


And I need your heart, because you're always in the right places.

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fate, HEADCANONS GALOOOORE!!, Love, M/M, Soulmates, True Love, lot and lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 86,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooo, after all the love you showed to the canon fics set during the Where We Are Tour, I decided to keep going and start this new round of headcanon fics based on what happens from now on, now that the tour is over.</p><p>I really hope the future months could be full of joy and happiness for these two because their love deserves nothing more. </p><p>As usual, sorry for mistakes (I am still too lazy to check, nothing changed! ahah) and..enjoy! x </p><p> </p><p>(Title from The Kooks - Sway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. CHESHIRE, UK**

 

 

It's almost eight in the evening when Louis turns the key in the lock and opens the door of their home. He shrugs his leather jacket off his shoulders and hangs it on the rack on his left before tugging off his shoes as well, leaving them – as usual – in the corridor. He know Harry will groan and mumble some “ _that messy_ _fucker_ ” when he will trip over them but frankly, he's beyond help with his messiness, Harry just puts up with it – that's the good thing when someone is in love with you and has been living with you for four years.

And speaking of that, Harry must be home because he can see the light from the small studio next to the kitchen. Harry is the only one using the studio, keeping all his stuff there in neat and tidy shelves full of documents and important stuff Louis doesn't even care to look at.

Louis prefers to keep his stuff everywhere around the living room and the kitchen until Harry suggests he should buy some boxes to keep them in order and Louis groans saying he doesn't need _bloody boxes_ because has everything under control, thank you very much.

Louis honestly can't wait to fall into the natural banter of his every day life and god, he missed Harry so much.

Which, by the way, it's ridiculous, seeing how they said goodbye to each other exactly 24 hours ago as Louis took the first flight from LA to the UK in the morning and Harry was going to take the early afternoon flight to going home too.

He decided that staying in LA one week doing whatever he had to do was enough and he didn't want to spend any time apart from his boyfriend and his family now that they have some spare time and they are actually enjoying the break after the last tour.

So Louis walks with his socked feet towards the studio and when he leans on the open door, a smile spreads bright and wide on his face.

His love, his angel, his baby.

Harry is sitting at the desk in the middle of the room, computer open flashing some written documents, a few papers around, Harry is looking at something with a pen between his teeth and his long hair tied in a cute bun.

He's showing Louis his profile as he's too focused on the computer screen and Louis takes a second to take him in.

His green eyes, the way he keeps the pen in between his teeth, his plump pink lips Louis just wants to kiss forever. His furrowed eyebrows and his focused look Louis finds somehow endearing and sexy at the same time.

God, he can't wait to step in and puts his hands on Harry, feeling him, his smell, his skin, looking at him in those gorgeous eyes.

Suddenly, he moves towards the desk and Harry spots him.

He jumps a little on the chair before he beams like he has just seen the greatest wonder of the world.

“Didn't see you coming, hello you gorgeous!” Harry smiles, moving his chair to give Louis space.

The smaller boy circles the desk with a smile and when he's finally in Harry's space he decides to straddle his lap and sits down on him, just to have him close again, feeling his breath and his smell.

Harry's big hands start roaming all over his back, until they settle around Louis' hips.

And just like that, the just slot perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces.

“Hello.” Louis finally sighs, his arms circling Harry's neck, hands playing with the curls that slip out of the bun.

“Don't you kiss me hello, like, welcome back?” Harry tilts his head, basking for a minute in the relaxation of Louis' hands on him again after a tiring flight.

Louis smirks. “I saw you yesterday.”

Harry bites his bottom lip, in his eyes only adoration for his boy.

“Hmmm,” he groans. “Kiss!” he protests and before he can frown again and make Louis even crazier, the older lad leans down and finally meets his lip in a kiss.

It's start a sweet closed-mouthed one but, as usual, it ends up with Harry opening up for Louis' tongue which slips inside playing slowly with Harry's.

The kiss is heated after two seconds and Louis tries to slowly slides forward to be even closer to Harry's body and heath.

This movement elicits shivers in both of them, especially Harry who seems already gone crazy, only for that kiss. Harry's hands start lowering on Louis' back until they are resting on Louis' bum in a slightly possessive way.

And Louis _loves_ that. He loves the way Harry's hands could cover his entire bum in that way, he finds it extremely hot.

They kiss a bit, snogging like two teenagers, getting closer and closer to feel each other after the distance.

When Louis pulls away to breath a bit, Harry just looks at him and his look is something else.

He looks already wrecked, glassy green eyes and red swollen lips.

Louis thinks he's sixteen again and he just _can't._ The feelings bubble in his chest and there is heath coiling in his stomach.

“Happy now?” Louis asks, trying to control his smile even if he finds it very hard around Harry.

“Quite.” Harry smiles. His hands haven't moved from where they landed a few minutes earlier. “How was the flight?” Harry asks then.

Louis shrugs. “I've slept the entire flight honestly. I was so knackered.”  
“If you had slept a bit the night before you know....” Harry shakes his head with a knowing grin.

“Oh, now is it my fault???” Louis protests. “You tired me! Keeping me up all night because you are a horny teenager.”  
Harry chuckles lightly. “Hey! You started it! And I am twenty no so this excuse got _old_ , sorry!”

Louis laughs, playing with the buttons of Harry's shirt in front of him.

“Yeah but that doesn't mean you weren't that!”

“Such an effort for you, I imagine. What a sacrifice keeping up with him all night, innit?” Harry jokes, cocking an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, someone's gotta do it.” Louis sighs theatrically.

“I can ask someone else if you are too old for this.”

Louis suddenly tugs at the collar of his shirt pointedly and Harry is already giggling at Louis' sudden possessiveness.

“I was just _saying_ not complaining.” Louis clears up with a serious look.  
“You'd better!” Harry pinches his hip making him squirm a bit on his lap before leaning forward to kiss him again. “C'me here.” he murmurs, sliding one hand in Louis' shaggy hair, tugging him gently towards his face.

Louis melts into the kiss for a bit, resuming their snogging before the phone in Louis' front pocket vibrates.

Louis huffs with his forehead against Harry's. “Fucking hell.” he protests.

“Go on, answer.” Harry says, leaning against the back of the chair, waiting patiently.

 

Louis takes his phone out of his pocket and without looking at it, he answers.

“Hello?” he asks. “Yeah..yes...yeah.” it's some boring work stuff, Harry thinks, as he stares intensely at Louis still straddling his thighs.

He's gorgeous and even if they were apart for only 24 hours, Harry missed so much anyway. He's sure the feeling his mutual by the way Louis doesn't want to leave Harry's lap and the proximity they have right now.

Louis looks quite boring talking on the phone, picking his nails, so Harry decides not to waste time and leans forward again to attach his lips to Louis' collarbone.

He is wearing one of his white tank tops so it's easy for Harry to pushes it a bit down with his fingers and kissing right on the bone. He follows the lines of the _It is what It is_ tattoo while Louis tries to shove him away and concentrate on the conversation. Useless to say that he can't.

Harry smirks, deciding to be a little shit again and his hands start petting at Louis' chest over the fabric of the tank top before deciding to rubbing his thumbs and index finger over Louis' nipples.

Louis is still talking as his blues eyes widens and he jolts a bit backward on Harry's legs to put some distance between Harry's evil hands and his body.

Harry keeps grinning and goes for it again. Louis is already flustered and closes his eyes trying not to combust under Harry's touch. Not yet, at least. Not on the phone.

“Gotta go now, okay? Yeah yeah, right, alright, bye see you on Monday, bye.” he hangs up quickly and throws his phone somewhere on the desk behind him.

He glares at Harry who leans back, no touching now.

“What??” Harry smiles.

“YOU.” Louis hisses. “I swear one day they are going to _fire_ me for that.”  
Harry laughs. “Because I am playing with your nipples during a phone call??”  
“Because you _distract_ me and I sound like a lunatic or something!” Louis protests.

“Well, you already are don't worry! Nobody will think less of you!” Harry jokes.

“Ah?? Is that so?????” Louis pretends to be shocked and offended and proceeds to tickle Harry to _death_ on his ribs _._

Harry tries to defend himself by squirming and begging but Louis has no mercy.

They play fight around the studio, Louis jumping down Harry's lap to run around the corridor towards the kitchen, Harry chasing him, their laughs echoing in the entire house.

Yes, they are _home_. Together. There is nothing more beautiful than that sound.

* * *

 

The fight is over a while later, when Harry is sprawled on the carpet in front of the big couch in the living room and Louis is on him.

They had time to turn the game into some intense snogging followed by them rubbing off each other a bit until they are both hard and breathless.

They get off just like that, moving against each other, fingers entwines over Harry's head, on the soft carpet. Their eyes never losing contact.

“I miss this.” Harry says, breathless.

“Yeah. Me too. I am glad you're home now.”  
“I am always home, as long as you're with me.” Harry says and damn if Louis doesn't _love_ the way Harry is always open and direct and frank with him about this.

Louis turns his face to look at Harry from his side where he's lying, recovering from the orgasm.

“Same.”  
“Also, now I can say I shagged an X Factor judge!” Harry smiles.

Louis laughs because _seriously._

Harry must have seen the pictures as he was heading home in the afternoon. They were all over twitter as soon as they were taken.

“Oh, shut up! I was there to watch rehearsals!” Louis smiles.

“You were kinda hot on that chair.” Harry nods.

“Was I?” Louis wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Why didn't you audition, Styles? You could have ended up in my team!”

“Nah, too lazy to audition, I have sex with you I am already in the competition!” Harry laughs.

“Safe winning!” Louis jokes back.

“That's me! Finally, I can win this time!” Harry shakes a fist in the air like he's celebrating.

“You already won, shut up!” Louis smiles, moving to hover Harry.

They are still lying on the floor, half naked and with dried come all over their stomach, but none of them care at all.

Harry keeps playing with Louis' hands as they keep talking.

“What did you do then? Just rehearsals?” he asks, curious.

“Yeah, they are so good, Haz, you have to listen to them!”

“I will. Who's your favourite?”

Louis smiles and Harry smiles back – they are so happy about these simple things because it means Harry is not supposed to be anywhere else but in their home, in Louis' arms, watching The X Factor together like that old married couple in Gogglebox. Louis _loves_ the idea already.

“Ah, there was this bloke, Jack, I talked to him, he's a Yorkshire lad like me, so funny!” Louis smiles.

Harry can't stop smiling back because he has never seen Louis this happy and relaxed in such a long time and he honestly can wish for more.

They are in their _home_ , together, currently lying on the floor, talking and kissing and smiling like teenagers in love. Life is so good right now.

“Ohh, I might visit and say hi as well, then!”  
“What for?” Louis frowns, still smiling.

“Well, you see..” Harry starts playing with the hair at the nape of Louis' neck, tugging him slightly towards him, breathing against his lips once again. Louis comes easily. “I always had a thing for young talented Yorkshire lads...might as well meet him!”

“Oh, god! Shut up and kiss me, instead!” Louis chuckles before meeting Harry's lips again.

 

* * *

After they had a shower together and ordered take away pizza, Harry is currently trying to find something clean to wear. His bags are still in a corner of their bedroom, Louis didn't really give him the time to take all the clothes out and tidy up a bit their wardrobe.

He didn't mind though, he missed Louis as much as his boyfriend missed him given the way he was longing for his hugs, his hands, his kisses. The feeling was, of course, mutual.

“So where is the concert tonight?”

“Birmingham. Not that far from here.”  
Louis, lying across their bed, is checking something on his phone, as he keeps talking with Harry who is walking around the bedroom wearing only his briefs.

He's giving Louis the best of the views with his lean tattooed body, long pale legs and broad shoulders.

Louis wouldn't mind trapping him on the bed with his hands and not letting him go to the concert tonight.

On the other hand, is only fair as Harry hasn't seen his friend Ed for a while and he invited him to attend his concert now that he's back in the UK.

Louis has his current obsession with the X Factor anyway so he will watch it tonight waiting for Harry to come home and cuddle a bit more.

“What are we doing tomorrow??” Louis asks, suddenly.

“Hmm, I can cook and then...lie-in?” Harry suggests while sliding his white shirt on.

Louis stretches on the bed offering Harry the pleasant view of his curvy body. Harry has to

swallow, trying to focus again for a second.

“Yeah, sounds nice. Didn't we have to see your mum?” Louis asks.

“Oh yeah, we have her birthday in two days, remember?”  
“Oh yes, of course! Anyway, tomorrow sounds great. It's been so long since the last time I lied on the couch doing nothing.” Louis sighs.

Harry chuckles.

“You literally did that in LA with me.”  
Louis suddenly frowns. “May I remind you, Harold, that you dragged me hiking the highest hill on LA??? I am still recovering from that!!” he protests.

Harry laughs. “Oh come on! It was just a walk!”  
“A walk?? Fuck, I couldn't feel my legs!”  
“That's because you don't train...and you smoke!! Told you that smoking like that doesn't help!”  
“I only smoke twice a day, for the record,” Louis bites back. “And I do physical activities!!”

Harry cocks an eyebrow, once he has closed the zip of his skinny jeans.

“Such as??” he asks, startled.

Louis grins. “You.” he sees Harry rolling his eyes, but smiling. “You're such a great physical activity baby! Better than any run!”

“We should do yoga together, you know? Might be fun.”  
“I play football, that's enough for me.”  
Harry shakes his head. “You never want to do any boyfriends-thing with me!!” he whines.

“I thought living together, working together and having lot of sex together was enough!” Louis smirks.

Harry blushes for a second and then smiles back, sweet and lovely.

“That's only one part of one's relationship!”

“Can we do this part right now and think about yoga later??” Louis asks.

Harry just grins and when Louis pulls him easily towards the bed, he comes easily.

“I have a concert in.....now!” Harry tries to protest but he doesn't do anything to move and push Louis away. He would never.

Louis sucks on his neck, under his jaw, kissing and nibbling at his cheek for a bit.

He goes down to Harry's collarbone, exposed by a white t-shirt he decided to wear for the concert.

“Five more minutes.” Louis moans before finishing to give Harry a purple love bite right on top of the tattooed swallow on his left.

They suddenly hear the sound of the hooter from outside – Harry's car should have arrived.

“Gotta go now.” Harry breathes through his nose and it's so frustrating that he has to go now that things were getting interesting and he had Louis all for himself.

Not that he didn't during their LA holiday but Harry had also to go outside being spotted and doing _things_ so he was kind of looking forward to these days of absolute rest they were about to have.

He breathes, trying to get a grip of himself before taking wallet and keys and turn to Louis again.

He leans down on the bed where Louis is still lying and grabs his boyfriend's face with one hand, kissing him close-mouth.

“See you in a few hours.”  
“Don't get drunk.”

“At Ed's concert?? Yeah, sure. Rock'n'roll and hard drugs.” Harry rolls his eyes.

Louis smiles. “Love you.”  
“You sure you don't wanna come? I might ask...” he starts once again.

Louis shakes his head. “You crazy??? The X Factor is on!! Finally I can watch it from our big screen and not on my laptop as I did in LA! Go on, have fun, say hi to Ed for me! I'll be fine!”

Harry smiles and even if he doesn't never really live well when he has to go, even if it's a fun thing he's about to do, even if he looks forward to seeing his friend Ed again, he turns his back to Louis and goes out.

 

* * *

Ed is in the middle of his concert, the crowd is loud and exciting, there's definitively a quieter atmosphere than when Harry performs.

He loves these relaxing concert when nobody screams and you can really enjoy the music.

Ed is phenomenal, as usual, singing all live, rapping, joking, playing his guitars like it's nothing.

Harry admires him because he's so talented and _good_ he really can't believe he was a homeless boy from Yorkshire come to London to find some luck. He's happy he has the recognition he deserves.

A few fans spotted him on the side of the stage so they say hello and take pictures with them. There are the meet and greet fans in the backstage as well who bumped into him earlier and wanted an autograph as well.

Harry doesn't mind, as long as nobody bothers him nor Ed during his performance.

He listens to all the songs, losing himself into the music while suddenly, Ed starts playing his new single.

Harry can't stop smiling because that is a song he knows very well. Because he wrote part of that and nobody will never know. He loves the fact that this will be a big secret between Ed and Harry (and Louis, of course), he loves the fact that people sing it and dream with it and find it extremely sweet and romantic and they had no clue it wasn't written solely by Ed.

Harry wrote one of the most important parts of the song, his favourite, and no need to say he had on his mind only one boy.

He fishes his phone out of the pocket, snaps a picture of Ed on stage and send it to the boy who inspired the lyrics.

 

 **And, darling, I will be loving you still you're 70and baby my heart could still fall as hard as 16** ….xxx

 

The reply is quick to arrive as his phone buzzes in his hand a few minutes later.

 

_You re such a sap !! love the song tho amazing writers !!! xxxx_

 

Harry smiles again, Ed is still playing the song in the background.

 

**Good inspiration I guess. Miss you. Xxx**

 

_Miss you too , cuddles when you come back ??? xx_

 

**Yes babe, right there in a hour or so! ly xxxxxx**

 

And they are so sappy, they know, but they couldn't care less. Especially Harry.

He puts his phone back into his pocket and looks at Ed on stage again, enjoying the rest of the concert.

 

* * *

 

It's Harry's mum birthday and all of Harry's family is already at Anne and Robin's when Harry parked his Range Rovers in between the other cars in the big back garden of his mum's house.

Louis, sitting next to him, is holding Anne's present in his arms and Harry unbuckles his belt to turn and take the cupcakes he baked that morning for the party. _Pumpking cupcakes_ , to be precise.

“D'you take everything?” Louis asks closing the car door with a foot, balancing the big box of Anne's birthday present (a giant cooking machine that she wanted so bad that they bought in America for her) trying to walk towards the front door.

“Yes! Let's go we are already late!” Harry says. He's literally buzzing as he can't really believe he managed to have this free day to celebrate his mum and sped some time with family (and Louis, of course, who is the family, anyway.)

“Oh and whose fault is that???” Louis protests, following Harry.

“Not a word about that! My entire family is here!” Harry shushes him before ringing the front door bell and waiting for his mum to go open.

Louis grins with a knowing look. “As I would ever say in front of your mum that we were late because you wanted to play with the whipped cream you didn't use for cupcakes!”  
“I hope you had fun at least!” Anne opens the door and Louis wants to cut his tongue with a very sharp knife.

Harry is hoping the floor underneath his feet would swallow him soon because his mum has heard anything.

As she wasn't used to it, anyway, but it's always his _mum_ and seriously, when will Louis learn to shut his _trap_?!?

“Hello baby!! I missed you so much!” Anne hugs Harry, careful not to make him trip with the whole tray of cupcakes he's holding in his hands.

“Hiii mum, happy birthday!! See everyone's already here!”  
“Oh yeah!” Anne smiles “I bet that's why they didn't have whipped cream at home!” she winks and while Harry blushes furiously, Louis laughs because Harry's mum is so funny and clever sometimes he thinks he might secretly be a Tomlinson.

“Muuuuuum!” Harry protests while they walk along the corridor that leads to main living room.

“They don't know what they're missing!” Louis jokes back before Harry hits him with the back of his hand on the arm.

Louis pretends to wince in pain as he says hello to Anne. The woman hugs Louis and helps him with the big box.

“What's in that????” she asks, putting down the box with the rest of the presents.

“Oh, nothing special, just something useful!”  
“Can I use it to make whipped cream too??” Anne jokes again.

Harry covers his face with a hand and Louis chuckles by his side.

They greet and hug all the guests, Harry's family is suddenly around them asking how they are doing.

Louis is happy to see Harry is beaming around his cousins and his friends and his sister and parents, there's nothing better to Louis than seeing his boyfriend smiling wide and happy for something simple like meeting the family again.

Tomorrow Louis will go visit his and see how the twins and his mum are doing, he hopes Harry can be with him too as he couldn't wait to look after Doris and Ernie for a bit, (his baby fever has never stopped.)

They spend the day with Harry's family, chatting about random topics, joking with Harry's cousins and Gemma, Louis being completely at ease and relaxed around Harry's family. Harry can't stop thinking he fits so well it's like he's born in it. Amazing.

 

When the time of the cake comes, Anne stands up to go to the kitchen and Harry offers to help.

They find themselves alone while they others chat and Harry can hear Louis' loud voice making everyone laugh with something funny he just said.

“That's amazing, mum, did you do that??” Harry smiles, looking at the wonderful chocolate cake Anne has taken out of the fridge.

“Yes! Your mum's ace with that!”

“I know I had taken all my talent after you!” Harry smiles.

Anne suddenly gets quiet and circles the counter to go and hug his son.

Harry is quite surprised but he melts into the hug, god he missed her so much sometimes. He's thankful he has Louis with him all the time otherwise he couldn't make it so far from home.

“What?” Harry asks then, looking at his mum.

“Nothing it's just...” Anne has already watering eyes. “You look so happy.”  
“I am, mum, I am.”  
“Yes? You're good? I mean...you and Louis and..”  
“All good. Never been better.”

Anne dries a small tear at the corner of her eye and takes a deep breath.

“I am glad you're here and he's here with you, you are always brighter when he's around.”  
“Okay mum you're making me blush right now.” Harry smiles bashfully.

Anne pats his son on the back and takes the cake.

“Right big boy, let's go! Bring the cupcakes!”  
“Got them!” Harry takes the tray and follows her to the living room.

 

The cake and the cupcakes are welcomed with an applause, Anne blows on the candles and everyone sings happy birthday to her toasting with champagne.

Harry never leaves Louis side, squished on one armchair that's too big for them but they're comfortable anyway.

Harry entwines his fingers with Louis' and they both have never felt more free in their life.

Nobody flinches, nobody cares, nobody seems to notice. Apart from Gemma that looks at them and smiles, fondly.

Louis smiles her back before taking his pumpkin cupcake as soon as the tray passes in front of his eyes.

“Tell me how it tastes!” Harry says, eating his.

Louis takes a bite and it's actually very good. Harry made them, after all. He's so lucky to have a boyfriend that can cook.

“So???” Harry asks after Louis has almost finished his.

“Heaven.” Louis moans around the last bite, holding the small paper that contained the cake.

Harry smiles satisfied and Louis knows that he didn't care about any other opinion but Louis'.

“Harry they are very good mate, good job!” his cousin takes another one, still munching on the first one he tried.

Harry smiles. “Thanks! I still remember how to bake!”

Louis looks at him and smiles.

“Definitively husband material, Louis!” Harry's aunt smiles from the other couch.

Louis blushes a bit, looking at Harry next to him, his gaze soft on Harry.  
“Yeah, I know. I know.”  
“Hurry up then,” Robin chimes in. Harry looks at his stepdad over Louis' shoulder. “Anne here can't wait to start planning the wedding!”

A loud cheer starts in the room. “Oh! That's not true!!!” Anne protests but she's smiling and everyone is looking at Louis and Harry like they are the most precious thing in the room.

“Soon.” Louis mouths before leaning down to peck Harry on the lips while everyone awes.

Harry can't pecks him back as he's smiling too wide.

 

* * *

The lads “are being lads” by playing football in the big garden after having eaten the cake.

Harry is sitting with his sister on the lounge chairs on the grass, while Louis is playing footie with half of Harry's family a few steps further.

“Stop that! It's creepy!!!” Gemma suddenly wakes Harry up from his intense staring.

“What? I am not doing anything!”  
“You're...staring! He's not going to go away you know??” Gemma smiles, pushing Harry on his arm.

Harry sighs. “I know, but...sometimes it still doesn't feel real.”  
“Oh come on! It's been four years now! You can stop being this disgusting!”

Harry beams at him and when Louis turns to look at Harry for a second, he smiles in his direction too.

“He's beautiful, innit?” he asks Gemma which replies with a snort.

“Gemma!!!!” Harry protests again, throwing a pillow at his sister who is laughing out loud now.

“He is, oh my god, the most gorgeous ever!!” Gemma mocks him as his little brother rolls his eyes.

Harry is following Louis run back and forth, shouting, laughing, tackling people all over the grass.

Sometimes Harry frowns, fearing someone might get hurt, but he can't help basking into the relaxation he's feeling right now. A low, buzzing _warmth_ and love that he missed during these months away.

After a few minutes of game, Louis runs towards them, breath short.

He flops down on Harry's lounging chair to rest a bit.  
“I am too old for this shit.” he breathes out, fixing his hair.

Harry helps him, passing his hand through Louis' soft fringe.

Louis closes his eyes and let him pet his hair for a while.

“Before you all start purring and cooing, I am going inside.” Gemma lifts his hands and leave the chair going back inside to see if his mum needs help with something.

The shouts of the others chatting and playing football still in the air.

“So, you'll quit smoking?” Harry asks to Louis.

“Hm, nah. Why?? I am perfectly fine!”  
“You almost chocked out a lung on the field.”  
“I am a professional footballer, Harold, I can last 90 minutes even!” Louis tilts his chin, proud.

Harry cocks an eyebrow. “Well, this morning you last way less if I don't remember wrong!” he jokes.

Louis catches the innuendo and shakes his head. “The worst, Harold, the worst. Also, I didn't hear you complaining!”

Harry replies with tugging at his hip until Louis is in between his thighs, leaning towards him to kiss him.

They share a sweet, deep kiss before parting for air.

“I love you, you know that?” Louis buries his hands into Harry's long curls.

Harry nuzzles at his nose. “Love you too.”  
“And you do are husband material. I can't wait.”  
“Soon you said, yeah?”  
Louis nods, humming. Harry's heart skips a beat.

“And we'll have babies right away, yeah??”

“Babies?? Can we have just one first? Or get married first? One step at time!”  
Harry doesn't answer, he just smiles, and yeah maybe Gemma is right, his “love stare” is kind of creepy. Louis clearly enjoys it, though.

“I am glad you're here.” Harry hugs Louis' middle and the older lad rests on his chest with his back.

“Yeah, me too. Me too.” Louis closes his eyes and enjoys the sun of this beautiful day that feels like it belongs to a normal life of two normal lads in love. They are, after all. At least today.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame it on the husbands being husbands everywhere, free time and a lot of headcanons.

**2\. CHESHIRE, UK**

**pt. 2**

 

 

When Harry starts to open his eyes slowly that morning, he's met with a beautiful sight. Louis, on his side, facing him, his calves and ankles entwined with Harry's, was still sleeping. His feature soft and quiet. His eyes closed and forehead relaxed, he looked so angelic, like nothing can harm him or worry him. Harry stays still, listening to his regular breath and in the silence of their bedroom, he can also hear the beat of his heart.

 It's Harry's favourite melody, lean and calm and quiet and he knows it by heart. He should try and write a song following that melody. 

He can't help but smile when he hears Louis whimpering softly, he wonders what he's dreaming about. He wonders if it's something nice and happy, he hopes it is.

These days have been a blessing to both of them, they were able to have some real time off together, trying to spending it between their two families and the privacy of their house. 

Harry sometimes he can't believe he got to wake up in his home, with Louis and nothing in particular to do.  These days are so rare he just gets excited about doing nothing at all. 

Suddenly, he feels Louis stirring under his arm which is leaning across Louis' middle, they sleep like this, a tangle of limbs and close breaths.

Finally, Louis shows Harry his sleepy but still beautiful blue eyes. 

"Good morning." Harry whispers, a thumb across his face, touching Louis' cheek.  
Louis scrunches his nose and yawns. He blinks, trying to awake more.

"'morning." he groans but he closes his eyes again, sleep still on him.

 "Breakfast?" Harry asks after a second, while Louis turns in his embrace and rests his back on the mattress, moving his head to find a comfortable spot on the pillow.

He just nods, eyes closed.

Harry smiles. God, he loves lazy mornings at home where he can make breakfast for his boyfriend without being in a hurry to be somewhere. He loves his life as simple as it is right now.

"'ve to go to mum's." Louis says, suddenly, while Harry is gently removing his arm from him to get up.

"Today?"  
"Yeah. In the morning."

Louis has been to Doncaster the past night, watching a football match of Rovers with his grandad. Harry would have loved to go but Louis told him it was okay and that he needed to spend some time with his family. And Harry was fine with that after all, because he missed his family so much and he didn't mind having some time with his mum and the warmth of his family's house.

"We get to stay with the babiesss????" Harry smiles, standing next to the bed, stretching a bit.

"I suppose." Louis says, still wrapped around the soft duvet, eyes now open again to look at Harry walking around the bed, looking for something to wear before going down and make breakfast. "Don't get to excited Harold!" Louis jokes with his slow (and quite sexy, as far as Harry is concerned) morning voice.

"But they are so cute and lovely! And you get so cute and lovely too when you're around them! Big brother bear you are!" Harry jokes, circling the bed to get to Louis and leaning down to nuzzle against his cheek.

Louis pretends he's annoyed, scrunching his nose and closing his eyes. "Harollldddd go awayyyy I am still sleeping!!" he protests but Harry stays, smiling against his neck and when Louis shakis his head and his lips brushes against Harry's, the younger lad pecks him there, still smiling.

"Now you're awake, sleeping beauty! You had the kiss of true love!"  
"Ohh, and who are you then? The Prince Charming? He's usually blonde with blue eyes, you know?Where's my blond prince charming???" Louis muses, trying to hide a smile.

Harry pretends to think about it while shaking his curls with one hand. "I have curls and green eyes, I am even better than the boring blond prince!"

"Still not the original one! There was a guy last night at the match, now he might have been the real prince..." before he can finish his sentence, Harry cuts him off with a proper kiss, his tongue nudging Louis' lips.

Louis is still a bit reluctant - morning breath and all - but he doesn't care, because having these little moments with Harry, these lazy mornings and jokes is the best thing that he could ever wish for.

"Enough?" Harry asks, once he pulls away to breathe.

Louis bites his bottom lip, swollen by the kiss, and smiles. "Yeah. Now I am awake thank you."  
"No more thinking of blond guys at football matches?" Harry asks, and Louis can tell he's pouting like a child. He's honestly the cutest thing ever.

"Don't worry babe" Louis sits down on the bed, stretching again, giving Harry a full show of his muscles and his tattoos and his bare torso. 

Harry figures Louis slept only in his underwear because he couldn't find his shirt and trackies probably as Harry had tidied up the room while he was away and he'd folded everything in the right place. Not that Harry is complaining about what he's seeing right now - Louis walking towards the en suite bathroom in only his Calvin Klein briefs. 

He hums, staring at Louis' lean back until his eyes falls irremediably on his bum. 

There is still a purple bite right on the underside where Louis' toned thigh starts. Harry smiles smugly remembering two nights before.  

"What?" Louis asks, turning his head to look at him over his shoulder, stopping his track on the threshold of the bathroom.

"Nothing. Just....admiring, love." Harry wiggles his eyebrows.

Louis shrugs and chuckles. "Wasn't I promised breakfast??? I am starving!" he says with a smile before closing the door behind him.

"As you wish, his Highness!" Harry shouts before leaving the room, giggling.

 

He hops down the stairs, crosses the big living room with creased tartans on the couch from the first night there, when they watched telly together snuggling under the same blanket, all wrapped up in each other.

He finally arrives in the kitchen and starts his work. 

He opens the fridge and starts taking out all the ingredients, if they are going to have a proper relaxed morning before driving to Doncaster, then Harry has to cook a proper breakfast. And he knows what Louis has been craving for the past days.

 

Half an hour later, he hears Louis humming something, jogging down the stairs and to the kitchen.

He already has his phone in his hand, he finally got dressed with a pair of Nike track bottoms he found somewhere in the wardrobe and Harry's Ed Sheeran jumper.

"Nice jumper." Harry smiles while he's stirring mushroom in the pan in front of the stoves.

Louis sits down on one of the stools around the kitchen counter, in front of him, and smiles.

"It suits me, innit?" he smiles. 

"We have to take a picture and send it to Ed."  
"Yeah, asking why I didn't get any present and you did!"  
"Because I've been good."  
"And I haven't?"  
"You are always naughty Louis, you're hopeless."  Harry lolls his head, amused.

Louis just rolls his eyes and he doesn't kick Harry under the table for what he said only because he can't reach him. Damn short legs of his.

"So what're you cooking, good boy?" he asks, already pouring hot water into his personal cup and 

"English breakfast, sir." Harry smiles, proud, turning off the stove and blending together beans, mushrooms, bacon and eggs.

"A bowl of cereals would have been good as well!" Louis smiles.

"You complaining?" Harry says, serving him the rich plate.

Louis smiles, he leans forward almost climbing the counter to reach for Harry's lips.  
"Not really, I am so lucky to have bagged a cook."  
Harry smiles against his lips. Pecking him back twice. "Hmh, you'd better! Now let's eat, we are already running late!"  
"My mum knows me, she won't expect me to arrive before 1pm."  
"She said we have to be there in the morning, right?"  
Louis nods around some delicious crispy bacon. "This is so good, Haz." he moans with his mouth full.

Harry smiles, eating his part in front of him and yeah, he actually aced this English breakfast.

They eat breakfast reading the newspaper, Louis trying to solve the daily quizzes and some words of the crosswords and ending up bantering with Harry because he always knows every answer and Louis doesn't know how is that possible.

There always a light buzz in Harry's stomach that makes him squirm on the stool - he's absolutely loving the way Louis glows in these days, he loves the light in his eyes and the fact that they can eat breakfast at home making each others laugh about nothing. Even make a crosswords together makes both feel so lucky. 

"God I wish this holiday never ends." he suddenly says, looking at Louis in the eyes.

Louis smiles back and his heart beats against his ribcage. Harry is lovely with his curly hair and his bright green eyes.

"That's why we have to enjoy it while it lasts." Louis wiggles his eyebrows and Harry suddenly understands that Louis wasn't meant to be deep and serious about that but he was making a suggestion.

Harry laughs showing his dimples. "And then you say you are not the naughty one!"  
"Well, I got the jumper anyway so... best of both worlds!" he smiles before climbing on the counter on his hands and knees.

"Where are you go---" Harry stops talking when Louis meets his lips and deepens immediately the kiss.

"So this is where it's all going?" he asks when Louis pulls away for a second.

"Yeah, you made a great breakfast, it's only fair to thank you...properly." he takes Harry by the collar of his loose shirt and tugs him towards his lips again.

The kiss for a bit before Harry finally stands, grabs Louis by his hips and lifts him up, taking him into his arms.

Louis locks his legs around Harry's waist, kissing him all over his face and neck.  
"Where'd you want me to go?" Harry asks, already breathless, trying to balance himself and Louis on the spot.

"Bed, bed, bed, bed." Louis repeats, in between kisses.

"What?!?! You want me to go up the stairs with you wrapped around me like a monkey????" 

Louis stops in his kissing race and takes a look at Harry's face, eyes already wide.

"Oh come on! As you didn't enjoy carrying me around because  _I am so tiny and cute_?" Louis mocks, frowning annoyed. 

Harry laughs at that face. "But you are!" he bops his nose, like a child, only to annoy him more.

Louis groans moving his hips forward, friction just light but already so good.  
"Come on!! We don't have so much time, Harold! Move!"

Harry sighs.  
"If we fall from the stairs I blame you publicly!"  
"Yeah, fine, can't wait to be in the front cover of The Sun then!" Louis jokes as Harry crosses the living room again and climbs the stairs. Harry is used to lifting Louis' weight so it's really not an effort, plus, his trackies start to be a bit tight so he really needs to speed things up and reach their room as soon as possible.

"Dan Wottoon would be so proud of us!" Harry jokes back.  
"Can we not talking about that  _shark_  before shagging, please?"  
"Wait, do you want --?" Harry stops right in front of their bedroom room, startled.   
"No, I just want to be carried around the house like this, what were you thinking?!" Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry opens the door and finally they reach the bed.

He lays Louis gently on the mattress and then crawls in between his legs, resting on top of him.

"We're going to be late anyway with you so.... Jay will understand!" Harry shrugs before starting to kiss his boyfriend.

Louis smiles. "That's the spirit, Harold!"

 

* * *

 

Obviously, they are late. 

Louis is driving, breaking every speed limit and Harry is sitting next to him, saying a few prayers. It's only one hour by car and they are almost there, but Harry is not sure they will arrive safe.

"We are going to hit something and then die in the middle of this motorway." Harry states when Louis finally slows down to exit the motorway and enters Doncaster.

"Something where? In the middle of a desert street?"  Louis says, driving with one hand.

"Drive with two hands, please." Harry says again.

Louis rolls his eyes. "Harold, I got the license two years before yours you know? I know how to drive."  
"I don't want to die at 20." Harry says again. "Because we are always late thanks to you!" he adds.

And there we go, old-married-couple-banter number 2.

Louis snorts. "Me?? I remember a certain someone that didn't want to move from the bed!"  
"That's because you seduced me and I had no strength left!" a gently tug inside his stomach is what Harry feels if he remembers what happened a few hours earlier. If he remembers how Harry had Louis sprawled on their massive bed, taking his time, covering him in love bites and bruises and then he had fucked him slow, tugging out of Louis every single moan and soft whine before speeding up. Then he also remembers how he decided that he deserved to ride Louis before going so the role were reversed in five minutes and Harry had the best orgasm of his life. (He always says that, but still, he likes that each one is the best one to him., that it never gets worse.)

 

So there they are, after three hours and two orgasms, in front of Jay and Dan's house.

Harry is really excited to see Louis' family again, it's been a bit since the last time they could see each other. Also, he has a particular love for the twins, seen his "baby fever" that his bandmates always mock him about. 

It's really not his fault if Ernie and Doris are gorgeous little babies with big blue eyes like Louis, who always smile at him with crinkles around their eyes like their big brother does. 

"Okay so, do you have all the bags and shit?" Louis asks, closing his car door.

"Sh! Louis!! No swearing!!! There are babies inside!!" Harry frowns. "And yes, I have everything. Let's go."

Louis rolls his eyes. "I already have my mum acting like my mum you know?" he protests as he rings the bell.

"One is never enough with you!" Harry nods. "Also, no mention of any funny business before we arrived there. You've already scarred my mum for life yesterday!" 

Louis laughs at the memory and before he can say something else, Jay opens the front door welcoming them with a big smile.

"There they are, my boys!!!" he hugs both of them, kissing Louis loudly on his cheek.

"Muum!" Louis protests and Harry laughs.

"That was a proper kiss, Jay!!" he chimes in, taking off his coat and hanging his and Louis' on the coat hanger on the side.  

"Don't be jealous Harry, I never get to see my boy for more than a day! I am glad you're here together for once!" Jay smiles. 

"We are glad too." Louis nods. "Now now now, where's the rest of the band????" he asks.

"You telling me!! I thought I could see Niall!!" Lottie suddenly protests behind Louis' back, coming down from his room.  
"Ahhh! Here's my favourite!!" Harry smiles hugging her and Lottie hugs him back, smiling.

"You have a strange affection for Niall, is there something you are not telling us, Lot???" Louis asks once it's his turn to hug his sister.

"Well, what can I say? We bonded after you left me in Vegas to ---" Louis blocks her putting a hand on her mouth, Lottie tries to speak but there are only muffles sounds and a chuckles from Harry.

"Mum, Lottie, was about to tell us where the rest of the family is, you know? So tell us, MUM, now that you are here in front of us.....MUM!" Louis says out loud, glaring at his sister that can't stop laughing.   
"ANYWAY" Harry starts again while Lottie and Louis. "How are the twins??" he asks while the four of them sit down on the big sofas in the living room.

"There they are!" Jay smiles at the two twins who were quietly playing in their playpen.

As soon as Doris spots Harry, she starts smiling and waving her hands, her brother follows her quickly.

"Hello wonderful babies!!" Harry beams and takes Doris in his arms, lifting her and keeping her on his hip.

He turns, looking at Louis who is talking with his mum on the couch. They exchange a quick glance and Louis takes a second more to admire Harry with his baby sister on his hip, bouncing her lightly and talking to her. 

It's like he's made for that and Louis feels a warm feeling inside that makes him thing he can't wait to make Harry happy once more giving him the baby he wants. The baby they want. Together. A real family.

 

They chat with Jay, planning on Louis' grandmother birthday party the next day, where Harry is invited too, of course. He loves Louis' grandparents and he'd really enjoy spending some times at the Tomlinson. Jay invited Anne as well and Gemma if she doesn't have to go back to London for work. The best thing for both of them is when their families mix in just one big family, as it has always have been since the two guys met at Wembley. Every element of their lives clicked back then, their families included. 

Harry spends his time chiming in the conversation but mostly playing on the carpet with Doris and Ernie and soft toys, pulling funny faces to make the babies laugh in delight. 

They drink tea all together, Harry takes pictures of the babies to keep in his phone, fighting the need to upload them with some cute Instagram caption. He looks forward to the day he will be able to. Louis seems to capture a bit of bitterness at this though and as Harry is saving the pictures of the twins in his phone, Louis approaches him to thumb at his hand.  
"Hey." he whispers.

Harry smiles. "Hi."

“ You're alright?” Louis asks, a bit concerned.

“Uhm, yeah..I was...taking pictures of the twins, they are so cute together!” Harry smiles and Louis knows Harry is being strong now, he's trying to smile only to avoid worrying Louis about his thoughts. Too bad Louis has been reading Harry's mind since the moment they met and he knows exactly what he's thinking about.

He ignores Harry's attempt and touches his cheek. “We're going to instagram the sh----  _ everything _ ” he corrects himself before his twins can hear and learn things they are too young to learn (and Harry could reprimand him like a mum with his child) “about our children. And they'll be gorgeous and everyone will love the pictures..I promise you, Harry.” 

Harry's shadow in his eyes suddenly fade. It's incredible how Harry can relax around Louis' presence.

“One picture for each one we can't post now?” he asks and Louis' heart clenches because Harry looks so young and hopeful, with his face in both Louis' hands now.

“Yes, my love, let's make two for each one.” Louis nods before leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

“Ewww! Get a room!!!!” Lottie shouts from the kitchen and Louis would really love to flip the bird to his sister but he tries to contain himself in front of his mum (and Harry).

Harry giggles, takes Louis' hand and walks towards the kitchen where a fuming tea and some sponge cake is waiting for all of them. He  _ loves _ their family. 

 

* * *

 

If there is something Louis is not very fond of doing during his holidays is putting on a pair of wellies. Well, if it was in order to go to some festival to listen to music and get smashed on beer then yes, long live the wellies, but if it was to walk in a pool of mud and leaves because his boyfriend is a nature freak then....yeah, he has some doubts.

He's trying not to make squeaky sounds in the mud while they walk in this little park Harry found somewhere in the map around the area where their house is and realised he had never been there.

It has trees all around, it looks like a magic wood or something straight out of a book – there's a long line of trees with yellow and red leaves that leads the way which Harry is currently taking one of his hipster pictures of.

He looks very relaxed and happy and his eyes are wide as he walks around the park looking at everything like he has never seen grass before.

After all, Louis is glad they can have a date in the park like this, these normal things that he longs for when he can't have them – what with their frenetic rhythm and their crazy job.

It's like going back to when they were 16 and 18 and Harry first went to Doncaster to visit Louis and meeting his mum. They weren't together yet, but they were getting there, that young  _ skinny love  _ that everyone noticed but them, too young and oblivious to realise they were made for each other.

And now, at 20 and 22, with two arms full of tattoos and the same fuzzy feeling inside as soon as they look at each other, they are walking in a park similar to the one Louis brought Harry when he visited and Harry has the same enthusiasm and the same fire of excitement in his eyes.

He's taking pictures at everything but never leaving Louis' side, walking with his black wellies in the mud.

“This is like Leeds!” he comments, looking around.

“Oh yeah, will we end up like in Leeds??” Louis asks, smiling.

Harry just gives him a look without saying anything else.

Louis has his scruffy hair under one of Harry's beanies, he's wearing a black jumper and a pair of dark jeans. Harry looks at him and Louis is still the best view he has ever had in front of his eyes. No matter how many lines of trees he can find in this enchanted forest.

“ These wellies are too big for me.” he comments, after one second of silence.

Harry chuckles, holding his hand, walking along the path in between the trees.

“They are yours!”  
“My foot is not that big! Maybe they are yours!!”  
“No! It's impossible, my foot wouldn't fit inside that!”  
“Then you have another boyfriend with another size! Who is it uh???” Louis asks, pretending to be annoyed.

Harry smiles. “Oh, I was meant to tell you that now...well, his name is Louis and he's quite bonkers. But he likes wearing wellies and taking long walks in the park!”

Louis laughs, shaking his head. “I am not bonkers!”  
“I wasn't talking about you!” Harry keeps going. “It's just a case of homonymy!”  
“Uhhh, someone ate a dictionary today!” Louis teases, squeezing Harry's hand, never losing the grip.

Their fingers are entwined and they keep walking and joking with each other until Harry decides to stop and take some pictures and they ends up on the left bank of a small lake.

There are some people rowing with little wood boats around the lake, they didn't even seem to notice Harry and Louis are there.

A few people are trying to fish something sitting on a wood dock a bit far from there and Louis has to admit that the trees, the autumn colours and the lake gives a fantastic view.

Everything is so quite and silence and he has Harry by his side, observing around.

“Isn't it beautiful???” Harry asks, amazed.

Louis smiles. “Yeah, it is. Breathtaking.”

Harry nods and when he turns his head to look at the lake again, he seems to notice something. “Oh, look! Louuuu!” he takes Lou by his elbow and tugs towards the edge.

“What?? What's going on????” Louis asks, puzzled.

And then he sees it. There's one of those wooden boats still tied up to one of the pole around the dock and it seems like you can use them to row around the lake just like those people are doing.

All it takes Louis to know what Harry is thinking is a look at his face.

Harry is already beaming like a baby, asking to the man who's quietly fishing if it's possible to rent the small boat.

“Harold!!! Harold what are you doing! You don't know how to row!” Louis tries to dissuade him because he feels like they are going to end up in the water, freezing their nuts, but Harry is too excited to listen to him.

“Come onnnnnn!! Pleease, baby, pleease???” he asks, pouting and really –  Louis thought he was strong than this. This and  the Bambi eyes  Harry was doing to him.

“We are going to end up in the water. Drowning. They can't lose two members of the same band.” Louis says, still wary.

The fisherman behind him, apparently the owner of the lake or the boats or whatever, is waiting for them to tell him if it's okay to set the boat or not.

“Come on! It'd be fun!! A perfect date!! Me rowing in the lake and you there...”  
“Rowing too?” Louis asks, now more worried.

“Looking pretty?” Harry tries again, biting his bottom lips.

And really, as Louis could ever say no to him. Even if Harry asked the fucking moon, Louis would tell him..

“Fine, Harold. Let's drown in the lake.”

Harry jumps on his feet, moving his heavy wellies around. He turns to face the man, paying them something for the boat.

“It's free, mate, no need to worry.”  
“No, please, accept them, you've been kind.” Harry smiles and Louis smiles too because Harry is so sweet with everyone he deserves a statue or something. One day Louis will build one for him.

The man at the end accept Harry's tip. “Well, thank you, you're a good lad.”  
“I have to impress this one, please, tell me we are not going to die in the lake!” Harry whispers but makes sure Louis could listen to him. The older lad is already chuckling,  _ impress Louis – _ as if Harry ever needed to since he peed on his shoes in that  toilet.

The man smiles and winks and Louis pleasantly notices how the man seems quite happy for them, not bothered by the fact that they are two guys. The world should have more fishermen like him.

Harry helps with setting the boat for the row and then they can jump in.

“Okay.” Harry puts his feet on one side, just the man is explaining, and stretches his hand to help Louis.

“I know how to do it, thanks.” Louis says, such a fierce lionhearted he is.

Harry is so excited his face could split in two, he can't believe he's about to row a boat with Louis in a lake which seems all for them. The weather is nice and the autumn colours make everything even more perfect. What a date.

Once Louis is on the boat, already terrified, praying they don't fall down in the water, the man speaks again.

“Don't worry, it's all safe, lads! So now, remember always to balance the boat, stay one on each side and...you know how to row, kid?” the man asks.

Harry widens his eyes and... “Yes, of course.” he laughs, pretending like it's nothing.

Louis looks at him for a second and then cocks an eyebrow at him  over the fisherman's shoulders.

Harry smiles wide. “Ready?” he asks Louis.

The man smiles from the dock. “If you fall into the water just shout, I'll have a motorboat I can come and rescue you.”  
“Thanks sir.” Harry nods. “But we won't.”  
“Please get the motorboat ready.” Louis says looking at him standing on the dock.  
The man laughs, amused. “You're such a lovely couple!”

Both Harry and Louis are not used to people telling it – a part from friends and family – and it seems all so normal and...unreal they both blush at the comment.

“Thanks.” Louis clears his throat.

And now, it's time to row.

Harry is actually quite good even if he has no clue of what he's doing.

Louis still doesn't feel very safe but he's not scared – if he falls in the water, he'll be with Harry anyway, nothing could go wrong, not even freezing together.

“Relax Lou, we are not going to drown!” Harry says, looking at Louis' serious face.

“I am...relaxing...like... I am.” Louis stammers a bit.

Harry laughs. “You're so cute when you're scared.”  
“'m not scared, Harold, come on! It's a fucking lake not the Pacific Ocean!” he tilts his chin proud, trying to dismiss Harry's accusation.

Harry chuckles. Louis can tell he's really happy right now by how much his dimples are showing... and seriously, he could drown right here but being forever happy with the memory of Harry's face.

They keep rowing for a bit until Harry gets tired and the boat stops in the middle of the lake.

“What now???” Louis asks, looking around. There's nobody around them, the lake and the wood is all for them.

Harry fidgets with the small anchor that still the boat and he gently makes it slide down in the water. The boat lulls with the small waves of the lake but they are still and the atmosphere is incredible.

“Come here, now.” Harry says.

“I can't move from here remember?” Louis says, still a bit in panic.

Harry rolls his eyes. “We are not going to fall and the boat is not going to flip so come  _ here _ , baby, come on.” 

Louis looks around and tries to stay calm. He can do it, he can move, nothing can happen.

“The fisherman said we have to stay --”

Harry doesn't wait one more second and moves himself towards Harry, sitting down on the wood seat in front of Louis, in the middle of the boat.

The boat is a bit unbalance and it moves with the waves a bit more but then it stills again.

“See??? Nothing happened.” Harry shrugs.

Louis takes a sigh of relief and finally smiles at Harry.

“Hey.” he says, almost a whisper.

“Hello, you, beautiful.” Harry takes Louis' face in both his hands and tugs towards his lips.

They kiss just like that, sweet and deep in the middle of a lake. It's all so surreal.

The moment Harry's lips meet Louis', the older guy feels his stress fading away, melting into that gesture. He entwines his fingers with Harry's on his face and tilts his head to give him better access.

“I love you.” Harry says, once he pulls away.

Louis breathes through his nose. “I love you too.” he doesn't hesitate.

“Can I ask you to marry me in the middle of this wonderful lake?” Harry suddenly adds.

Louis giggles, his laugh a beautiful sound to Harry's ear s.

“You'd ask?”  
“I'd ask.” Harry nods.

“And I'd say Yes. For the billionth time.”  
“Just to make sure, yeah?” Harry smiles and  kisses Louis again.

They stay like that, whispering sweet nothings to each other, forehead against forehead, fingers entwined.

“This is beautiful, Haz, thanks.” Louis says, once more.

“You are beautiful, this is just...a bonus.”  
“I wish this holiday could never end.” Louis repeats and Harry remembers saying those exact words while having breakfast.

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Harry nods.

“Let's go around the lake, I am not scared anymore.” Louis laughs, looking down at the water around him.

“Yeah? You have no fear now??”  
“Never, with you, never.” Louis smiles and shrugs, Harry purses his lips to blow him a kiss as he go back to his original position and takes to oars.

“By the way, why do I have to row??”  
“Because I am here to look pretty remember??” Louis replies with a smirk.

“Oh! You're doing so right, babe.” Harry says back.

Louis lolls his head, a relaxed look on his face.

“Seriously, this wood is amazing. I might even like the wellies after this day.”  
“See?? You really have to know things before deciding if you hate them or not.” Harry says.

“So wise, babe!” Louis teases as the boat is going around the lake before Harry decides to go back to the dock.

“ It's true! I mean, when you met me.. would you ever date me? I was a dork with curls and grandpa sweaters!”  
“You still a dork with curls and grandpa sweaters, honey.” Louis nods.

“Yeah but you still love me the same, right? See? You got to know me before deciding!”

Louis thinks about it for a second. Harry is right but he likes to banter with him just for the sake of it.

“I am sure I had already decided the moment I saw you in the line at the auditions.”  
Harry beams again. “Well, I guess soulmates could skip all these steps and decide as soon as they meet, then!”  
“And what about you? You had to know me, before deciding to like me or not?” Louis asks, curious now that they are discussing it.

Harry looks down for a second, he keeps rowing and blushes a bit.

“Well..you were quite... loud and overwhelming, but no, I had decided when I meet your eyes in the loo.”

“ Yeah? And what did you decide, uh? You were sixteen after all...”  
Yes, Harry was just a baby at the time, so young but still, he had no doubts in his mind. No doubts then, no doubts now.

“That four years from then, I'd have been engaged with you, rowing a bot in a lake, looking forward to going home and make love in front of our fireplace, in our fancy house, forgetting the world outside.”

Harry is sincere that Louis is contemplating drowning for real in the water to calm down.

His stomach is knotted and his face is very red.

“Harold.....” he manages to chokes out before lowering his head  and trying to hide under his beanie.

“ It's just the true. And see? I always keep my promise.” the younger lad winks at Louis.

The boat touches the pole again and the fisherman is waiting for them.

“Did you have fun?” he asks.

“Yeah, Louis is a bit of a chicken but still..he loved that!”  
“I am not!!” Louis protests as he climbs the dock again and helps Harry behind him. “ And yes, we had a lovely time with the boat. Thanks.”  
“You look familiar by the way.”  the fisherman says. 

Louis and Harry looks at each other for a second.  Harry winks at his boyfriend. "Yeah, they tell us all the time." he adds. The fisherman smiles and says goodbye before resuming his fishing activity.

  
  


The walk back to the area they left their car, right at the entrance of the park.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Louis asks, curious. "You coming with me to Donny again?"

"I have to... meet people tomorrow." Harry wiggles his eyebrow and it's not an amused look. Louis huffs but he really can't tell anything because they knew that day would come. Harry must be seen outside doing things on his own so Louis figured he wouldn't be able to come to Doncaster for his grandmother's birthday.

"You know that if I could, I would come on foot." Harry nods, circling Louis' shoulders with one arm, pulling the older boy towards his chest.

Louis let himself basks into Harry's hug, his lips on his temple as they walk to the car. 

"I know." Louis murmurs. "I just... where do you have to go, then?" he asks, looking up to meet his eyes.

Harry shrugs. "I think...actually I think I am gonna go to my old school."  
"To what?"  
"Yeah, I mean... it's full of teenagers, isn't it? Also, I'd like to see old places...good memories."  
Louis bites his lip for a second. "Why don't you wait for me?? I want to come!!!"

"To see what??"

"I don't know...don't they have like a Harry Styles shrine or something? Candles and flowers and pictures of you when you were fifteen??" he jokes.

Harry pinches his shoulder for the comment but doesn't hide his smile. "No!! I wasn't...you know..mister popular! I was...normal. I had friends but nobody remembers me!"  
"What'd you mean nobody remembers you?? You are Harry Styles! I bet fangirls brings those flowers to your shrine and lick your old desk every time they are in your old classroom!" 

"Louis!!!!" Harry laughs, pushing him away. "It's not true!"  
"You know it is, Harold, especially the licking part." Louis chuckles.

Harry shakes his curls and sighs. "I don't even remember which one was my desk by the way!" he adds as they arrive in front of the car the only one parked in the area.   
"Then they'll lick all of them hoping to get the right one!" Louis laughs getting in the car in front of the steering wheel.

Harry takes the passenger seat and Louis starts the car exiting the car park.

"Home?" 

"Yes sir."  
"Will you cook dinner for me tonight??" Louis asks with dreamy eyes.

Harry smiles. "Fajitas?"  
"A family favourite, yes!" Louis cheers moving a fist in the air. 

"Louis... drive with two hands!!"  
"'m okay thanks." Louis grins driving with just one on the wheel on purpose.

Harry sighs. "I don't know what I find in you I swear."

"Please, I am hot and rich and brilliant. You find everything in me babe!"

Harry pretends to thing as Louis keeps driving on the high street towards their home.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." he nods, suddenly.

"Oh, and I am also good in bed, that's a bonus." Louis adds, smiling proud.

Harry snorts.

"What was that???? Are you saying I am not?????" he protests as he hears Harry's sound.

"I am joking!" the younger lad replies. "You are everything I can ask for, I am so lucky to have you."  
"And I am so lucky to have you babe, wellies and all." he smiles.

"What'd you mean? Am I not sexy enough in these wellies??" Harry cocks an eyebrow, trying to move his legs and pose as sexy as possible in the cramped seat.

"Ohhh, so sexy, seriously, I am already hard in my pants! I can't look at you right now, uhh!" Louis jokes, but as soon as he spots the fire in Harry's eyes he knows that he can't  really joke anymore.

"Hmmm, is that so? Well...if there is something I don't like is false rumors." and with this said, Harry moves towards Louis over the gear to reach Louis' pants.

The car slowly stops at the traffic light, they are close to where they live but apparently Harry can't really wait, can he?

"Haz--- _Haz,_  what're you doing now??" Louis protests, alarmed but still aroused. He can't help the way his body reacts instantly even after four years. Oh god, they look like two teenagers right now.

"Give you road head, babe. Show you how sexy I am indeed." Harry shrugs before unzipping Louis' jeans fly.

Louis gulps as soon as he feels Harry's hands on him. And that joke about being hard? Yeah, definitively not a joke right now.

He wants to close his eyes and enjoy what Harry is doing to him, crazy, lovely, perfect Harry. But he can't. He has to fucking drive the fucking car and fucking arrive at the fucking....  
"Oh, fuck --" he moans as soon as Harry's lips touches his cock. 

He can  _feel_ Harry smug grin before he starts bobbing his head and this is all wet and warmth and perfection... Louis seriously can't.

It's not the first time it happened, Louis always remembers the first time they tried, while driving together in a street similar to the one they are on now. 

Louis had to stop the car after two seconds because they would have gotten killed for sure otherwise. 

Harry enjoyed that so much he actually came untouched.

Then, how they say, practice makes you perfect and this it. Perfect. Harry is.

Louis can't think straight anymore. Ah-ah, think straight. Yeah, definitively...not thinking at all. His head is a sea of thoughts and feelings and all he does is moaning Harry's name,  fingers of one hand in Harry's curls, massagging his scalp, the other gripping the wheel and trying to focus on the road. They are now entering the treed way that leads to their home, Louis decides to stop the car right in the middle of the road. He doesn't care, he needs to stop doing things and focus only on Harry purring. He spots Harry's hand palming himself, the other on Louis' thigh, touching him, wanting to feel him with every sense.

"I love you." Louis says once more, in between breaths and moans. "You're evertyhing. Everything." he is blabbering but he doesn't care.

Two more seconds and Louis is coming down Harry's throat. Harry laughs, he always laughs at the end because he says Louis is good like this, wrecked and gorgeous. 

But if Louis is good,  Harry is something else. Plump red lips, spit at the corner of his mouth that he smugly wipes away with one thumb while looking at Louis with those dilated pupils and emerald eyes.

"So what?" he asks, going back to his sit.  "Aren't we home yet? God, you drive so slow!" he protests, as nothing happened really. 

Louis looks at him a second more, still out of it. He notices Harry is hard in his jeans and he keeps touching himself to starve off the tension.

Louis doesn't answer anymore, he just brings the car to the front door, getting off the car before he attacks Harry's neck again on the threshold of their house.

Harry is still hard and Louis can't keep his hands away from him. He's trying to nudge one in his pants as Harry opens the door to let them in.  
"Lou--Louis---Lou.." Harry can say just his name, moaning already. They don't even make it to the bedroom upstairs, they just collapse into each other on the big couch a few steps away from the door, kissing and touching and feeling each others.

"God, you're so sexy babe, so sexy...my baby.." Louis repeats and Harry closes his eyes, listening to the stream of Louis' slow sweet voice before melting into him, back on the couch and Louis on top of him, his legs around Louis' waist.

He takes his time prepping him before slowly pushing inside, moving as soon as Harry tells him too, murmuring all the compliments and sweet things Louis loves about Harry. 

He knows those are the kind of things that makes Harry go crazy and it doesn't take him too long before he comes, while Louis rocks inside him throughout the whole time. 

They look at each other in the eyes, for a second that lasts a age. They don't need words, they are already saying it all just like that.

* * * 

"Reminds me why do we always have to come back here all the time???" Harry walks behind Louis right in front of the big viaduct of Holmes Chapel.

Harry took a picture when they arrived at the viaduct, thinking that he had never posted a pic of the symbol of his village before. He smiles as he uploads it on Instagram.

Louis is walking a few steps before him, crossing the small path that leads to the wooden bridge and the cypresses.

Both of them knows why they are there. It's like a tradition to them, every time they are in Holmes Chapel, Louis brings Harry in the same spot of the same field in front of the same viaduct, the right spot where Harry gave his first kiss to a girl of whom he only remembers her name and then he proceeds to kiss him. It's not a jealous thing, not anymore, it's just...a tradition he likes to respect. Well, Harry too but he pretends to be annoyed by the whole walk when he just came back from his old school and he wanted to relax with his boyfriend at home.

"Come on Harold, almost there." Louis says.

"That was last night, Lou!" Harry smiles because seriously, he can't resist a bad pun.

Louis doesn't even turn to look at him. He just snorts. "Okay, we are here." he says, finally stopping in front of the tree Harry once told him it was the right place of the kiss.

"Come on, kiss me, make it quick I wanna go home!" he rolls his eyes.

Louis smiles. Apparently he has other plans? Harry doesn't even know.

"Remember when I asked you to marry me here?"  
"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Harry smiles sweetly, leaving all the jokes aside.

Louis suddenly circles his  arms around Harry's waist and smiles, tilting his head to look at him.

"You know I am proud of you?" he asks again.  
"I know. And I am too. So proud."  
"You know that if I could, I'd scream from the top of this viaduct how much I love you?"  
"You will one day."  
"I will one day." Louis nods. He lifts on his tiptoes and kisses him.

Harry comes easily, opening his mouth to let Louis deepen the kiss.

"And one day we'll bring our children here to tell the magic story of how I met you."  
"We can write a tv show about that!" Harry deadpans and Louis rolls his eyes because he's in love with a dork, seriously.

"Do you always have to ruin the mood, Harold???" he protests, faux-annoyed.  
Harry just laughs.  
"We're going to really do this, aren't we?"  
Louis beams. Lights in his eyes and the memories of these past perfect days, "We are." 

They kiss again right against that tree and not only Harry forgets about the first, the second, the third kiss or whatever, he forgets about his name and the entire world. Everything but the man in his arms. 

“London tomorrow, yeah?” Harry says against Louis' temple, hugging him tight.

Louis pets his back and plays with the hem of Harry's jumper.

“London, yeah. Back to work.” he sighs.

“Back _home_.” Harry smiles.

Louis nods, smiling at him. “Home, yes. That's better.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love as usual!!!! You are all so lovely!!! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame it on headcanon, A CRAZY WEEK and loads of hours spent in the airport waiting for a flight.
> 
> Enjoy! x

**3\. LONDON, UK**

 

Since Harry and Louis have come back from their little holiday up North, leaving families and friends behind to start working again, they haven't stopped a minute.

Harry is here and there, in between photo ops, fans and friends in London who want to meet him after the whole time spent on tour.

Louis attends the X Factor rehearsals whenever he can, meets with friends as well and shouts at the phone with the record label, the producers of the new video and everyone who wants to discuss something related to the band. He's the natural leader and he owns half of the band's money so no wonders everyone wants to speak to him and asks for his opinion and ends up making him inevitably mad because _things are fucking stupid and you can't do fucking stupid things for fuck's sake._

Today, when Harry comes home from his late morning shopping, Louis is in the middle of a conversation with someone of the production, promo season is starting soon and everyone seems to become mental.

He's sitting on the couch, in his Spiderman socks, pajamas bottom and one of Harry's big sweaters. He looks lovely and Harry couldn't be blessed by a more beautiful sight.

He's sleepy, maybe he was woke up by the call itself – Harry thinks – and he's grumpy and he's doing the fringe flick with his ruffled hair and Harry stops on the threshold of their living room thinking “oh-oh. Troubles”. It's never a good sign when Louis nervously plays with his fringe. Harry knows because he does it every time he's mad at him for something. (It doesn't happen often but still, like every other almost-married couple, it happens.)

He waits for him to end the call, Louis' dirty mouth on full force and given the quantity of “fucks” and “fucking hell” he's saying, he's probably talking to someone at Modest. It's not that Louis is rude, it is just that the relationship between Modest and Louis Tomlinson has always been made by _fucks_ at some point. Harry couldn't agree more to be honest, but he's the “calm and polite one” so he keeps the dirty words to himself rather than spitting them to PR people's face all the time.

Harry silently sits down next to Louis, the older guy moves his hand once he sees him approaching, telling him to wait one second.

“Yeah, yeah....yeah thank you. Thank you. Alright. Yeah.” he hangs up and turns his face towards Harry, now sitting next to him, facing him.

“For god's sake I am going to rip their throat while they sleep those fucking dumb---” he stops once his eyes meet Harry's emerald ones. Harry is trying to convey his positive energy to Louis, trying to avoid him having an aneurysm. He always does that, he has always been the only one able to do it.

“How many other fucks you have left?” Harry asks, a smile hiding at the corner of his lips.

Louis looks down at his hands and then sighs. “I think I've run out this morning.” he jokes back.

Harry chuckles before he lifts his hand and places his big hand at the base of Louis' neck. He starts playing with the soft hair at the nape of Louis' neck, something that makes him purr and relax.

Louis closes his eyes, breathing easily.

“Mmm.” he murmurs, tilting his neck.

“Did you sleep?” Harry asks.

“I was!” Louis protests. “But then Susan called for the fuc--” he stopes before he can say it, he sees Harry's pointed look. Louis knows that Harry doesn't like when he swears to much. And Harry loves Louis' dirty mouth but... not in this case, let's say.

“Sorry.” Louis sighs again. “I was... they are really driving me mental.”  
“I know. But there's nothing was can do, can we? Also, you need to relax. Today you have the filming, remember?”  
“Oh yeah. The filming. At what time is it?”  
“Two.”

“Two, alright thanks.” Louis nods. “What'd I do without you, babe?” he smiles.

Harry smiles. “You would swear a lot more.”

Louis finally smiles bright back at him, his features more relaxed, his eyes crinkles at the corner. Harry can't stop smiling.

To him, looking at Louis is like looking at a bunch of kittens in a box or something, those fluffy little puppies who purrs and moves their little paws to say hello.

“That's true. Thanks.” Louis smiles sweetly again.

Harry doesn't answer, instead he decides to lean forward and meets his lips in a sweet kiss. The first this morning as Harry left home while Louis was still asleep.

“So, enough about me.” Louis says once he kissed him back. “Where were you?”

Harry looks at the bags he lefts on the floor a few steps away from the couch and nods. “Shopping. We needed food to survive this week.”  
“Tell me about it!” Louis rolls his eyes. “Did you buy me –?”  
“The cereals in the green box, yes, babe.”  
“And the --”  
“And the granola, yes, got it.” he nods.

Harry feels his heart beating in the chest, he loves these small dialogues in the morning, the fact that Harry knows by heart what Louis wants, eats and prefers. It's been like this since forever.

Louis, even if he'd never admit it, loves it too. Nobody knows him better than Harry, with every little thing.

“Damn, such a husband material!” Louis jokes leaning down and this time it's him that kisses Harry.

Harry smiles against Louis' lips, opening up for him. Louis licks across Harry's plump bottom lips and they stay on the couch for a bit longer, loosing into each other, melting into their kisses.

“I love you.” Harry murmurs in between kisses.

“Love you too.” Louis nods, because there's no way he's not going to say it back all the time.

“We are disgustingly cheesy.”  
“We are, yeah.” Louis nods. “Wait, is that bad?” he breaks a kiss to ask.

Harry frowns and then smiles again, nuzzling him under his ear, kissing him there, breathing his smell.

“Not at all, babe, not at all.” Harry buries his hand in Louis' messy hair, dragging him down against the big cushions, lying a bit with their feet entangled.

As soon as Harry leans down on his side to keep on kissing his boyfriend, his shoulder throbs in hurt, Harry hisses and jolts up for a second.

Louis jolts with him, confused.

“What's wrong?? Oh, is that your shoulder again???” he asks, worried.

Harry shot his part of the new video clip yesterday night and when he came back, Louis almost had an heart attack when he saw the bandage he had around the shoulder.

He was filming his stunt on the ice, skating around the ice rink when he fell down and hit his shoulder quite bad on the hard ice surface. The doctor checked him right after and it doesn't matter he said it was nothing serious and that he only had to apply ice and rest a bit, Louis forced Harry to strip in their bedroom only to check if every articulation of his body was functioning, he checked every limb to make sure he was _really_ okay. No matter how many times Harry was repeating what the doctor said nor huff in annoyance.

Once he checked everything was okay, Louis made Harry lay down on their bed, his back and shoulder against at least five pillows (God only knows where he found so many pillows in their home) and proceeded to relax Harry just like the doctor said...with his _mouth_. “The Tommo way”.

“No no, I am fine Louis, please.” Harry looks at his boyfriend to make sure he doesn't freak out again.

“No you're not! Your...your shoulder is in pain, you are in pain! We should call the ambulance, maybe in the hospital...”  
“LOUIS!” Harry huffs again. “I am completely fine! It's..the bruise, it hurts a bit it's like.. it's okay, I am okay.” Harry nods.

He loves how Louis never stops worrying about him, it makes Harry feel his heart beating faster. Nothing feels better than being taken care of. Especially if it's Louis who takes care of him.

“You sure?” the older lad says again, still worrisome in his eyes.

Harry rolls his eyes and huffs, leaning down again to kiss him. “YES. I am fine. Now can you put your tongue down my throat again, _please_??” he asks, hitting him lightly on the chest.

Louis chuckles. “Woah, now who's got that dirty mouth, uh??”

Harry smiles. “I have.” he says, almost proud. “Now do it.”

Louis resumes the kiss with a soft sigh and does what he's asked.

 

* * *

The filming in Hyde Park is so much fun and Louis has the pleasure to have his mum, Dan and his sister Lottie around.

They'll have lunch all together once Louis' duties are over and Louis can finally change into something more comfortable.

He managed to drive again in a music video, this time a _bloody_ Aston Martin and he loved it. He was dressed in a suit and a quiff that made Niall text him a _“You look like the Godfather Lou !! ahahhha x”_

Louis smiles, he reckons Niall has seen the pictures paparazzi were taken for the occasion.

He meets a bunch of over excited fans as usual, he smiles at them, posing with a few pictures and then get changes into his normal sweater and jeans before meeting with his family outside the park.

While he's on his way, his hair still in a quiff and his makeup still a bit there, his phone buzzes.

**Daddy. Xx**

Louis chuckles because of _course_ it's Harry. He must be at home, Louis can see him with his laptop open, checking the new pictures on twitter, giggling at the comments of the fans.

_Another pic to get off on when I am not there , babe ! xxx_

He replies quickly. The answer arrives shortly after.

**I am going to have a serious convo with Ben about this idea for the video. xxx**

Louis smile again.

_You didn't like that ?? ; ) x_

**ARE YOU KIDDING LOU???????? I already got off a few times thanks for your help. Xxx**

Louis can't help but laughing out loud at his boyfriend's sincerity.

_WAIT FOR ME U BONKERS !!! Be home after lunch mums here xx_

**I know, saw them earlier, say hi! I've an event to attend tonight :/**

Louis' smile drops for a second. Of course they wouldn't let Harry stay at home and relax for a bit. Promo season is starting and he'll need to be all over the place as usual. He sighs but he knows that a few hours away is nothing compared to the whole night they'll have once they are home. Tomorrow they have a book signing in the afternoon so they can spend the morning cuddle and... making up for the time they were apart. Louis is already planning something to be honest, all these police officers and handcuffs they used in the video might have given him a few ideas.

_Alright , see ya in a bit! Love you babe xx_

**See you home love, keep the quiff for me, daddy xx**

_I 'll try to . . . . peaches xx_

 

“Who are you smirking at, Lou??????” his mum asks. Louis was too focused on his texting that he didn't see them approaching.

Louis hugs them and smiles back. “Oh, nothing I was just..texting Harry.”  
“ _Sexting_ Harry.” Lottie chimes in from behind his brother's back.

“LOTTIE!” Louis widens his eyes, pretending to be shocked.

Lottie does the exact same eyebrow cocking Louis does all the time and it makes him think about the times Harry sees him doing it and smiles the same way.

“Lots I don't think mum wants to know the details.”  
“Nothing me and Dan haven't done” Jay shrugs with a smile and a wink.

Louis widens his eyes and now he's _actually_ shocked. “MUUUMMM!!!! No details remember????? Can we...can we change the subject please??” he covers his eyes in between the laughs of his family.

 

* * *

 

They have a lovely lunch all together in one of the places he and Louis always go when they want to be left alone, a secret small pub in North London Louis loves so much and then he comes back home while his family decides to go shopping on the high street.

Once he enters his bedroom, taking off his shoes somewhere along the corridor, he finds Harry wearing only his tight black skinny jeans, all tattoos in full display as he stands in front of the mirror.

On the bed there are at least four different shirts.

“Did the wardrobe explodes??” Louis asks, puzzled, taking his jacket off.

Harry turns, he didn't even see Louis coming.

“I just...I can't decide!!” Harry pouts, stretching his arms, looking at the shirts.

He's fussy and stressed and Louis knows Harry is not very keen on going out tonight. He usually is very enthusiastic of going anywhere, spending some time with his friends and meeting people, attending social events. But when he is in this right mood it means i's the time he would have preferred staying home.

Louis smiles at him to help him relax and circles his waist from behind. Despite the height difference, Louis hugs Harry and tugs at him back against his chest, his lips at the level of Harry's hurt shoulder.

The bruise is still there but it's fading and it doesn't hurt anymore.

Louis places his lips against the bruise, hoping to calm Harry down a bit.

“What's wrong, babe?” he asks, almost murmuring.

Harry sighs. “Guess it's my turn to be stressed.” he shrugs.

He's still pouting, Louis can see his face in the reflection of the mirror in front of them.

He can't help but notice how well their bodies align and complete each other. In the mirror, they create a perfect figure of one body. Like this, Louis thinks people are right when they say they are gorgeous together. They so are.

“Is it a party tonight?” Louis asks with his lips pressed against Harry's neck.

“No, it's... a launch. Grace Jones is singing though.”  
“Ohhh, nice.” Louis says and he's a bit sarcastic, he knows, but he really thinks people should forget about Harry's existence when they are allowed to have a break instead of inviting him at every party hoping to get a picture with him.

Harry senses his sarcasm and turns his head. “At least there is some music!”  
“You're going to have fun, you'll always have fun at these things!”

“I know, like, there's a few people I already know so yeah I guess..”  
“Uh, who they choose this time?” Louis asks, another note of sarcasm in his voice.

Harry finally turns in his hug to face him, bodies still pressed together from the waist down, Harry's big hands roaming down Louis' back under his shirt.

“Well, there's Kate Moss and...a few singers, Nick, and Mel B and..”  
“Who?” Louis stops for a second, stiffening.

Harry sighs and looks at him for a second with his usual _“Don't start please”_ look he always have when they name Nick.

“Mel B, you know? You met her at the X Factor I might --”  
“Don't pretend you didn't say you are going with Nick at this thing.” Louis says, flat tone, unimpressed.

Harry shrugs. “Of course he was going to be there, you know how these things work.”  
“So you're going with him?”

Harry looks around like children do when they don't want to tell to their mum what they just did.

“Did I tell you Mel B would be there? I think you --” Harry tries to swerve again.

Louis squeezes Harry's hips, stomping his foot down on the floor.

“Harryyyy.” he huffs.

“Okay, fine, yes I am going with him and then we'll be with other people it won't be me and him, I just have to take pictures and...I don't even wanna go, Lou so..”  
“It's fine Harry.” Louis cuts him off.

Harry frowns.

“W-what?”  
“I said it's fine.” Louis smiles. And it's convincing. Harry is wary though, why is Louis suddenly happy Harry is going to spend the night with Grimshaw?

The two of them are friends after all, but maybe more for the sake of Harry than for real friendship. They like each other just fine and Harry says it's because they are too similar but to Louis, they are really not. Louis always says that _he's_ _witty_ _filthily_ _rich and has an incredible bum, Nick, whereas is....Nick._ Harry pretends to roll his eyes at the not-so-nice comment but Louis knows he agrees.  
“Are you serious?” Harry frowns.  
“Yes Harry, I mean... we're married, he's your friend..who cares?”  
“Well you care. A lot.” Harry replies. “I've spent the past four years to tell you he's just a friend and you've never stopped being jealous.”

Louis smiles. Harry finds it hard to believe Louis let it finally go as he wished but.. Louis seems sincere. He seems to be happy Harry will have a good time with people he knows, with Nick, even. That's new but...good. It's good.

“Exactly Harold, four years are enough. You are my boyfriend he's Nick Grimshaw.”  
“So you are not jealous?”  
“Nope.”  
“You are not going to make a fuss and tell me you will ask Greg James next time you want to go to an event?”

“That was so 2012, Harold.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“You are not going to Skype with Stan whining about Nick, pretending I am not in the same room and can't hear you?”  
“That was so....okay , that was last time but still...come on Harold! We are all adult, we are in a relationship, Nick is your friend...happy days!” Louis smiles convincingly and cups Harry's cheeks in his hands.  
Harry looks at him still a bit wary but then decides to believe him. He smiles, happy that finally Louis is not even a bit jealous anymore. (Maybe he might regret it, maybe Harry will miss how jealous Louis was some times, especially when he felt more vulnerable, the way he respond to his jealousy by attacking Harry's neck, leaving bruises and love bites for Nick to see. It was a very nice turn on to Harry.)

“Happy days.” Harry repeats, this time more convinced before he ducks his head and pecks his boyfriend. “Thank you.”  
“You are welcome.” Louis smiles. They finally break the embrace and Harry notices he's still shirtless and undecided.

He only has a few hours before meeting with Nick so he's better hurry up.

“Come on now, get dressed! You won't arrive late, you diva!” Louis squeezes his arm and sits down on their big bed, looking at the shirts. “Which one will be the chosen one??” he asks with a solemn tone.

Harry smiles. “I don't know. I was thinking about...”  
“I love that they are all shirts I bought for you.” Louis smiles proud.

“Well I am your sugarbaby when it comes to these things, am I not?” Harry grins.

Louis laughs. “Yeah, yeah, love buying things for my pretty baby.”

Harry suddenly blushes. He keeps forgetting about the world when Louis distracts him with his bright presence. It's like having the sun in a room and not being able to see anything else.

“So which one you'd like to see on me?” Harry asks, shaking his head to clear his mind.

Louis studies the shirts on the bed and then finally choose.

“The new one. Is it the one I bought you in France, right?”  
“Yep. Never wore that actually.”  
“This is your chance, babe.” Louis nods.

The shirt they picked together is the YSL white one, it has a particularly frilly collar and it's quite eccentric. Harry loves it.

Louis bought it for him when they were in France during the European leg of the last tour, it was a surprise for Harry and Louis gave it to him saying that he couldn't resist, _“It's quirky just like you Harold.”_ he had said while Harry opened the bag and smiled fondly. (Harry cannot stop thinking about how happy thank-you sex happened that night in their suite in Paris right in front of the Tour Eiffel.)

“How is it??” Harry asks once he has buttoned it up.

Louis looks at him with wide, dark eyes. It's not hard for Harry to know that he'd really like to rip it off Harry's body right now, given the weird “weakness” Louis has for Harry wearing suits and formal clothes.

“You're gorgeous.” Louis nods, smiling.

Harry does a little curtsy and blushes like the 16-year-old he's still is.

“Thanks.”  
“Which jacket now?” Louis asks looking at the wardrobe.

“Hmm... the black one?”  
“Again??”  
“I like that, couldn't help it.” Harry shakes his curls. He opens the closet and pulls out the jacket he wore at Jay's wedding, a few months before.

Louis' mind is full of vivid images just by looking at Harry in that jacket. How beautiful he was that day in the sun, all black and unbuttoned shirt as his mum introduced him to every part of their family. Louis still can't believe that day happened in front of a swarm of paparazzi.

“I think I am good.” Harry nods in front of the mirror.

Louis looks at him from behind.

“Yeah, good. Go, you're already late!”  
“'m not! And why do you want to send me away??” he asks, pouting like a child.

Louis smiles wide. “I don't want you to be late for the event babe, Nick and the others are waiting for you.”

Harry squints his eyes for a second. “You know,” he approaches the bed where Louis is sitting cross-legged. “I am not sure about this “you can go out with Nick no problem” you are pulling now.”  
Louis smiles again. “I am a good boyfriend, I trust you and Nick and...”  
“You trust Nick?”  
“Of course! Or better, I trust you and your friends choice. So yeah.. go, have fun, see you later.”  
Harry decides not to go on and smiles. He has an event to attend, okay.

He stirs in his shirt, he takes the keys and the phone and weave a hand through his curls to style them somehow.

“Done. Gimme a kiss now.” he takes a breath.

Louis surges forward from the bed to reach for Harry's lips.

They kiss for a few seconds then Louis pulls away.

“Enough?”  
“Never enough.” Harry shakes his head, still breathing over Louis' lips.

“Goooo!” Louis chuckles, pushing him away.

“Ah great, now you're throwing out my house! Amazing!”  
“it's my house too babe and yes, you're never this clingy Harold!!”

“And you are never this enthusiastic when I go out.” Harry points a finger at him before leaving the room.

Louis just snorts at that. “See you later baby! Love you!” Louis shouts as Harry is jogging down the stairs.

“Love you too, Boo!” Harry replies before closing the front door behind him and hop on the cab in front of the gate.

 

* * *

The event is boring.

Boring as in super boring. Boring as boring as fuck boring. As in, Harry is sitting there scrolling through his twitter feeds, replying even to some fans while someone is talking for the hundredth time about something nobody there cares about.

He thinks that if Louis were there, it'd be way better – Louis would comment on every single dress of the attenders, would comment on some pronunciation problems of people speaking on the microphone and would even make his best impressions of the quirkiest members of the committee of whatever sitting there applauding. The only people who probably are actually listening.

At some points he decides he misses Louis too much. He already had small talks with everyone, Kate Moss and her fluffy pink (horrible to be honest) dress on his side, Mel B who told him to say hi to Louis and Nick, even who is now chatting with Harry doesn't know who, sitting on the other side of the table.

**Boooooooored. xx**

He texts to Louis. The reply comes a two minutes later.

_U don't say babe ! xx_

**Wish you were here to do impressions xx**

_Ahh I can imagine i'd have a blast with those snob people you attend events with : P_

**They're not snob!! Just boring.**

_Then come home ! I am having a bath, the hot tub upstairs is HEAVEN_

Harry has to actually close his eyes and think about the saddest thing in the world in order to avoid the visual of Louis, naked and gorgeous and all curves, entering the hot tub they have in the upper floor, bubbles on his soft skin, his hair wet and his blue eyes bright and his mouth....

“Harry!” someone calls him and Harry shakes his head. Nick is looking at him with a pointed look.

“Yeah? Yes sorry, what?” he puts his hand over his phone, hoping nobody could see what he's doing.

“D'you want something to drink? I am going.” Nick asks maybe for the fourth time given his face.

Harry shakes his head. “No I am good thanks.” and as Nick leaves, Harry resumes his conversation.

**Stop giving me visuals about you naked all by yourself when I am not there to do something about it.**

He types in quickly.

_Ohh don't tell me you are so weak you couldn't bare the thought of me having a bath !! come on Harold !!_

**Wanna come home and have a bath too now!**

_A few more hours, yeah? Hows Nick???_

**Good. He actually says hi. What's wrong with you two, you like each others now?  
** _ Maybe he's over it like me , told you Harold we are adults now ! _

**I am a lucky man then. Gotta go now, some boring person wants to introduce me some other boring person. See you later, WAIT FOR ME if you are planning on doing something in that hot tub. Love you! Xxxxxxxx**

His phone buzzes one more time.

_Too late baby, you were too good with that shirt I couldn't resist the thought ! See you later babe, love you 2 xxxxxx_

Harry smiles and puts his phone back in the pocket of his jeans.

He meets some friends here and there around the tables as he walks to politely acknowledge the presence of everyone.

He shakes a few hands, he chats with old friends and famous people, he takes pictures with everyone and their dog as usual.

He even takes pictures with Nick and as soon as the pics are out on twitter, he receives another text from Louis.

_Nice shirt babe, you're gorgeous xx_

And wait. Louis commented on the shirt???? Not on Nick being there? Posing with his hand around Harry's back?

That's definitively new. That's definitively weird. Harry suspects something is going on.

He decides not to think too much into it, he's actually having fun at the end, chatting and laughing. Everyone is so lovely with him, really, but he can't wait to go home and take his clothes off. He'd like to stay naked the whole time, why isn't this an option in his life right now?

Suddenly, as the party is halfway through, he sees his bodyguard nudging people to approach him.

“Hey H, ready to go?”  
Harry nods. “Yes please, where are we exiting from?”

He starts following his bodyguard towards the crowd, saying hi to everyone. He should meet Nick at some point as they have to go back home together. The cab will bring Nick to Primrose Hill and Harry home. Paparazzi are already outside and Harry can hear them chatting and shouting random names of celebrities.

“The front.” the bodyguard replies. “Ready to go?”

Harry looks around and he doesn't see Nick. He frowns.  
“Wait, is Nick already in the car?”  
“We have a... private car, I don't know if he's inside.”  
“Priv-private car???” Harry frowns, puzzled. Maybe something changed, he doesn't know.

“Yeah, it arrives to pick you up.”  
“Oh, okay. Nick probably didn't want to get a cab.” he shrugs.

“Okay, follow me then. It's pretty crowded out there.”

Harry nods, placing himself behind the bodyguard.

As soon as the door open, a swarm of flashes and paparazzi surrounds them.

Harry walks, as usual, head down, trying to avoid looking at the flashes in his eyes.

He doesn't know why there is a gay car with tinted windows in front of him, why he is not getting a cab as usual but he doesn't question.

He just opens the door as soon as he can and jumps in.

He turns and....

“Louis???” he asks.

Louis is there, sitting next to him, a grin on his face. Harry widens his eyes, really confused. He's not that drunk, he knows Louis is there, he' not hallucinating.

Louis chuckles. “Hello , my love.”

He's wearing his black jeans and an England football jacket. His hair are fluffy as they are when he has just showered. He's beautiful.

“What...what are you doing here???? What if someone --”  
“Windows and photo ban, remember? Nobody knows I am here.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows.

“Then why you ---” he stops. He widens his eyes and finally he realises. Louis is grinning again.

“What??” he asks.

Harry squints his eyes, pursing his lips. “YOUUU!” he hisses.

Louis laughs again. “Whaat?? Harold?? You okay???” he asks again, laughing.

“Go have fun with Nick, happy days, we are both adults Harold...MY ASS!!!!” Harry hits him on his with the back of his hand.

“Ouch!! What was that for??” Louis protests.

“You LIAR! You came to pick me up because you didn't want me to leave with Nick!!!”  
“Oh don't be ridiculous Harold, now, I wanted to so I just...”  
“You just LIED! You _are_ jealous, Lou, did you want us to stop so you can piss around the car to mark the territory???” Harry is not angry. Nor annoyed. He's just...endeared.

His boyfriend is such a _fail_ sometimes and he loves him so much his heart could explode.

Louis hides behind a cocky smile. “I don't know what you're talking about!”

“Yeah yeah, you LIAR! I am good with Nick Grimshaw being your friend....yeah, SURE!” Harry says.

Louis smiles and shrugs. “You're not happy I picked you up, babe??” he cocks an eyebrow, faux-surprised.  
“Of course, but I'd like you to stop being so jealous.”  
Louis tilts his head and looks at him, his hand buried in Harry's curls as Harry purrs at the feling.

He closes his eyes for a second, relaxing into the touch.

The car is slowly moving in the night traffic of London.

“Come here.” Louis murmurs before pushing lightly at the base of Harry's head to make him come forward.

Harry does it, pliant, a soft smile on his lips as soon as Louis reaches the base of Harry's neck, right above the collar of his white shirt, and he feels Louis' teeth biting him.

Harry's stomach is already clenching in excitement and there is a curious twitch inside his tight skinny jeans.

“Love....” he says looking at the driver who doesn't seem to have seen anything.

Louis is too busy working on a love bite on Harry's neck, sucking and licking the sore spot and then marking him a bit more.

“You're mine.” Louis murmurs.

“Yeah, I am, so no need to be jealous, yeah?”  
“Shut up, you love my jealousy!” Louis protests, kissing him once more.

“Yeah. I quite do actually. But that's because I love all of you.”  
“And I love all of you.” Louis smiles back.

“Where are we going from here, sirs?” the driver asks, stopping his car in front of a traffic light.

Louis looks at Harry in his eyes.

“Home, please.”  
“Yeah, take us home.” Harry nods once more.

“I am going to fuck you so good tonight babe.” Louis suddenly whispers against Harry's hair and the fact that the driver might or might not have heard what he said makes Harry squirm on his seat.

“Shut it you! Let's go home first!” Harry tries to bite his shoulder, their hands entwined on Harry's knee.

“You are going to forget your name and Nick's existence after tonight.” Louis says again, in the mood for playing a bit with his boyfriend.

Harry rolls his eyes but he's smiling fondly when he takes Louis' face with one hand and tugs him towards him. They end snogging the whole way home like two teenagers while their hearts beat fast and Harry thinks he couldn't ask for more. Not tonight. Not ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS for all your love! You, legends x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theeere we gooo! Long time no see uh? Well, THE CHAOS happened not only in the fandom but in my life too so I didn't have a lot of time, sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I am back with a quick one to summarise what happened in these weeks. Even if I am trying to figure out WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! 
> 
> Happy #FOURRelease day everyone!!!! x

**4\. LONDON, UK**

 

It's 9 in the morning and Harry has his eyes wide open. His arms are almost numb and hurts but he doesn't move. He doesn't let go. He hasn't let go since last night.

His forearm still hurts a bit more, the fresh tattoo inked less than eight hours earlier is pulsing on his sensitive skin but he doesn't care. He wouldn't let go.

He looks down, lying on his bed with the back pressed against the headboard and the pillow he put to sit more comfortable. And there, down, right on his chest, where his heart is beating calmly now, there is Louis.

Louis is still sleeping, although Harry can tell he's about to wake up by the way he breathes. God, Harry sometimes asks himself when he started knowing Louis so well that he can tell if he's about to wake up or not. The answer is always that he didn't _have_ to learn it, he has always known. He has always known Louis like the back of his hand, like it's a part of himself.

A little shiver go down his spine at the thought, he thins he needs to write this idea on one of his journals, so he can write something in the future about this. Maybe their wedding song.

“Stop thinking.” suddenly, Harry is shaken out of his thought by Louis which is awake now, stirring against him, and well... Louis knows Harry too so it's normal for him to know what's going on in his head.

“Oi, g'morning.” Harry murmurs and automatically duck his head down to kiss Louis' head. Lips pressed against his soft hair. He breathes him for a second, sweet scent of home that never leaves them.

“Morning. Stop thinking.” Louis repeats and snuggle closer to Harry's side, one leg thrown over Harry's stretched legs under the duvet. Harry would really like to move his arms but he can't, he wants to hold Louis for the moment. Or for life.

“I wasn't thinking.”  
“I can hear you from here.”  
“I was checking if you --”  
“I am fine, Harold.” Louis sighs and he doesn't seem quite convinced of what he just said.

Last night was one of the worst – once again – the tweets and the drama and seeing Louis crying for one second, trying to pull it together because he's always too stubborn to let it go and give vent to his feelings.

Harry was hurt too. And mad. Really mad.

They did it again, they did it to the most important person of Harry's life and seeing him breaking for a moment, crashed by the idea that people were going to think so low of him once again, when he hadn't the possibility to defend himself or say something, it's one of the deepest pain Harry can feel in his heart.

He hates seeing Louis crying and he hated last night, when he held him in their bed, kissing him repeatedly whenever Louis sobbed. He has holding him the whole night, half asleep but always checking he was okay and when Louis had finished his tears, tight in Harry's embrace, he fell asleep like that, tired and hurt and sad but safe.

Harry hopes he felt safe just like he felt when he could stay at home comforting him.

“Don't lie, please. How're you feeling? Did you sleep?” Harry asks again, with his lips still pressed against Louis' head.

Louis squeeze Harry's hip reaching with the hand across his middle. “Yes. Told you I am good.” he yawns.

Harry bites his lower lip for a second. There is something unconvincing about Louis' voice. Harry can't help but play the concerned mother with him because he knows that Louis doesn't want other people to feel responsible for him, doesn't want to be a burden so he just builds these walls of pride and don't tell anyone how he really feels.

Harry worked four years to teach Louis that is okay sometimes to seek help, to be weak, to show someone you trust your more vulnerable trait. And Louis does it, Louis fully trusts Harry as he has never trusted anyone before but still, sometimes it's hard for him too.

While he thinks about the next question to check if Louis is really better than last night, the older lad speaks again.

“You can move now.”  
Harry frowns for a second and Louis tilts his head up to finally meet his eyes. There is always something special when their eyes meet after the night, the first thing they see in the morning is each others. Harry thinks it's beautiful.

They exchange a silent _hello_ , only by looking at each other, Louis' eyes are still a bit swollen and red rimmed but yeah, he looks better than last night.

Harry is glad he could help once again.

“I mean,” Louis starts again when he sees Harry's puzzled face. “You can move your arms, you didn't need to stay in this position the whole night.”

Harry takes a breath and looks at him as he's not sure. He's in some kind afraid that if he let Louis go, he is going to fall into pieces again. He doesn't want that. He'd stay this way until his arms fall rather than let him go.

“Harry, seriously, move, baby.” Louis tries to convince him with a smile.  
Harry is not totally convinced but he kisses him once more on the forehead before moving his arms.

Yes, they hurt a lot and his tattoos are stinging, but at least Louis is smiling, still solid against his side.

Louis stretches a bit, Harry looks at him while he stretches his legs and his back, yawning like a small cat. Or more like a lion cub with tiny teeth and ruffled hair.

“What?” Louis asks noticing that Harry is staring.

“Nothing, you are so cute.” he shrugs.

Louis rolls his eyes.

“I am not cute.” he corrects.  
“You _are_ , come here _cutie pie_.” Harry coos taking Louis' face in between his big hands.

Louis groans, trying to free from the hold but he really can't. Or he doesn't want.

Harry tugs his face towards his lips and starts peppering Louis' face with kisses on his cheeks, lips, nose and eyelids, more like to annoy him than to kiss him properly.

Louis tries to free again, squirming around. “Have you quite finished, Harold??” he protests tilting his head to give Harry's free access to the side of his neck.

Harry is just sucking on his earlobe when Louis' hips suddenly moves against his leg, Harry feels an interesting twitch against his thigh.

He stops what he's doing to look at Louis for a second. “Proper good morning?” he asks and Louis knows what he's meaning.

The older boy pretends to think, his tongue in between his teeth, smiling already.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“ _Maybe”_ Harry mocks him, his hands sliding down Louis' back now until they reach for his bum. One hand is splaying possessively on it, the other one lies just above Louis' tailbone.

He can feel the smaller lad shivering when they touch, like Harry has fire under his fingertips on Louis' warm skin.

They look at each other, beaming, and Harry is so relieved to see Louis is smiling despite all the bad things they went through yesterday.

He beams back at him, squeezing cheekily Louis' bum, pushing him forward against his leg. Louis' feel the sweet friction against Harry's leg.

“As you could ever say no to me.” Harry adds, pushing him again against his thigh.

Louis closes his eyes for a second, groans with his head down, his lips grazes Harry's left nipple under the cotton shirt he was wearing to sleep.

“I've got no control babe, remember?” Louis jokes, sliding against Harry's leg, starting to like it more and more.

This time, it's Harry who rolls his eyes and suddenly he grabs Louis by his hips, tugging him on top, Louis' bum sitting on Harry's thighs.

“Love you.” Harry murmurs, kissing him everywhere, neck, earlobe, lips. He doesn't even care they just woke up. He keeps tugging Louis against himself, their bodies aligned, sliding together, pressed together.

Harry dies for the way Louis is whining softly, whimpering and trying to control the breathe.

“We are still dressed.” he says, breathing heavily, attaching his lips against Harry's neck before the younger lad stops to take his and Louis' shirts off.

They land somewhere on the floor while Louis struggled to take his trackies out of the way and then sitting again on Harry's lap.

“Want you baby,” he whispers against Harry's neck as they tilt their hips up, moving together.

“What do you want?” Harry is already breathless and so so glad Louis is in the mood for something like this rather than crying. He's so strong, the strongest person Harry has ever met. And he's glad it's all _his_.

“Your mouth?” with no breath left, Louis is humping him now, sliding half naked against Harry who managed to slide his briefs a bit down, leaving Louis exposed just as much as he needs.

Harry doesn't add anything else but a groan as he flips both of them over and Louis' back bounces on the mattress. Louis is smiling as Harry is sliding down on Louis' tiny body, stopping on his nipple and then down leaving a trail of kisses on his stomach, hips, until he stops where he wanted to, biting the inside of Louis' left thigh for a second. A love bite is forming right after.

“Come on baby, _please_.” Louis whispers, trying to touch Harry in someway, trying to slide his hand on Harry's wild curls.

Harry is mesmerised by the way Louis' eyelashes flutter as soon as he starts blowing him, the ways Harry can elicit short breaths and whines from him just bobbing his head once or twice. Louis arches his back, his eyes closed and finally Harry can see his features relaxed while Louis' hands are both in Harry's hair, tugging a bit, massaging his scalp as Harry moans and purrs louder.

After a few minutes of that, Louis opens his eyes again, meeting Harry's emerald ones.

“I love you.” Louis says, “Remember this, always.” he pats at Harry's shoulder, suggesting him to come up and kiss him. Harry is used to it, Louis always wants to kiss him after all.

And Harry always wants to be kissed.

Harry opens up for Louis, kissing fiercely and deeply until Louis can taste himself on Harry's tongue.

They pull apart, Louis' mind is too fogged to say something logic and he just moans and moves his hips. Harry understands he has to slide down and finish what he started. Louis doesn't last long as soon as Harry gains again contact with his mouth and in a few moves, he stills and comes.

Harry swallows, never loosing the eye-contact.

Their gazes locked say more than any possible word.

 

* * * *

 

“How's you tattoo by the way?” Louis asks with his mouth full of cereals and milk.

He's sitting down in the kitchen, elbows on counter and eyes con Harry.

"A bit stingy." Harry frowns finishing his smoothie.

"What about yours? Did you put the cream they gave you?" Harry asks, concerned, looking at Louis in front of him.

The older boy lifts his arm and smiles. He checks if his tattoo is healing fine and nods. 

They are matching tattoos once again, made last night while those awful tweets  appear on Louis' feed.

He wonders how long the fans will take to figure out he has a new one and what is it. It's become some sort of game for them. 

"I have to change the bandage. You wanna do it for me?" Louis looks at the black lines of his new ink and at his skin still a bit swollen and red.   
"I'd end up doing it anyway because you are a lazy ass. If I hadn't done it with the past tattoos your arms would have fell off from an infection or something." Harry points a finger at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, like you didn't enjoy taking care of me in every single way possible – this included,  _right_." Louis moves his head dramatically while Harry chuckles, lowering his eyes to the counter.

"Come on then, we don't have so much time. You finished there?" he suddenly says, jumping down his stool and nodding at the breakfast bowl Louis is holding in his hand.

"Almost. Go and grab the bandage kit, I'll be in the bathroom in a minute." Louis asks, his eyes bright and his smile soft.

Harry looks at him for a second: he's such a lovely boy and he loves him very much.

Like, a _lot_.

Also, this morning, after what they have done when Louis woke up, he is all soft and pliant and probably still loose. 

Harry tries to ignore the shivers that run down his spine when he thinks that Louis is not wearing anything under those Nike trackies, that he could just shove them down and go for a round two any time – Louis wouldn't even need preparation probably. 

"Stop staring." Louis teases, tilting his head towards him, finishing his breakfast. 

"Can't, you're too gorgeous." Harry blinks and cranes his neck to reach for Louis' lips.

He tastes like milk and cocoa puffs when they kiss, Louis opening up automatically for Harry, letting the younger guy nudging his tongue inside his mouth. His hand is grabbing Harry's chin to not fall off the stool Louis is perched.

After a quite passionate "good morning" kiss and Louis squeezing Harry's bum to make him stop trying to  _seduce_  him at 9 in the morning, Harry leaves the kitchen to go and grab the care kit they gave him for the tattoos.

Louis is right behind a few seconds later, running barefoot up and down the stairs with cream and new bandages that he at first can't find anywhere because Harry is too bloody tidy and always tidy up in the wrong way.

They banter like an old married couple about putting things in the right place after having used them, Harry reproaching how Louis is so messy he'd probably put the food in the wardrobe and the socks in the fridge, Louis replying that this is the reason why he needs to marry him, because otherwise  _he'd wear food and eat clothes._

While Harry chuckles at that response before they sit quietly in the large bathroom next to the games room.

Harry carefully peels off Louis' bandage, looking at the tattoo again, smiling.

"What are you thinking?" Louis says, attentive.

Harry bites his bottom lip in concentration, applying some cream along the borders of the tattoo.  
"I love this tattoo. It's my favourite."  
"Every time I get a tattoo it's your favourite." Louis replies.

"Yes but this... this means we are once again, you know...stronger, than...them." Harry says and he's so serious Louis feels his heart is clenching in his chest. He loves this young quirky giant so much he can't even breathe sometimes. 

He smiles softly and even if the nightmare of last night is still a shadow in his beautiful eyes, he knows that there is nothing to be afraid of.

He has Harry, his beautiful lovely amazing Harry with him, the reason why Louis is so strong and can go through this once more. Ten times more. 

He has Harry, the rest doesn't count. 

" _Without you I'd never make it out alive_..." Louis croons, looking at Harry in his eyes as soon as the new bandage is sticking to his arm and Harry is done.

“Quoting lyrics today, aren't we?” Harry jokes, entwining his hand with Louis once the tattoo care routine is over.

“I wrote them, I have all the rights!” Louis smiles proud, preparing the kit for Harry's tattoos.

Harry gives him his arm and waits patiently, staring at Louis, starry-eyed and his usual “frog face”. The young guy's green eyes shines bright and Louis is hit by Harry's beaming smile when he tilts his head and looks at him for a second.

“Stop doing that Harold! You are not sixteen anymore.”  
“ _I have loved you since_ _we_ _were eighteen.._ ” Harry starts to sing, swinging from side to side with his shoulders.

“Oi! Stay still otherwise it's going to hurt!!” Louis protests, slapping him lightly on his wrist.

Harry laughs again, looking down at where Louis' delicate hands are caring after his red skin.

“How's that? You can sing your songs and I can't?”  
“You didn't write that song!” Louis replies.

“Yeah but I sing it, it's mine. And isn't it true after all?”  
“What? That the song is yours?”  
“No, that I have loved you since you were eighteen.” Harry smiles and his dimples finally show again. It's Louis' favourite thing in the world.

"Come here, you  _dork_." Louis suddenly murmurs before sliding his hands into Harry's shaggy hair and tugs towards his lips. 

 

* * *

 

 _Breathtaking_.

Probably the most accurate word Harry could ever come up with.

It's the night of the Royal Variety, everyone around is so posh and... _royal_ and the boys had the chance to perform again for her Majesty and the royal family.

The thing is, Harry didn't expect Louis to look like this when they say Caroline had to "dress them properly for the gala". 

So that's why now Harry can't really think straight, nor breathe.

He's standing in the middle of the changing room they were assigned, people running back and forth trying to coordinate the rehearsals and the show before the night starts. 

Lou is fixing Zayn's hair, Niall is chatting with some people in a corner, Liam is on the phone, Louis is in front of the big mirror, fixing his turtle neck black jumper and straightening the sleeves of his elegant black blazer.

Suddenly, his blue eyes moves and he can see Harry in the mirror reflection.

"Y'alright Harold?" he asks, an amused and knowing smirk on his lips.

Harry is biting his bottom lip, he looks so unfocused as he plays with the rings on his hands, looking right at him in the mirror.

Louis finally turns, presenting Harry with his best frontal view of his smart outfit.

"So what'd you think, uh? Posh enough for Royals?" he asks, widening his arms to show Harry his figure.

Harry takes a deep breath and finally talks. Or tries to. "It's that...you...like, you are..."

"Don't be silly,” Louis smiles at his boyfriend's stuttering, it's always so startled by the fact that Harry is still this affected after four years of relationship.

(Not that he's too different, though, he still finds it hard to breathe whenever Harry pulls his skinny jeans, high heels boots and an expensive unbuttoned shirt.)

“It's just plain black, nothing aggressive like your leopard jacket there!" he muses.

“My leopard jacket is sick, shut up!” Harry smiles before tugging Louis towards him by his hip.

Their bodies aligned, careful not to ruin make up and hairstyle.

One more hug before parting to go to work.

“I'd kiss you if you weren't full of foundation everywhere.” Harry nods.

“I'd kiss you back.” Louis laughs. His eyes so blue in contrast with the total black look and his hair quiffed back like Harry loves most.

“And you are not so bad yourself, Curly.” Louis looks down, marveling at Harry's torso visible under the shirt. The birds tattooed on his chest pretty visible, especially “Louis”'s bird.

“We are so hot.” Harry sighs dramatically reaching around Louis' back to squeeze his boyfriend's bum once more.

Louis jolts for a second, squirming. “Stop it! The Queen can see us!”  
“The Queen is not here yet, Lou.”  
“Don't care! It's weird, royal people everywhere!”  
“You think William doesn't squeeze Kate's bum sometimes??” Harry jokes.

Louis laughs. “I bet they get off in the toilet like us! Can you imagine? What a scandal!” he tries his best posh accent to mock the way th e Royals talk and Harry laughs, throwing his head back. 

“ Don't ask her though.”  
“Ask her what?”  
“If she does that with William! Just shake her hand and smiles pretty.” 

Louis rolls his eyes.

“Yes, mum!”  
“And don't swear! Whatever it happens, you can't  say bad things. ”  Harry recommends, nodding.

Louis huffs for a second, like the child he is when he wants to  be – usually to annoy Ha r ry.

“ Can I at least say, like,  _ bloody hell _ ?” 

“No!”  
“What about calling William  _ bro _ ?” Louis says again, excited.

Harry squints his eyes and sighs. “ _ Louis _ . You know you are turning 23 in one month, yeah?”

While they talk, they don't even realise they are still hugging each other,  so close to each others.  They are so comfortable  as they fit  like this,  like two pieces of puzzle. 

“ Offering him a fag?” he tries again.

Harry tickles his on his side to make him stop and Louis squirms away laughing. Harry loves how ticklish Louis is, it's his best advantage when they play fight at h ome.

They start playing fighting in the room again, fingers entwined in a mortal war until Lou comes to grab them both by two arms.

“ On stage right now, do not touch your hair, stop playing!”  she says.

Harry huffs. “Lou, you're no fun!!”  
“ We weren't doing anything bad, love!”  Louis protests walking behind Harry to join the rest of the band  – ready to go.

“You are going to meet the Queen,  _ please _ behave.” Paul says before opening the door for them.

They boys look at each other, Harry and Louis share a look befor e Harry catches Louis pursing his lips as he kissed him. 

Harry blushes a bit and smiles. “ Love you.” he mouths before it's time to go and meet Kate and William. 

* * * 

 

The BandAid is the last  work of the week before  starting the American part of the album promo.

It's 9am when Louis has to sit in a van with Zayn and being dragged to the studio in Notting Hill.

He really has no strength left after the performance of yesterday and the whole week spent repeating always the same things to different anonymous press faces.

Also, all the problems of the week and the problems with their management are a heavy weight over the shoulders of everyone. Only the day before, there was a mad fight in the Modest office between Liam, Louis and some dickheads of those who work in that place. 

Harry needed to cook for the whole band to calm everyone down right after even if Louis could tell he's stressed too, very stressed.

He was moody that morning, very annoyed at every little thing and he didn't even joke when Louis tried to light the mood. 

Harry is a professional, Louis knows that in the moment they'll step inside the studio, Harry will smile and  be polite with everyone as usual and nobody will notice. But he will. The band will. They are in their own bubble of stress, trying to soothe each other as they always do, and Louis wished they could have had a day off so he could hold Harry in his arms and telling him to stay strong, that a fight is nothing compared to what is waiting for them  in the future.

It doesn't matter if the present is shit, Louis thinks, they have to be strong in order to overcome this obstacle and find peace again. They always do eventually.

So they have left home quite silently,  Harry in the private car, Louis in the van with Zayn already there sitting, half asleep.

“How's Harold?” he had asked.

Louis sighs. “Pissy.” 

“ I thought so. Niall is too.”  
“They messed with him again?”  
“No, I think it's still from yesterday.”  Zayn nods, playing with the light he has in his hand.

“I so need to smoke man.” Louis sighs, sliding a hand through his soft hair. 

“ Me too, smoke session after the recording?” Zayn asks.  
“At yours? If Harry smells weed in the house he'll probably rip my throat today.” 

“He usually smokes  with us, though?”  
“Yeah but today he won't be in the mood, believe me.” Louis shakes his head.

The car stopped in front of the studio, people are already there,  Louis doesn't know how they found them honestly. Paparazzi have their flashes ready, Alberto looks at the guys and gets off the car.

“That's it boys, ready.”  
Louis grabs his backpack and  takes a deep breath. Another day of work. 

 

The room is full of people.

Like literally, Louis has never seen so many artists in one room. Chris Martin is there too and they can hear screaming girls outside every time someone opens the front door. 

His sister is there  with Lou, gaping as soon as he sees Dan from Bastille and Rita Ora.

“Calm down, Lottie,  it's just..Rita Ora.” Louis laughs as soon as his sister stops breathing.

“ She's not just Rita Ora! Oh my god! She's gorgeous!” 

“Yeah, she is and --” Louis stops his words as soon as he focuses on who Rita is talking to. 

He was about to go and say hi to her, introducing his sister as a big fan, when he spots the only one who can worse his mood today. Nick is there, of course he's there, Louis almost forgot he has to interview Harry for the album  promotion.  In fact, Louis had lost Harry in the crowd a bit earlier in between saying hello to everyone in the room, and now he has found him taking a picture with Grimshaw and his friends in a corner of the room. 

“ Oh, look who  is there.” Lottie murmurs, nodding at him.

“Yeah, I am aware.” Louis smiles for a second before turning, hoping Bono or whoever is there can call him to chat and avoid...

“Tomlinson!!” Nick's voice reaches him in a second, while Harry moves from a group of people to another to say hi and Nick walks towards Louis.

“ Hi Nick.” Louis says.

Suddenly, Louis notices Harry is looking at him from the other side of the room. No matter how many people there are around, they always know where the other is. 

Harry is widening his eyes in a look that means he expects Louis to be polite. 

Louis is trying, okay. Really. It's not his fault Nick's voice annoys him so much, Nick whole... _ persona _ annoys him.  And as this wasn't enough, Louis is now alone with him since Lottie managed to escape saying she would have gone looking for Lou somewhere in the room.

Louis  looks at Harry back for a second before the curly boy is distracted by a woman and Louis has to focus on Nick, arrived in front of him with a cup of tea.

“How ' s you doing ?”  Nick asks, Louis must add to the list of things that annoys him also Nick's smirk.

“ Fine, you?”  
“All good, all good. Same old. Heard you are leaving for the US tonight!”  
“Yeah,  we have lot of promo  there.” Louis nods.

“ Harold there wasn't that excited, you look better though.”  Nick asserts, sipping his tea.

Louis sighs. “It's been a long week let's say.”  
“Oh yeah, I saw the circus on twitter. Nice shot once  aga in .”  
Louis feels his guts clenching for a second. 

“ You know it wasn't...”

“I know, I know, that's shit.”  Nick nods.

Louis shrugs. If there is something he doesn't want to talk about, it's his Twitter profile, let alone with Grimshaw.

“ It is what it is, Nick, what shall we do?”  
“A night out me you and Harold? You can bring a friend if you want.  A double date, you know? ” Nick is joking, of course, but he  couldn't really miss the opportunity, could he?

Louis smiles, looking down at his shoes for a second. He's turned between brain him with his cup of tea and shoot back a witty response.

He's too tired to think about one, though.

“Yeah, I'll ask Harold when we'll go home tonight. Maybe after the bath we'll take together and the dinner he cooked for  _ me _ .”  
“Ahhhhh, that's my Tomlinson!” Nick smiles. “See? I managed to make you  go back to your usual sassiness. I knew I touched the right chord  when I named Harry! ”  he says proudly.

Louis shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “Seriously Nick,  you 're so weird some times .” 

Nick smiles over the rim of his tea and winks at him.

“Go find your husband,  McSass, ”  Nick nods towards the stairs whe re Harry is staying chatting with  Emeli Sandé. “ I think he doesn't want anyone else today around.”

Louis sighs, the fact that even Nick noticed makes him even sadder.

He really wished he could say something or do something to make Harry feel better but he  doesn't know what, he has his hands tied and  he can't do more than what they are already doing. 

“ See you in a bit Nick, yeah?”  
“Don't worry. I am going to leave soon.”  
“Alright, see you then,” Louis pats him on the shoulder and heads towards the stairs too. “ Oh and Nick,” he stops on his track, calling the Dj back.

Nick turns and looks at him. “That scarf you have on your neck, don't try to match it with Harry 's.”  he teases.

Nick laughs for a second. “ Shut  _ up _ and go  before I go myself I bet he's even happier to see me!” the man teases back. 

Louis flips him the bird in the usual Grimshaw-Tomlinson style and then climbs quickly the stairs.

 

He finds Harry in front of the recording booth, the room is empty and there is only the muttered sound of people chatting downstairs.

He is trying to fix his headphones, looking at the papers with the lyrics in front of him.

“Harold?” he says, quietly,  approaching slowly.

Harry turns, he didn't see Louis coming up.

“ I was just...trying again before we start.” he lies.

His voice low and sad. Louis wants to hug him and stay like that forever. 

“ Wanna sit down a bit?” he says, nodding at the leather couch at the end of the room.

Harry looks like sixteen again when he nods without saying anything else  and moves towards the couch.  Louis follows him knowing that this is more serious than what he thought. 

Louis sits down and accommodate Harry's body who curls into him. The older lad listens to Harry's breath for a second before starting playing with his hair  careful not to mess them up too much.

“ What's in  that little head  of yours , sweetheart?”  Louis murmurs,  looking down at Harry who is snuggling close, hugging Louis  like a koala.

“ Dunno.” Harry mumbles, sighi ng. “ Just tired.”  
“ Of me?” Louis asks and he is joking but his heart beats faster somehow.

Harry must have felt it with his ear on Louis' chest because he lifts his head, alarmed.

“Oh no! No! No!” he frowns and he really is sixteen now  to Louis' eyes. “ Lou, never.”  
“I know Haz, I was joking, calm down, come here  you silly .” he whispers before  gently grabbing  Harry's cheeks and tugging his face towards his lips.

They gently kiss, not too deep or heated, but sweet and loving. 

“ I love you, Harry.” Louis nods. “Remember this. No matter which crap they throw at us, okay?  You always tell me so.”

Harry nods, no words, Louis knows he's listening.

“We are going to get over this and we are going to win this, you told me on Monday, remember?”  
Harry sighs. “I know,  Lou and I believe what I said but... it's hard sometimes it's just..too much. And people talking and them not listening and now the boys are being dragged in this and it's..”

“I know, babe, I know.” Louis nods. “But we can't really do anything now? What did Jeff tell you last time? You know how to proceed  with this.” 

Harry sighs, he remembers his last meeting in Los Angeles for a second. 

“ And once we are over it and we have dragged them to hell and back,” Louis starts again, always holding Harry's face in between his hands. “We can have our revenge.”  
“Revenge? Which one?” Harry suddenly tries to smile a bit.

“ Well, I always kind of wanted to bend you over  Harry Magee's desk and fuck you there, leave them a nice visual for the rest of their lives.”  Louis says and he tries to be as serious as he can before hearing Harry finally bursting into laughs.

“ Oh come  _ on _ Louis!!!!!” 

“ What?? It's only fair, babe! We can do the other way around if you want, probably I'd enjoy it even more!” 

Harry pinches Louis' hip in response.

“Louis! Stop it! We'll never do it! It's...weird!!” Harry sits better on the couch while Louis slides down on the cushions behind him.

“Why??  You don't enjoy being bent over a desk?”

“ _ Louis _ ...” Harry bites his bottom lip, with a smile.

“At least I've made you smile.” Louis shrugs, sitting back in front of Harry.

“ You always makes me smile.” Harry nods, positive. 

“ Keep the smile for the day babe, it's going to be fine, yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Harry tries to smile again. “Thank you, how are you so perfect?”  
Louis smiles. “I don't know, talent?” he jokes. 

Harry chuckles again, shoving him away  with a hand on  his shoulder. 

“ You're doubting, Styles??” Louis asks when Harry finally stands up again, fixing his shirt. 

“ Not really, Tomlinson.”  
“Great, because don't ever doubt about anything with me, is that clear?”  
“Apart from you being nice with Nick because you want to be?” Harry starts as they both go down the stairs again to find the rest of the boys. 

“ Ah-ah I knew you saw it! I was polite, like you asked!”  
“You told them not to dress like me.” 

“You heard it?? That was ace, babe, wasn't it?”  Louis smiles all proud. 

Harry shakes his head.

“One day you are going to fall in love with him, I feel it.” 

“ Ew, Harold, don't even say that!”  
“I know you love him after all!”  
“Yeah, more than you actually!” Louis bites back, laughing. 

“Ah! I knew it!”  
“Now who is jealous, uh??”  Louis jokes and he could go on forever if this means Harry can smile again a bit.  
Harry looks around and suddenly tugs him in a dark corner of the studio, right behind the stairs.

He kisses him  slow and deep for a second, Louis responding immediately. 

“ Love you so much, babe, want everyone to know already.” Harry huffs.  
“Wait babe, just wait.”  Louis smiles against Harry's lips. “And I love you too. So so much.”  
Harry smiles and he feels a new strength in his body when they leave the corner, another quick kiss before parting again in two ways.  Louis finds Zayn, Harry finds Liam, they look at each other from the two sides of the room and Louis winks at him. Harry finally smiles again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your love and kudos! You are WICKED! x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while but... here it is! A mix of LA and Australia and... remember that Louis got a dagger in the same exact spot Harry got his rose ONE YEAR AGO.
> 
> Life is amazing.

**4\. LOS ANGELES, USA**

 

If it was up to Louis, he would have stayed a bit more in Orlando.

He was actually having fun at the Universal Studios, he managed to take another ride like the one he had the last time they went there, and relax a bit after the super early rehearsals and the day of promotion for the album launch. He missed his “bro” Zayn so much because it wasn't the same for him without a member of the band but still, now Zayn is back with them and they are just landed in Los Angeles.

A black car is waiting for them in the back, they have a day off before starting promotion in the West Coast, a bunch of interviews, the American Music Awards and then off to Australia.

It's not a particular “pleasant” schedule but at least Louis can keep his mind busy without thinking about the stressful situation around the band “business”, as Liam calls them when he doesn't want to address the whole controversy with Modest out loud.

Louis doesn't even want to think about it once again, as they didn't spend enough time dealing with that, so he decided that he's going to take a day off from being a boybander and just being...Louis.

Well, it's not easy, but he can do it, taking his mind out of everything and try to live a normal day. Also, the fact that his boyfriend is there with him, no separate cars nor planes nor any other plan different from his, might help a lot in his relax day off.

His family is also here, Dan, Jay, Lottie and the twins who are growing up so quickly Louis finds it sad that he can't really be there acting like a proper big brother. He's sure his mum and Dan are doing an amazing job so he knows the twins and the rest of his family is in good hands.

He opens the door of the black van after having crossed the small path from the jet to the exit and finds a very smiley fiancé waiting for him. His mum, Dan and the twins are already sitting in front of him in the spacious back of the van.

“Hiiii.” Louis' mum smiles wide and her eyes crinkles just like when Louis smiles.

“Hi everyone, I am late as usual, I know! ” Louis smiles back, jumping on the van while the bodyguards take their seat in the front and the tinted windows hide the entire group of people inside.

He sits down next to Harry, of course, the younger boy already following every single movement and Louis swears he can hear him whimpering softly as to suggest that Louis was missing something.

Something very important once they were apart for a while and they meet again.

Louis suddenly remembers and leans towards him, meeting Harry's lips in a kiss.

“Hello.” he murmurs against Harry's hips.

Harry keeps this moment for themselves, zoning out of everything, they don't even feel the car starting to move under them.

“Hello.” he breathes Louis in, another peck on Louis' upper lip. “Miss you.” he whspers.

Louis smiles. His lips quirks to meet Harry's again.

They're all chaste kisses, because no matter how many years they have done this in front of people who know, it's always his mum and Dan watching and Louis can't really snog his man like two teenagers in the back of a car.

(He still does it, of course, but not with his mum in front of him – no matter how lovingly Jay is staring at the two of them, sighing softly with starry eyes.)

“ _Muum_.” Louis rolls his eyes, straightening and trying to find a comfort position on the seat.

“What? Can't I look at you?” Jay asks, lolling his head, smiling again.

“Stop making him blush!” Dan chimes in, winking at Louis.

“'m not blushing.” Louis mutters, fixing nervously his soft fringe.

His hair are not styled, he managed to keep them natural for the flight and he has no intention of doing anything to them until the next event. No matter how shaggy they are, it's so good to have them free of gel and fake products, it reminds him of when he was 17 and he couldn't care less about these things.

“He is.” Harry nods, one big hand on his thigh. Louis looks down and he can't really help the tight heat coiling at the base of his stomach, they just came out their shared bedroom in the Orlando hotel where they definitively weren't separated for so long but still, the warm and soft touch of Harry on his body sends sparks through his spine.

He has to take a deep breath before talking again.

“Oh, you're teaming up with them now?? Thanks Harold!” Louis pretends to be offended while Harry rewards him with a big smile.

“There's nothing wrong with it babe, you're---”  
“Don't say it.” Louis cuts him off.

“Say it what?”  
“That I am cute. 'm not cute.”

“You are cute.” Jay nods.

“Seconded.” Dan nods as well before everyone starts laughing.

Everyone but Louis who is side-eyeing everyone.

“I'll take you back for that, Harold.”  
“Me?????? I am not the only one in this car you know!!”  
“Yeah but mum has two babies to raise and Dan has to help so it's just you.”  
“And I haven't got babies to raise????” Harry pouts, looking at Louis with big doe eyes and his lovely, beautiful, face.

Louis bites his lower lip, sighing.

“Not yet.”

“But soon?” Harry whispers while the car is running in the LA traffic.

“Soon, babe.” Louis assures him, this time he's the one putting one hand on Harry's thigh. The reaction to Louis' touch is the same as Louis earlier. _One soul in two bodies_ , they say.

They smile at each other again before Louis can turn his head towards his mum, sitting in front of him.

“So mum, you sure you want to stay at the hotel???”  
“Oh yeah, darling, don't worry.”  
“We have enough space for everyone at home.” Harry adds, nodding.

“It's more practical, also Lottie will be there with Lou too so yeah, don't worry.”  
“If the room is too small for you or the babies need more space for their stuff just call me okay?” Harry says again, actually concerned.

Louis notices in that moment that Harry has kept the hand that is not stroking Louis' thigh, on the child seat next to him, where Ernest is sleeping peacefully. Louis feels his heart clenching in his chest when he sees that Harry's long index finger is being clutched by Ernest small hand as he sleeps.

The image is so beautiful Louis wants to melt right there on the seat.

“He's a strong one this one.” Harry smiles. There is nothing more beautiful than the smile Harry has on his face when he talks about Louis' baby brother. The boys always joke about “Harry's baby fever” but it's more than that. Louis can joke about it too but he knows they shar e the same feeling.

The thing is that when you are so sure you love a person and you know this person is your right half, why waiting? Why waiting to start a life and a family? Adding chapters to the book of their lives together? That's exactly what Harry and Louis are. And that's exactly how Harry feels whenever he meet a child. He should be out there partying and going crazy, basking on the glory fame brings to young rockstars like him and he does enjoy himself in this world he seems to be born for , but he alsothinks about being a dad for his and Louis' kids, dreaming in a bed about having a child with his curls and Louis' mischievous smile.

They chat a bit about their next days of work and the plans for the week, the AMAs and the flight to Australia, until the car stops in front of the hotel the boys and Louis' family are staying.

“Oh, that's our stop!”  
“D'you need help with the babies?” Harry asks while Jay gently removes Ernest's hold from Harry's hand and strap the babies on their buggy to go inside.

“We are all good, don't worry, love.” Jay smiles.

Louis helps them anyway, carries the bag inside passing through the private entrance.

“At what time you'll be around tomorrow??” Louis asks once they've finished carrying everything in the Hotel hall.

“Noon? Is that okay?”  
“Yes! We can have lunch together!” Louis smiles.

He notices Jay's skeptic look on her face and he rolls his eyes again.

“Harry will cook, don't worry!”  
“I have two children to raise, babe, I can't take any risk.”  
“Ah-ah what a hilarious mum I have!”  
“I know, I know!” Jay laughs before hugging his boy.

Louis basks for a second in her hug and he realises how much he has missed it.

Jay was his best friend, his confident, and Louis was her rock and the reason why Jay found happiness again after the divorce. Louis wishes he had more time to remind that part of his life, the simplicity of staying home with his mum randomly chatting about everything.

“Ok go now, your boy is waiting.”  
“Oh, he's fine, I can stay here with you for a bit if you want.”  
“No babe, we'll see you tomorrow and you need to sleep. Enjoy the day, come on.”  
Louis is a bit reluctant, but he hugs her again, says goodbye to Lottie, the twins and Dan and then goes back to the car that is still waiting for him outside.

He opens the door and slides inside, Harry is tapping on his phone, yawning.

“Y'alright?” he asks.

Louis nods and takes Harry's arm, moving it to stretch it around his shoulders.

Harry accommodates Louis' body against his side, Louis folds himself with his ear on Harry's chest and breathes.

“Comfy?” Harry asks, looking down.

The car starts running again outside the hotel and in the street while Louis snuggles closer.

Harry holds him with his arm around his back, his thumb caressing his bare hip under the green Adidas jumper Louis is wearing.

“So, I was thinking,” Louis starts again. Harry hums, listening as he finishes texting someone on the phone before he forgets. “Tomorrow we have a day off.”  
“Hm-hm.” Harry nods again.

“Mum is coming over for lunch.”  
“D'you want me to cook?”  
“That was already implied baby.”  
“You can cook with me if you want.” Harry tilts his head down to look at Louis.

“Nah, I want to sleep.”  
“Oh, so you can sleep and I have to get up early and cook for your family?” Harry protests.

Louis smiles and looks up to meet Harry's eyes.

“You'll be rewarded, babe.” Louis winks.

Harry sighs. “You can't... _buy_ me with sex all the time, Louis!!” he frowns.

Louis sits better by his side, without breaking the hug.

“...It works, though.” Louis nods, serious.

Harry frowns even more and Louis loves it when he turns into a toddler with his silly looks on his beautiful face.

“Yeah.” he says right after, shrugging. “You're right.”

They exchange a soft smile before the cars stops and they realise they've arrived home.

Home, their big beautiful LA home bought only for them and their families. The house nobody knows of, hidden by tall trees and high gates. The “sunny love-nest” as Harry likes to call it.

The driver takes them through the gates and in front of the door, he helps them with the bags and then say goodbye to both of them driving away back to the hotel where he's staying with the rest of the crew.

As soon as Louis steps inside and Harry switch the lights on, they both take a deep breath – Rosalind, their housekeeper, has recently washed and freshened the rooms knowing they would come over for a week or so. Everything smells like wash liquids and, most importantly, _home_. Louis doesn't feel like this house is the same as the one they have in London, because _that_ is the one he considers the real “home” for them, but he loves staying in LA, enjoying the sun, the privacy and of course, Harry all for himself.

Like tonight. Their first night in their home, Louis feels like he needs to celebrate properly the start of their time off in between frenetic days of promotion and interviews.

Harry is wandering around the living room, checking the mails and the papers he found on the table. He thinks Louis is carrying the bags to their bedroom – or at least move them out of the way in the corridor, so he jolts when Louis decides to drape himself all over his broad back, hanging from his shoulders.

He almost loses his balance, flailing his arms. “Lou, what are you ---” he stops as soon as he feels Louis' lips latching on the side of his neck, Louis is climbing his back until Harry gets the message and moves his arms back on the underside of Louis' legs.

Louis locks his legs around his waist, finally stable enough to stay on Harry's back without falling down.

“Hello.” he murmurs, nosing at Harrys hear, curls tickling his face. He resumes his work of sucking a love bite in between Harry's neck and shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks.

“What do you think I am doing?” Louis asks back.

“You can't answer a question with a question!” he protests, turning his head to try to look at him.

“D'you want me to spell out the thing for you, love?”  
Harry chuckles and put Louis down. He doesn't let him go though, turning into his embrace and finally face him. Now it's much better, they can see each others and gazing adoringly as usual.

“Yes please, thank you.” Harry nods, a knowing smile appears on his face.

Louis can't resist and kisses his left dimple and the corner of Harry's mouth as he feels Harry's big hands sliding down from his back to his bum; Harry's favourite place to put his hands on, splaying them possessively, squeezing and pushing Louis against himself.

“I want..” Louis can't stop giggling and it's stupid, he knows, he's not a school boy anymore but he can't help it. Harry makes him feel like he was, makes him feel young and _free_ and...giggly.

“Yeees..?” Harry smiles, tugging him closer, their lips a few inches away.

“I want you to carry me upstairs...”  
“Hm-hm...” Harry nods, now moving his lips over Louis' neck and ear, Louis can feel the fire Harry leaves each time he kisses a new spot.

“To our big comfy bed and I want to spend hours there with you, until tomorrow, want you to fuck me until --” he stops talking as soon as his Iphone rings on the kitchen counter where he had left him as soon as he entered the room.

Harry doesn't stop though, Louis looks at the phone because he has a feeling that he really has to answer. He doesn't want to, that is the beginning of his day off, he doesn't want to deal with anything else but Harry and his big hands still on his bum but... the phone keeps ringing and Harry doesn't let him go, attacking his neck for another love bite.

“Babe,” Louis starts. Harry groans and pushes him closer with a hand on the small of his back now. Louis tries to reach the phone without breaking the hug, squirming his way to the counter.  
“Don't, Lou, come on, baby, let's go upstairs, I want you.” Harry whispers against his temple, kissing him all over the shell of his ear.

“Haz, come on, one minute, if they keep calling it must be...” he cuts off because Harry has now started thrusting against Louis' crotch and this is can't be. Really. Louis _can't._ He needs to stop Harry before the night could be over sooner than what he planned.

He breaks the hug, jolts back and tries to ignore how cute Harry is when he pouts.

He's about to open his mouth and say something, but Louis stops him with a hand in front of his face.

“One second, babe, then I am all yours.”  
Harry frowns, huffs but then step aside, deciding to take the bags upstairs while Louis is speaking on the phone.

“Thanks, love.” Louis smiles.

Harry rolls his eyes as he climbs the steps and mouths. _Hurry up –_ before disappearing upstairs.

Louis doesn't look at the display and answers automatically.

“Hello?” his heart clenches and drops down his stomach when he hears the voice on the other side. “Yes. Yes...” he stays silent for what feel like 10 years but it's only a couple of minutes, while the voice explains the reason of the call.

His heart is every second lower on his stomach.

He ends the call ten minutes later, he says “Yes. Okay. Goodbye.” and he hangs up.

He lifts his head and he meets Harry's eyes.

 

* * * *

Harry hasn't slept all night.

He has kept his eyes open all night, first staring at the ceiling, then staring at the angel who is sleeping next to him. Louis, on the contrary, is lying next to him, bundled up in the duvet, looking soft and cuddly, breathing slowly.

Harry has spent his night listening to the sound of Louis' breath hoping it has on him the same calming effect as usual.

Even though, this time, Harry finds it a bit hard to calm down. The last hours have been quite...intense.

Harry had found out what the call Louis got was the second he hung up. Probably he knew even before. Eleanor had just arrived in LA too and he would have stayed there for the next days: photo ops, paparazzi, parades in front of fans.

Louis didn't want to add a word more, he just said the usual “ _it is what it is, Harold_ ” before trying to distract him.

Harry hates when Louis does it, he knows it's his way to cope with the whole thing, trying to shrug it off his chest and his stomach and his face by soaking completely into Harry's arms and presence but still..Harry has always preferred him to open up and speak instead of pushing the problems away. He knows Louis does it eventually, he deals with things that bother him on his own time, Harry just has to be patient.

Harry isn't patient though. This whole situation is tense and stressful and he... that's the reason why he didn't sleep last night, right after he took Louis to bed as he promised, he carried him upstairs kissing him, sucking on his collarbones, his ears, his neck.

Louis had moaned loud and even louder, both in need to ease the stress, to let it go, to breath again one against the other.

Harry had let Louis hit the mattress with his back, positioning himself in between his legs.

“Fuck me, Haz, please, fuck me, come on, need you, Haz, _please_.” Louis had whined while Harry had already started thrusting against Louis' crotch. Weird but pleasant frictions of their jeans together.

They had managed to get rid of their clothes, ended somewhere on the floor and that had been it. Harry had took his time to get Louis ready, reducing him to a whimpering mess of breaths and incoherent words until Harry had pushed into him, careful at first and then... then something twisted in his stomach, he channelled his heat in the thrust, rocking inside Louis' body as his boyfriend arched his back and moaned louder, clawing at his back, making Harry go even wild.

He had trusted hard, deep and long, erratically but precise in order to hit Louis' spot. He could feel Louis' abs clenching with every thrust, mouth against mouth, breath short.

“Harry, baby, y'alright?” Louis had panted at one point, when he spotted Harry's gaze on him, his mouth swollen, his pupils wide.

Harry hadn't answered, he had kept thrusting into Louis, moving him against the sheets, pushing his legs even higher up.  
“You are mine, Lou, you are all _mine_ , _mine_.. _mine_..” he repeated with every thrust, his brain fogged, his heart heavy. He sucked on another love bite, at that point, Louis' body was all full of bites and bruises and red marks. Just like what Harry wanted. Just all Harry needed.

“I am yours baby, yeah, yeah I am yours, oh fuck, I am, Harry, don't ever...” Louis hadn't finished his sentence, coming all over the two of them, impossibly close and locked together.

Harry had followed after a few more thrusts.

They cooled off wrapped around each other, Harry seemed to have come back on earth a few minutes after, with Louis lulling him to sleep, sated and with no strength left to even move one muscles.

Louis had fallen asleep right away, completely wrecked, Harry hadn't. For the whole night.

His thoughts too loud.

 

He feels Louis stirring before his green eyes met his amazing blue ones. They are still a bit glassy and unfazed, sleepy Louis is the best thing Harry could ever ask to wake up next to in the morning.

“Good morning.” Louis yawns, blinking at the dim light that is seeping through the pulled curtain.

Harry feels terribly sorry. And guilty. He cannot hide it.

“I am sorry.” he breathes out, looking down at his hand playing with the duvet.

Louis frowns.

“What're you talking about, Harold?” Louis frowns, puzzled, sitting more comfortably on the pillows.

“For...I just...I lost it last night and...it must have been terrible, I am sorry, next time please stop—no, there's not going to be a next time, I swear, Louis I didn't know what..”  
“HAROLD.” Louis raises his voice for a second, catching one of Harry's wrist to have his attention and shut him up.

Harry opens his eyes and looked at him, his heart beating fast.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Last night? What..?”  
“I lost control while we were...having...sex. Like, usually I am not that...”  
“It was perfectly fine, Harold. You just fucked me. Nothing weird that we didn't try before.” Louis answers and there is some kind of peace in his voice that helps Harry calm a bit.

Harry sighs, guilt is slowly dissipating thanks to Louis' words, but he can still feel it.

“I almost hurt you.” Harry wants to cry, he doesn't even know why.

“What???” Louis widens his eyes, puzzled. He entwines the fingers of his hand with Harry's, never leaving his eyes. “The _hell_ , Haz, please. You didn't hurt me! You'd never hurt me, why do you think that??”  
“Why are you talking about what happened last night like it was okay?” Harry protests, huffing.

“Because it was???? We had sex, as usual!”  
“No! It wasn't, Louis! Don't justify me... I wasn't even there with you I was just...”  
“Harry, Harry, Harry. Stop please, baby, listen to me.” Louis cuts him off.

Harry finally shuts up and take a deep breath.

“Are you listening without talking shit?” Louis frowns.

Harry just nods.  
“Good.” Louis starts again. “So, you didn't hurt me. Please, don't ever think about it.”  
“I lost control, Louis, I don't know..”  
“You were stressed, babe, and...you know I am a big fan of when you lose control because you usually never lose it and sometimes you really should.”  
“Yes but not if this means you are --”  
“I am not hurt, Harry, stop it!” Louis sits on the bed properly, looking at Harry that is still lying on his part of the bed, looking at him with worried eyes.

From here, Harry can see what he has done to Louis – his skin is all red and purple with bites and marks. It's actually the sexiest thing Harry has ever seen but still... maybe it shouldn't have to be that extreme.

“I loved it, okay? You know me and I know you and there was nothing wrong! That was one of the best sex of my life, okay? Stop it.”  
“You only tell me so because I am worried and you don't like it. Look at you, Lou, all these...”  
“Marks. You marked me, Haz, I always do that too. I swear, it was fine. More than fine actually.”  
Harry sighs. “You sore?”

Louis nods. “I love I will feel you throughout the whole day. And maybe tomorrow, when we'll do it again against that wall over there or in the hot tub..please can we do it in the hot tub?? Last time we almost drowned but it was _epic_!”

Harry can't help it but smile. Louis beams back at him.

“There we go, that is the face I wanna see on my _Hazzabear_.”  
“Stop with that nickname!” Harry frowns again.

Louis smiles because he can't help it, Harry is so cute it's too much sometimes.

“Why? You can call me Boo and I can't call you _Hazzabear_???”

“Yes! And I earned the right to call you Boo years ago!”  
“So? Let's say I will stop calling you _Hazzabear,_ if you stop being so worried about shit, ok?”  
Harry bites his lower lip and sighs again. “Fiiine. But --”  
“No _buts_ , just stop. Enjoy the day off before we start working again, yeah? Mum's coming over today. With the twins.”

Harry smiles again. The anxiety is dissipating slowly again and Harry feels the heavy weight on his stomach being removed by Louis' sweet words and hands caressing him in the adorable way he always reserves for him.

“I love you.” Harry says and Louis smiles softly before leaning down and reaching for his lips.

They kiss for a second, they are still sticky and _filthy_ but they can't be bothered. Basking into their love, their bed and their relationship in a day off is exactly what they needed in this chaos of stress, business fights and problems.

Everything is going to be fine, they both know it, they are working on it with the best after all – yet the whole thing is a bumpy ride and they had to keep it in mind. Sometimes it's hard but they are worth it, their careers is worth it, their band is worth it, their love is too. Especially their love.

 

Louis doesn't stop kissing Harry until he can feel him relaxing under his touch, still tangled in the duvet, with their legs entwines and one hand sliding through Harry's wild curls.

“I love you too.” he answers after another kiss, as Harry keeps chasing his mouth with a soft whine, wanting to kiss him again.

“We positively need a shower.” Louis nods, moving his head to stop kissing him. He knows that if they keep going they will never lead the bed in time for his mum to visit.

“Yes.”  
“ _And_ my mum is coming over.” Louis reminds him.

Harry bites his lower lip, swollen by the kisses, and sighs.

“Alright, yeah. Let's go then.” Harry takes a breath, moves the duvet out of the way and stands up. Louis follows him, circling the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

“Why are you wearing boxers?” Harry frowns, looking down at Louis.

His golden skin full of tattoos is a delight and Harry feels an interesting tug at his guts only by seeing him in those boxers, the curve of his bum so perfectly defined.

“Got cold last night.”

Harry looks at him for a second, zoning out with a grin on his face.

“Don't ever think about it. We are showering together but that's it.” Louis points a finger at him and Harry can't stop thinking he's the most gorgeous _thing_ he has ever seen in his life.  
“What?? I wasn't thinking about anything!” Harry smirks again.

“I know you, Styles.” Louis nods.

The hot water hits them on the shoulders once they got naked and in the shower. There is room enough for two and the water is giving them an hydromassage on the back.

“Am I allowed to touch??” Harry asks as he washes his hair under the spray.

Louis smiles. “Not inappropriately. Mind you. I don't think I'd have the strength to go at it again until tomorrow.”

Harry sighs. “I am sorry.”  
“Don't be. I know you are doing it because she's here.” Louis nods, moving his wet hair out of his face. Harry stares at the tiles and his feet in front of Louis tiny ones, listening in silence.

It's true. He knows it's because of that. He must be a grown-up man, he must be used to it, it really shouldn't affect him anymore as he knows it's all work, it's all an act. He still can't.

He will probably never be. He tried to ignore it but seeing her with him, touching him, having the privilege to look at him when Harry can only stand next to him a few times...it will never stop affecting him.

He also knows Louis knows him and knows about this. “That's fine, Harry, seriously.”  
“It's not jealousy is just...” Harry starts but then he can finds the words to convey his feelings so he just circles Louis' waist and tugs him against his chest.

Louis goes easily under the spray, drops of water on his long eyelashes. Harry might cry because Louis is too beautiful.

“I know what it is Harry, believe me. And there's nothing wrong with them. And _God_ if you were good last night!” he moans, tilting his head back before start laughing.

Harry can't help but laugh with him. “Stop it you dork!” he laughs again.

Louis doesn't stop, he circles Harry's neck with his arms and stands on his tip-toes to kiss him. They ends up laughing against their mouths, happy, while Harry's bad thoughts slips away with the remains of the past night.

 

* * * *

 

Harry comes home from his out and about with Jeff and his girlfriend for the sunny Los Angeles in the afternoon, Jay and the twins are still there, Harry can hear all of them talking with Louis in the patio that face the big blue swimming pool in the back garden.

From where he stands, in front of the kitchen counter in the big kitchen Harry wanted for their house – cooking is still his favourite thing to relax after all, and Louis loves when Harry cooks obviously – he can see all of them sitting on the wooden patio, he spots Louis' beautiful profile as he is playing with Ernest. The baby has gorgeous blue eyes just like his mum and Louis and he took all the other siblings has. Doris is beautiful too as she peacefully sleeps in her buggy not far from where Jay is, enjoying the warm sun of Los Angeles.

For one second, Harry zones out and focuses on Louis sitting there with his baby brother.

Ernest is looking at him, he can see Jay taking a picture of the two of them and Harry can't stop feeling a bit jealous, sometimes, because she'll probably choose to upload it on Twitter and Instagram while Harry has thousand of moments of Louis he really would like to post on his profiles too. He can't. For now. The hope in his heart is spreading now that he thinks about it, everything is going to be fine, perhaps _winter is finally coming_ like Louis likes to say and quote Games of Thrones (with whom he is a little bit obsessed right now).

Harry decides that he wants to take a picture as well and smiling he grabs his phone from his pocket and focus on them outside, beyond the glass of the window. He takes one of his artistic pictures of their profiles together, Louis looking at Ernest that flails his little arms and laughs for some weird funny face Louis is pulling at him. Harry's heart trembles.

He can't wait, there is a buzz inside himself that reminds me his biggest hope for the future – starting a family with him.

The man of his life, his rock, his best friend, his lover, it's only fair to call him the dad of his children as well.

As soon as he snaps the picture, Louis seems to hear the click of the phone and turns around, finally spotting Harry inside the kitchen.

He beams, his blue eyes shining bright. He moves his arm, meeting Harry's eyes, telling him to come outside.

Harry leaves his phone in the kitchen and walks towards him.

Opening the door to exit, he's welcomed by Ernest shout of joy and he automatically smiles to make him laugh louder.

“Theeere he is!” Jay smiles. “Hi babe, y'alright?”  
“Yes Jay, thanks, I was around here with some friends, you? All good?”  
He sits down on the floor in front of Louis, Ernest in between the two of them now.

“Yes, we were having a chat between lads, weren't we, Ernie??” Louis smiles, trying to fist-bump his brother that can only put his small hand on Louis' fist.

“Louis he won't fist-bump for a very long time, you know?” Harry nods.

“I've already told him.” Jay sighs fondly. “But apparently he wants Ernie to be a _gangster_ or something.”

“Yees, Westide, Ernie! You tell 'em!” Louis smiles and Ernest seems to appreciate Louis' funny gestures as he flails again, touching his feet.

“How is Jeff, by the way?” Louis asks, lifting his head to look at Harry.

“All good. We went to a dog shelter!”  
“A dog shelter?? Why??” Louis frowns, amused.

“Oh we were just strolling around and we saw this place, I wanted to see the puppies..!”  
“Still the baby fever, uh?” Jay laughs. “Don't you two already have a dog?”  
“It's my dog, Harry didn't want it at first.” Louis clarifies, clearing his throat.

Harry frowns. “Heeeey! That's not true! I was only concerned because we didn't have anyone to take care of him once we were away!”  
“He's perfectly fine though!” Louis replies.

They banter for a bit as usual in front of the lovely face of Jay that can't stop staring at the two of them. Ernest seems delighted as well as he keeps looking at the two of them.

“Will you stay for dinner?” suddenly Harry asks, looking at Louis' mum.  
“No, I'll have to come back! As soon as Lottie finishes her things she will come back here and we will go.”  
“You sure? You can all stay if you want we have plenty of food and..” Harry tries again as they all move from the patio inside.s  
“Don't worry babe, Dan is waiting for us in the hotel anyway. We'll see you tomorrow, yeah?”  
“Definitively. Mum and Dan are going to sit with us at the AMAs.” Louis explains, looking at Harry who missed the conversation earlier.

Harry suddenly beams. “Really?? That's great!”  
“Yeah, so I can check on both of you and tell you to _behave_!” Jay smiles pushing the buggy with her two children towards the front door.

The car is already there, waiting for Jay and the babies to move. The driver smiles at them from the diver seat.

“We always behave, mum!” Louis protests, hugging her.

“Yeah yeah, especially you!” Jay hugs him back and winks at Harry above Louis' shoulder.

Harry smiles at her back before hugging her and say goodbye to the two babies who are looking at them with their big sweet blue eyes.

Ernest takes Harry's long index finger in his small hand and tug again.

“Ohh, you are so strong Ernie!” Harry smiles.

Louis is saying goodbye to Doris who has finally woken up and now he's being bounced on Louis' hip.

Harry turns his head and looks at Louis holding her baby sister, there is a second in which Harry feels like he's not breathing. Butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Louis smiles at him before strapping Doris on his buggy again and say goodbye to his mum.

He closes the door right behind them and sighs.

“Why is playing with babies so tiring???” he comments, yawning.

Harry is still staring at him, big green eyes sparkling.

Louis frowns for a second.

“What?” he asks.

Harry takes a step and smirks. “ _Well_...” he stretches his arms until they are wrapped around Louis' tiny waist. One touch and Louis already knows what Harry's thinking. He's looking at him with his deep blue eyes and the same knowing smirk on his lips. “You have any idea of what you do to me when you hold a baby like that..?”  
“Who? My sister?” Louis asks, tilting his head on the side in the most flirty way.  
“My sister, your brother...I saw you playing with him and I am like...you drive me _wild_ , Lou.”

Louis laughs softly, playing with the collar of Harry's shirt, unbuttoning it already.

“How to get to Harry Styles' heart – holding a baby..”  
“I was about to go for how to get Harry Styles horny but yeah can..”  
“Oh,” Louis chuckles as they start moving, without breaking the embrace. Harry walks backwards until they reach the sofa in the big living room. “Why don't you go for it, then?” he murmurs before pushing Harry down on the sofa and straddle his lap.

Harry slides his shirt off his shoulders and smiles bright.

 

* * *

 

AMAs are chaotic.

They are being surrounded by celebrities, paparazzi and cameras from the moment they stepped out of the car. Screaming girls, interviewers, paparazzi shouting their names.

Harry can't see anybody else but a blinding light that is not the spotlight he's under right now – it's Louis. Gorgeous, beautiful, stunning Louis with his quiff and his all black outfit and his dominant stance.

Harry closes his eyes for a second, he needs to breathe before he can seriously start screaming _I love you_ in front of everybody.

He actually doesn't need words, though, his face tells all and he knows. He's not going to fight it, he's not going to pretend.

As they walk on the red carpet, Louis turns his head towards him, meeting his eyes for a second. He pulls a funny face, the one he always does because he knows no matter how famous they are, Harry gets nervous all the time in front of so many people. It's his way to say _I am here,_ _it's okay babe, I love you._

Harry checks they are not on camera focus before answering that face with a _I love you too_ mouthed subtly. Louis catches it anyway and beams.

 

* * *  
  


As expected, the night is a success.

And now, instead of being at the official after-party with a bunch of celebrities sipping champagne, the boys and the staff is all at Cal's house, currently stuffing their faces with greasy American size hamburgers and chips.

Louis is sitting on a couch next to Zayn, beer and some chips with ketchup, the room is full of people chatting, laughing, drinking.

Liam is already a bit drunk, going around the room, chatting with everyone, hugging people just because he's a cuddly bear when he's drunk.

Zayn calls him at some point, trying to make him stop and invite him to sit down next to them.

“Oh, sit down here Payno before you smash your face on the floor!” Louis stands up, leaving his place on the sofa to Liam who looks at him with lost glassy eyes and flops down next to Zayn with a lovely “Hi” on his lips.

Louis rolls his eyes and moves towards the other side of the room, where Harry is sitting down on a chair with a beer in his hand.

He's chatting with Louis doesn't even know who, probably Cal's friend, a man with a ginger beard and glasses on.

“Lou, have you met --”  
Louis doesn't listen. The days in LA have been quite stressful and the only thing he wants now is to be with Harry as much as he can.

The memory of Eleanor being there once again, the parade in front of the fans like it happened last year, still leave him something sour in his mouth and now that she's gone back home, Louis doesn't have so much time to spend with Harry.

Not that they didn't have during those nights where they manage to be well hidden in their home with nobody bothering them, but still.

He sits down straight on Harry's lap, the younger lad places the beer and the chips on the coffee table in front of them.

“Mike, this is Louis, Louis this is Mike, Cal's friend.” Harry says.

Louis only nods, munching on the last chip he has in his hand and Mike looks at them with an amused smile before Cal calls him over to the kitchen.

“Nice to meet you and congratulations for the awards. Great night!”  
“Thanks, man.” Louis says with his mouth full before the man disappears in the room.

So there they are, alone.

Harry slides one hand under Louis' black shirt and he touches Louis' warm skin.

They both shiver, looking at each other.

“Don't wanna go tonight.” Louis whines.

“It's okay babe, I'll be there tomorrow.”

“Wanna stay here with you.” the older lad sighs.

“I know, and I would love to be with you on the plane but we have to be here one day more, me and Zayn, remember?”  
Louis knows what Harry is talking about but he can't help feel a bit sad about the fact they can't fly together as they did when they arrived in Orlando. It was so nice sleeping the whole time in Harry's arms.

“I hate when you are responsible and shit.” Louis frowns.

“Somebody's gotta be it, babe.”

“What'd you mean, I am not???” Louis raises his eyebrows.

Harry laughs, amused. His big hand caressing the small of Louis' back.

“I am saying that this time I have to. You will go to Australia and I will be there before you blink, I promise.”  
“Kiss me.” Louis just says and Harry doesn't have to be told twice. Louis circles Harry's neck with his arms and sinks into Louis' embrace as they kiss sweetly and deeply.

“Love you.” Harry says against Louis' lips.

Louis smiles and pulls him closer.

 

* * *

 

**SIDNEY, AUSTRALIA**

 

As soon as Louis hears the steps on the corridor of their hotel, his heart jolts in his chest.

Heat is already spreading in his guts and he jumps down the massive bed of their suite to go and open the door.

Harry is here.

Finally. After 20 hours of a flight where he didn't even sleep properly, Harry is finally here in Australia and he can't wait to see him again.

They saw each other like yesterday but Louis doesn't care. He _missed_ him.

Also, Louis made the big mistake of looking at the pictures of Harry leaving LAX and arriving in Sidney on twitter and now he can't really think about anything else in the world but his boyfriend.

The real _problem_ here is that Harry changed in the airport bathroom as he usually does – bizzarre, but still – and now he's wearing leather trousers.

Leather trousers.

Louis couldn't believe it when he saw the first picture. The butterflies in his stomach probably caught fire by then.

He can't hear the steps now so Harry must be really here, behing the door, Louis can hear him cursing because he can't carry the bags and slide the key on the door to open.

Louis is there, anyway, and he slowly opens the door presenting himself in all his glory – only a pair of tiny briefs on. Golden skin completely bare.

Harry is a bit overwhelmed by the view as he didn't expect to see Louis in that _right_ state.

Given his face, though, Louis can tell he just scored 100 points. Nothing new, to be honest.

“Good morning, stranger.” Louis teases, cocking his hip out and crossing his arms to his chest. His biceps flexes and Harry's eyes follow the whole movement.

He hasn't talked yet. Louis takes him in in a few seconds: beautiful, lovely angel of his. Leather trousers clinging on his legs and white shirt and green beanie, he has his sunglasses hanging from the V neck of the shirt. His black bag at his feet.

“I have flied 20 hours, Lou, you wanna kill me like this?” he says, checking Louis' out with no shame.

Louis smirks, chewing on his bottom lip for one second. Harry's eyes are dark and hooded. Louis is going to have so much _fun_ in a few minutes. He actually really needs this to relax after the long flight. He's sure Harry needs it too if his big hands already circling his waist to grab his bum are any indication.

Louis hears Harry closing the door behind him with his foot before going back to him.

Their eyes locked.

“So? No kiss hello?” Harry pouts.  
“Leather trousers, seriously?????” Louis says faux-shocked. (Maybe he is actually, still, a bit.)

Harry grins. “I knew you loved them.” his hands are roaming all over his back only to go back under Louis' bum, touching his thighs in order to pick him up.

Louis lets him easily, pliant in his strong arms, basking in Harry's Tom Ford scent.

“Aren't you tired after the flight?” Louis teases.

Harry just groans and with a quick move of his arms he picks Louis up. Louis locks his legs around Harry's waist easily.

Harry turns until Louis' back is against the white wall of their room.

“Not with you in this...state.” he says, looking down at him.

Louis is already hard. Harry is too and they start grinding against each others. Louis moans softly at the contact, his head back against the wall.

“Missed you so much, saw the pictures--” Louis says with his last breath while Harry is already sucking bruises on his collarbones. “You were so fucking hot this morning.”

Harry groans again, using all his muscles to support Louis against the wall while he tries to grind harder against him. Still dressed, Louis can feel the leather against his bare skin. He's going crazy already.

“Like that? 's the shirt you bought me.”  
“Yeah, love when you wear my things, you're so pretty, babe, so pretty.” Louis whispers.

Harry smiles against his lips and finally, Louis opens up to let Harry nudge his tongue inside.

They kiss for a few seconds, the grinding movement is almost natural until Louis shifts his weight to suggest Harry to move to the bed behind them.

He moans once more, Harry doesn't stop kissing him and stroking him all over as he moves.

Louis' back hit the mattress that bounces a little under the weight of them entwined together.

“I assume the leather is working.” Harry says opening his trousers, letting them slide down his long legs.

Louis watches from the bed with no air in his lungs. When Harry's long fingers hook at the side of his briefs and slide them down his legs, Louis can declare himself physically dead.

“So working, _fuck_. Get in me right _now_ , Styles.” Louis whispers, arching his back under Harry's touch.

“So, Louis,” Harry keeps going, stripping down slowly, teasing Louis with a satisfied smirk. “Why don't you answer the question that woman asked you at the AMAs, then?”  
Louis frowns, looking at Harry hovering above him as he feels his hand finally going down on him.

“What the – _fuck –_ what are you talking about??”  
Harry nods. “You know, which celebrity makes you scream?”

Louis can't believe Harry wants to hear Louis' answer, he rolls his eyes but gasps as Harry is being particularly _good_ with his hands at the same time, like it's nothing for him. He's not even paying attention, too caught in Louis' face.

“Harold..”  
“Come on, I am waiting, babe.” Harry smiles again, the muscles of his arm working harder now.

“Oh for god's--” Louis is about to scream for real. “You, _you_ Harry, happy now? Now please would you---”

All his words are swallowed by Harry's tongue in his mouth again and Louis finally relax, breathing, rocking into Harry's fist as Harry moves on top of him at the same time.

“Love you so much” Harry repeats, kissing him down the column of his neck.

Louis has no words in his mind to say it back, he whines and Harry smiles.

Noted, the leather totally worked.

 

* * * 

 

"Time to go then." Louis takes his jacket and is ready to follow Zayn towards the car that will take them to the tattoo studio.

He already has sent them his sketches, he can't wait to get inked again. More than one tattoo this time actually, one in particular that he can't wait to have on his skin.

It's been a while since the last time he got a tattoo complementing Harry's and he thinks there is no better period than this.

They are fighting a hard battle but it doesn't mean they can't win it.  And after the boost of adrenaline with the show and the interviews tonight, Louis feels invincible.

He was chatting with Harry and his friend Johnny in the hall of the hotel before it was time to leave.

"Don't get too inked, then." Harry smiles, he knows Louis' plans and he seems more excited than what Louis is already. 

"Just a few, you know, missed having some tattoo pain on my arms." Louis jokes already rolling his shirt up to his elbows before sliding on the jacket.

Harry looks at every movement of Louis' arms and hands, a smile on his face since the moment Louis told him he was about to get a dagger to match and complement Harry's rose. On the empty arm, the arm they reserved for the happiness of their life publicly together. Such an important step. God, they are going to rock the world with their tattoos. 

"Wonder if management will get an heart attack then." Harry chuckles.

"If there is something they can't take away from me, other than you, is my skin. And that is yours too. So who cares." Louis shrugs as Harry looks at him and his eyes twinkles.

"I love you so much, remember this." Harry takes Louis' face in his big hands, tugging him towards his lips.

They exchange a chaste kiss as Johnny coos from his couch as he pretends to tap something on his phone.

"Shut up J! You are ruining the moment!" Harry frowns before he starts laughing.

Louis chuckles with him. "Okay, moment ruined then," he jokes "I have to go anyway, Zayn will be already pissed I am late!"  
  
"Go babe, see you later." Harry pats Louis' on his bum cheekly as he always does before they part.

Louis winks at him and smiles. "Love you!"  
  
Harry purses his lips to send him a kiss and then Louis runs out before the car horn tells him to hurry up.

Harry sits down on the couch again in front of Johnny who is looking at him with eloquent eyes and smile.

"What??" Harry smiles shyly. The same face he had when earlier he managed to confirm he was the "little spoon" on national radio. He is still high on the feeling of having said that and the freedom it gave him.

"You are disgustingly in love." Johnny scrunches his nose.

"That's what love is babe, you will learn one day." Harry smiles. 

"Let me know when you get married so I can clear my schedule." Johnny laughs.

Harry beams and before throwing Johnny a pillow to make him stop mocking him, in the deep of his heart he thinks, "Soon". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love as usual, you are lovely!!
> 
>  
> 
> xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So, I know that this chapter has taken AGES and I am sorry but it was a very intense month so far and I didn't have time to proper end this one. 
> 
> Now that I did, you can see it's divided in two parts as so many things (good things !!! i can't believe !!!!) happened in the past days and I couldn't put everything in one chapter as usual.
> 
> So this is the first part that covers since the day Harry came back from LA for the BFAs to when they celebrated Gemma's birthday at The Box.
> 
> I don't know WHEN I would be able to complete with the second part but bare with me, I'll try in the next weeks! 
> 
> Enjoy! x

**5\. LONDON, UK**

**\- part 1 -**

 

The bags are still on the floor. Still zipped up.

Harry's white shirt is on the floor, his black jeans draped on the back of the chair, his shoes thrown somewhere between the bed and the closet.

At the same time, Harry is finding himself under the warm duvet of his home bed, naked skin against it, his head resting on a pile of pillows.

It's been about one hour and he is still struggling to find the strength to function again. He didn't even have time to close the door behind him, once he was finally back home after a very long flight from Los Angeles, that he was welcomed with a handful of... his boyfriend, wearing only a pair of Nike joggers. That was quite the greeting he hoped for when he texted Louis before switching the phone off and get on the plane.

A simple, ' _Cant wait to_ _see u again_ _babe ly xxxxx_ _'_ and Harry knew that he'd have received a proper “welcome back home I missed you so much”.

So yeah, the events after Louis had jumped into his arms and Harry'd been quick enough to catch him without fall on the floor, can be reduced to a pile of clothes on the floor and a very very loud _“welcome back home”_.

Harry could tell Louis probably needed to steam off the tension and the tiredness of the last days around the world and they didn't have enough time to spend together before Harry had to take another flight to Los Angeles while Louis was coming back to London.

“Missed you so much.” Louis had whispered as Harry had his legs wrapped around Louis' slim waist, meeting him as Louis rocked at first gently inside him.

“Missed you, too.” Harry had replied quickly, before moving his hips in such a way to find the right angle that made him moan louder.

Louis quickened the pace with his lips attached to Harry's neck, jaw, ear and finally lips.

Now, Harry is trying to relax his muscles as he checks emails and news on his Ipad, listening to the only sound he wanted to hear in these days: Louis' calm breath as he is sleeping next to him.

“You should sleep too, Haz.” suddenly, Louis' rough sleepy voice breaks the silence in the room.

Harry jolts, obviously not expecting Louis to be awake.

“Thought you were asleep.” he says, looking down at him where he lies next to Harry, his hair wild on the two pillows he usually sleeps on. Glassy eyes but so _so_ blue.  
“I was, jet lag is still kicking me in the arse.”  
“Louis...” Harry reprimands, cocking an eyebrow.

“What? Just sayin'.” Louis shrugs, now his eyes are open and he's holding himself up on one elbow. The duvet is sliding down, exposing a bit of his tattooed chest. There are two bites and a love bite right next to Louis' left nipple.

Harry had a bit of fun with it earlier, so? _S_ _ue_ him for that.

He takes a second to look at how stunning he is and his heart is filled with the thought of how much he missed him in those few days.

The three mornings he woke up in their home, he just wished Louis was lying there, just like in this moment, breathing regularly, steading him in the way he only knows.

“So, why don't you put your Ipad away and come down here?” Louis says, suddenly stretching one arm across Harry, taking the Ipad away from him.

He manages to reach the bedside table, placing it there and then drag Harry down by his hip, until he isn't satisfied with the position they assume.

Harry slides down, dimples and a shy smile on his face, until his long legs aren't in between Louis' calves under the duvet.

Louis keeps his hand on the small of his boyfriend's back and Harry lies his head on the pillow, staring at Louis in the eyes, finally at the same level.

A few inches divides them, their noses are touching and if one of them quirks their lips they can also kiss. Harry likes the idea very much.

“Happy now?” Harry sighs, smiling.

“Very.” Louis beams back and he's so soft and pliant that Harry doesn't want to leave the bed never again.

“How was the flight?” Harry asks, his hand now closing around Louis' bare hip.

They both have this need to touch each others, to _feel_ each others under their fingers even if the separation was only for three days.

“Long. And tiring. Paparazzi were there when we arrived.” Louis huffs.

“Yeah, saw the pics.” Harry nods. “Nice hoodie.” his lips quirks into a smile.

Louis grins. “Like yours too, although I have to say it was quite familiar...oh wait, that is because it's mine!”

Harry chuckles for a second. Louis' eyes are sparkling as they keep petting each others on their backs as they talk.

“I wanted that Nike hoodie since forever! You just bought it before I could!”  
“Yeah, _righ_ _t_ , definitively not because it smelled like me, of course.” Louis teases, nodding.

Harry wants to kiss him so much so he just does it.

He closes the gap in between their lips kissing him with a loud smack before Louis tilts his head on the pillow and grants him better access. Harry licks into his mouth for a few seconds, his big hand roaming Louis' back as he tugs him closer. Their bodies align again, so close.

“Hmh, okay maybe it was because of that. Maybe.” Harry admits once he pulls apart. Both a bit breathless.

“Did you sleep in that, didn't you?” Louis raises on eyebrow, a knowing smirk on his face.

Harry look a bit bashful as he only nods.

“Oh, _babe_.” Louis coos as he kisses Harry's again.

Harry leans easily, kissing him back, breathing softly through his nose. The only sounds are the wet ones of their kisses.

“Don't mock me, I did feel alone in LA without you.” Harry protests.

Louis kisses his pout away once more. “I know, same here in London. Guess we have to make up for the lost time, don't we?” the smaller lad smirks, Harry's pupils dilated again.

They keep having these small talks while basking into the quiet of a lazy day of nothing. They chat a bit about LA and London and their families, planning things for the week. They always touch, petting each others, entwining fingers, sometimes one of them closes the distance between their lips and they lose themselves in kisses.

Harry would give his left arm to stay just like this for weeks.

 

They are kissing again – sometimes Harry thinks they still are teenagers when they keep snogging without being able to stop for more than 5 minutes – when Harry's phone rings, interrupting them. Harry is really trying his best to ignore it, his hand is already on Louis' bum under the duvet, playing with the elastic band of his briefs, sliding down on warm, bare skin...

“Please, answer before I throw the phone outside the window.” Louis suddenly says, groaning against Harry's lips.

Harry stops playing with Louis' bottom lip, sighing. Whining low in his throat, in annoyance.

He twists his back and stretches his arm towards the bedside table, taking his phone.

Without even looking at who is calling, he answers, sitting better on the bed.

“Hello?” he huffs. Louis is looking at him from below, still stretched on the bed, completely relax.

Harry is barely listening to what some person from PR is saying to him about tonight, he's to busy pulling funny faces at Louis and sliding one hand into his boyfriend's soft sleep hair.

Louis closes his eyes and relaxes under Harry's touch, nuzzling against his hand, kissing his palm when he reach.

After ten minutes of conversation, Harry finally can say politely goodbye. The info that person gave him about the British Fashion Awards he has to attend tonight as an Award giver are enough for Harry to end the conversation. It's not that he cares that much.

He hangs up with a quick “bye thanks bye” and literally throw his phone on the pile of clothes on the floor.

He turns again, hovering over Louis that is smiling again now that he has his attention again.

“Hello.” Harry murmurs, eyes still soft.

“Hi, stranger.” Louis smiles back and there is such a bright light in his smile and his eyes that Harry hasn't seen for days now what with the recent stunts and parades in front of fans that he really hoped he didn't have to do it over again.

“So when are you leaving?” Louis asks, shaking Harry out of his thoughts.

He sighs. “..In a few hours. They send me the private car.”  
“Good. You'll be home sooner!”  
Harry frowns for a second, bopping Louis' cute nose. “Heeeey! What d'you mean? That I am a slow driver?”  
“Let's say...you drive like you talk!” Louis laughs moving a bit under Harry's weight that doesn't seem to bother him in any way.

Harry tries not to crush him moving a bit to the side. His long fingers are drawing circles on Louis' bare chest.

“You know how they say that you can tell how good a person is in bed by the way they drive??” Harry nods with a smirk on his lips. His dimples are showing in the loveliest way.

Louis tries to keep a straight face for a second before bursting out in a laugh.

“What???” he asks, laughing.

“It's trueeee! I read it on some magazine! I don't remember know but it's a common idea!”

“Well I might disagree with that seen how you are a shit driver but not in the sack.” Louis shrugs fixing a wild curl of Harry behind his ear.

Harry turns his face to kiss Louis' hand where he can feel his pulse.

“Was that a compliment?” he asks, frowning.

Louis smiles. “Of course!”  
“ _Not shit_ is not a compliment, Louis.” Harry clarifies.

Louis bites his lip, smiling. “What should I say, uh? Any suggestion?”

Harry moves forwards to meet Louis' lips for another stolen kisses before pretending to think.

“I don't know,” he starts, kissing Louis again and again because it's never enough and they were apart for three days. Three days Harry had no kisses. Unacceptable. “Maybe... awesome, perfect, mind-blowing.. that would be nicer.”

Louis is very pliant and happy to give Harry as many kisses as he wants so he doesn't protest and kisses him back each time, especially when he sees those sweet dimples appearing and disappearing with every smile.

“Ohhh, a bit presumptuous we are, aren't we??” Louis plays, one hand tangled in the mess of Harry's hair.

“Not really, I am just assuming by the racket you make every time we are in bed..!”

Louis huffs a laugh and smiles again, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes are the most lovely thing Harry has ever seen. “Alright then, you win Styles, you win...” he rolls his eyes jokingly and they kiss again – they really could stay in bed basking into this forever.

 

* * *

The world is outside waiting for them, though. After a night at the Victoria's Secret after party where he finally could meet Ed and catch up a bit, today it's British Fashion Awards night and despite Harry had flied for the past three days back and forth in three different time-zones, he has to go. He's the winner of last year and he has to give the Award to Emma Watson tonight.

After a relaxing shower and some food in the kitchen, Harry is currently in front of the closet, looking at the many options their stylist has sent for the night.

Louis is humming some song he was listening earlier when he enters the room again and finds Harry with his eyebrows furred, pouting as the _baby_ he is.

“Y'alright there, Haz?” Louis asks looking at him.

Harry looks back at him through the reflection in the mirror on his right.

“I just... I think I need some help.”  
“With what? Buttoning your shirt for once?” Louis jokes, getting closer.

Harry turns to face him and frowns again. “Heeeeeey!” he protests, sliding one hand in his hair, still a bit wet from the shower.

“Just kidding, come on, what's the deal?” Louis asks, looking at the pile of suits Harry has to choose between.

“”These are like...I don't know..what should I wear? I am so tired and I don't even know --”  
“Ok, calm down babe, let's see..” Louis has a quick look at all the outfits, humming as he scans the whole rail. “What about....this?” he asks after a second, pulling out of the stock a black suit with...

“Stripes? Seriously??” Harry frowns.

The suit is very peculiar – vertical red stripes on the jacket and the trousers, a black shirt underneath.

“This is so you.” Louis nods. “I mean, I'd never wear that but you... you could shine bright like a diamond with this on, love.”

Harry loves how Louis is trying to help him. He loves the way he wouldn't give a damn about suits and fashion awards in this very moment but he is always there to help Harry, is always there to solve his problems like it's the easiest thing ever.

Harry must have been staring for a second, probably with his creepy “frog face” - as the other boys like to call it – because Louis is looking at him with an amused look on his face.

Harry blinks for a second and smiles. “I love you.” he just says.

“Yeah, you're so lucky to have me.” Louis smiles, winking.

Harry takes the suit and a big breath. He looks at himself in the mirror, holding the suit in front of his body and smiles.

“It's quirky.” he says.

“Like you, my love.” Louis says again, looking for something in the drawer.

“I like that. Thanks Boo.” Harry nods, taking his shirt off to finally get dressed.

Louis turns in that exact moment, he is still looking around the room, walking around Harry.

“What're you looking for?” he asks.

“Me shirt.” Louis replies, trying to climb the highest shelf of their closet to see wether it's there.

“Which one?” Harry says, buttoning his black shirt.

“The white one, the Vans one.. and my grey jumper I can't find it have you tidied up while I wasn't here?????” he protests.

“I was in LA, sir, it's just that you are so messy you can't find anything!”

“And you sound like my mum.” Louis replies again. He finally finds what he's looking for celebrating with a loud “Ha! Got 'em!” while Harry watches him fondly as he starts getting dressed too, next to him.

Harry holds his breath for a few minute when Louis slides his loose shirt off his shoulders to change into the one he wants to wear to go out.

He's having a night out too with some friends from Donny that have arrived in London recently, Harry would have loved to go and meet them but he couldn't really miss the event of tonight.

He's quite happy they have other family plans tomorrow and he can enjoy some day off and rest a bit more before the promo tour starts again.

“What now, Harold?” Louis asks looking at his boyfriend, holding his shirt in his hands. Harry has a lovely view of tattoos and Louis' curvy upper body that he really wants to remember for the entire night as he's sure the whole ceremony will be very boring at some point. It's not that he doesn't want to go, he enjoys these kind of things too and he's happy to meet some friends he only sees in these occasions but still, he has a very lovely half naked boyfriend in his room and he really doesn't want to be far away from him.

“Was just looking, am I not allowed?” he shows Louis his best smirk.

Louis bites his lower lip.

“Of course babe, it's just... it's creepy sometimes.”  
“Oh, as you didn't love the attention, _right_.” Harry teases, tugging the jacket on his shoulders and arms to fix it.

Louis slides on the jumper as well and before going to fix his hair in the bathroom, he leans towards Harry to kiss him on the lips.

Harry kisses him back quickly. “You know I love _your_ attention. You must be pleased.”

“I very am.” Harry tries to lock Louis with his arm around his slim waist but Louis is already late and maybe a bit of a tease.

“Noo, we are both late, you have to go in a few minutes and so have I. Need to fix my hair.”  
“Don't look too pretty without me.” Harry is joking anyway but he likes to remark his property with a cheeky squeeze of Louis' bum.

Louis jolts a bit back but he stays in Harry's arms and leans back against his hand still placed down there.

“I always look pretty, Harold, sorry.” Louis quirks an eyebrow.

“Don't make them all fall in love with you, please?”  
“Harry!” Louis bursts out a laugh. “They are my friends from Donny nobody wants to.. _jump_ me or anything!”  
“At the end of the night they all will! It's what you does to people..!” Harry nods and he's not even joking right now. His hand still firm on Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes because he will never accept compliments like that, especially from Harry.

“Not everyone is a quirky curly-haired 16-year-old boy you know...”  
“So? I am 20 and I am still in love with you!”

“Oh, shut up now you sap!” Louis covers Harry's face with his own hand and pushes him away.

Harry tries to bite his fingers and they end up play fighting their way to the bathroom.

“Also _you_ can't really talk, 'heard Nick is going to be there, of course.”  
Harry sighs, trying to fix a bit his curls in the mirror.

“Yeeah, and don't start. You are going to see him in a few day too.”  
“Was just about to tell you to say _hi_ to him, actually! See? You don't trust me!”  
“You, with Nick? _Never_!” Harry squints his eyes, faux-serious.

“Don't you have a party to attend, uh??? Go give your awards!!” Louis pushes him away as he finishes to style his hair and he's finally ready.

“Put a coat on, the keys are downstairs and if you take my Rover just remember --”

Louis is quick to exit the room and jog down the stairs in front of Harry, ready to go. He grabs the key and turns before Harry can finish what he was saying, he cuts him off holding Harry's face in his hands and kissing him on his mouth.  
“Hmpf---” is everything Harry can say before he opens up to let Louis slide his tongue inside his mouth.

They always share this kind of kiss before parting. Harry missed it so much when he was out and about in LA on his own.

He circles Louis' waist with one arm, kisses him back and smiles.

“Have fun tonight, yeah?” Louis smiles.

Harry huffs. “Yeah, wanted to come with you.”  
“I am sure we can think about something to make you _come_ with me, anyway.” Louis smirks so wide and he can't contain his laugh and Harry thinks for one second before looking at him with a shocked look.

“ _SERIOUSLY_ LOUIS???” he laughs at the innuendo before letting him go.

“Don't think I didn't see that bag of treats Victoria's Secret sends you for being at the after party last night!”

Louis winks at him and opens the door.

Harry's eyes widen and seriously, how is he supposed to live a life and attend these events when he lives with a menace ready to rile him up before leaving him alone?

“See you later, babe, have fun!” Louis says with a grin.  
“You too, love you!” Harry says before Louis can jump in Harry's Rover and start the engine.

“Love you, too!” Louis shouts from the tinted window.

Harry smiles for a second then he straightens his jacket and waits for the private car to pick him up: showtime.

* * *

 

“Louis William Tomlinson, we are bloody LATE!” Harry grabs Louis by his wrist and tugs him out of the bathroom.

They are about to meet Louis' family for nan Olive's birthday celebration in central London but they have never been so late in the history of forever.

Of course it's Louis' fault, taking ages in the bathroom.

“Okay okay I am coming! Let me just grab my coat for fuck's sake!” Louis runs towards the car with Harry's Burberry grey coat and his phone in between his teeth.  
“Hey! No swearing! We are meeting your nan and I am sure she wouldn't appreciate it!” Harry reminds him as they jump in the car. The cold air of winter surrounds the residential area where they live, everything is still quiet around in the morning.  
“Please Harold,” Louis says buckling his seat belt. “as my nan didn't know how I speak already!”  
“She sounded very happy when you were skipying them about this birthday!”  
“Yeah, she's 92 I can't believe I still have her here.”  
Harry smiles, he drives quietly along the main road as they fall into the usual car conversation. It's going to be a family day for them today, they both can't really wait.

 

They arrive at the hotel a few minutes before Louis spots the private car that picked his family up from King's Cross Station. His nan, Lottie, Jay, Louis' aunt and Dan are all there with a big smile on their faces.

The table they set in the main room is already full of every kind of elaborated food they could think of and after they hug and kiss and say happy birthday to Olive, they all sit down to drink tea together.

It's unbelievable how Harry is allowed to be there, under the sun, in a public place. The staff of course gave them all the privacy, the hotel guests don't seem to care, no fan know where they are and they can't be spotted inside. Louis is sure his mum will post a few pictures later just to show the lovely day they are having, once everything is over.

Louis can't believe he has Harry sitting next to him, smiling, chatting, drinking tea with his family. It's like they are living in the future for one day, their family as one. And Harry is blending into all this beautifully, like he belongs... well, Louis knows that he has always belonged, since day 1, since Louis showed up in Donny with him, holding hands in the park, playing football together, kissing under the snow during Christmas holidays. That dimpled curly-haired boy that stole his heart is still there, in his life, chatting lovely with nan Olive who looks at him like he's the sun. Louis remembers that time they were having lunch at his nan's home a few months earlier, and Olive leans towards Louis to whisper : “I like that one Louis, he makes you happy.”

And yes, his nan might be 92 but Louis guesses everyone on this planet can see that. He's so glad he has Harry.

“Y'alright?” Harry wakes him up from his thoughts, Louis blinks for a second to focus on his green eyes looking at him. Their knees are touching, pressed firmly against each others.

“Yeah, yeah, I was just...thinking.” Louis smiles softly and they allow themselves to have a moment, looking at each others in the eye, Harry is playing with Louis' fingers as he holds his hand for a second.

Mum and nan and the other guests are all chatting, nobody is paying attention when Harry leans forward and Louis tilts his head. Harry pecks him on the lips twice, smiling so wide they can't even kiss properly.

It's a second before they can hear gagging noises coming from Lottie, who is sitting in front of them.

Louis rolls his eyes, glaring at her for a second.

“Get used to it, love.” he says.

“Please, as these months with you didn't already scarred for life.” she bites back.

Harry smiles at her and Louis thinks that she is so similar to him that it's weird they are only half-brother and sister.

Lottie has been working with them for a while, learning from Lou the job of her dreams apparently. She's fun and very polite and she is enjoying a bit of more time with Louis around.

Also Louis loves the way she's bonding with every people who is always in his life. Not only the boys but also Caroline and Lou and even Gemma who absolutely loves her. She's a Styles after all, love is the key word in that family.

“Ohh, you haven't seen nothing yet!” Louis laughs. “Wait for when the anniversary is coming!”

Harry shakes his head, giggling. “Don't listen to him, we'll behave in your presence.”  
“Actually I was thinking about snogging your face off here and...”  
“LOUIS!!!” Harry and Lottie both cries out while Louis laughs mischievously.

 

The celebration lasts the whole morning and after they finished their lunch, nan is feeling a bit tired so they decided to rest in the room they have booked for day.

Louis and Harry have to go unfortunately so when they leave the dining room, Louis is ready to say goodbye to Olive and his family.

Harry is hugging Dan and Jay, thanking them for the lovely day, Louis sees Jay talking to Harry in a corner, whispering something to his ear before smiling. Harry is smiling back all coy and sweet.

If there is something that Louis absolutely adores is the way his mum looks at Harry, like he's a son. Louis noticed the same look on Anne's face when she looks at him.

“So Louis,” Olive starts, hugging him and holding him a bit in her ams. Louis let her, he missed all this. “I want to be here when it happens.”  
Louis frowns for a second. “...What are you talking about, nan?”  
“You know, the young lad over there...he's crazy for you, my love. And I want to be there when you get married.” she smiles with a knowing look.

Louis blushes a bit. “Oh, nan, I am...we..uh, yes,” he's always overwhelmed by thoughts and feelings when someone talks about them as a couple. He's not used to it and he knows it's his nan and not a stranger but still, the butterflies in his stomach are wide awake. “We will nan, and you will be there, I promise.”  
“Maybe I can be grand grand _grand_ mother!” she says, a special light on her face.

Louis smiles back and they have the same crinkles in the corner of their eyes.

“Oh, knowing Harry's baby fever you will surely be sooner than what you think, nan!”  
The lady laughs with his nephew before hugging him again.

“Always strong, my love, uh? As your mother taught you.”  
“Always nan, don't worry.” Louis hugs her back and he looks at Harry talking with Lottie right in front of him. He smiles.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the family day is spent with a slightly different celebration as Harry and Louis are now heading to the Box in Covent Garden to celebrate Gemma's birthday.

They have a private room to have dinner first and then they'll party a bit all together without people annoying them with pictures and autographs.

Tonight is Gemma's night, the boys definitively don't want and need to steal the attention from her.

Once they are ready and all is set up for the night, the black car arrives in front of their house, picking them up.

The agreement they reach earlier is that they can go together, party together in the private area, then they have to leave separately. Harry needs to be spotted exiting with Gemma's friends, Louis has some set up they are taking care of using Eleanor.

He doesn't care, they can lock him in a cell right after as long as they leave them alone for an entire day and they let them celebrate tonight.

“It's been so long since the last time we clubbed!” Louis says as the car runs in London's streets towards the central area.

“Yeah, I mean..we went in LA, remember??” Harry says.

“Oh, yeah! You were so drunk me and Jeff are still laughing about that.” Louis smiles.

Harry can't help but smile as his boy today has been absolutely _bright_ and happy and he couldn't ask for more.

He wishes every day could be brighter and happier than what they already have and Harry is sure the future is holding some amazing plans for them from now on.

“Ah-ah, very funny. As you two weren't right????” Harry cocks an eyebrow, nodding knowingly.

Louis bites his lower lip and gives him a coy smile. “Nah,” he starts again “We were good, it's you that wanted to jump from that bridge and run in a field of poppies only because you liked the word “poppies”..!” Louis remembers, laughing at the funny thought. They had some glorious night in LA with Jeff and their friends, for sure.

Harry pouts, crossing his arms against his chest until Louis makes a cooing noise before grabbing Harry's face and kiss those plump lips.

“I love you.” he murmurs, lips pressed against each other.

“Love you too.” Harry mutters, trying to kiss him back.

 

The car stops a few minutes later in front of the back entrance of the club. There is a bouncer already there, waiting for them and holding the door.

Harry grabs Louis' hand in such a natural gesture and leads Louis inside.

The music is pounding, people are already crowding the floor in a show of lights and laser, as they climb the stairs escorted by the same guard until they finally reach the private room.

The music is pounding there as well, there are a few groups of people around the room and finally Harry spots Gemma, beautiful in her party dress and long bleached hair.

“Ohh, there they are the superstars!!!” she smiles, she has a pink cocktail in her hand when she approaches them to hug her brother and her brother-in-law.

“Hi love, how're you?” Louis asks in her ear as they hug, trying to be heard over the music.

Gemma smiles. “All good, you?? I am so glad you made it!”

“I am too.” Louis smiles softly, exchanging a glance with Harry.  
“You don't ask the same to your brother?!?!?” Harry protests hugging Gemma in a tight hug.

Gemma laughs tugging at one of Harry's wild curl over his ear.

“I've skyped with you this morning, I know you are okay!”

“Thanks Gem, really.” Harry pouts again. “I guess I will have to say to the delivery man that the present is not necessary anymore because you don't deserve it!”

Gemma's eyes widen in curiosity. “A delivery man??? What?? Wait,” she looks at both of them “What did I get from the Tomlinsons??????”

Louis laughs at her curious look, she looks like his younger sisters before Christmas day.  
“It's a surprise so if you behave you _might_ receive it tomorrow!”  
“Fiiiine, I guess I can pretend I am nice to both of you for a night!” Gemma smiles and Louis notices the same dimples Harry has popping out on her face.

“Okay, 'm quite hungry so where's the fancy dinner you promised????” Louis suddenly asks, looking around.

“Oh, take a seat we'll start in a minute!” Gemma says “I go say hi to the rest of the guests that have just arrived, see you in a bit!” she leaves and disappears in the crowd.

Harry looks around, spotting a few people he wants to say hi too, old friends from Holmes Chapel came for the celebration too.

There is a group of friends from school, Harry remembers them when Gemma was a little bit older and he was just the “baby brother” watching Lord of the Rings on the sofa.

“Who are you looking at?” Louis asks, trying to follow Harry's gaze.

“Come with me babe, there are some people I want you to meet!” he smiles.

He grabs Louis' hand to tug him towards the small group of people waving at him but he feels like Louis is pulling back. They exchange a quick glance stopping in their track and Harry frowns.

Louis looks down at their hands entwined as he's not sure if they should present themselves like this to strangers. It's a very sad feeling but he can't help it.

“It's okay babe.” Harry turns and grabs Louis' face in between his hands.

They look at each others in their eyes.

“You sure? Maybe they...”  
“They all know. They are Gemma's friends and..there's none here who cares or judges us, alright? They are all good people.”

Louis usually wouldn't trust Harry's words that much, not because he doesn't trust Harry but because he doesn't trust strangers at all. Tonight , though, he decided he wants to. He decides he wants to feel this sense of freedom he has been feeling since they left home this morning to go in a public luxury hotel to celebrate his nan. It's a good feeling. A very good feeling.

Harry introduces Louis to these group of very kind friends, two girls and three boys who starts chatting about Harry, what he's been doing and such.

“Oh, I've been singing a bit in these years.” Harry jokes.

Everyone laughs with a drink in their hand. Harry and Louis are sipping theirs too once a waiter gave them two glasses of...something Whatever.

“I am sure your band sucks.” one of them jokes again and Louis snorts right beside him.

“And he's the other one with you, I remember him from a poster my mum has in the kitchen, just sayin'.” the girl, Maria, says looking at Louis.

“Yeah, your mum has taste I think.” Louis smiles.

Harry doesn't leave his side, his arm is firmly around Louis' waist, his hand splayed on his hip. They chat some more with these guys, laughing at jokes and listening to their stories of normal lives with studies and friends. Gemma announces the beginning of the dinner a few minutes later and everyone takes their seats in the long table in the middle of the room.  
Louis is walking in front of Harry and the music is loud but he's sure he could hear Maria grabbing Harry by his arm to whisper, “He's gorgeous, Hazza, seriously! Where can I find one too??” and Louis can't do anything but smile imagining Harry's dimples and beaming eyes as he answers with a simple, “Thank you. I am afraid there's only one and is mine.”

 

The dinner was very good and Gemma is the star of the night – as it has to be.

She talks with everyone, takes pictures, hugging people, until the cake arrives and everyone gathers again around the table laughing when Gemma discovers that her friends made her a pink cake with a “YOU ARE OLD!” written with chocolate sauce.

They all take pictures and even sing her Happy birthday to you to make it more embarrassing before all of the sudden a loud music starts pounding from the speakers.

They all gather on the dance floor, dancing and drinking together.

“Wanna dance, old man?” Harry asks as he finishes his cocktail.

Louis drowns a shot of vodka from the counter before grinning. He takes Harry's hand in his.

“I show you _old_ , Harold.”

The music has changed into some drum'n'bass and it pounds in Louis' stomach before they lose themselves in the crowd.

“Wanna dance properly, babe?” Louis whispers into Harry's ear.

Louis can tell Harry is already too focus on the feeling of being free to dance with Louis in a club.

“Yeah.” Harry says, both hands entwined with Louis', the older guy leans forward to kiss him only once. He teasingly pulls away and turns, their hands still together on Louis' stomach as he presses himself against Harry's chest with his back.

Harry drops his lips on the spot between Louis' shoulder and base of his neck and leaves a few kisses already.

“You're gorgeous tonight, babe, you're so so gorgeous.” he whispers and Louis can feel him vibrating all along his blood veins as soon as he speaks.

He closes his eyes, following the rhythm, Harry is moving his hips against Louis' bum and Louis is pressing back in some filthy moves he loves to do when they are dancing like this.

“Kiss me.” he says, tilting his head back, their hands still clasped together.

“Love you.” Harry says again, the music is throbbing in their hearts and ears.

“Me, too.” Louis repeats, moving his head and hips and curvy body.

Suddenly, Harry moves his hands from Louis' stomach to Louis' hips, gripping them tightly, thrusting against Louis.

“Stop drawing attention on you babe.” Harry says in his ear again at some point. “Everyone was looking at you from the moment we walked in.”

Louis smirks. “I am sure the real star here was you, beside Gemma.”  
“Maria wanted your number, basically.” Harry keeps saying, lips pressed to Louis' ear, sometimes he stops to kiss him there and then under Louis' lobe and on his hair.

“Ah-ah, as if.” Louis nods, amused.

“And that Gemma's friend from university we talked with? Charles or whatever...he was eyeing you up the whole time I wanted to slap him.”

Louis laughs again and finally turns into Harry's embrace, facing him.

Harry's hands slide down in their usual spot, under the curve of Louis' gorgeous bum.

One hand squeezes Louis' bum before going slightly up again, pushing Louis against himself.

Harry lowers his eyes down to Louis' lips before they kiss, sweet and deep and very hot.

They are lucky everyone is drunk enough to understand nor see, the dark lights of the room help too. Gemma is somewhere around, people are dancing and drinking, Louis and Harry are free to snog each others' faces off like horny teenagers at the prom.

Louis tilts his head, giving Harry better access for a deep kiss, Harry slides his tongue inside Louis' mouth, licking.

“Want you, Haz.” Louis whines softly agains his mouth once they pull away to breathe.

“A few hours more yeah? We can't really leave because you're horny.”  
“Said the one that always makes me leave three hours because we step on the floor and he's already hard.” Louis jokes.

Harry tries to bite Louis' lower lips in a playful kiss until Louis gives up and they kiss again.

He does bite Louis' lip before pulling away and smile.

“I am so happy you are here.” he murmurs.

Louis smiles back. “I am too, angel. Can't wait to take you home with me, we still have the whole night...”

Harry looks at him with hooded eyes again and then, in two seconds, he grabs Louis' hand and tugs towards Gemma.

“What are you _doing,_ Haz???” Louis frowns.

“We're going home.” Harry says looking at her sister.

Gemma doesn't even say a word, she just smiles and hugs both of them.

“I'd say to use protections but this is not the case, right?” Gemma laughs hugging Harry.

“Yeah, 's a bit old right now, sorry.” Harry smiles back. “Happy birthday, Gem. See you tomorrow!”

Louis smiles and hugs her too, wishing her happy birthday and saying sorry on behalf of Harold who is still a teenagers whose needs are more demanding than party celebrations.  
“Love you both guys, see you!! Have a good night!”

Harry leaves from the front.

Louis leaves from the back.

Harry's black car turn the first small street next to the club and picks Louis up.

“Hi.” Harry whispers when Louis sits next to him.

“Hello.” Louis says before taking a deep breath and attacking Harry's mouth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and the kudos and the comments as usual.  
> I love you all!! I hope you are ready for Christmas!
> 
>  
> 
> xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There you goooo, the second part is here!!
> 
> So this is going to be the last fic of the year, then I will probably start again next year hoping that the new year will bring THEM first and then us more joy and good things to think about.
> 
> I wanna wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS, be happy, be joyful, eat a lot and I hope you can spend it with all the people you love! 
> 
> And as we say in Italian, TANTI AUGURI DI BUON NATALE A TUTTI VOI!!
> 
> Enjoy this! x

**7\. LONDON, UK**

**\- part 2 -**

 

 _I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love_  
Even more than I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you

 

Harry is trying to reach the highest part of the big tree in front of him, considering if there would be more red baubles than gold ones. He's thinking about putting some ribbons as well and some lights all around and he doesn't really know if he'd have enough space.

He is too deep in thoughts and calculation, to hear someone approaching from behind.

Two quick small hands grab him by his waist and suddenly pinch him.

Harry shakes out of his thoughts and turns, a grin already on his face.

Louis is right there, freshly showered, with soft hair still damp and curly from the steam in the bathroom. He's wearing one of his old school Nike jumper and his favourite pair of speckles joggers, his eyes are a bit sleepy but he looks so cuddly Harry thinks he is the best thing he has ever seen in his life.

“Hi babe,” Louis smiles, looking next to him at the big Christmas tree Harry is finally setting in the centre of the main entrance of their home. “ It's growing, uh?” he considers, looking up. 

Harry can't help but notice how small and tiny Louis is compared to the big tree in front of them.

By now, Harry has put a few Christmas decorations everywhere in the house, cute Christmas messages on the door handles, lights and baubles and stuffed snowmen all around.

He loves Christmas, it's perhaps the favourite time of the year to him and he couldn't wait to finally be home and have time to decorate his house like he used to with his mum when he was younger.

Louis has been busy the whole morning, talking on the phone with people, looking at the schedule with Oli, working on some stuff  and of course  swearing at Liam for something they were discussing about via Facetime.  Harry, for once, doesn't want to know anything about work, he needs this day to clear his mind and finally do something that relaxes him.

He's happy about his work around the house so far.

“D'you like it?” he asks, proud, putting the last ribbons on the green branches of the tree.

Louis smiles, his eyes are full of the small lights Harry is putting all around.

“ Yeah, it's..massive. I love it.” he's clutching his tea mug on one hand, waiting for the tea to cool off a bit to drink it.  Harry wants to cuddle him for the entire day,  resting on the sofa with nothing else to do  nor  wait for. 

“ I am glad, wanna help?”  
“Ehrm, nope.” Louis widens his eyes comically, sipping his hot tea.

Harry huffs. “Let me guess, you're busy right now.” he nods with a knowing look.

“Exactly baby, very  _ very _ busy.”  Louis seconded, nodding quickly. “ I was just..like, Liam and...stuff, work to do..” he starts going towards the  living room,  smiling.

Harry smiles back as he keeps nodding. “No but I understand, I mean, it's not your house too and I definitively don't need help with some stuff before lunch, right,  _ right _ .”  he resumes his work with the wires of lights as he sees Louis sneaking away from duties and Christmas decorations like every other year.

Harry is fine with that really, he loves doing it and he knows that if Louis would help, they'd probably never finish if not with some lights wrapped around Harry's neck, some broken baubles on the floor and glitters all over the house.

“You love doing this I am just too lazy, happy now?” Louis admits, flopping down on the sofa, putting his socked feet on the coffee table.

Harry keeps circling the tree with lights behind him, a few metres away from where Louis is lying.

“I'd ask you to cook something for lunch but hey, you can't cook!” Harry teases with a grinning smile.

Louis turns his head and look above the back of the sofa, meeting Harry's eyes across the room.

“Oh, if you are complaining so much why are we together, again?” Louis is always quick to banter back. It's definitively one of their favourite activities.

Harry pretends to think. “Well, you are good looking and I guess sex is not that bad with you.”

As soon as Louis hears those words, he jumps down the sofa and circles it, running towards him. It's Harry's cue to start running and with a cheerful shriek and still a few ribbons in his hands, they start play fighting around the house, chasing each others, laughing until they are breathless.

 _I'll be home for Christmas_  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree

  
  


Michael Bublé is still crooning from Harry's Ipod dock in the kitchen and the Christmas album is definitively one of Harry's favourite of the month.

The younger lad couldn't ask for more as there are Christmas songs in the air and Louis currently in between his legs, as Harry stays on the kitchen counter, his feet dangling down but almost touching the floor. Louis has already protested saying that is not fair that Harry almost reaches the ground even when he's on the counter and Louis will never manage to.

Harry replied with a dimpled grin saying that he already knew Louis enjoy being so tiny in Harry's big hands and around his long legs. Louis couldn't disagree as he tugged Harry in a kiss that became deep and loving.

“I love Christmas songs.” Harry comments in between kisses.

They are still a bit breathless from the chase around the house, Louis finally had grabbed Harry by his waist with a “Got you!” and isn't it the absolute truth for Harry?

“I thought you loved kissing me more.” Louis frowns, another kiss on the tip of Harry's nose.

“Of course I love kissing you.” Harry nods, his thumbs caressing Louis' cheeks. They are looking at each other in the eyes, like their souls are talking too.

“You love Michael Bublé more.” Louis frowns again, his lips gazing Harry's ear right above wild curls that smell like apple.

“Yeah, actually.. I am a Christmas songs' slave, sorry, babe. But you are still the number two in my lis--” he doesn't even finish the sentence that Louis pulls away and swats him on the chest with the back of his hand.

“Is that so???” Louis protests.

Harry jolts, laughing and slides down the counter, following Louis' sway of hips as the smaller lad walks out the kitchen and in the living room again.

Before teasing him again, Harry takes a second to stare at the curve of Louis' beautiful bum in those joggers and the curves of his back and hips that drive him absolutely crazy.

“You can't hate me for this!! It's Michael Bublé!!” Harry laughs again.

“I am sure he'll be glad to snog you then!” Louis pretends to be offended by Harry's comment, going around the room as soon as Harry moves behind him.

“Louis don't start again, come here! Wanna kiss you some more!”  
“Oh, now you do?” Louis bites back, circling the table to block Harry from holding him.

They start chasing each others again.

Harry missed this, living in their house, bantering, they never get bored. Not even after four years together.

“You are cuter, okay?” Harry tries again.

Finally, he corners Louis next to the big tv screen and Louis touches the wall with his back.

Harry is already all over him, big hands around Louis' hips.

“Do you wanna help with the last thing I have to put on the tree?”  
Louis frowns looking at the big tree that he can see from there, beyond Harry's shoulder.

“Is it complete?”  
“Uh-uh.” Harry shakes his head. “It's missing the star.”  
“Oh, the star.” Louis repeats looking at the bare upper part of the tree.

It's like a little tradition they have every year, they put the bright star at the top of the Christmas tree together.

Actually, everything started when Harry set up the first Christmas tree in the first flat they shared. They were so young and everything had just started but they both remember those little moments with so much love in their hearts.

The star hasn't changed. It's the original one that Louis bought in a cute Christmas market in the Alpes, when he, Harry and Stan went skiing for the first time. Their first holiday together.

Since then, the star has shined bright on the top of the tree and probably it will for the rest of its life. Harry hopes it never breaks. He hopes the star can be as strong as they are.

_Christmas Eve will find me_  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

  
  


“Okay, babe, ready?” Harry is in front of the tree and he took the star out of the box he puts it in for the rest of the year, in a safe place.

“I won't reach the top anyway Harold, I don't know why you want me to do it.”

“Because you are the one that do it!”  
“Yeah but because you pick me up!”  
“So? It's a tradition! Let's do this.” Harry stretches his arms in a theatrical way and then positions himself behind Louis.

Of course, Louis has no plan of obey so he closes the distance between the two of them by pushing his bum back until it touches Harry's crotch.

Harry jolts back for a second. “Louis!!!!” he reprimands.

“What?? You said _let's do this_!”

“The star!! The star!!” he protests, nudging him with a hand.

Louis rolls his eyes. “You are NO fun Harold.”  
“I won't have sex with you under the tree! That was last year! Come on, be serious!” Harry nods.

Louis looks at him in the eyes and he can tell how much Harry loves these little traditions, these moments that are only theirs, that nobody knows about, not even the rest of the boys.

The privacy of these moments are what they both cherish the most, especially Harry which is also really really sappy. (Louis is as well, he just doesn't show it every second of his existence as Harry likes to.)

Louis turns his back again and takes the star in his hands.

“Okay, ready?”  
“Yep.” Harry smiles.

He circles Louis' slim waist with his strong arms and lifts Louis up a bit until he can reach the top of the tree with his arm. Louis is tiny and short and every year he complains because he really can't do that but Harry is there to support him and hold him until he's managed to put the star and isn't this a metaphor of their relationship? Without Harry to support him and lift him up, Louis would have probably fallen years ago. Yes, frankly he's quite fond of this tradition to, Louis hopes he never stops putting that star on the top of their tree.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asks when he finally puts him down again. The shining star enlightened on top of the tree that now is complete.

Louis looks at Harry in the eyes and slides his hands in Harry's soft natural curls. Their bodies align again and Louis can feel the usual spark of electricity from their hearts to their toes.

“That I can't wait to pick our children up to put the star on top.” Louis says, sincere.

Louis swears he could live only for the light in Harry's eyes in this moment.

He's beaming at him, _glowing_ at the thoughts of their family and their first Christmas, gathered together to put the star and watching the lights on the tree shining in the dark of the room.

“Yeah?” he smiles, a bit breathless.

“Yes, I can't wait, my love. We deserve this so much.” Louis nods and before he can add something else, Harry is already kissing him.

Louis tilts his head and gives him better access, Harry suddenly slides his hands down on the seam of Louis' shirt and lift it a bit. Warm hands on warm skin.

Louis feels him moan in his mouth.

“What?” he asks, pulling away a few inches. “What happened to 'I won't have sex with you under the tree', uh???”

Harry doesn't answer, he just points up and Louis frowns. He sees Harry smirking and then he looks up following his finger until he finds there is some mistletoe hanging above them.

“When did you –?”  
“Just kiss me you fool!” Harry says before hugging him tight and resuming the passionate kiss.

_Christmas Eve will find me_  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams

  
  


_* * *_

  
  


It's almost  eleven when Harry manages to  arrive home. The car was taking  _fucking_ forever, the traffic in London was really bad and he couldn't sit still for more than five minutes.

They left the Awards event in Nice just one hour after they got their awards, none of them wanted to stay longer to be honest, for many reasons.

They were all pretty tired and they needed to get home, shower and go to sleep before the big day of the X  F actor finale.  They honestly can't wait for that  so they really need to rest a bit  more .

Except that Harry has no plan of resting at all. He has other things in his mind, worrying him.

He opens the door, sliding the key in the lock, he leaves bag and coat in the living room, passes by the big Christmas tree and climb the stairs two by two to arrive in the master bedroom.

He had left Louis on  Facetime right before the flight took off, wrapped up in the duvet and a fluffy blanket  that according to him smells like Harry. H ot water bag on his stomach, litres of Yorkshire tea and  a bottle of water on the  bedside table. 

Harry needs to see if he is okay, if he is doing better, so he opens the door of their bedroom to find Louis in the same position he left him when they saw each other via phone.

Louis is sleeping, or at least he's trying to, eyes closed and light puffs of breath that Harry could recognise everywhere.

He approaches the bed, leaves the bags at its feet and climb it, crawling on his hands and knees until his lips can reach  Louis' forehead.

He plants a small peck on it, it feels  colder than what it was yesterday when Louis' sickness has started.  Probably he has no temperature no w, Harry is a bit relieved.

As soon as Harry kisses him again on the same spot and then on his hair, breathing him a bit after so many hours apart,  Louis begins to stir awak e.

“Hrm,” he groans, his eyes still closed.

“Baby.” Harry whispers, looking at him as he moves lazily and weakly inside the wrap of blankets around his body. “How're you feeling?” he asks.  
“You're here.” Louis says, probably still asleep, following his train of thoughts. 

“Yeah. I am here.” Harry lifts his hand and touches Louis' hip over the blankets. He lies on his side to be more comfortable and gets closer to Louis' body. Their noses are nearly touching now and he's looking at his boy from that close, green eyes finally meets blue, sleepy ones when Louis wakes up. 

“Why're you here?” he asks and Harry notices his accent is thicker – as usual when he's tired or sleepy. He coughs in his hand and Harry starts petting his arm and wrist as he wanted to make it stop, to soothe his pain with his touch. 

Maybe it's working because Louis seems to have felt a spark on his skin as soon as they touched. His eyes widens and he looks at Harry.

“We left the awards earlier. Nobody wanted to stay.”  
“Yeah, I bet you called the airport asking to arrange a flight to let you come back home as soon as possible.” Louis teases and seriously, even if he's sick he manages to tease Harry perfectly. Harry takes it as a good sign. 

“You got me, how did you know?” Harry plays along, dimples appearing on his face.

Louis smiles back – he has never been able to resist the dimples.  He moves into Harry's touch, his big hand on Louis' slim waist, he moves closer, their feet now are tangled  under the layers of blankets. 

“Seriously, how're you feeling?” he asks again, frowning.

Louis sighs. “A bit sick still. But better than yesterday. I needed to sleep maybe.”  
“Yeah, rest all you want babe, we don't have to be anywhere else.”  
“ I would really kiss you but  I am afraid you'll be sick too in a few hours.” Louis confesses with a quiet sad look. 

Harry chuckles. “ Don't worry, babe,  I always end up getting sick  after you, don't I?”

Louis smiles. There's a lingering silence in the room, they just look at each other for two seconds.

“So...kiss?” Louis asks with the sweetest voice and seriously, getting sick could be damned, Harry moves forwards, one hand on Louis' flushed cheek and he closes the distance between their lips.

Louis is quick to open up after a few pecks, Harry sucks on his bottom lip and then on his tongue, sliding his inside Louis' mouth. It's a heated kiss and Louis starts to feel a bit dizzy when he pulls away. 

“All good?” Harry asks. Plump shiny lips from the kissing.

Louis smiles. “Yeah, better now.”  
“So what did you do today? A part from running to the toilet?” Harry smiles, moving better on the mattress to find  more  comfort. 

Their hands entwined  in between them, Louis playing with one of Harry's  rings. 

“Hilarious, Styles, seriously.” Louis rolls his eyes fondly. “Anyway I've talked to my mum and then she probably told your mum as your mum called to ask me how I was, and then I slept. I was so tired.”  
“I know, baby, I can image. I am tired too.”  
“Sleep then, no need to stay here... guarding me.”  
“I want to. I don't want you to get worse.”  
“I won't babe, don't worry. I have you now, don't I? I'll be fine by tomorrow morning.” Louis smiles and there's a warmth in his face that makes Harry think Louis _loves_ Harry's attention  after all. Probably, Harry already knew it. 

“How's mum?”  
“Your or mine?”  
“Both.” Harry nods.

“Good. Did you know they went Christmas shopping together two days ago??”  
“Really? Where?”  
“Probably in Manchester? I had no idea.”

“That's nice. They must have bought something for us too. I wanna know now!” Harry pouts a bit and Louis lifts on hand, his index finger playing with Harry's bottom lip. 

“You'll find out soon. Oh and Gemma's presents have arrived.”  
“Yeah? When?”  
“Today, Marvin from the front door gave me the parcel. Really nice bag.”  
“You like that? I wanted to buy something like shoes but I didn't really know, I know Gems like those kind of bags so yeah...was it the only parcel arrived today?” he asks, curiously.

Louis frowns for a second. “Yes, why?”  
Harry shrugs but stays silent.

“ _Whyyyy_???” Louis insists again, poking him in the stomach.  His smile showing again.

“Nothing, nothing, it was... I ordered a few things for..the house.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow and both know he's not buying it for one second. Harry blushes furiously.

“What is it this time????” Louis asks, eyes brighter than when Harry arrived. 

“Nothing!”  
“Come on! What? A picture? A crib? Stuffed toys for our imaginary babies?” he jokes.

Harry swats him lightly on the shoulder. “Heeeey! They are not  _imaginary_ ! Also we already have a crib! It's in the guest room and he's only waiting to be assembled and...filled. With a baby for example.” Harry retorts because he never really can stop when it comes to remind Louis he wants a baby and he wants it now.  Louis i s convinced that if they biologically could, they would already have  a bunch of kids with blue eyes and wild curls running around the house.  They will,  though, Louis can't wait  too . 

“So what is it??” Louis asks before trying to coax it out of Harry with a light tickle fight. 

Harry stills his hands with his strong ones, long fingers around Louis'  delicate wrists to keep him in place. 

“Can't tell you.”  
“Can I guess?”  
“Try.”  
“Is it a new paint?”  
“No.”

“A hipster poster of some hipster bearded singer?”  
“Nope.” Harry rolls his eyes because seriously, he's _not_ hipster. 

“Is it a present for me?” Louis' eyes sparkles. 

“Uhm, maaaybe. Yeah.” Harry answers.  
“Maybe?? Oh!! It's a present for me!! Awww, Harold, come on what did you get me? I am sick I need to know to feel better!!” Louis starts, moving agitatedly like a child on Christmas.

“It's a present, you can't know earlier!”  
“Why?? I am your boyfriend!”  
“So? It's still a present, babe, you'll need to be patient.”

“How long?” Louis whines. 

“Your birthday, of course.”  
“What???? It's ages from now! That's not fair!!!”  
Harry giggles softly. “Come on you brat, you will know when you'll know.”  
“I hate you.” Louis frowns, biting his lip.  
“No you don't.”  
“I will never feel better now, you know? I will be forever sad because I don't know what the present is and sad people never heal and I won't be able to perform with Ronnie and...”  
Harry just huffs before moving his head forward to kiss him again. Louis lets him, opening up again, feeling Harry's tongue playing with his and if this is the way Harry chose to distract him from the birthday surprise, well, Louis can consider himself lucky anyway.

They bask into each others' love and warmth for a bit, Louis feeling better already since Harry's presence in their bed, kissing him, cuddling him, making him hot tea. 

They call their mums and Louis speaks to Zayn as well before deciding it's time to sleep again – tomorrow is a big day and they are both quite exhausted. 

The journey from Nice was quite short but Harry is tired anyway and Louis can tell he's trying to keep his eyes open even if he's yawning, he loves him so much when he turns into a mother hen, protective and caring, and  when  Louis  snuggles close in Harry's arms and they adjust to finally sleep,  he  wonder s wh en he got so lucky to have a fiancé like him.

“Good night, angel.” Harry whispers, kissing him on the forehead.

Louis closes his eyes and puts his ear on Harry's chest, listening to the beat of his heart. His strong arms holding him. 

“Good night, baby.” Louis whispers back before hearing Harry already snoring softly.

  
  


* * * 

Louis feels great.

Louis feels invincible.

Ronnie fucking Wood just played with them on the stage of The X Factor final, the stage where they didn't win but that brought them enough luck for  _this_ . 

He can't help but thinking about that time they were send home from the competition, the disappointment in their eyes, he remembers Niall's fear, Liam's sadness, Zayn's words about  _definitively not being the last of One Direction_ and mostly, he remembers Harry.

Harry, his beautiful, lovely, gorgeous Harry, sixteen-year-old angel with big eyes full of tears, sad face and broken heart. 

Harry that he spent that night in the hotel  with,  comforting  him about everything, reassuring him, kissing him with the same sweetness  they still use nowadays. 

Harry the shy, too-worried-about-everything-to-really-enjoy-something teenager who didn't have a clue about the future.

“ _We'll be back on that stage, with awards and sold-out concert, showing them what we are made of”_ Louis remembers those words.

Especially now, that he's staring at Harry, jumping here and there, still high on adrenaline, hugging everyone, laughing, hugging random people in the same room as them. 

Louis is with Zayn and Niall, they are having a beer, a ritual post-performance to celebrate the epic “thing” they did with Ronnie.

The y are tak ing a few pictures with him, chatting a bit, Harry is always around him, smiling and thanking him for his participation. He still can't believe it and Louis is really amused by  the hysteria he's showing around his idol.

Louis even decided to  spontaneously move when they were on stage to let him live his dream fully, dancing and singing next to  his idol. Harry looked at him for a second and  _beamed_ as Louis gave him the best present ever. Louis was so happy to see him like this and being the reason of that. 

Now the show is over and after a few hugs and kisses to the staff of The X Factor, the guys are ready to go home. 

Louis meets Harry again at the parking space, where the black cars are waiting for them. They haven't had time to congratulate nor talk to each other since the performance ended and they were hushed around  for interviews and pictures.

“There you are!” Louis smiles, he suddenly notices a weird light in Harry's eyes.

He can't tell that light is the excitement and the adrenaline Harry has in his veins even if it's been almost half an hour since the performance ended.

“Hi.” Harry says, smiling, taking his hand as he always does when they are walking somewhere. He leads the way to their car, Dave the driver is already in the car. 

Louis  walks behind him, feeling a slight tug at his hand, Harry is clutching his hand so hard and Louis  can hear him breathing irregularly, he also swears he heard a groan when they  first started walking.

“Harry what--” he is suddenly cut off right in front of the car, when Harry turns and kisses him deep and hot.Louis feels Harry's big hands on his body, his palms lowers immediately on his bum and he's being pushed against the closed door of the Mercedes. 

He kisses Harry back,  moving his head to give him better access, opening up for him, teeth and mouth and tongue the messiest of the kiss.

Louis knows what Harry is doing, what they used to do while they were on tour – Harry steams off in this way, touching Louis, hugging him, kissing him, having sex with him until every single drop of adrenaline is off his system.

Louis is the same, it hits him like a wave and  he definitively  _loves_ how intense it gets when  they are both in this right state.

Today though, Harry seems  to be in that state even  _more_ than usual.  Louis is blocked  in between Harry's body and the car, Harry is literally snogging his face off  and Louis is a really, really happy man.

“Babe, Har---hmpf, Haz---” he tries to breathe but Harry doesn't seem to let him.

Louis is wondering why Harry doesn't need to breathe in between kisses, but given the noise he's making, he is probably breathing through his nose or something. 

Anyway, Louis is now breathless and he wrestles his way out of Harry's strong hold.

The younger lad has his pupils dilated and his  mouth plump and shiny red, Louis can't believe how gorgeous he is.

He's sliding one hand at the nape of Harry's neck, in between his soft chocolate curls.

He tugs a bit and Harry moans, his voice echoing in the  car park.

“Babe, y'alright?” Louis whispers, his nose and forehead against Harry's.

Harry closes his eyes for a second. “Want you.” he whines  and his hips automatically thrust up against Louis' crotch.

He finds it very difficult to breathe and think at the moment but no, he can't, they can't, there is a car and they have to go home and then...

“Yeah, I want you too but not here.”  
“Want you now.” Harry doesn't even seem to listen to what Louis is saying, he's following his train of thoughts and his long fingers are fiddling to open Louis' jeans button and fly.

Louis is really tempted and having this Harry right here in his arms, so determined and wild in a public place, is driving him totally crazy but no, he needs to get it together and stop him before it's too late.

Harry managed to open his jeans and he's about to drop on his knees right there, completely out of it, eyes closed and heavy breath, when Louis blocks him by his arms,  keeping him on his feet.

“Harry,” he says, forcing his boyfriend to look at him in the eyes. “Babe let me take you home and then we can do whatever you want, yeah?”

Harry is staring into Louis' soul as usual, his eyes big and wide and dark. Harry's  hands are again  wandering  on his waist and hips. 

“Can I?” he asks, his voice lower than usual. Louis is so turned on he might cry if they don't get home soon. 

“Yes baby, of course, you know you can.” Louis smirks.

Harry doesn't answer right back, he leans forwards and takes Louis' bottom lip in between his teeth.

He licks into his mouth once again, groaning, a few seconds and he's humping Louis' again.

Louis stills his hips with his hands and puts some distance between them.

“ _Babe_ , come on, let's go home.” he says again and squeezes his little love handles over the shirt he's wearing and finally manages to open the car door. 

He pushes Harry inside and then  climbs next to him.

Dave is waiting for them, looking at the rear view mirror  with a pointed look.

“Hi Dave.” Louis tries with a smile even if it's quite hard to pretend nothing happened when Harry is literally latched to his neck, sucking and groaning, Louis feels his hands everywhere and it's really lovely and sexy and all but Dave didn't do anything bad to deserve this.

“Home?” he asks.

“Home, thank you.” the partition is rolled up and Louis takes a breath. He leans back to his seat, trying to calm Harry with a hand splayed on his back but it's literally impossible.

Harry has never been like this, not even after their very first concert in their very first tour.  A part of him is loving  it , maybe more than just a part  and he doesn't really want to stop him. 

“Damn honey, is this the result of Ronnie Wood?” Louis asks as Harry keeps leaving love bite under his ear and on his neck. One hand is palming Louis which is half hard in his jeans. 

“Shut up, it's you.” Harry mutters in between kisses as he tries to climb into Louis' lap. 

The car is too small and he hits his head on the roof.

Louis can't keep his laugh.

“ _Louuuu_!” Harry whines, rubbing his head with one hand. “'s not funny!” 

Louis thumbs at his cheek and looks at him  with a soft smile.

“Sorry babe, but it was. You look like an hyperactive bunny and it's so funny.”  
Harry pouts and seriously, he's something else to Louis. He looks like when he was seventeen, when he just discovered sex with Louis and kept asking him to do it every day because he was enjoying it too much. (it was fun trying to explain him that Louis needed a bit of time to recover and it was okay not to do it for a few days when Harry was already clumsily fumbling with Louis' jeans telling him things he wanted to try for the first time while Louis was remembering how to breathe)

The car is now moving from Wembley to London, traffic and cars and lights outside the tinted windows, Louis is focusing on Harry  and his hands everywhere. 

“Dave is going to kill us.”  
“I don't care.” Harry says and he's still trying to open Louis' fly for the second time. “You were so hot on that stage I wanted to blow you right there in front of everyone.”  
“ _I_ was hot? Come on, Harry, have you seen yourself?”  he asks. “You looked like a proper rockstar with Ronnie on the guitar and you dancing there.. god, Harry, you're making me hard without even trying.” 

Harry is smirking now as he  ducks his head down to kiss Louis again.

His hand is now inside Louis' jeans, stroking him lazily. As soon as his hand touches Louis, he whimpers.

“Yes baby, that is what I want to hear.” Harry whispers against his mouth. 

It's Louis kissing him again and before Harry can literally getting him off right there with Dave driving on the front, the car stops.

They must have arrived.

Harry turns his head and breathes through his nose. With this movement, Louis has an amazing view of Harry's neck line so he can't really not be blamed if he bites him and sucks a love bite too. 

Harry closes his eyes for a second.

“Are we there, Dave?” he asks.

“Yes, would you mind take all your hormones inside and leave my car as you found it??” he asks.

They both snort and laugh. 

“Sorry Dave!” Louis says opening the door.  
“Sorry Dave! Have a good night!” Harry repeats and he's tugged out of the car and straight to the door.

The bags are long forgotten at the entrance and they didn't even make it to the bedroom.

They tumbled down the big couch in their living room, lights on and all, taking their clothes off.

“Can't believe my baby teenager is now turning into a proper rockstar singing with the Stones.” Louis says in Harry's ear.

“Can't believe you were so hot up there, _god_.”

“Shut it, that was all about you babe, I am so proud of you and what you've become, really.”  
Harry sucks hard on Louis' nipple and Louis arches his back in pleasure.

“I love you so much.”  
“Love you too babe, now do something please, _please_.”  Louis breathes out and loud. 

Harry smiles and hooked his fingers on the waistband of Louis' briefs.

“This is going to be epic.” Louis smirks again.

“I mean, yeah, not as epic as Ronnie Wood but \---” he laughs when Louis kicks him on his hip with the side of his foot and then clench his legs around Harry's waist.

“Shut up about Ronnie Wood. I am getting jealous over here.” Louis says, serious. 

Harry laughs. “No need babe, you were even hotter than him!” he adds in between kisses. 

“Thanks Harold, he's 780 years old.”  
“You'll be hotter at his age.” Harry confirms.

Louis rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I will be turning 780 soon if you don' t do something _now_ .”

Harry's eyes shine bright. “My pleasure.” he adds before ducking down and kissing him fiercely again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank every single one of you as usual for your support, love, kudos and comments.
> 
> (I know these fics are full of mistakes but don't mind it ahaha i am too lazy I tell you! Maybe next year I'll be less!) 
> 
> Thanks again and Merry Christmas!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay, I am really sorry I didn't update this since ages, I have been quite busy in these months and I don't actually have time (or strength) to write chapters as before.  
> From now on, I will try to update as often as I can (hopefully about good things that I can base my headcanons on!) but I can't promise anything.  
> Thank you again and enjoy this chapter.  
> It has a lot of things from Louis birthday to basically three days ago, when Louis appeared in LA.  
> It has also a bit of angst because I usually write only fluffy stuff and I really think some angst might help to make the whole thing more interesting! Let's see if it worked! 
> 
> Enjoyyy! x

**8\. WINTER BREAK**

 

_2 3\. 12. 14 - Cheshire, UK_

 

Louis tries to open the door as slowly and quietly as possible imagining that Harry is already asleep.

He just got back from New York, he texted Louis a few hours earlier saying he was at home and he was about to take a nap because he was knackered by the long flight.

That's fine. Louis was out and about with his friends in Doncaster – he hadn't seen them in ages and he was very happy to finally meet his old group of closest friends, Stan in particular.

They went to one of their usual pub for a couple of drinks and everything seemed to surreal for a moment, Louis sometimes finds it hard to believe that is no more his life, that he's not the party animal who plays football and wasn't particularly loved by his teachers but absolutely adored by his friends.

They still love him like they were sixteen or seventeen, laughing at his jokes and telling him how much they miss him there, in Donny. Sometimes Louis misses that simple life too.

He was bored to death by Doncaster and he always felt like there was something else and something better waiting for him outside that small city but still, his life is not quiet at all, it's not simple at all, he probably wouldn't have it any other way as he managed to be on top of the world, doing what he loves with people he loves but yeah, a few days in his old life whenever he wants or _needs_ _w_ ouldn't be bad either.

Once Louis has climbed the stairs that lead to the master bedroom, where Harry is probably sleeping (unless he hadn't fallen asleep on the couch or in the studio or in the kitchen, as he always does – Harry and his ability of falling asleep everywhere, seriously) he tries to be as quiet as possible again but his attempt fails miserably when he trips over something left in the middle of the room.

“Fucking he---” he mutters but the loud thump must have awaken Harry anyway.

Louis stills, in the dark, closing his eyes, hoping Harry is only turning in the bed but still asleep.

A few seconds later, the bedside table lamp is on and a dim light spreads in the room.

Harry blinks twice, he was really asleep the poor boy, and looks at Louis at the end of the bed, in the middle of the room, frozen.

“Lou?” Harry asks, his voice very low like always when he's awake.

Louis looks at him for a second and even if Harry is probably cursing him for always be so loud, they both smile at each others, finally reunited and at home.

They haven't seen each others in a few days and it has been fine, but there is always a little part of both of them who terribly misses the other. None of them knows how it is, but they can't really stay away from each other even if it has been four years, almost five, already.

“Sorry,” Louis begins, with a coy look on his face. Harry shrugs, rubs his eye with the back of his hand ad yawns.

“Wasn't sleeping yet.” Louis knows Harry is lying to make Louis feels better and suddenly he feels the need to kiss him all over the face, acknowledge his presence and his lips and his warmth again.

He crawls quickly on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight and he climbs Harry's long legs until he's lying on Harry, in between his thighs.

Harry welcomes him with a warm smile and his hands slides in Louis' soft hair.

“Hi baby.” Harry beams and Louis doesn't speak, his heart is beating faster now when he ducks his head and finally meets his lips.

It's like drinking after days in the desert, really. Louis loves the feeling of their first kiss after a while apart.

Harry kisses him back, quick to open up and let Louis control the kiss. Harry's big hands have left Loui's hair to lower on his cheeks, neck and now they are tickling his ribs.

“Stop it!” Louis squirms on Harry's body.

Harry giggles, his dimples showing and _God_ , Louis missed him so much.

“Why should I? Haven't touched you for a while.”  
“Three days is not a while!” Louis answers in between kisses. Harry leaves his lips to kiss his nose and then jaw and then neck. Louis closes his eyes and basks into all this. Who is he kidding, he wouldn't change his life to go back to the “normal” one for anything in the world. _This_ is his life, _Harry_ and his lips are his life.

“It is!” Harry replies. “I missed you.” he adds in honest.

Louis looks at him in the eyes for a second, smiling softly. Harry lifts two fingers to move Louis' fringe away from his eyes.

“Missed you too, baby.” Louis nods, letting Harry's hands roaming all over his body.

They kiss for a bit, getting used to each others' presence again before Louis takes his clothes off, wears one of Harry's shirt and just his boxers and slides under the duvet next to Harry.

They are both to tired to do something else, also tomorrow is a big day – especially for Louis – so it's better this way, all snuggled up, sharing kisses, playing with their hands, their feet and legs tangled.

“Did you have a good night?” Harry asks, his hand closing on Louis' hip. He's playing with the hem of Louis' shirt (Harry's, technically), touching the bare skin revealed by the shirt.

Louis only nods, tiredness and alcohol are kicking in now that he's lying on the pillows.

“You should have slept at your mum's, saving you from driving here.” Harry says.

“Nah, wanted to see you anyway.” Harry smiles happy.

“Missed your dimples.” Louis says again, looking at Harry's face from that close.

“Missed your _all_.” Harry replies and Louis loves him so much for his honesty and his being open all the times. He ducks his head down and kiss Louis once more. A few more seconds.

“So who was there, then?” Harry suddenly asks, interested, moving his head back.

Louis bites his lower lip, thinking. “Stan was there.”  
“Nice! Then?”  
“My old football team mates like Mike, Alex, you know them...”  
“Mike...I don't know any Mike.”  
“Michael..! Mike..the tall blond one..from Leeds..!”  
Harry thinks for a second.  
“Nope. Oh wait, is _that_ Mike you told me once?”

Louis rolls his eyes. He knows Harry remembers which Mike they are talking about. The same Mike who kissed Louis in Year 12 and that Harry found out about looking at Louis' stupid old Myspace profile.

“Yes, Harold, _that_ Mike. Good lad. I hadn't seen him for ages!”  
“Ohhh, did he try to kiss you again?” Harry asks, cocking an eyebrow.

Louis knows Harry is not concerned at all and he's only teasing him.

“Cut it off Harold, they are all aware of your presence believe me.” Louis nods as Harry shows him a proud grin. They are only joking, but Harry can't resist from lowering his hand on Louis' body, splaying it on the small of Louis' back, just above the curve of his bum.

Louis' mind goes back to the pints they had a few hours earlier, when Louis checked for two seconds the phone to read Harry's text about him arriving at home and Stan pointed it out with a “ _The husband has arrived ladies and gents, now Tommo can breathe again,_ _cheers!_ ”.

The whole group started cooing and teasing Louis for being married for eighty years already, asking if it still was the _tall and hipster one_ or he went on another of his bandmates. (There is Thomas saying he'd totally do the mysterious dark haired one and the whole group agreeing while Louis cringes at the idea of any of his friends with _Zayn._ There is also Martha saying Louis has such a good taste since _that Harry lad is proper fit_ and there is Louis glaring at her for two seconds because _excuse me, no,_ _I_ _know_ _he's fit,_ _he's my fiancé,_ _goodbye_ ).

“Maybe we can meet again, I want to meet your friends.”  
“You already meet my friends. All of them.”  
“Not that Mike.” Harry murmurs and Louis is sure he knows he can hear him anyway.

He kicks him lightly in the shin with his foot and Harry jolts, he starts laughing. They start laughing together. Laughing together is the part they missed the most in these days. They can't believe they're going to have some proper time off that they can spend in the warmth and cosiness of their house, just doing nothing but whatever they want, together.

“So what if you met Mike? What would you do? Hit him in the face? He's taller than you, my love, you wouldn't be able to move his muscles.”  
“You did look at him pretty well I see. The whole night, I guess?” Harry nods, frowning like the child he is and Louis is so in love.

“Couldn't stop staring, seriously, he is a swimmer now and he has this body that...” Louis is cut off by Harry's lips on his and Harry's arm tightening around his hips.

He's dragged in a kiss that is all tongue and teeth, deep and sweet and he knows that Harry is not _really_ jealous but still, he likes to stake his claim and Louis loves to be remembered who he belongs to.

“Have you quite finished?” Harry murmurs against Louis' lips.

“Yeah. I have. Welcome home.” Louis whispers softly.

Harry smiles and looks at Louis from up close, deep in the eyes from that distance.

“I am glad I am here.” Harry nods. Then he looks at the phone on his bedside table and his eyes twinkle. “It's ten minute to midnight.”  
“And?” Louis frowns, he's currently lying half on top of Harry. His hold is strong.  
“What d'you mean _AND_? Your birthday!!” Harry beams like a child on Christmas day.  
“Ohh yeaaah, my brithday!” Louis nods pretending he didn't remember. “You sound happier than me!”  
“You aren't????” there is a second of hesitation and fear in Harry's eyes and Louis swats him on the chest with a hand, smiling wide.  
“Of course I am you twat! I have everything I want right here..” he points one finger at Harry's chest, above his heart.

Harry follows the movement of Louis' finger and smiles. “So what is it? Again the fear of growing up and getting old?”

“You shouldn't be that happy I am turning 23, getting old... you are young and wild and free, 20 years old and I am growing old and I'll be bald and fat in a few years.”  
Harry bursts into laughs and shakes his curls. “What the hell are you talking about? I am going to be 21 in two months you know.. growing old and bald and fat belongs to me as much as it belongs to you.” he nods, bringing up a hand to play with the soft hair at the nape of Louis' neck.

Louis relaxes into the touch and almost purrs. “Yeah but --”  
“No buts, you are wonderful, gorgeous and three years older than me – that's so hot.” Harry declares nodding.

Louis' eyes crinkles in a smile. “Yeah? You find the age difference hot?” he smirks and cheekily thrust slowly against Harry eliciting a soft moan from the younger boy beneath him.

“I find _you_ hot. Could be 80 years old for all I care.” Harry bites his lips and breathes heavily again when Louis repeats the movement of his hips against his.

The younger lad arches his back knocking his chest against Louis' who is grinning above him.

Their eyes wide and pupils dilated.

“Thanks Harold,” Louis says and ducks down to kiss him all tongue and teeth for a second. He raises his head and Harry does to chase his lips, whining softly at the loss of contact. “I love you.”

“I love you too, old man.” Harry chuckles before Louis can rests his head on his chest, still and perfectly molded into Harry's front. It's like they are one person, two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. When Harry turns his head to check the time again he sees it's midnight and kisses Louis' hair, playing with his hand.

“There we go! Happy birthday, my love.” he whispers.

Louis raises his head to look at him and smiles. “Thanks. Now keep doing that.” he says moving his head against Harry's hand to suggest he keeps petting him. He didn't move from his position all wrapped around Harry like a koala under the duvet.

Harry is well happy to satisfy Louis' request. “Can I kiss you first? It's your birthday after all!”

Louis nods and Harry moves a bit to reach Louis' lips and kiss him deep and sweet.

Louis closes his eyes with one hand on Harry's cheek and smiles into the kiss.

“My birthday boy.” Harry murmurs.

“Love you.” Louis smiles in between kisses. “You're my biggest present.”  
Harry kisses him one more time and then resume playing with his hair. Louis rests his head on Harry's chest again. “You haven't seen anything yet, babe.”

“Hm, _presents_ , I love presents.” Louis smiles with his eyes closed.

“I know you do. Want to start with one now?” Harry tries, cocking one eyebrow.

Louis doesn't look at him, too relaxed against his hand.

“I know I turned 23 and shit but can we sleep now? Just like this and..celebrating tomorrow?”

Harry chuckles lightly. “Sure babe,” he nods and switches off the lamp light on his bedside table. “Falling asleep the night of his birthday because he's too tired, I _am_ marrying an old man.” he adds in the dark.

Louis feels a thrill in his heart at the word _marrying_ but suddenly he hits Harry on the arm and pinches his nipple through his shirt, Harry hunches and squirms a bit, laughing. “Oi! Sleep!”  
“ _You_ sleep! And show some respect for the eldest!”

Harry laughs again and they fall asleep after a few minutes, all wrapped up in each other, safe in each others' arms.

 

* * *

 

Harry wakes Louis up with 23 kisses. The moment he feels Louis stir awake, muttering something, he's kissing his left hip bone, his fingers hooked into the band of Louis' joggers. There is a smirk on his face as soon as the 21st kiss is done.

Louis bows his head and rises on his elbows to look down at him in between his legs.

“How many kisses left?” he asks, morning voice low and attractive.

Harry shivers. “Two.”

Louis bites his bottom lip with a knowing look on his face. “Well, it's not that you wouldn't have done it by the end of today so go for it, babe.” he shrugs and lies back down with his head on the soft pillow.

Harry chuckles under his breath and finally lowering down Louis' joggers.

Louis takes a deep breath above him and his hand automatically slides into Harry's soft curls still a bit tangled by the sleep.

Harry kisses Louis' right hip as he slides down the briefs. “Twenty two.” he whispers.

Then he looks down in between Louis' legs and smirks.

“Happy birthday, my love.” he says before ducking his head down. Louis keeps petting his hair, letting Harry take his time.  
“I love you so much.” Louis breathes out arching his back.

Harry's mouth around him as he bobs his head slowly and perfect.

Louis closes his eyes shut, enjoying the moment with a hand carded in Harry's wild curls.

 

* * *

 

After Harry gave Louis “some of his presents” in bed – presents that Louis _highly_ appreciates – they move downstairs led by the grumbles of both empty stomachs.

Especially Louis that after cuddling Harry a bit in his arms, cooling off after making love, really needs some tea before checking the birthday texts and calls on his phone.

When Louis pads into the kitchen in his red socks, Harry's old shirt and Nike joggers, he has to blink twice before realising Harry had already all sorted out: the round table has a tray with hot tea, a bowl of Louis' favourite cereals with milk, orange juice and some buttery croissants with chocolate the ones from that small bakery downtown that Louis loves with all his heart.

Louis loves also Harry with all his heart.

“When did this happen???” he turns to look at Harry who has stopped behind him on the threshold.

Harry beams, looking down at Louis in his eyes. He lifts his chin with two fingers, smiling.

“While you were sleeping this morning! I woke up earlier to set everything.” he explains, proud, as the two of them move to the table to finally have breakfast.

Louis' heart is so big it can burst in a second and he keeps asking himself how he got so lucky and found Harry, seriously.

“Thanks babe, I love you so much.” he leans over the table one more time, seeking Harry's lips for a kiss until Harry turns his head, his eyes lowers on Louis' mouth, he breathes slowly, parts his lips and finally crush into Louis.

They share a deep kiss, Harry cranes his neck and opens his mouth more to give Louis better access as the older lad strokes the roof of Harry's mouth and his tongue. Soft breaths and a little whimper escape from Harry's mouth and Louis can't stop grinning.

Sometimes Louis is struck by how affected by each others they still manage to be after four years (almost five) it's just a kiss but they know they can hear each others heart thundering in their chests in the quiet of their mansion. For a second, Louis forgets about the world, the birthday, the everything, it all comes to Harry's mouth and the way his long fingers are clutching his face.  
Louis pulls apart for a second to breathe and Harry chuckles under his breath.

“Breakfast is cold. I can --”  
“Don't give a fuck about breakfast Harold, come here.” Louis moves his chair, tired of leaning on the table to reach Harry's mouth and he circle the table to climb on Harry's lap.

He straddles him on the chair, Harry relaxes back against it and his hands automatically land on Louis' hips, clutching them tight.

Louis slides Harry's shirt off and Harry frowns. “What are you doing?”

“You.” Louis grins.

Harry cocks an eyebrow because _seriously_? He doesn't have so much time to think when Louis attacks his neck sucking another bruise that adds to the collection he gave him this morning. (Not that Louis is better what with his pecs, abs and hips bruised and full of love bites that Harry tried to give him in the form of 23 or a heart – he didn't manage eventually but the result was equally nice on Louis' golden skin, he loved that.)

Louis sucks on Harry's neck for a bit, while Harry closes his eyes and roams his hand on Louis' firm back and, obviously, bum. Harry _loves_ Louis' bum very much.

“Weren't you hungry??” he asks for a second while Louis breathes against his shoulder, biting the naked skin right under Harry's jaw.

“I changed my mind. It's my birthday, I am allowed.”  
“You always change your mind, baby.”

“Yeah, but today I can change it even more, can't I?” Louis' strong accent comes out when they are up North and relaxed. Harry could get off on the sound of Louis' vowels and the musicality of his Yorkshire way of talking. He hopes their kids can take after him, the same bright note in the voice, the same tone. Great, Harry is even harder now that he started thinking about marrying Louis and having kids with Yorkshire accent. _Thanks_ brain.

Louis must feel it because he smirks as he kisses Harry on the mouth again and starts tilting his hips, rubbing on the younger lad.

“So, what are we going to do with you, birthday boy?” Harry smiles in between a kiss and the next one.

Louis pretends to think and then leans against the shell of Harry's ear and whispers.

“I have 23 wishes I can make today, right?” he asks.

Harry beams because he already _knows._ He can _feel_ Louis and that's his favourite thing in the world.

“Yes, and you have all the time in the world, my love.”

Louis then grins again and bites Harry's lobe lightly. Harry shudders and he has to close his eyes.

“Hmmm, what am I going to start with? I already have all I want and I wouldn't wish for anything better.”

Harry nods, he turns his head to kiss Louis' cheek and then lowers on his neck. His big hands splayed on Louis' bum, making him shift forward. The friction so perfect they are both breathless.

“There must be something you really want...hm?”

Louis laughs and then comes very close to Harry's ear. He licks the shell of Harry's ear and Harry thinks he will die in the next seconds. He doesn't know if it's actually Louis' birthday or his own came earlier.

“Well, maybe your fingers and then you on this very table?” he nods back towards the flat surface behind him.

Harry's cheek flush because no matter how much he's used to Louis talking like this in these moments, he really can't cope with how hot and seductive the whole thing is. He thinks he's still sixteen in his heart after all, too shy and blushing to actually respond to what Louis is throwing at him.

“ _Louis_.” Harry's cheeks bright and green eyes wide in the light of the kitchen.

Louis looks at him in the eyes and smiles. “What, gorgeous? Actually given what we did earlier I don't think I need the first part of my request, to be honest.”

Harry swats him away for a second and laughs. “Well, what if I want it anyway? I don't get a wish today too?”  
“Why? Your birthday is in two months!”  
“I know but you have 22 left and I don't even have one!” Harry pouts.

Louis shifts forward again and they both moan softly. “Fine,” he adds after one second “but hurry up with this wish because I fucking want you _now_.”  
Harry beams like a child on Christmas day and smiles wide.

“Well, I'd be happy to make all your wishes come true. From the silliest to sexiest to the more serious ones. My wish is for you to stay with me forever.”

Louis rolls his eyes in the usual dramatic way, but he is melting into Harry's arms.

“'Cause baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23.” Harry hums softly, one finger on Louis' chest, over his heart.

Louis shivers for a second. He ducks his head down and kisses him once more. Today he doesn't want to do anything else but kissing this beautiful boy beneath him.

“I love you too, so so much babe always remember this ok? No matter what.”  
Harry nods. “No matter what.”

Harry then suddenly jumps up and takes Louis with him in his arms. He lifts the older boy and moves to the kitchen counter on their left.

Louis smiles. “Yes.” he whispers as Harry makes him lie on the counter and climbs on top of him, to settle in the V of Louis' legs.

“So wish 23 it is.” Harry says before taking Louis' joggers off completely.

Louis couldn't look at him with a more enamoured face.

 

= = = == = = = =

_ 8.01. 2015 – London, UK _

  


 

Louis puts his phone back in his pocket without replying further and takes a deep breath. Alberto is there with him, meeting him at the airport as soon as he arrived. The cold winter air on his face, his eyes hidden under black shades even if there is no sun today in London.

There is no sun at all – Louis thinks.

“You alright, kid?” Alberto asks as soon as Louis approaches the black car that will bring him home, in London, where he landed today after a rough 5 days spent in the sunny California.

There is no sun at all.

“Hi Alberto.” Louis simply replies and the bodyguard knows that it's better not to ask. He shouldn't have back before next week and yet he's there. They get on the car, Louis hides behind the tinted window, curled into himself and the car leaves Heathrow a few seconds later.

Zayn will be here in less than two hours.

He'll breathe.

Eventually.

**= = = = = =**

 

_ 5.01.2015 – Los Angeles, CA _

 

Harry stares at his phone one second more. The house is oddly silent. Louis is right in front of him,  silent as well. 

It's the first time in such a long time  he doesn't know what to say. 

They arrived in Los Angeles a few days ago, determined to spend a few days in  the sun before Louis has to come back to England to take care of some business. He's starting a new company and  a new project with some unsigned artists that he really would like to help in his career. And he loves that. Being able to help. Being able to make wishes come true for people with potential and talent. 

The whole project took Louis a lot of time and effort and he has some charity events he needs to attend too  and sometimes it's all a bit stressful.

Christmas and New Year's Eve were perfect, they celebrated with both famil ies  and then  celebrated the last night of the year in their home, bundled up in each others, drinking champagne and  kissing, making love, watching the fireworks from the nearest village in their big garden, sharing every moment together .

They landed in LA two days later,  Harry arriving in the morning, Louis in the afternoon. 

Everything was in balance, everything was  _ fine.  _

Harry doesn't know where the line broke. How it begun. How it happened.

He only knows that Louis just decided to go back to England earlier than expected as Harry found out he would have to do PR in Los Angeles for a few weeks.

“Weeks.” that's what  Louis muttered sarcastically when Harry told him about the last conversation with Jeff.

“He's here to change the things and you still have to do this crap  with him.”  Louis commented then.

Harry breathes. “ It's not crap, it's just...the usual.”

“It's crap, Harry, and you know it.” Louis was focusing on his sandwich, trying to waste time and not looking at Harry in the eyes.

So yeah, it was happening. Since they arrived in LA and Jeff showed up at theirs the first night, things where a bit tense. Harry had talked to him about his “PR duties” and the days he could rest instead, and Louis hadn't liked it.

Especially the part about hanging around with the next  blonde model on the list . 

“But he's a friend of mine.” Jeff had said,  politely . 

“I don't fucking care.” Louis had replied straight away and then silent  fell  in the room  again.

The thing is that Louis and  Jeff are friends. They are. They hang out when they are in LA, they meet at parties, they chat, they mock Harry for being so quirky. 

Today it's not the case. Jeff raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry as to ask him to do something or say, at least.

Harry kicked Louis lightly in the shin under the table to ask him not to reply this way to Jeff and Louis burst.

He st ood up  pushing the chair behind him and  left the room.

“Don't fucking  _ kick _ me.”  he said, his eyes so dark  on Harry.

Harry breathed. A flashback in his mind from the first time they heard about Taylor. What Harry needed to do with her for months and months.

It was terrible. Harry kn ew how Louis  wa s feeling, what Louis  was reminded of  with those words . 

Jeff looked at Louis leaving the room and then back on Harry.

“I think I might --”  
“See you tomorrow okay?” Harry asked  politely and Jeff nodded. He left a few minutes later.

Harry entered the kitchen after having closed the door  in front of Jeff. 

He took a deep, deep breath.

“ Lou.” he approached. Louis was sitting in front of his Ipad, watching football.

Harry knew he wasn't really watching it, it was just a distraction.

“ Don't Harry. Go back to Jeff discussing your things. I am fine.” Louis spit out  without lifting his head from the screen.

Harry approached him, got closer and took his ipad away from him.

Louis finally lifted his head and looked at him in the eyes.

Harry's heart stopped beating for a second because those were the same eyes of that day, three years ago.  When Louis looked at him, scared and powerless,  asking him  _ “Are we going to make it, Harry?”  _ – it was the only moment Harry heard Louis be  _ that _ scared  in five years.  The only  one. 

“ Jeff left.” Harry said, firm,  staying in front of him, leaning with one hip against the counter. 

“ He could have stayed.” Louis shrugged.

“With you about to rip his throat? Yeah.” Harry replied.

“ You can leave with him if this annoys you,  you know?” 

Harry breathed. He knew Louis is not talking serious,  this is not his Louis, this is the fear talking. Only the fe ar.  Harry can't see Louis in his eyes.

Only the fear.

“ It doesn't annoy me but don't make Jeff deal with this. He's trying to --”  
“Crap Harry. All crap. He's not trying  a shit , what is this thing with that girl??? How long? Why?? Wasn't New York enough??? What the fuck, seriously, you welcome everything like you can't wait to do it when maybe you should start question ing things, you are 20 years old now, not  fucking  sixteen anymore.”

Harry frowned. “ _ Like I can't wait to do it _ ???? What the fuck are you talking about,  _ Louis _ ?” he asked. Voice slightly  raised.  It's never a good sign when Harry calls Louis with his proper name. 

Louis,  on the other hand, wa s now on a roll and the y both knew that  this was ending up bad. Louis is stressed by a lot of things and Jeff's news really didn't help.

Harry knew that there is nothing they could do but doing what they are told.

“I don't have to do anything, Lou. This is not like the past.”  he tried to calm Louis but he knew there was nothing he could do when he was this angry and frustrated.    
“It's not like the past???? You are still straight, fucking blonde models and  I am still n o o ne in your life.  You really think something changed ??  ” Louis climbed down the chair and Harry  followed him with his eyes. Louis started pacing the room. Swearing.

“ I don't have to date her! She'll just be  t here with other people, Louis! Have you listened to Jeff earlier???”  
“I don't fucking care Harry, this is going to be the same crap as every  other  year, you and that one and the pictures and the parties and I don't think..” he stopped, staring at Harry for one second before lowering his eyes to the ground.

“You don't think..?” Harry asked, breathing was hard now.

_I don't think I can cope with that anymore._

_I don't think I can make it this time._

_I don't think we can make it this time._

_I don't think I am in love with you anymore._

_I don't think we can be together._

_I don't think I can stay here with you._

Harry felt his head ready to explode. His heart stopped beating for a fraction of second and it was like someone pulled him under water.

“ I don't think I want to stay here in LA for that.” Louis said, as he just realised.

“You were supposed to leave in one week, Lou! The company doesn't...”  
Harry's head is screaming  _ Please, please don't, please don't leave me, I am not going to make it out alive without you. God, no. _

“I don't fucking care of the fucking company, I want to go away from here before this bullshit starts again. I will call Alberto and leave.”  
“What the fuck, Louis,  _ seriously _ ?!?! Is it the same shit of every time?? You don't face the problem and just leave??” now Harry's voice was definitively high  for his standard.

“There is no problem to  _ face _ , Harry, I am not staying here with you bumming around with that model and your LA friends.” Louis bit bac k, he was shouting too. 

“What about me?? You are leaving me, not fucking Los Angeles!”  
“You agreed to this. Not my problem. I am not leaving _you_ , I am going home.”  
“I didn't agree to anything, for god's _sake_! It's just...it's what it is and you know it, you were there when we knew..”  
“I told you before, I don't care! I don't want to start dealing with this over again so whenever you finished being here doing nothing with models and Jeff, we'll see each others again.” Louis left the kitchen, walking towards the bedroom and where did he think he could go? Leaving mid-fight as Harry was nothing?  
“This is not how it works, Louis!!” Harry shouted, chasing him around the house. “See what you are doing?? You leave all the time, I am right! Can't you stay here and fight with me like a normal person???”  
“I don't wanna fight, I am fucking tired of fighting when you are too stubborn and blind to see.”

“This is the job, Louis, and if you didn't notice, you do the same, you know??? You think I haven't seen those pics with Eleanor  they released on New Years' Eve?? And no, not talking about that forever doesn't make the problem go away, you tell me to grow up when it 's _ you  _ that has to, honestly.” 

T hey stopped inside their room, Louis already opening the wardrobe to pack his bags.

Harry wanted to shout and cry and stop him from fucking leaving him every time they fight about something serious.

God, that was so bad and wrong and frustrating Harry hated  everything.

“ _ HONESTLY, _ ”  Louis spit back looking at Harry in the eyes from where he's standing next to the bed. “You can't compare the two things, you were  _ fucking _ there when she arrived to take the pictures and--”  
“YES, YES, IT'S THE SAME!” Harry shouted again. “I had to stay there watching her posing with our family for the thousandth time in four years and you can't stand me partying with that girl and Jeff for one night???????” 

“Please don't fucking start with who got it worse because this might end up very bad.”  
“So????” Harry tilted his chin, crossed his  arms against his chest,  fierce and mad and ready to punch the wall probably.

Louis, despite his smaller structure, did the same.

“ _ So,  _ may I remind you of your last funny stunts and bullshits I had to cope with??”  
It's something they always fight about, it's something they can't really let go. No matter how much they love each other (so, so much), the past four years will always  have a hint of dark and s ad ness – even if their relationship is totally worth it.

It's l ike a scar that will always stay there  along with  the beautiful things that happened  at the same time.  
“ This is the only thing you can say seriously, every fucking time we fight about this and we end up--”  
“THAT is why I want to go home, Harry,” Harry hated Louis called him  _ Harry _ . He hated and Louis knew it and they were just fighting for the silliest thing but nobody can end it. They were taking it out on each other,  not that it was the first time but it was always so painful and  _ stupid _ .

“ Why don't you stay and SEE with your eyes what it will happen? It's NOTHING Louis, it's not...”  
“NO. I said I want to leave, let me fucking LEAVE, Harry. You are being  selfish, I want to leave, for fuck's sake .” 

There was a pause where Louis breathed after shouting so much. Harry saw the hurt in his eyes and the pain in the quivering of his upper lip, something that always happened when Louis was mad or anxious.

Harry just wanted to kiss him, forget about everything and carry on, he didn't want to fight, he didn't want to be mad and feel his stomach twist because Louis was leaving him and maybe...

“You know what? I am  _ DONE _ . You wanna leave? Leave. I don't know when I will come back to England.  I won't be a fucking selfish  _ prick _ . You can go, seriously, GO. Take your things and get out if that's what you decided because you are being  stubborn  and don't want to listen to me. ”  Harry's mouth spoke before his brain  apparen tly.  He wanted to throw up right there. 

Louis looked at him for one second,  those words cut his inside to pieces. 

Silent again.

Outside the window, there was no sun at all.

N o sun at all. 

Louis was biting back the tears, frustration finally melted in tears out of nervousness.

None of them was really meaning a word of what they said. They both knew.

Louis' eyes are completely empty, anger bigger than his feelings.

“ Fine. Have fun with your new girlfriend and your shiny Californian friends.  I am sure they  are interested  in the real you and that's the reason why they hang with you all the time. ” 

He left the room without saying anything else.  Harry's heart clenched. 

“Where are you  _ going _ ??” Harry shouted from the stairs while Louis jogged  down and opened the front door, taking his keys with hi m. 

“Out.” Louis shouts back and closes his  door with a loud thump.

Harry sagged against the door frame and slides down on the floor.

Empty.

There was no sun at all.

 

Harry is back in the kitchen. Snapped out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang and the black car that will pick Louis up to the airport arrived.

Louis looked at the sandwich he just made and he didn't even know why.

He hasn't talked to him for three days. He slept on his part of the bed, giving his back to Harry, cold and far away.

Harry is not mad anymore, has never been after all. He can't.

He is not made to be mad at those blue eyes that become stormy and dark when he's mad but still deeply clear to him.

He is not  made to be mad at that stubborn tilt of the chin,  at t hose bad words that Louis  didn't  mean, at the way he shout ed at him because he loves him so much he can't stand the idea of losing him for  _ this _ . 

Harry is made to hold him when he cries and  says he's sorry, Harry is made to tell him it's all fine and okay and he loves him very much and Louis is made to say it back and believe it. Louis is made to  love Harry.

They are made to love each other.

Louis leaves the sandwich  on the kitchen counter, takes his bag and clearing his throat he moves towards the door.

“My car,” he starts, voice cold in the silent of the  corridor. “ It's here.”

Harry follows him a few steps behind, watching him from afar, his heart is clenching  weirdly and painful ly , he's not breathing. 

He doesn't know what to do with his hands, he doesn't... he just wants to hide somewhere in the dark and stay there, or wake up from this nightmare.

Louis takes a deep breath. He turns and looks at Harry in the eyes.  It's maybe the first time in three days.

“ See you then.” he just says, a shiver run along Harry's back. 

“ Yeah. I just,” Harry coughs. “Yeah, see you.”  
There is a moment when Louis stays there, looking at Harry like he wants to say something or do something, but he's not that sure. Harry looks at him with curious  but tired eyes . 

“ Lou--” Harry breathes and he's cut off by  Louis closing the distance between the two of them with unsure steps.  He doesn't hug him, his arms are just there on his side, nobody touches the other. Louis kisses him on the lips, without moving, just a cold empty kiss. Harry closes his eyes anyway, it's the first contact they have  in three days. Ages, for both. Especially Harry.

He can't resist and lifts his hands, cupping Louis' cheeks like usual, he inspires with his nose and tries to nudge his tongue inside Louis' mouth, a natural reaction that he can't really help.

Harry just wants him.  Just wants everything to be okay. He wants to cry, also.

As soon as Louis is about to open his mouth and let Harry's tongue  swipe in,  he steps back, closes his eyes for a second and opens them.

“The car, is here. Sorry. I have...I have to go.” he says, and it sounds like he's convincing him more than Harry.

“Yeah.” Harry slides a hand through his long hair, trying to keep it together. “ Yeah, take care.”  
Louis doesn't say a word more, he opens the door, looked at him for one second and then disappears.

Harry looks at him from the threshold, he waves at the driver that nods with a worried and sad look.

Harry's heart is not beating anymore once the car has gone.

Once Louis is gone.

Without even looking back.  Harry wants to run behind the car, like a stranded dog.  He wants to cry.

He wants Louis.

Instead, he turns his back, closes the door and takes the phone in his hand.

He quickly texts Jeff.

“I am going to get drunk tonight. Or I might start right now. Tag along if you want or come and check  that I  didn't di e for real  at some point .” 

He throws his phone on the counter next to him the n climbs the stairs.

He doesn't go to their bedroom, it smells like Louis. He goes to one of the guestrooms, clean and neat and with no smell at all. He hides behind the duvet as he did when he was 8 and he was scared of monsters. He cries.

 

= = = == = = = =

 

_ 8.1.2015 – London, UK _

 

The phone keeps ringing. Louis has lost count of how many times. Harry is trying to call him and text him since he has checked his plane landed a few hours ago.

Louis hasn't replied to any of that.

They are in Louis' game room, Louis and Zayn, smoking and dozing on a couch. Louis is also sightly drunk because he found an old whiskey bottle in one of Harry's cupboards and he decided that he could put that in the brew and let the whole thing kill him slowly.

“Wanna answer before I fucking smash that?” Zayn asks to Louis turning his head. His words slowed by weed.

Louis is not properly there with him, what with the mix of weed and alcohol in his blood. He doesn't care. He's floating.

He turns and his red-rimmed eyes looks at Zayn and then at the phone.

“It's Harry.”  
“I fucking know it's Harry. Who else would call you fifty-six times in two hours?”  
“Fifty-six? You keep counting?” Louis asks, taking a drag of his joint.

“Talk to him, bro.”  
“No.” Louis says, frowning.

“Why? Like he's suffering like a puppy and you are only being mean and you know it.”  
“I am not mean. I am angry with him. He must learn.”  
Zayn sighs. Louis told him the story earlier and Zayn is really trying to put some reason in that stubborn head. He thought weed could help.

“Just one call, come on. Tell him to leave you alone but at least he hears your voice.”

Louis shakes his head and takes another drag. “I am done with this shit.”  
“You are not.”

“I am.”  
Zayn takes another drag of his joint and exhales. “No, you are not, Lou. You will cry when you'll be sober and you will call me talking about how stupid you are and how much you miss him.”  
Louis rolls his eyes. He hates when Zayn makes sense and knows him better than his mum.

“I don't miss him.”

“Says as he smokes weed and get drunks with whiskey in his tea.” Zayn adds, cocking an eyebrow.

Louis frowns. “I invited you here to say I am right not to make me feel guilty, I am not guilty! He is. He chose to-”  
“Louis, he didn't choose anything. If Harry could choose, he'd leave his career and everything to marry you and have children. That's what he chose when he was like...a baby. And now it's been four years and you must know how it is.”  
Has Louis mentioned when Zayn is always wise and right and makes Louis feel like a twat? Because yeah, _that_.

“I hate you.” Louis finishes his joint and takes a deep breath. He feels light but still...there is something in his stomach clenching and twisting since he left LA.

Since he left Harry.

Harry.

He misses him.

The last kiss they shared was awful. Everything was awful.

“What're you thinking about?” Zayn asks, looking at the ceiling, lying down on the couch.

Louis crosses his legs and shrugs.

“Harry.” he just says.

“Of course.”

The phone rings again.

Louis huffs. “WOULD YOU JUST _STOP_???” he shouts at his Iphone vibrating. “Fucking hell.”  
“Pick up, Lou.” Zayn nods, closing his eyes, already dozing off.

“No.”  
“Pick. Up.”  
“No!! It's not fair, I am the one always dealing with shit and he's there having the time of his life it's not fucking fair !”  
“Louis, he's probably curled in his bed wearing your clothes crying like a baby. Please.”  
Louis frowns. “Why are you defending him!?!?”  
“I am not. I am just trying to make you stop being dickheads.”  
Louis huffs.

“Fiiiiine. Bloody annoying all of you.” he mutters before taking the phone in his hands and finally answering to Harry's last text.

 

_' Callin me 100 times won't help . Tomorrow we'll talk . Please, not today .'_

 

Louis sent the text and turns to look at Zayn who is already sleeping.

“Happy now?” he says.

Zayn murmurs and nods before turning his head to lie more comfortable.

Louis turns to look at the screen of the Iphone and sighs.

He missed him so much.

He has a black hole in his heart and weed and alcohol won't fill it.

It's stupid, the whole thing is stupid but still – there is the fear of the future, the fear of yet another year of shit, the fear...

“Stop thinking he'll find someone else or realise that that is what he wants and not you.” Zayn suddenly says.

Louis' heat stops beating. He turns his head and looks at him again. This time, he doesn't speak. Pain in his heart gets more acute.

“You sure?”  
“Louis.” Zayn says and circles his arm around Louis' shoulders, drawing him in a hug.

This time, Louis doesn't move from the embrace of his friend.

 

= = = == = = = =

 

_ 9.1.15 _

When the Skype window opens and Harry meets Louis' face, there is a moment of silence.

His heart beats faster, god, he has missed him so much. So so much.

He was wasted, last night, Jeff holding him and leading him to the door of his house, counting steps while Harry shouts about Louis, everything Louis. Jeff is another of his friends that is able to stop listening to Harry when he rumbles about Louis' thighs or ankles or hands or mouth (everyone has this ability now, even his mum. Harry is not sorry at all), and he was patiently guiding him to his room, checking he was okay before going to sleep.

In the morning, hungover and tired, he asked Louis to talk and he said yes.

Now there they are.

Louis looks dead in the eyes, tired.

“Hello.” Harry croaks.  
“Hi.” Louis nods, biting his lower lip.

Harry wants to touch him and kiss him all over. There is no trace of the anger he felt during the fight. Maybe there has never been.

“So?” Louis asks after yet another moment of silence.

“I love you.” Harry says. It's the only thing he can say. The only one thing in his head at the moment.

Louis lowers his eyes, Harry can tell he's nervous. Not a bad nervousness, more like.. he doesn't know what to expect, how to proceed. He can read him so well and Louis knows.

“I love you,” Harry repeats to Louis. “And I fucking hate there is a screen and an Ocean that divides us now because I would hold you and never let go right now. And kiss you. That kiss when you left was horrible and I... you don't deserve such an awful kiss.”  
Louis snorts. Harry is glad he at least reacted to his words.

“Harry,” Louis is about to start when Harry cuts him off.

“I want you to be with me, I need you with me because I could never make it alone. I don't want you to think I am okay with this, that you are not that important and that you are not the main reason I would like to throw everything away and just live a normal life. I hate this and I hate being here and..in these two days I felt like a part of me was missing. No, it wasn't “like”, it was a part of me missing. And I am sorry. I am sorry because I should have faced the problem in a different way, I was stressed and shocked and tired and..”  
“Harry.” Louis raises his voice to shut him up.  
“What?” Harry asks with big eyes full of tears.

Louis can see them from the screen and it's not that his eyes are better.

“Stop this.”  
“You don't want to hear it, I get it, and I have been dumb and --”  
“I have been a prick. That's it. It's my fault.” Louis says again, nodding.  
“No, it's not Louis. It's not. We...were both... we didn't cope very well with the fear of losing each others, yeah? We know. And you...you don't have to be scared because this will never happen. I don't care if I have to go against President Obama, if doing something like a stunt meant losing you, then I'd refuse and be sued. I don't care. That's why I accepted the one with Nadine and Jeff and everything. I didn't have to do anything, it's just an act, a job. You are my _life_. That's the difference.”  
Louis is staring at the camera, crying silently.

Harry is too. They both look at each others with tears slowly running on their cheeks.

All the stress and the anger washed away in that right second.

“And you are mine.” Louis murmurs.

Harry didn't quite get it. “Say that again?”

“And you are _mine_. _My life._ ” Louis repeats, louder.

Harry beams in between tears and clutch the screen of his laptop so hard as to hug him.

God, he wants to take a flight and fly home only to hold Louis in his arms.

Louis swipes his thumbs under his eyes to dry his tears and pretending this mess of a moment didn't happen.

“Why do you always make me cry?????” he protests.

Harry laughs, still tearing. “Shut up. It's you. You have this effect on me.”

Louis finally smiles at him again after what felt like forever.

“I love you, Harry Styles. Really fucking much. And I am sorry I was a twat. Sorry. I was stressed about the 78 Productions and stuff like that, and then you and Jeff with his plans...I felt like the earth was rocking under my feet, you know? The only firm point in my life is you and you with her...”  
“I know, Louis. I know. And I am sorry.”  
“No need to be. I put my foot in my mouth as usual. So yeah.”  
Harry finally takes a breath. “I miss you.”  
“Miss you too, babe. So so much.”  
“I want to kiss you, too.”  
Louis smiles coyly. “Want you to.”  
“And other things because you are so beautiful.” Harry adds, with a grin.  
“Harold, I am a mess of tears and I didn't shower. I smell like weed and whiskey.”

Harry scrunches his nose and laughs. “Did you smoke up on your own????”

“You weren't there, were you?” Louis shrugs. “Zayn was here with me.”  
“Oh, I should thank him then.”  
“What for?” Louis frowns, trying to style his hair a bit more.

“I am sure he has a role in you talking to me eventually.” Harry nods.

Louis might add that he also hates that Harry knows him better than anyone on this planet. I mean, Harry is his soulmate, it's quite common but still...Louis hates when everyone in his life is right.

“Hmm, actually your 567 calls made me realise maybe I had to talk to you.” he says, sarcastically.

“Sorry for that,” Harry chuckles. “I was wasted.”  
“Yeah, I was too. You didn't get in trouble right?”

“Jeff was with me. I don't remember that much but I threw up on his car matt and I cried telling him we didn't even have sex before you went away.” Harry confesses, blushing a bit.

Louis starts laughing and God, he missed that laugh so much. Harry feels his heart trembling with joy and relief.

“I love you.” Louis smiles. “Really. I am sorry again. Tell Jeff I am going to buy him a new car matt. An a basket of fruit.”  
Harry shrugs. “He's used to it, no worries.”  
Louis smiles. “Also about the sex, it's very true. We should do something about it.”

Harry grins. “Come back here?”  
“Can't babe, I have the company to set and Jack is coming to the studio to rehearse.”  
“God, I love when you talk business babe.” Harry whimpers.

“Oh, Harold!” Louis shakes his head. “Can't you wait another few weeks? I am coming back anyway.”  
Harry huffs. “But _weeks_ are ages from here!!!” he whines. “I want you here now so we can have amazing make-up sex and forget about everything else.”  
“We will, babe, don't worry. I can't wait.”  
“Me too. Will you call me tomorrow when Jack is there with you? I want to say hi and listen to what he has.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow at his boyfriend, silent.

“What?” Harry asks.

“No, you don't want to say hi to Jack, you want to check he doesn't hit on me or something you are convinced of.”  
“Everyone hits on you, Louis, to be fair.” Harry nods.

“Yeah but Jack is a lad, like a young lad and I told you there's no reason to..”  
“Let me listen to what he rehearses, please??” Harry pouts.

Louis sighs. “Fine. Tomorrow then. You possessive freak.”  
Harry smiles. “That's me.” he jokes.

“Okay, have to go now. Some business calls to do, love.”

Harry beams again, he has never been happier than hearing Louis calling him “love” again.

“Alright, babe, talk to you later, yeah?”

Louis nods. He touches the screen as he always does before saying goodbye.

Harry does it too.

“Lou, we are okay right?”  
Louis doesn't hesitate. “More than okay babe, and...yeah, sorry again.”  
“No. I love you that's all I want to say and hear.”  
“I love you too. So so much. Enjoy the sun for me.”  
“See you soon. Love you.”  
“See you soon, yeah. Love you, bye.” Louis sends him a kiss before ending the call.

Harry closes his laptop and lies down on the couch. He feels like he weights nothing, finally.

 

= = = = = =

 

_ 21.1.15, Los Angeles, US _

Louis closes the door behind him with a kick.

The bags are again left on the corridor of their LA house.

The sun outside is shining bright.

Harry doesn't say a word when he jogs down the stairs, breathless and beautiful. Naked.

Louis eyes him up with a bright light in his eyes.

“Good morning, Gorgeous.” Harry says, as usual.

Louis missed the way he says that too. He missed everything of his beautiful, beautiful fiance.

“Take me to our room, talk later.” Louis just says and Harry suddenly is in his space, taking him in his arm, holding him until Louis gets the hint and locks his legs around Harry's waist.

Harry sways a bit but doesn't stop smiling.

“Want you on every surface of this house.” Harry says, sincere and bright as the day.

Louis laughs, tilting his head back before attacking Harry's mouth with a kiss that is all tongue and short breaths.

They finally can breathe again, in each others arms and space, together, stronger than before. Louis kisses him like he's holding to his life and Harry let him control the pace and everything, just holding him up in his arms.

“What are you waiting for, Mister? I am yours.” Louis replies when he pulls away.

Harry kisses him once more and never drops him.

“Yeah, you are.” he adds in a whisper before moving to their bedroom.

The sun outside is shining bright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patient and your love, the kudos and everything you say and ask about this silly FF which is awful but you seem to like it anyway so thank you!!!! 
> 
> xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I managed to update! I am really sorry I can't write as much as in the past months but I am very busy and these past weeks have been hell for me so please bare with me.  
> I will try to update as much as I can, hoping we have some good stuff to headcanon abou :) 
> 
> So here you go, in the meantime, with a new chapter about Harry's birthday time! I hope you like it. 
> 
> I dedicate this to my Rob who I am going to miss so so much in these three days. I am sure I am not the only one who will miss her. ;) ;) 
> 
> Enjoy and have a good week ! 
> 
> Happy OTRA tour everyone!

**9\. LOS ANGELES, US**

 

If one year ago someone had told Louis he was going to spend Harry's birthday in Los Angeles, throwing an exclusive VIP party in front of paparazzi and celebrities, with a privacy policy they probably never had in similar situation throughout these years, he would have believe he was going mad.

Yet, this year, it seems this is the plan.

A party planner – a nice blonde girl named Lucy – is taking care of all the details and the party is meant to be tonight.

Louis is currently splaying under the warm sun of California, after two intense days of writing session for some new projects he's working on with Liam, he thought he deserved some relax.

Harry is out and about doing _whatever they need him to do_ but he just texted he is on his way home, bringing food.

Louis loves his life.

No, Louis loves Harry, most of all, because his life is never that simple, while when he is with Harry he know exactly how to make everything go smooth. Food, love, warm hugs, tea and sex. And Louis provides these things in return, everything for a perfect balanced relationship.

He doesn't know when he became so good at relationship, knowing that he has always been a party animal that didn't care that much about commitment, maybe because he was very young and carefree.

Now he's an adult – sort of – and he has a lot of properties, a lot of money and a fiancé who he is going to marry and is planning on spoiling for the rest of his existence.

Yep. Sounds good.

He takes a sip of his beer, enjoying the sun a bit more, he's been splayed on that pool chair for ages and he can feel the sun penetrating his bones and giving him that pleasant feeling of warmth. His skin is a still a bit wet after the few swims he took around the swimming pool and the hour spent relaxing in the hot tub part of their little pool area.

He is glad he doesn't have to do nothing but this for the next hours before getting ready for the party.

They decided to start the party the night before Harry's birthday, waiting for midnight and celebrating his fiancé turning 21.

21.

Louis can't believe it. He can't believe he saw that chubby boy growing into a man and even more into a rockstar. Louis has seen him changing from purple SUPRAs to suede boots, from scarves around his curls to hipster fedoras and necklaces. He saw him hiding his baby fat, too shy and insecure, from showing as much skin as possible, confident and comfortable in his own new skin. He saw him being brave, he saw him being honest, harsh and angry, he saw him cry and laugh to tears, he saw him in the most intimate way.

The best thing about all this, is that Louis is aware that he has loved every single bit of his boy, his man now, from sixteen to today and more.

Louis hopes he could never stop.

As his head is swimming in these lovely thoughts, lulled by the sound of distant LA traffic and small swimming pool water waves, he feel two warm hands placed on his chest.

He jolts awake, didn't expect anyone, and when he lift his head, he sees a well known figure obscuring the sun from behind the chair.

Louis is looking upside-down at Harry smirking with his dimples carved on his cheeks.

“Good afternoon.” he says, voice low and sweet.

Louis stares at Harry through his sunglasses and smiles back.

“Hello birthday boy, would you mind come down here?” he asks, moving a hand to reach forhim.

Harry obeys, leans down and bows his head until Louis can crane his neck and finally meet his lips for a kiss.

It's a Hello kiss, I missed you kiss, Come _here_ kiss.

Louis' favourite one – together with the deeper I love you kisses.

They chase each others mouth for a bit, Harry's tongue and teeth playing with Louis' lower lip. The position is not the best and Harry struggles to kiss him properly but it's fun, Louis likes kissing him upside-down like that. He buries one hand into Louis' curls and tugs a bit.

Harry opens his mouth for hair and smiles, nuzzling against Louis' nose.

“Hi, babe.” he murmurs.

“Hi.” Louis nods.

He frees his hand from Harry's curls and let the younger boy circle the chair to come and join him.

He sits on the edge of Louis' chair, one arm draped over Louis' legs to balance.

Louis notices he has a few bags with him.

“Uhhh, birthday gifts??” Louis asks.

“No, clothes for tonight.”  
“Sick! Which one is mine?”  
Harry frowns for a second while Louis try to peek inside the bags.

“Ehrm, none?”

“What? None? Harold! I am your fiancé, I need to wear proper expensive clothes!”  
Harry cocks an eyebrow, surprised. “Since _when_ you want to wear expensive clothes, mister _The Topman jumper from three years ago will do_?”

Louis kicks him lightly on the back with his calf and huffs.

“You think you are funny now that you are an adult?”

Harry giggles. “I am only right, not funny. Well, also funny.” he nods.

Louis shakes his head. “Yeah sure. Anyway, what am I supposed to wear if you haven't bought me anything?”  
“Who told you I didn't buy you anything?” Harry asks, already standing up with his bags in his hands.

The sun is getting hotter and Harry is too overdressed (and in black) for staying under the Californian sun at four in the afternoon.

Louis lights up with a smile. “You did???” he asks, curious, moving already on the chair.

Harry rolls his eyes, fondly as Louis tries to reach for the bags and see what he's talking about, like a curious little monkey.

“Nah, nah, no peeking!!” Harry steps back, holding his bags up.  
“Wait?? What? Is that a surprise??”  
“Yes!”  
“I hate surprises, Harold!”  
“You love them, come on!” Harry smiles.

“Can I guess?” Louis asks after a huff of annoyance.

Harry pretends to think, tapping his chin with a finger. “Maybe?”  
“Is it that pair of Vans I loved so much that we saw online? The ones with the Brand New logo??”  
Harry doesn't speak. He just stares at Louis with a knowing smile.

“That is not fair, you know?? I should be the one making surprises for you, not you! I should know everything!”

“Well, it's my birthday so I can decide how the things go. And I decided that you won't know anything until tonight.”  
“You are not fair, Harold!!” Louis protests again and after a new try of seeing what Harry is hiding from him, the younger guy runs inside to avoid Louis discovering his secrets.  
“Life's not fair, Louis!” he laughs, walking towards the entrance, swaying his hips in a way that Louis would hope it's not provocative. Or maybe he is. It's Harry they are talking about, after all. “Also, it's only a couple of hours, you'll be fine.”

“Yeah, _whatever_. Still not fair!” Louis shouts and Harry giggles from over his shoulder. Louis doesn't miss the chance of checking his fiancé out as he walks away.

  
* *

 

After a few more minutes under the sun, Louis had come back inside to shower only to find Harry working on something on his laptop, wearing...glasses.

It's nothing news, Harry has been wearing glasses in front of the laptop all his life. Louis remembers when he put them on the first time in front of him and asked Louis not to laugh because he thought he was ugly. To Louis, he had looked like the pretties thing on earth.

So, after he had washed away the chlorine of the swimming pool and the sweat, Louis has gone down in the living room again, with only his towel wrapped around his slim waist and he has draped himself all over Harry, skin still a bit damp and wet hair.

Harry has easily welcome him in his arms, meaning he wasn't really working on something important and he has chased his lips with a smile on his face and a soft “Hi”, before sliding his tongue into Louis' mouth as they'd deepened the kiss.

The whole thing had ended with Harry splayed on the sofa, legs open wide and Louis on his knees, giving him what he called the 'first of a long list of pre-birthday gifts, because I am the most perfect fiancé ever'. His words.

Harry had limited himself to moan and mutter nonsense, pulling on Louis' damp hair until he had come.

Then, Louis had slid himself up again, straddling Harry, getting off on the sweet friction provided by Harry's big hands pushing Louis against his firm body. What a way to finish a brilliant day of doing nothing. Sweet nothing, Louis'd add.

 

So, after another shower – this time together, snogging against the cold tiles of their luxury shower room, they are finally ready to get dressed and go to the venue where Harry's party is being held.

Louis is looking for something into his “smart clothes” he has in the LA big wardrobe, when he hears Harry rummaging into something behind his back.

“What are you doing?” he asked, trying to decide which shoes to wear.

“Oh, you know, I think it's time for your surprise.” he says, picking one of the bags he still has in the room.

With the events of the afternoon, Louis had almost forgot about the present and now that Harry reminded him, he beams at him with an interested look.

He leaves the wardrobe and scuffle towards his boyfriend.

Harry is so amused because Louis is such a baby, sometimes. His eyes shows only adoration.

“Where is it ? What is it? What are you waiting for Harold???” Louis asks, impatient.

Harry huffs.

“Okay, okay, _fine_!” he gives Louis a white bag and smiles. “For you.”

Louis smiles and grabs the bag, opens it and fishes whatever is inside.

He finds a really nice black shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

He humms, pleased.

“Those are really nice, H, wow! Can I wear them tonight”  
“Of course, you have to! I wanted us to match, I am wearing black too.”  
Louis snorts, opening his shirt to wear it. “Because usually you wear other colours??”

Harry frowns like a baby. “Hey! You are not allowed to make fun of me today, mister! I am turning 21!”  
“Aww, my baby is growing up!” Louis mocks with a high pitched voice.

Harry chuckles, shaking his head. He slides into a black sheer shirt that he buttons only from his navel down (of course) and squeezes himself into the tightest pair of skinny jeans he can find in the closet. He even has to lie on the bed to close them as the pair is new and they are not that comfortable.

Louis looks at him from the side of the bed, eyebrow raised.

“D'you need a hand with those, H?”  
“No, I just have to..like.....” Harry breathes out, trying to move into the jeans to accommodate them more. “Here..right....oh! There we go! They fit!” he stands up and check himself in the mirror.

Louis stares at him for a second, he's gorgeous – long hair and necklaces and sheer top. His long legs into those jeans that looks painted on him, he's going to take the breath away from everyone.  
“What?” Harry asks, dimples and that innocent look that drive Louis' totally crazy.

He leaves the jeans on the bed and wearing only his briefs and the black t-shirt he's wearing underneath the black one Harry gave him, he approaches Harry, knocks off the things he is holding in his hand and attack his lips in a bruising kiss.

Harry is quick to circle Louis' shoulders with his arms, clinging, kissing him deep and sweet.

For a few moments, the only sound in the room is them kissing, wet noises and a soft whine of Harry. He hasn't lost his habit of whining softly in the kiss, Louis has noticed since he was sixteen. He loves that too, of course.

“Lou,” Harry breathes, pulling away, closing his eyes. Louis knows well Harry's gathering all his strength in order not to surrender and wrestle Louis down on the bed for round two. “We are running late. They are waiting for you.” he adds.

Louis bites his lip and after another kiss on Harry's lips, he puts some distance, determined to last at least until after the party. (He can promise it, though).

“Yes, late, me, waiting for me.” he repeats. “You shouldn't be legal with those jeans, by the way.”  
“Sorry, I am turning 21 int..” he checks his watch. “four hours and a half.” he smiles. Proud.

“God, such an old boy already.” Louis smiles, glee in his eyes.

Harry pulls a face at him while he finishes getting ready.

Louis wears the jeans which fit perfectly and fix the collar of the new shirt in front of the mirror.

He's styling a bit his hair in some artfully messy fringe when he feels Harry's arms around his waist.

The younger lad buries his face into Louis' neck and breathes.

“Love the new fragrance.”  
“Thanks. Wonder who bought me that.”

Harry smiles. “Love that smell on you.” he kisses Louis' neck and stares at their reflection in the big mirror in front of him.

“We make a really nice view, aren't we?” he asks, smiling softly.

Louis nods, his hands entwined with Harry's on his stomach.

“Of course, Curly, we have always had.”  
“I am so glad you are here with me, Lou.” Harry nods.

“I am too. I wouldn't have missed your birthday, you know it.”  
“Yeah, I got scared for a moment though. You know, plans might change and..”  
“I know, but not today. I would have come even if you threw you party on the fucking moon.”  
Harry beams, he lights up with one of his bright smiles and Louis smiles back. He caresses Harry's hands under his own and turns his head a bit to reach for his lips.

They share a chaste peck on the lips, before Harry let him go and finish to get ready.

“So what's the plan now?” he asks, leaning on the bathroom marble sink as Louis finishes to style his hair with wax.

“I am having dinner next to the club while you are busy with the PR people and stuff.”  
“And then?”  
“And then I'll show up in time, don't worry my love.”  
“For the babycakes?” Harry smiles, lighting up as a child.  
“For the babycakes, yes, _Babycake_.” Louis repeats, winking.

He straights up in front of the mirror and takes a breath.

“How am I looking? Gotta look damn good if I want to come to your VIP party.”  
Harry smiles and circles his waist with an arm, drawing him towards his side.

“I love you, you know that?”  
“Yeah. I know. And I love you too, I am so happy.”  
“ _You_ make me happy. Couldn't ask for more on my birthday.” Harry nods.

Louis smiles, pecks him twice on the mouth and squeezes his bum reaching behind with one hand.

“Same. Gotta go now, babe,” he adds. “Don't drink too much without me, wait for me for the cake.” As Louis says that and turns to face him before putting the jacket on, Harry wiggles his eyebrows in a cheeky way.

“Harold.” Louis says with a pointed look, having understood what Harry implied.

“I'll get to eat the cake _after_ my party, so no worries.” Harry murmurs and grabs Louis' cheeks with one of his big hands to kiss him loudly on his mouth.

Louis shakes his head to free himself from Harry's hold and groan.

“Gotta. Go.” he nods exiting the room in a hurry.

 

Harry watches him go and sighs.

He would have liked to take him to the birthday party from the beginning, grabbing his hand in front of paparazzi, _Louis Tomlinson beams as he arrives at his fiancé's birthday party in Los Angeles._ Maybe next year. Harry already feels lucky he could have him at the party this year.

He knows Louis would have found a way to sneak in anyway but like this, almost publicly, it feels like a taste of freedom, a promise. Harry basks into the idea for a second.

He finishes to get ready and takes his jacket, keys and phone.

He straightens in front of the mirror, takes a deep breath. It's showtime.

 

* * *

Louis arrives at the party at ten past ten. The party has almost just begun but the room is already packed.

Louis knew it was going to be a mess of celebrities and paparazzi but he couldn't care less tonight. He just wants to find Harry.

He hasn't replied to his last texts, when Louis had told him he was at the entrance.

“And you are?” the bouncer has said, checking on a list.

“Tomlinson.” Louis had nodded. “And this is my bodyguard Alberto.”  
“There is no Tomlinson.” the man had said and Louis had rolled his eyes because of _course_ Harry had asked him to change.

“Tomlinson-Styles?” Louis'd tried.

The man nodded after two seconds, writing something on the list and looked at Louis in the eyes at last.

“Welcome Mister Tomlinson-Styles, Mr Harry was waiting for you.”

Louis had looked at Alberto and snorted. “Mr Harry”, Louis would have mocked him forever.

 

So now there he is. The main room is dark and the lights of the dance floor and the tables area where some people are drinking and eating are the only things that stand out in front of Louis' eyes.

He surfs the crowd, trying to dodge people standing in his way until... until in front of him he is presented with the image of Harry, at the centre of the attention, of course, a few people Louis cannot make out yet, everyone is laughing and he's..swaying his hips and dancing and... oh, god.

Louis takes a breath because it's not even midnight and Harry is drunk.

He had told Jeff to keep an eye on him while Louis was at dinner because there would have been plenty of alcohol (Louis' contribution to the party plan the assistant was telling him about one day last week) and Harry could be 21 now but still a lightweight.

“Tommo!! You in!” Liam shouted suddenly bumping into Louis.

He's with Paddy on his left, a beer in his hand.

“Y'alright Liam, when did it happen?” he nods towards Harry who is still dancing on his own with a glass of _something_ in his hand. He still hasn't noticed Louis.

“Oh that? Well, he was sober the last time I spoke to him, but it was right at the beginning. Then I met him the toilet and he was...yeah, well...”  
“What did he do? Did he throw up?” Louis asks, looking at his bandmate.

Liam shakes his head. “He was...shouting about you, as usual. Random things.”  
Louis bites his lip, he can't answer that because Harry has finally noticed him and he's running towards him. Literally _running_.

People are not even surprised to see Harry in this state for Louis, all the celebrities invited here have seen them together as a couple more than once. Some of them had them in their house as guests for some nights even.

Louis is not worried about attending the party tonight, though, as nobody here cares about them and – especially – there is a no-picture policy which means paparazzi only stays outside.

“LEWIS !!!” Harry shouts, smiling, he's happy – Louis can tell – relaxed and his eyes are glassy from the alcohol.

As he throws himself in Louis' arms, Louis catches him before he falls and a bit of whatever he's drinking spills on the floor before it can hit Louis' shirt.

“Careful, Baby, this is some expensive shit!” he says fixing the collar of the black shirt Harry gave him earlier.

Louis is not sure Harry is even listening to him. He's too busy saying “Hi baby” on repeat, without even acknowledging Liam standing there, saying “Hi” to people passing next to him.

“Hi, how are you feeling?” Louis asks as Harry keeps kissing him every time he remembers he's hugging Louis, at his birthday party, almost _publicly_.

Louis wouldn't be surprised if Harry got hard from this.

“Good. Super good. You are so fucking fit tonight, babe.” Harry nods, sincere, smirking a bit.

Louis wants to kiss his face all over, wants to drag him away from all this people and have Harry only for himself. After midnight, Louis thinks, he can't wait.

“Thanks babe, you are too. But you got drunk without me, didn't you?” Louis holds Harry with an arm around his waist, both to state his claim now that he's arrived and to avoid Harry smashing his face on the floor, tripping on his own feet. (It already happened, Louis remembers)

Louis also feels Harry's hand wandering down, laying on Louis' bum under the open shirt, two fingers playing with the hem.

He is okay with PDAs, but he's not sure he wants to give everyone a show. He still needs to get used to being “public” with Harry in safe contests.

“I didn't!!” Harry protests, so worried Louis can be mad at him because of that. “They opened a bottle and I am legal now so I can drink and I had to drink it all and I didn't eat that much so now I am not drunk I am just --- okay maybe a bit drunk but it wasn't me, I wanted to wait, ask Liam!” Harry rambles.

Louis smiles. Harry is drunk off his arse but he's so cute and Louis loves him so much.

“It's okay love, you can let me drink as much as you did so we are even and we can enjoy tonight in our drunken state, what'd you say?” he asks, squeezing Harry's hip over the shirt.

“I say you should kiss me right now.” Harry nods, as he wasn't even listening to what Louis said.

Louis doesn't care. He has Harry and he has booze. And he's pretty sure he just saw David Beckham coming through the main entrance over Harry's shoulders. Fuck, life is so good.

“So, let me go and have a drink to start, yeah? Wanna come with me?”  
“Oh, I am glad to come tonight. Anywhere you want.” Harry tries a flirty look and then breaks into giggles like a schoolgirl and Louis rolls his eyes.

“Come on, you twat, I need more than a drink now.” Louis comments, turning on his heels. He grabs Harry's hand before his fingers can dig into Louis' trousers to palm him without the barrier of jeans and briefs, (what he is trying to do as they talk) and tugs him towards the bar counter.

Louis says “Hi” to some people in the way, Harry doing the same behind him, smiling to the birthday wishes and thanking people for coming.

They finally arrive at the counter where the bar tender for the night is already creating magic things that smells like coconut and has pink umbrellas on top. Typical Harry.

“Love this, want one.” Harry smiles trying to grab a tall glass of cocktail.

Louis blocks him.

“Ah-ah, stop now Styles!” Louis says. Harry retreats his hand and looks at Louis like a lost puppy.

“You had enough for now, let's cool off a bit.”  
“You are here babe, it's impossible to cool off for me.” Harry hunches towards Louis, closing the gaps, their bodies align with no space in between.

Louis fights the spark of excitement in his stomach and tries to keep a straight face. He just arrived, he can't really kidnap Harry and show up again when it's time to sing “Happy birthday to you”. _Be a good co-host, Louis._

“Such a flirt, tonight, uh?” well, he can't drag Harry in a private room to ruin him, but he can always be what he's the best at.

“Learnt from he best.” Harry shrugs with his cheeky smirk Louis loves so much.

“I see. Did you flirt with everyone here tonight, uhm?” Louis provokes.

Harry frowns for a second. “No. No! Louis, no!” he nods and okay, Louis didn't mean to scare Harry, it never had a problem with Harry being a little flirt with strangers (that doesn't mean he's not jealous, though). He knows Harry won't go further than a few innocent jokes. With them, at least. With Louis...he takes liberties.

“I only talked with guest because like – I had to, and like, I was here, on my own, waiting for you. And everyone could tell I was waiting for you and..oh, and I went to the toilet,” Louis nods as he asks for one cocktail and listens to Harry's drunken story. He's so endearing. “And I met Liam in the toilet but I don't remember...and then I met you in the toilet, like, four years ago, not tonight, like...god you were so hot I was drooling and I was too shy and...I wanted you to fuck me on the wall. Can you fuck me on the wall now??” he asks again.

Louis almost choke on his cocktail because he really can't stand the Harry's ability of throwing these questions like he's asking about the weather.

“Harold! _Please_!”  
“What? 'm just asking.” he grins, his curls falling on his forehead in a lovely way.  
“No, you're teasing and it's really not the case.” Louis nods, taking his hand. Harry automatically entwines their finger on the counter. It all feels so natural even if they are in public.

“Why? There a lot of rooms in this place, we can --”  
“Stop RIGHT HERE Mister! Don't give me visuals I don't need right now.” Louis sucks on the straw of his drink, his eyes fixed on Harry. Okay, maybe they are both already teasing each others. So what? It's Harry's 21st birthday and Harry can wish for everything.

Louis would give him everything. Teasing included.

“You are boring!!” Harry huffs.

“I show _you_ boring once we are done here!”  
Before Harry can add something else, Louis feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns to see who is it.

He manages to keep the squeals in his heads (maybe) when he finds out it's David.

David Beckham. As in, his childhood idol, his biggest inspiration and..his teenage wet dream. Apart from Harry. Apart from he's not a teenager anymore but sometimes he finds himself thinking...no. He's practically a married man with the happiest sex life, and David is a family friend, a _f_ _amily friend._ No need to fantasise about a 40-year-old footballer anymore.

“Louis! I didn't know you were here too!” David smiles.

“Hey Dave, yeah, I made it in the end, how are you mate??” Louis tries to keep it cool, Harry a solid weight against him.

“Oh, good thanks, what about you?”

“All good. I was getting something to drink with Harry here.” he nods.

Harry smiles and stares at David in a funny way. The alcohol is still running and he seems completely transfixed on the footballer.

“He's smashed, isn't he?” David asks looking at Louis.

“Yeeah,” Louis laughs looking at Harry. “He really couldn't wait to legally drink in the US.”  
“'m not drunk.” Harry frowns. “Hi David, thanks for coming. This is Louis, my fiancé. We are getting married.” Harry nods.

Louis looks down for a second, still bashful whenever Harry says these words to someone.

“Harold...” he mutters, but the music is so loud and nobody can hear him.

David smiles. “I know mate, you told me the exact thing one hour ago.”  
“Harold.” Louis huffs. “Sorry Dave, he gets wild at these parties.”  
“Wild!” Harry smiles proudly.

David laughs. “It's okay man, he's so funny in this right state.”  
“Yeah, he is. Also we can forgive him for today, what'd you think?”

David nods. “Definitively. Well, I leave you for a bit, gotta do my rounds of “Hi”s, see you around, yeah?”  
“Enjoy your night, thanks for coming!” Louis smiles like a fangirl and shakes his hand again.

David disappears in the crowd and Louis sighs for a second.

God, he's so sexy.

As he turns his head, he finds Harry staring at him, eyebrow cocked.

“What?” Louis asks over the music, finishing his drink.

“You _know_ what.” Harry says and suddenly he seems more sober.

“No, what you're on about?” Louis says again, smiling innocently.

“Stop flirting with David Beckham!”

“I wasn't flirting Harold! I was just... having a conversation with him!” Louis protests.

“You were drooling!! I am here!!” Harry whines and then pouts. He seriously pouts and he's drunk and he's jealous and Louis can't. The night has just started and Louis is already one second away from calling a private car and whisk Harry away, spending this birthday like the last one, only the two of them.  
  


“Harold, my love, stop whining and stop being jealous.”  
“It's my birthday! You should flirt with me, not with...David Beckham! I mean he's hot but...I am your husband!” Harry protests, flailing more than usual, moving his hands in front of Louis face.

Louis smiles and takes Harry's hands in one of his, blocking him. Harry stares at him with his green Bambi eyes that Louis can see even if it's all dark around.

“Babe, my eyes are all on you and my attention is all for you and not because it's your birthday, because you are so fucking hot right now.” he emphasises those words by reaching Harry's ear with his lips and tugging at his lobe, hidden by the change of the lights in the room. He's still not sure people want to see him sucking his fiancé's ear like that.

He can feel Harry _trembling_ under his touch.

Harry sucks a breath and grabs Louis' hand without adding anything else.

“Dance with me.” he says, finding a space on the floor while the music thumps loud in the room.

Louis follows him without protesting, a happy feeling settles in his bones. This night is going to be so damn _good_.

 

* * *

It's ten to midnight.

Ten minutes.

Harry is drunk.

He sobered up a bit for a while but then they did shots and Harry had 20 shots and then kept the 21st for midnight and his mind is surfing. Literally, surfing.

He's horny and then happy and then he wants to scream and jump and...mostly he's happy and horny because he is celebrating with his fiancé, who is currently grinding against his crotch in the middle of a dancefloor, the Dj is spinning some remixes of Beyoncé 'Crazy in Love' hit and yeah, Harry feels pretty crazy, and pretty in love.

Everyone is basically so drunk nobody cares where Harry's hands are wandering as they end in front of Louis, splayed on his lower stomach, almost touching the fly of Louis' jeans as he pushes Louis' body back against him with the heel of both hands.

Louis has closed his eyes, Harry can feel his breath as the smaller guy tilts his head to lean on his shoulder.

“You good babe?” Harry speaks and it's hard to hear over the music but Louis seems to understand.

He's drunk too. Off his ass.

And he's pushing against Harry with his whole body.

Life is beautiful.

“So _damn_ good.” Louis emphasises the word by grinding particularly hard. Harry moans out loud but the music can cover it.

Louis smirks against Harry's cheek, turning his head. “Damn, Styles, moaning in public like that?? You want someone to hear you??” he jokes.

Harry shudders. His hand still on Louis.

“I want you to hear me.” Harry replies.

“Soon babe.” Louis finally turns into Harry's arms and he knows that after midnight he won't be able to be with him as everyone would want to wish him happy birthday and he will be dragged away for some hours.

Luckily they'll be home soon enough to end the public celebration and start the private one.

“Want you to leave with me, like, in my car.” Harry nods as Louis surges forward and doesn't resist to plant a kiss on Harry's lips.

“Can't. Alberto will be waiting for me in the back.”

“Kiss me.” Harry says and he doesn't even know what he is saying at this point but he doesn't care because he feels Louis' hands on his lower back, screaming _mine._

Five minutes.

_Got me looking so crazy in love._

Louis looks at Harry, ocean-blue eyes pierce Harry's emerald ones.

“I am so proud of the man you became.”

“21. I am still a boy.” Harry nods. “Your boy.”  
Louis slides one hand into Harry's sweaty hair and tugs towards his face.

Three minutes.

“Always my boy, baby.” Louis murmurs against Harry's lips.

One minute.

It's midnight. Everyone around coos and claps and screams because the cakes are coming in and the baby cakes with sparkles on it are filling the room with lights.

The guests are impressed and charmed but Harry couldn't care less.

He's just turned 21 and he is _passionately_ making out with his fiancé in the middle of the room. Exactly what he wished for.

 

* * *

 

Harry is not sure he will ever walk again.

And he's not sure he will ever feel the muscles of his thighs anymore. That too.

He has flop down on his side of the bed and checked the time only to discover it's five in the morning and he's completely knackered.

Maybe it's the mix of alcohol. Maybe it's the fact that he did 21 more shots once they arrived home and he had drunk the 21st directly from Louis' mouth.

They fucked basically around all the house after that.

In the kitchen, getting off on the kitchen counter, with Louis pinning Harry down by his wrists and Harry being as turned on as he has never been.

In the studio, Harry riding Louis with his curly hair all over his face and short breaths knocked out of his lungs every time Louis thrusted up and Harry ground down.

In the bedroom, Louis sucked Harry off biting his thighs and giving him a new collection of purple hickeys before sliding Harry's long legs on his shoulders as he fucked him good and painfully slow. Harry loved every single bit of that.

He'd do it all over again if it wasn't for his state right now.

Louis is about to fall asleep as he's left with no strength nor breath. Harry collects all his power to turn on the side and look at him.

Louis struggles to keep his eyes open but he smiles.

“Happy?” he asks.

“More than that.” Harry sighs.

Louis' voice raw from when he gave Harry the best blowjob of the year – probably.

“Good. My mission is completed. Now I can sleep. And you should too.” Louis closes his eyes and smiles.

“Wait, wait!” Harry says shaking lightly Louis from his shoulder.

Louis opens his eyes again.

“Yes?”

“I love you so much, Louis, thank you for being...here.”  
Louis smiles softly fondling Harry's face. Harry nuzzles against the touch.

“I love you, babe, and you don't have to thank me. I am pretty sure I there wouldn't be anywhere else where I'd want to stay today. Happy birthday, my love.”

“Will be celebrate like this when we'll be 90 right?” Harry beams, the last question, he swears.

Louis has already his eyes closed and Harry turns in his usual position, with Louis spooning him from behind.

Naked skin pressed together. It's lovely. They both feel so relaxed.

“'Course love,” Louis nods against the skin between Harry's shoulder blades. “Not sure about the part where I make you come four times but yeah... I'll try my best.” he adds” with a giggle.

Harry laughs softly, curving his body into Louis' arms, right where he belongs.

“I will love you the same as now and even more.” Louis adds.

“Yeah. Me too.” Harry whispers before falling asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sorry for the mistakes and thanks for the love. THANK YOU, really. You are all so kind and wonderful.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Also, I am receiving a lot of asks on Tumblr asking me when I am going to update "The blue in your eyes..." and probably it wasn't clear but that fic is OVER. It followed the past tour and the event of basically last year, THIS new cycle of one shots are about the new tour and this year so I will (try to) update this one :) 
> 
>  
> 
> All the love ! x


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MADE IT !!! 
> 
> Finally I made it and now here's a new chapter to celebrate the husbands landing safe and sound in England ! Welcome home babes! I hope the break is going to be amazing just like you deserve :)
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me and my no-time-at-all to update this fic with the same frequence as before. I am really sorry. I do try my best though! 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

**10\. LONDON, UK**

 

It's been 10 hours since they took their flight to go back to London. They are all flying on the same flight, for the first time in ages and after a few days in Tokyo divided between concerts and parties to release the tension and relax a bit, the only thought in everyone's mind is to leave this plane and go home.

Home.

Louis can't think about anything else but this word as he slides his fingers on his Ipad, finishing to watch the highlights of a match he missed on Sunday. One hand is holding the device and the other is playing with Harry's long and soft curls, held back by his sunglasses on his head as the younger lad is sleeping beside him.

Harry fell asleep a few minutes after they took off in Tokyo, all tired and a bit sick after their last performance. Louis let him relax and rest, a firm presence against his side where he curled almost immediately starting to snore softly.

He's sniffling, sign that he's waking up slowly, – Louis knows every signal of Harry's body after five years of being together – and that's a good thing because they will be landing soon.

Louis really can't wait, bouncing his legs as he tries to close his eyes and relax a bit. He stops playing with Harry's hair and suddenly, he feel Harry move. He nods and tries to reach Louis' palm again, like a lazy cat that didn't get enough cuddles.

Louis bends his head to look down at him as Harry drapes one arm across Louis' middle, trying to get closer. Half of his body is on Louis' sit and his long legs almost on his lap.

“May I help you?” Louis asks, fondly.

Harry finally opens his big green eyes and beams at him, sleepy and slow.

“Hi,” he murmurs, voice low from the sleep. Louis ignores the shiver down his spine.

(He has a thing for Harry's just-woken-up voice, okay)

“Hi babe, slept well?” Louis asks again, sliding his hand into Harry's curls again. Harry purrs and closes his eyes again, more content now.

“Hm, nice and warm and comfy.”

“You should pay me to be your personal pillow during flights.” Louis comments, placing his Ipad in his bag. Harry is awake, no need to keep himself distracted then.

“Hmm,” Harry moans softly when suddenly Louis pulls lightly at one of Harry's curls, the feeling so nice. “I might think about it. It's not that you earn more than me anyway.” he adds.

Louis chuckles softly, looking down at him again.

“Ohh, that's not true!”  
“That's very true!” Harry nods again “Mister _I own a football club, a record label and 50% of the shares of my own band_!”

“Says the one who travels only with bags that cost more than one thousand quid.” Louis arches his eyebrows, teasing fondly. He doesn't stop playing with his fiancé's hair, he finds it relaxing probably more than Harry himself.

“Oh the last one just happened to be a present left by _someone_ in my bedroom after the last concert.” Harry chirps with a knowing smile.

Louis bites his bottom lip, looking at him in his big emerald eyes with a smirk. “Yeah, any idea of who could it be? You should _really_ thank him for the present!”  
“D'you reckon? Yeah, if only I knew who did it, I am thinking about some way of thanking him properly...” and then Harry did the thing. He looked up at Louis with the most innocent look he can try and he knows that Louis goes _crazy_ for that. Harry acting so innocent when his thoughts are everything but that is one of Louis' soft spots and his fiancé definitively knows how to pull at the right strings with him any time he wants.

Louis looks down at him, as they were talking with their minds, a serious look on his face as he tries to control the heat that is pooling low on his stomach.

Louis can't help it. Nobody can demand him to keep it cool when Harry looks at him with his sleepy but bright eyes, his plump pink lips and his beautiful long curls framing his pretty face.

He cups his cheeks with the other hand and Harry puckers his lips automatically, Louis bends down to share a kiss.

“Yeah? Want to tell me about that?” he murmurs.

They know the conversation won't be heard by anyone, they are all minding their own business, listening to music and reading books or chatting – not that people that know them care about these little private teasing conversations between Louis and Harry. The flight is almost over and they feel both a bit cheeky.

Also Louis is really tired of sitting and he's starting to squirm.

Okay maybe not only because he's tired but also because, under the blanket wrapped around both of them, Harry is moving a wandering hand toward the strings of his Adidas joggers.

“Hmmm,” Harry begins, eyes looking up, pretending to think.

His hand starts playing with one string and Louis takes a deep breath. “I think I could show them my gratefulness in the hot tub first and then...” Harry keeps talking slowly on purpose and now the strings of Louis' joggers are pulled loose and his hand is venturing down, following the path from Louis' navel to the elastic band of Louis' briefs. He usually flies without wearing any, it's all more comfortable to him but this morning he chose to wear it – he doesn't really know why ad now he's regretting it because this could be easier for Harry if only he stuck to his habits. “then I can wear some lingerie I don't know... I think they might enjoy a show. All because I am so grateful and-- so---so--” he stops, now his hand is wrapped around Louis' dick and it's slowly going up and down, determined to get him off before the landing.

Louis knows this is reckless and they really shouldn't do it because they are both adult, the era of the crazy-in-love moves should have stopped a few years ago but no, this is so good and feels so liberating and yes, Harry is so good with his hand Louis can faint. They didn't have time to do much in these days, despite the amazing suite they had stayed in with all the comforts and the space they needed. They had a crazy week in Japan, out and about, parties and fan service, they had lovely breakfasts in bed, lovely drinks in the balcony, lovely parties where they ground on each other and snog each others faces off, but nothing else. They were too tired to do something when they came back to their room so Louis just spooned Harry – as usual – and they fell asleep holding each others.

No need to say this break was very much _anticipated_ by both of them _._ And not only to relax and stay with families at home.

Harry doesn't talk anymore, only works his hand on Louis' cock until he's fully hard and trying to control himself on the seat, taking deep breaths.

Harry chuckles against his ear, curls tickling Louis' face as he cradles his face and murmurs sweet words.

“I can't wait to go back to our bed and show you how happy I am of being home.”

Louis closes his eyes and breathe, in, out in and out, his breath is following the movements of Harry's hand.

“Yeah, fuck, Har--” Louis' words die in his throat.

“Shh, it's okay babe, don't want anyone to hear you. Only me. This is just for me.” Harry nods and his movements quicken. Louis throws his head against the seat and arches his back a bit, rocking into Harry's fist. While Louis is losing his mind over a semi-public handjob under a blanket like a teenager, Harry seems unfazed and quite smug, he keeps going until Louis stills suddenly, Harry knows and moves his hand faster, Louis chases whatever sensation he's feeling now, black spots under his eyelids when he finally came with a gasp.

Harry thought it might have been louder than usual so he quickly turns around and check if someone noticed what they are doing in their bunk. Nobody seems to know and if they heard something, they pretend they didn't. They have such a good team with them.

Louis needs a few seconds to recollect his strength and opens his eyes. And remember how to breathe. And remember to kill Harry for involving him in his evil plans.

“I hate you.” Louis breathes, turning his eyes towards him.

Harry slides his hand out Louis' joggers and smugly wipes it with one of the tissues he has on the small tray beside him.

“Nah, you don't.”

Louis is still out of breath as he talks again. “Look at this! I feel like a fucking teenager you made me come in me joggers!”

Harry smiles at him, proud. “You love it!” he leans towards him to kiss him on the cheek and plant a kiss on his nose and on the side of Louis' jaw.

“Go away!!” Louis pushes him back before Harry gets other brilliant ideas.

“What?!” Harry laughs, amused by Louis' tone. “You could go at it again? After five minutes? Wow, my baby has _stamina_ , I am so lucky!” he jokes.

Louis frowns and cock an eyebrow. “Excuse me, I always had it, what are you talking about?”

“You claimed you would have an heart attack if we kept on with _my_ rhythm, last month.” Harry blinks with an amused smile.

Louis frowns again. “Hey! The Californian sun was making you _crazy_ and as much as I love you and I love doing that with you, I needed to sleep for more than one hour, thanks.”

“Old man.” Harry smiles. Another kiss on the cheek.

Louis closes his eyes and bask into he feeling of Harry's attention on him.

“Shut up.”  
“My old, old, man, you'll need viagra soon.” Harry laughs again.

“You are _so_ sleeping on the couch, mister!” Louis points a finger at him with a serious look and Harry replies by biting the point of his finger, nibbling at it playfully.

They start playing, laughing and fighting on the seats, Louis tries to dodge Harry's hands and Harry laughing too hard to defend himself from Louis' quick moves.

Finally, Louis manages to catch both Harry's wrist in his hands and stop the fight. Harry looks at him with bright eyes and Louis can't believe how lucky he is he's getting to spend time with this boy in their cosy home. Their real home. They will even visit the family, this is a dream.

“I love you.” Louis mutters, forehead against Harry's.

“Love you too, Boo.” Harry smiles sweetly, another private conversation murmured lips against lips.

They share a kiss right when the captain calls for the landing.

They separate with a huff, they sit properly and buckle their seat belt.

Harry automatically slides his long fingers in between Louis' and they hold hands for the whole time.

 

* * *

Bed.

Big, soft, comfy bed. Harry smiles when finally dumps his bags on the floor at the bottom of their bed and breaths. Fresh air, the lights of a lovely sunny day in London, the light in the room, their sheet, their home.

Finally. They are home.

Harry knows that for him, “home” is Louis and not where they are, but still – it's good to be back and have some proper time off.

They left London as soon as they landed, Louis did his fan service, took a few pictures with fans and then they meet in front of their main house, up North, where they can finally spend some times this week.

Louis is currently downstair, taking his bags inside, Harry couldn't wait to have a nice bath before eating something and finally sleep.

Jet-lag is playing with him already, he really needs to close his eyes and sleep more.

He takes clean comfy clothes from his wardrobe and heads towards the shower, when he hears Louis' steps approaching the room.

He kicks the door open with his feet, already barefoot. Harry already knows he'll have to collect a put away the Adidas and his socks that Louis had thrown somewhere downstairs.

He's already on the phone, talking with someone important judging by his tone.

Harry rolls his eyes because seriously? He just arrived and they can't let him live for ten minutes???

Harry signals for the bathroom door as to ask Louis to go with him, pouting a bit to encourage Louis.

The older guy looks at him and mouth “One second” before focus again on the conversation.

He sits down on the bed, talking and Harry decides that he's not going to have this relaxing baht without his fiancé. People should learn that Louis is _his_ first of all and this time is _theirs._

No time for boring meetings and difficult words Louis is using now.

He crawls on the bed and behind Louis, sitting on his knees.

Louis doesn't seem to notice until he feels Harry's hands starting to massage his shoulders.

He's super tense from the flight and all the stress of the past month, Harry thinks he really deserves a full massage, one of his “miraculous” one as Louis always says.

Louis closes his eyes and tries to follow the conversation and enjoy what Harry is doing at the same time.

“Yeah..yeah... I am listening, yeah,” he repeats holding his phone, tilting his head to appreciate Harry's hands working on his muscles.

Suddenly, Harry bows his head and starts kissing him on his temple, then on his cheek and down on his neck.

Louis tries to scold him away at first but Harry makes a frustrate noise, giving him a pointed look, at Louis turns his head to look at him in the eyes and pecks him quickly on the lips.

Harry is left lingering, he wants more, he wanted to deepen the kiss and finally gets what he was waiting for the whole flight.

“Louis. Now.” he says nodding at the bathroom door, with his hands now still on Louis' shoulders.

Louis huffs and finally nods. “Listen, it's all good for me, can we talk tomorrow?” he asks to whoever he's talking to.

Harry arches his eyebrows, again and Louis gets it. “Maybe I call you when I am free, is that okay? Yeah, okay, okay fine, okay, see ya later, bye, bye bye.”

Harry smiles because his fiancé got it right and he's proud. This time is theirs and Harry is going to take it _all_ , there is no space for business calls. Starting from the bath he's already planning, which he needed _yesterday_.  
Louis finally hangs up and Harry is quick to take his phone and put it away in the first drawer behind him, in between briefs and socks.  
“Jeez, wanted attention, baby, didn't ya?” Louis asks and Harry loves that Louis is already getting that thick Northern accent that makes Harry go crazy.

“Yes. Thank you very much.” Harry frowns and pouts. He slides his shirt off his chest and looks at Louis again. “Bath. Now.”

“Demanding.” Louis smiles and slides his dirty clothes off his tanned body before following Harry to the bathroom.

Harry set the water as they like it, throws in the water a “bath bomb” he bought in a cute shop in Japan only because it was _gold_ and the effect in the water is actually really nice.

“We are bathing in gold, babe.” Louis observe once the bath is ready.

“Oh, we so are.” Harry laughs before they sits in the bathtub, Harry's back against the cold tile s and Louis' firm against his chest, sitting in between the V of his legs.

“Ah, finally.” Louis exhales, tilting his head, relaxing. The sweet smell of the bath bomb everywhere in the room.

Harry kisses his temple with closed lips and nods.  
“You still smell like smoke.”  
“I smell like shit. Hate flying for so long.” Louis agrees.

“If you quitted smoking maybe..”  
“I am not a smoker Harold, it's occasional.” Louis nods for the tenth time.

“I don't want to kiss a smoker. I don't like it.” Harry repeats.

“Then why don't you kiss your husband, instead uh?” Louis smiles, happy to win this banter.

Harry rolls his eyes and when Louis turns his head a bit to reach for his lips and kiss him, it's like they both breath easy again.

They are at home, in a bathtub, nothing to do but this for a few days. They are both very happy.

They kiss for a bit, letting themselves being lulled by the lukewarm water.

Finally they wash each others in between kisses and cheeky gropes until the water is too cold and they are shivering.

They play fight again their way to the room, jet-leg suddenly not so heavy on them, and they run in the corridor, Harry is only wearing a pair of brief and Louis is still naked.

“Put some clothes on, you show-off!!” Harry says.

“Like you hate it!” Louis replies back, smiling.

“I love staring at your naked bum and stuff, babe, but I'd be happy if you don't get sick, we have big plans for next days, remember?”

Louis looks at Harry and they both beam at each others. Oh yes, _great_ plans. They both know what they are talking about.

 

Louis finally decides it's time to put some clothes on and he slides into one of Harry's Adidas jumpers and a pair of joggers. This time no briefs, they are totally banned in the house.

As soon as their stomachs start to grumble, they jog down the stairs towards the kitchen and Harry starts thinking what he can cook as the delivery arrives tomorrow and they don't have that much in the fridge.

“We should order takeaway.” Harry considers opening the drawer where all the take away menus are held.

Louis groans, sitting on a stool while Harry checks he fridge. “Not fancy eating those things, I had enough during the tour.”

Harry shrugs. “What do you fancy, then?”  
“English breakfast. _Yours_.” Louis smiles making grabby hands at Harry until he gets it and steps into Louis' arms and legs.

“It's three pm, Lou.” Harry cocks en eyebrow, Louis slides his hands on Harry's back, playing with the hem of his shirt.

“I know. So what? 'm hungry.”  
Harry looks at his fiancé's beautiful face and smiles. He can't really say no, can he?

He can't really resist those gorgeous blue eyes and soft, just-washed feathery hair.

He slide on hand into Louis' fringe, drawing it back and exposing his forehead.

“I can do it, fine.”

Louis suddenly beams like a child and Harry is already happy to see that smile and the crinkles around Louis' eyes. He makes this. He made him happy by doing something for him – Harry has never felt better. This break is already perfect.

“I have a few things yeah, I can put together something for you.” he nods.

“You sure? You know it's not really important, like, If you are tired we can..” Louis thinks, looking down at the floor for a second.

“Not tired.” Harry says and pecks him on the lips. “I'll do it with pleasure.”

“And I'll fuck you on the rug in the fireplace room, later.” Louis nods, sure and casual as he's talking about the weather.

Harry suddenly blushes but then he smiles. “Yeah?”  
“'Course babe, jet-lag not gonna win me this time. It's been _ages_ since we did it.”

“Yeah, sorry for not being there that much in Japan.” Harry sighs, playing with the collar of Louis' jumper.

“Not your fault, my love, work is work.”  
“Yeah. I am so happy we are home now.”

Louis cranes his neck and move forwards, kissing him once more.

“Me too. Food now? I need food if you want me to keep the promise.” he winks, grinning.

Harry breaks the embrace and starts assembling things for his recipe.

Louis watches him fondly from the counter before his phone rings and Louis picks up his mum's call.

Harry's heart swells with happiness – he's finally cooking in his kitchen, humming to a random song he has in his head as he listen to the calming tone of Louis speaking with his mum.

It's all so familiar and _warm_ and cosy that Harry almost shivers. It's the first time in a very long time he feels just..happy. Sated. Calm.

He forgets about his phone, buzzing with texts from his friends – they must have seen he's back.

He'll be in Holmes Chapel tomorrow, visiting his mum and his family, then he'll be at Jay's for dinner – he can't wait to spend some time with the twins, he bets they have grown up so much since the last time they saw them. Louis can't wait too, Harry can tell by the tone he's using.

 

They eat the food Harry cooked while Louis moans around the fork saying how good is it and complimenting Harry every second.

Harry smiles bashfully and agrees – he did a good job all things considered.

 

After dinner, Louis does end up fucking Harry on the soft rug in the fireplace room.

The fireplace is on and the fire is crackling in front of them, casting golden shadows on Harry's flushed cheeks.

Louis pushes inside slowly, looking at Harry in the eyes, the younger guy already overwhelmed. They fingers are entwined as Louis rocks gently inside him.

“Oh, God, God yes, please,” Harry mutters, completely losing it at every thrust.

“Yeah, baby? You like that?”  
Harry nods again, his breath short and his eyes closed.

“Look at me. Open your eyes.” Louis orders and Harry is glad to comply. He opens his eyes shut and blinks, his pupils dilated and dark.

“I love you.” Louis thrusts, quickening the movements. “I love you so much.”

Harry meets him with the fluid movement of his hips against Louis and they are so connected that they don't even need to speak. They just look at each other and chase their feelings.

“I love you too, so, so much.” Harry nods before arching his back and finally coming.

Louis is a few seconds behind, biting his shoulder hard when he comes inside him.

 

* * *

 

Harry tugs the duvet over his shoulder, the bed is warm already and Louis is hugging him from behind, already falling asleep.

“Good night babe,” he murmurs, caressing his arm that holds him in place. It doesn't matter that Harry is double the size of Louis, he's still the little spoon and so fucking proud of it.

He loves it. He loves every single moment of his life right now.

“Good night. Sleep now.” Louis mutters kissing him once more.

Harry smiles and Lousi can feel it when he still has his lips pressed against his cheek.

“What?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Harry shrugs. “Just...'s good to be home.”

“Yeah,” Louis nods before closing his eyes again. “Yeah, home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your patience and your love, thanks thanks thanks !!! xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have another toast to the BREAK almighty ! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this chapter dedicated to this break from the tour :)

**11\. LONDON, UK**

 

There are few days when Louis Tomlinson is convinced that life doesn't get better than this.

This, as in having a very short but very _good_ relaxing, _almighty_ break from everything.

This, as in having his fiancé all to himself with no obligation of being apart, being on the other side of the world, him being in London while he's at home.

This, as in having his fiancé waking him up with a blowjob right now.

It's been a few moments since he woke up, he thought he was still dreaming before he lazily moved a hand under the duvet and patted Harry's curls tickling his hip bones.

Nope, this is real. Harry is blowing him in the best way possible, god, he missed morning blowies so much. He missed Harry so much.

The Japanese leg of the tour was okay, stressful and all in a rush but good. They managed to share a majestic suite (nothing new), they managed to have a few dinners together, some privacy but _this_. Unluckily, they couldn't do that much before they went home.

Since they walked in their home, work was long forgotten and kisses, cuddles, brews and hot sex very welcome instead.

So here. Louis is currently lying in bed, after having managed to sleep more than usual and above all, more comfortably, and Harry is giving him _all_ with those hands of his and that perfect mouth.

Louis keeps his hand into Harry's messy curls, the younger guy bobbing his head slowly under the duvet, chuckling at Louis' gasps getting louder.

Suddenly, he backs off with a smug smile and their eyes meet for the first time this morning.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Harry says before ducking his head off again on Louis' dick.

Harry is about to wrap his plump, red lips around the head, when Louis tugs slightly at his curls and Harry lifts his head, meeting his eyes again.

“Come up here, come on.” Louis murmurs, morning voice and a wild hair in front of his eyes. He arches his hips towards Harry's anyway. “

Harry smiles and Louis has never seen something more beautiful than him.

Harry molds himself on top of him, their bodies align, when Harry's crotch rocks a bit against Louis', they both moan into each others lips.

“Hi,” Louis starts again, smiling lazily.

“Hi, you.” Harry nods, the tip of his tongue light on Louis' closed lips.

“Kiss me?” Louis asks with the most innocent smile.

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry whispers against his mouth and connects his lips with Louis'.

They kiss sweet and deep for a bit, both can feel how hard they are and how their hearts beat faster everytime one of them moves a bit.

Louis' legs fall open and welcome Harry in their V. Harry rolls his hips and Louis is hit by a wave of pleasure.

“D'you know what day is today?” Harry asks, breaking their kiss to breathe.

“The day you fuck me until I can't walk? Or was it yesterday, that one?” Louis asks, smirking.

Harry reddens a bit, blinking before another roll of his hips against his fiancé's pelvis makes Louis jolt.

“I can't recall what happened yesterday very well, quite drunk I was.” Harry nods, nibbling at Louis' bottom lip before drawing him in for another kiss.

Louis opens up to give him a better access and whines softly.

“Oh, were you? Told you three beers were enough.”  
“Said the one that kept pouring wine in my glass in order to get _me_ drunk.” Harry nods again, frowning cutely.

Louis looks at him the eyes and yes, Harry is the prettiest thing he has ever seen. Harry is amazing and beautifully fucked out from last night, just like Louis was. He loves him very much.

“It wan't in order to get you drunk!” Louis protests, his legs locked behind Harry's back, making him thrust slowly against him. Beautiful friction between them.

“You were trying to ruin my virtue!” Harry says, faux-offended.

“Yeah, I believe,” a particular deep thrust of Harry against his hipbone makes Louis arch his back. “You virtue was already quite ruined, my baby. And you were a willing participant in what we did last night..even if you forgot.”  
“I didn't forgot.” Harry says, smiling and caressing Louis' face fondly. “I could never forget when we make love.”

_Make love_ . Louis chuckles but inside, his heart flutters every time Harry uses these words. That's exactly what they do, though. He's right. Even when it's hot wild sex driven by alcohol or post-concert adrenaline, or even anger when they are mad at each others for some reason,  or jealousy, even, it's always love. It's different facades of the same feeling .

Louis just smiles, laz y and sweet. 

“What?” Harry beams at him. 

“Nothing.” Louis murmurs again, his hands sliding on Harry's broad back, caressing him. “Just happy.”

Harry slides his nose against Louis' and chuckles. “ I'm happy too.  And today, for the record, is a great day for you, for us.”  
Louis tilts his head so Harry can bury his face into his neck, he feels Harry's lips leaving a line of open-mouthed kiss es along his jaw and shoulder.  Louis shivers.

“Don't wanna think about work when we cuddle. 's killing the mood.” he says.

“It's not work!” Harry lifts his head to look at him. “I mean, yeah, it is but..you are going to be a judge!! Talent scout even! How amazing is that?”  
“It's a trial and I'll be there for like..one hour at the end of the audition day. It's--”  
“Stop saying it's nothing! I am so proud of you and what you're doing, babe, seriously. Can't wait to see you there, being a mentor to those kids.”  
“Harold, I am not a _mentor_! They just need me for the famous face.”  Louis rolls his eyes but he's glad Harry supports him in any way possible. He couldn't ask for more. 

“Can't you accept you are the soul of this thing and you might even sign this new band with your production? How cool is that? My baby is the new Simon Cowell!” Harry smiles, pride in his eyes.

“Can we not name Simon while we are at it babe? Fuck me, please, come on. Before we have to get up for real.” Louis pleads with a sweet voice and Harry doesn't wait one second before he lifts Louis' legs over his shoulders. 

A hand wanders  down below  and Louis feels a slightly uncomfortable pressure when Harry checks if he's still open from last night. 

He hisses for a second before Harry grins at him. “Wasn't this what you asked for?” he asks.

Louis cocks an eyebrow and takes the lube from under the pillow, where they left it last night. 

He tosses the half-empty bottle  to Harry and nods,  a cocky look on his face that he knows Harry goes crazy for . “This and more,  babe .”  he says.

Harry smiles again and uncaps the bottle, pouring some cold liquid in his hand. 

Louis lies back against the pillows and relax. When Harry pushes in slowly, Louis knows for sure – life doesn't get better than this. 

 

* * *

 

The drive to London is vey quiet. Harry naps a bit on the passenger seat, Louis drives quietly humming to the music. It's Harry's Ipod the one connected to the stereo today and  a slow music by some indie band  plays in the car. 

The sun is out and he'll have t o be in London for this girlband  project audition s  in less than two hours. 

Harry agreed to come with him, wait for him hanging around and then – his words, not Louis' –  ' celebrate the  success and the fact that his fiancé is  going to be  a music mogul ' . 

Louis loves Harry's enthusiasm but maybe his baby is a tad ahead.  He doesn't care, as long as Harry keeps his big hand splayed on Louis' thigh as they drive toward the capital.

A smile on his relaxed face.

 

* * *

 

A few pictures with the fans outside, a few pictures with excited auditonees inside,  a few chats with producers and Simon who is there to supervise the event.

Louis has never felt more odd in his life. A few years before, he was right on that stage or similar, hoping that everything could go well and he could make his dream come true.

Now he's part of one the biggest boyband of the planet,  he's basically married to one of his  bandmates and he's the new judge of this new SYCO project that wants to create a new girlband.  He was honoured to help Simon with that but he really doesn't know if he'll be good enough.

Harry keeps repeating him of course he is, he is made for this and he has the skills to be the biggest record label owner of the future, but Louis is not very keen on thinking that he's right. Plus, Harry is biased because he already offered to write every single song for any potential artist of his label (even if, at the moment,  the 78 Production is  n ot even a  _label_ )  and  create the ' _hottest music dynasty in town_ ' – again,  Harry' s words, not Louis'. Yeah, the kid gets  too excited very often. 

As he thinks about what he'll need to do for the next hours or so, Harry is wandering around the room, chatting with everyone, saying Hi and thanking politely  for their help.

Always the social butterfly that one.

Before the auditionee s could come inside to start the  auditions, Harry goes to Louis and sits down on the desk right in front of him.

Louis is sitting on his 'judge' chair,  a black Adidas shirt and his jeans jacket on. Harry is beautiful in his  navy blue jacket and skinny black jeans. 

“All good?” Louis asks, looking up at him.

“All good. Everyone is so nice.” Harry smiles and you can tell he's almost happier than Louis to be here with him and share this thing.

“Yeah, I had a chat with a few of them. It's going to be good.”

“I'll be around here with Alexa and some friends that just called, I am going to come back when you've finished is that okay?”  
“Yes, babe, now go before some of these horny teenagers start hitting on you in front of me!” Louis squeezes his hand and smiles.  
“Don't be silly!” Harry reprimands, sliding down the table on his feet. “Nobody is here for me!”  
Louis glares at a group of young girls in the corner who have been eyeingHarry up for the past minutes.

He goes back to Harry. “Those girls over there want to eat you alive.”

“Already met my husband at auditions, thanks.” Harry smiles proud.  
“Fuck off now, you sap!” Louis laughs and shoves him away.

Harry looks around to see if someone is noticing and pecks Louis quickly on his lips before someone can see them.

It's risky and dangerous but  they feel reckless.

This whole break has been great and they manage to do things without being noticed,  they lived a “normal” life for three days and their honeymoon phase has never ended.

“Love you.” Harry murmurs. “You're going to be great.”  
“Yeah yeah, go now! Love you too you dork!”

Harry salutes him with two fingers against his forehead and walks away.

Louis is sure Harry is swinging his hips are he leaves to tease him and seriously, he's supposed to focus on the auditionee s not think about how beautiful his baby is. 

“Judges, are we ready?” Simon asks from the side of the room.

“Yes, let's go.” Louis nods, sipping his tea.

The first girl comes in, Louis can't believe he's judging her. 

 

* * *

 

This audition is quite good and satisfying. A lot of people came and a lot of good talents were chosen for the second part of the project.

Louis is feeling comfortable after the difficulties and the doubts of the beginning,  for once, he feels like he can do this, he can help, he can definitively tell the difference from a good performer and someone who's not very made for that.

There is a girl who particularly caught his eyes, a terrific voice and a strong personality despite her young age. Louis hopes she can go far.

There is one he personally chose, who was very shy and  bashful, young and with big green eyes that reminded him of his Harry. The way she sang “Stop crying your heart out”  in the Leona Lewis version of the song, made Louis shiver. 

So everything is fine and finally they come to the end, the girls a re done and  the judges are  filling the papers with the name of their preferences.

Suddenly, as Louis is talking with his assistant of the day,  Simon knocks on the door again.

“Excuse me, we have one more.”

Everyone looks at him as he's crazy, despite the fact that Louis is enjoying this judging thing, he's quite tired and Harry texted him he was waiting for him at the pub adding emojis of kisses and beers and  heart-eyed yellow faces.  He even called him  _my judge_ , Louis needs to go  an d he needs to do it  _now_ . 

“Can she come tomorrow?” one of the other judges asks.

Simon smiles at her. “No, I am afraid not.” 

The all look at each others until Louis huffs.  The room is empty, not even the production people are there anymore so it's just him, the rest of the judges and Simon.

And apparently this girl that couldn't make it on time with the rest of the girls today.

She'd better be worth it at least, L o uis thinks.

“Ok, let her in.” Louis nods.

Simon smiles again and opens the door. “Come on, it's your turn.”  he says and moves to let the auditionee come in.

As soon as Louis spots a black fedora and two broad shoulders, a smile widens on his face.

What the hell is  _Harry_ doing in front of the panel? Seriously, now???

Harry smiles mischievously at Louis and looks at the rest of the judges.

Simon sits down with them in front of him.

“So, what's your name darling?” he plays along.

Louis sips a bit of his tea and can't stop smiling wide. His fiancé is a n adorable  dork, seriously.

Harry stays on the X under the spotlight, beautiful as he is, shirt button from his navel below and  big green eyes.

Louis looks at him with a dreamy face. He can't help  it. 

“My name's Harry.” he says with his low voice. “I am from Cheshire and I am here for the audition.”  
Simon nods and the judges smiles. “Do you think you'll fit well in a girlband, Harry?”  
“Well, my fiancé says I can sing pretty well” he starts, winking at Louis. “So I might give a try. I would love to be in a band, seriously. I think I might fit very well.” 

“That's what your fiancé told you?” Louis' asks speaking into the microphone.

Harry beams at him but he tries to be serious. Louis is trying too but they miserably fail. 

“Yeah, he told me.” Harry nods, winking again.

“This is a cheeky one, innit?” the judge on Louis' left asks.

Louis chuckles. “Oh, I can see he is, yeah.” 

“Well, let's see if your fiancé is right then!” Simon chimes in. “Sing, then.”  
“When you're ready, Harold.” Louis says again.  
“It's Harry.” Harry says again and they both remember the first time Louis said that and Harry replied with the exact same tone of now.

They were at the bungalow, before the bootcamp. It was three minutes before their  very first kiss. 

“Harold.” Louis says again, just like he did that time, before Harry attacked his lips and never let him go. 

Harry clears his throat and silence surrounds him.

Louis keeps his eyes peeled on him.  
Harry looks at him and starts. “ _Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful ? Isn't she precious, less than one minute old.. I never thought through love we'd be, making one as lovely as she, but isn't she lovely made from love?_ ” 

Louis wants to cry. 

He wants to cry and jump the panel to run to him and kiss his face off a hundred time.

He wants to marry him there.

He wants to cry again.

The judges  applauds and Louis bows his head, too overwhelmed. 

Harry doesn't take his eyes out of Louis until he  lifts his head again and  smiles back.

“So Louis, what'd you think?” Simon asks, amused.

Louis bites his bottom lip and pretends to think.

“Well, I think he's a bit weak and very awkward standing there, awful taste in clothes also.” he nods as everyone laughs.

Harry smiles and his dimples show up. Louis wants to die  right there, he's melting.

“Do you like how he sings?” Louis is asked.

“Hmm, well, what can I say...the kid has potential.”

“But?” Simon adds.

“But not for this band, no, sorry Harold.”  
Harry rolls his eyes and laughs. “I hoped I charmed you enough to take you to dinner tonight, at least.” 

People coos at them from both sides of the room and Louis hides behind his cu p of tea,  reddening. 

“Shut up now Harold, let's go.” he stands up and takes his jacket with him.

Harry smiles wide. “That  was quick , good job Harry!” Simon jokes.

“Oh, don't indulge him please otherwise we'll never leave!” Louis puts a gentle hand on Harry's back, pushing him towards the door.

“Go you two, see you tomorrow, thanks for today Lou, and you Harry!” 

They both say goodbye and they exit from the back  door of the building,  jumping in Louis' car parked there. 

Louis sits behind the wheels and Harry  buckles his seatbelt. His hand automatically  on Louis' thigh as he starts the car.

“So, where are we going for our first date, Mister Judge?” Harry asks, teasing.

Louis tries to focus on the road,  breathing slowly.

“Shut up.”  
“What? Seeing me on the stage auditioning did things to you, didn't it?” Harry smirks, slowly moving his hand up and down Louis' lap.

“You can't prove a thing.”  
Harry suddenly groped Louis' crotch and the guy jolt and almost swerves the car.

“Oh, I can prove a lot of things.” he says, squeezing hard.

Louis swats his han d  away and  glare at him.

Harry laughs, bright and happy.

“What? Is it too much for you, Mister Judge?” Harry repeats with his most provocative tone.

Louis blinks quickly. 

“You know what, we have to go home first, forgot a few things.” Louis says following the road to their house in London.

Harry sits more comfortably  on the seat, proudly smug. 

“Easy.” he mutters before Louis stretches one arm and twists his nipple in retaliation. 

Harry moves away and laughs.

 

* * *

 

Harry rolls down and next to  Louis in their big bed. The mattress jumps a bit under him.

They are both out of breath after the past forty minutes,  whe re Harry decided dinner c ould wait and he wanted to ride Louis without giving him the time  to slid e his jeans off  completely

“So,” Harry starts after he's back to earth.

“So?” Louis asks, trying to slow his breath. 

“You don't understand how hot that was.”  
“What? Riding me?” Louis turns on his side, drawing circles with his fingers on Harry's chest.

“No, you on that chair, judging people.”  
“Oh, come on now..”  
“It was!” Harry smiles. “I think the past hour showed you what it did to me.”  
Louis smiles, pecking him once. “And you with that song?? What were you think you were doing?”  
“Remembering I am the first talent you scouted. And you were eighteen.”  
“I didn't discover you love, that was Simon's..”  
“No! You asked me for the autograph and the picture remember? When we met. You knew it before anybody else.” Harry's eyes are full of stars and light.

Louis loves him so much. And he remembers all. 

“I was hitting on you Harry, even without realising.” 

Harry smiles. “I know,  y ou cheeky bastard,  but still.. you are made for this my love. You are made for this and everything else you do.”

“Have you quite finished? You're making me blush. I don't blush.” Louis nods, all serious.

Harry moves forward to give him a sweet kiss. His tongue nudges into Louis' mouth who opens  it to give him more access.

“Now I am finished. I am so proud of you babe.”  
“Already said that.”  
“I love you.”  
“That too. And I love you too.”  
“Dinner now?”  
“Yeah, I'd totally judge you on that!” Louis asks.

“Ohh, you are biased thought! I just ended up in bed with a judge...what a naughty boy I am!” Harry jokes, hugging him, sliding his strong arms around Louis' middle.

Louis laughs and pecks him again.

“I regret nothing.” he laughs before they roll out of bed and chase each others to the kitchen. Naked and in love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and the kudos, you are all incredible and amazing and so kind !! xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Permanence, perseverance and persistence in spite of all obstacles, discouragements, and impossibilities: It is this, that in all things distinguishes the strong soul from the weak." -- Thomas Carlyle
> 
>  
> 
> The lads arrive in Johannesburg. Harry and Louis find some peace of mind.

**12\. JOHANNESBURG, SOUTH AFRICA**

 

As the band arrived in Johannesburg that morning, Louis didn't feel like passing through the main gate to the way out so he decided to let the band go and wait for his van in the back.

He feels a bit low, well, more than a bit to be honest, now that the news is official. Now that... he doesn't want to think about it. He spoke to Zayn a few hours before getting on the plane, asking him how he was doing, Zayn being worried about how the boys were feeling. He spoke with Liam, Niall and Harry too, chatting about random things, none of them mentioning the news. They all think they can put aside the topic for a while. At least for these three days of break before the next concert. Before the first concert where they will officially be four. Nobody wants to think about that and Zayn _demand_ _ed_ to relax and not think about anything else.

If only it was easy, everyone seemed to have thought at the moment he said that on the phone, but still, they need to try, it's only way to survive this. For now.

The night hasn't been easy neither, Louis tossed and turned the whole time, sniffing and sighing and fighting with bad dreams and a bit of a lump in his throat. Liam was there too, they actually slept all in a room for one night, in the bigger one which was Louis and Harry's suite.

Harry, bless him, tried to be strong for everyone, even if he was very sad he tried not to show it too much and actually held Louis in his arms for the whole night without letting go.

Louis knows him, better than anybody else, better than the rest of the boys even, and he knows that the tight hug he tried to sleep in was Harry's silent plea of not letting him go that night, of staying there for him and comfort him without saying the words.

Louis did, wrapping up in him, warm heat between their bodies. Quiet thump of their hearts together in the dark of the room. Louis couldn't stop thinking how blessed he was to having found the love of his life in Harry Edward Styles.

He wouldn't make it out alive without him, for sure.

 

So, back to work again, they had to take a 14-hour-flight to Johannesburg and after they refused to fly separately seen the circumstances and their willing to stay together as much as possible, Louis and Harry parted before the younger one had to face the fans with Niall and Liam.

“Are you going to meet fans with slippers on, Harold?” Louis asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Harry put the slippers on for the flight and apparently didn't want to change again into his usual boots.

“Of course,” he smiled, bright. His eyes a bit swollen by the silent crying last night. “Aren't they cute?”  
Louis frowns. “Cute? You look like an 80-year-old rich grandpa.”  
“Am I not?” Harry grins, his curls tied into two little pony tails now that he finally decided to cut his hair a bit to give it some kind of shape.

“Come here you twat.” Louis huffs before sliding one hand around the back of Harry's neck and pull him closer. They kiss, Harry quickly molding his plump lips around Louis'.

Louis missed kissing him so much even if the last one was a few hours ago.

The younger's eagerness in the kiss suggests Louis that he missed it quite as much. Louis can't help it and smile into the kiss just when Harry decided to nudge Louis' mouth open playing with the older's bottom lip.

Louis let him, reveling in the feeling Harry's kisses always elicits in him, he opens up for Harry's tongue to meet him in a more heated kiss.

They tried to keep it low, they alley where they are is isolated and empty but one never knows. Fans are usually everywhere especially where you think they are not – they have learnt it through the years.

“Hey hey Mister Styles, tone it down, would ya?” he jokes, pulling away for a bit of air.

Harry is pressed completely against Louis, his hands roaming everywhere and now they stopped in Harry's favourite place, the bottom of Louis' spine just right above the swell of his bum.

It's easy for Harry to lose control when they kiss, Louis loves it that this is a thing that hasn't changed since Harry was a hormonal teenager and they just got together. Well, Harry is still that hormonal, only he's not a teenager anymore.

Louis' hands skim Harry's shoulder until they entwined around Harry's neck, playing with the curls that slipped out of the lower ponytail.

“Sorry,” Harry exhales. “Got carried away a bit, I blame you, anyway.” he grins, his eyes already focused on Louis' mouth. One hand dipping lower to squeeze his bum.

Louis jolts a bit at the sensation but the smiles sweetly. “We are in an airport! Calm down! Also you are the one to blame, you and your hormones! Sorry!”

“Yes but if you weren't that fit even after 14 hours of flight, I'd be calmer to be honest.” Harry replies, a proud tilt in his head.

“Ohh, sassy we are today, uh?” Louis teases.

And it's good, for a bit, to forget what they felt in the past hours, what happened, everything. Just being them, together, even if it's a silly banter before parting ways.

“Anyway, need to go now Alberto is waiting for me.” he says, taking his rucksack with him.

Harry leaves him, his arms opens as Louis grabs all his stuff.

“So I'll see you tonight at the hotel yeah?”  
“I'll text you the room number.” Louis nods.  
“Ace. Gimme another one and then you can go.” Harry nods and grabs Louis' face with one hand, squeezing his cheeks and pursing his lips.

He place a noisy kiss on Louis' lips and Louis kisses him back with the same emphasis.

“Smile for the cameras, babe.”  
“I'll try.” Harry sighs, trying to gather all his strength to pull a serene face with fans. He's not sure he can do it at the moment but he'll try.

“Love you, sunshine.” Louis says again before start to walk in the opposite direction.

“Love you too!” Harry replies from afar.

  
“Love you too, _baby kitten_ _!_ ” someone from behind him snorts in a funny voice, amused.

Louis turns and finds Alberto walking beside him with his bags in one hand.

“Alberto!!!” Louis exclaims, surprised at the mockery of his bodyguard. “Excuse me! I don't pay you to mock me! I am your boss here!” he jokes.

Alberto laughs. “You don't pay me, kid, your company does also I after all these years I have the right to mock you for how disgustingly sweet you are together.”

“We are not disgustingly sweet, we were just..talking!” he tries to defend himself, his lips still tingle from the kissing.

“Yeah, talking with your tongue down each others' throat!” Alberto comments and seriously, Louis has never heard him speaking like this. He would have expected this speech from...well, yes, from Zayn. He's the one always mocking Louis for these kind of things.

Louis guesses Alberto might do for the moment.  
“I am outraged from your way of speaking! You are fired!! Call someone else!!” Louis shakes his head, faux-offended.

Alberto laughs and hits him on the back of his head with the newspaper he has in one hand.

“Shut up and walk!”  
“Listen! This is abuse! I can't take it anymore! I said you are fired! I want another bodyguard!” he protests.

“Just shut _up_!” Alberto laughs.

The black car is already waiting for them with the door open, Louis jumps in and Alberto closes the van's door behind him before getting in on the front seat next to the driver.

Louis grabs his phone from his pocket and finds two Harry's texts, already.

_\+ Fans were okay cant wait to meet in the room xxxxxxxxxx_

_\+ we're going now already in the car Liam says I am so whipped bc I am already texting u twice xxxxxxxxxx_

Louis huffs a laugh and types the reply quickly.

_-_ **Tell liam to fuck off, see u in the room baby kitten !!! xx**

_\+ Baby what?????? aha xx_

_-_ **Nothing, long story see u soon xx ly**

 

* * *

 

Harry arrives at the hotel with Niall and Liam 30 minutes later. He takes his slippers off and finally puts a pair of sneakers before going in and greeting the staff around them.

The hotel is one of the usual luxury resorts they book for the tour dates and the rooms are ready upstairs, in the floor already booked for the whole team.

When he finally gets his passport checked and he's about to take the keys, he's approached by a guy with sunglasses on and a peculiar South African accent.

“Excuse me sir, are you Mister Styles?” he asks.

Harry frowns. Liam and Niall are already heading to the lifts to go upstairs.

“Uhm, yes?”  
“Ok the car is waiting for you, sir. Would you mind follow--”  
“The car?” Harry asks, frowning.

“Yes, we have a car booked to transfert you to your suite.”  
“Oh, isn't the suite upstairs with the others, the plan here says...”

“No, we received an order to transfer you elsewhere. It's not far from here, it's on the other side of the resort though, we need the car to get there. Now, shall we?”  
Harry looks at his assistant behind the man's shoulder and she nods, smiling. Apparently everyone knows about this change but him. Why? He's usually aware when something changes in the room plan.

“Will I be there on my own?” he asks, trusting the staff member and following him towards the car.

“I don't know sir, I only drive.”

“Who decided this?” he asks again.

“I believe your team, sir.” the man says and once Harry has put his guitar and his bags in the car boot, he sits on the backseat, looking outside.

The resort is very beautiful with palm trees and big green fields in between luxury villas and swimming pools.

Harry really wonders why he must stay isolated from the others, from Louis.

Oh, Louis! He has to warn him, he needs to change the suite too, there's no way Harry is going to stay there like he's on quarantine while his boyfriend sleeps elsewhere. Especially during these two days off they _totally_ earn.

He is about to take out his phone off the bag to text Louis about the weird change, when the car stops.

“Here we are, sir. I'll help you with the bags.”  
Harry gets off the car and looks around.

In front of him there is a one floor villa with an amazing view all around. There are green trees and a small fence that surrounds the area, colorful flowers and a soft green garden on either side of a pebble path.

The path leads to a door with dark curtains and as Harry steps inside with his bags, guided by the kind driver, he is impress in find a king-sized poster bed with white curtains, surrounded by marble furniture. On the left there is the door that leads to a kitchen room with a big table

“Are you sure I am supposed to stay here for three days?” he asks again, looking around.

There is a sweet smell of vanilla in the whole house. Harry already loves it but he is still a bit puzzled.

“Yes, Harry Styles right? That's where they told me to drive you. Is there any problem?”  
“No no, I mean okay probably..I... I need to make a call ok? Thanks for your help with this.”  
“No problem, enjoy your staying Mister Styles.” the driver salutes him before closing the door behind him.

Harry puts his guitar on the armchair next to him and sits down on the bed.

He's about to text Louis telling him about it when he hears a voice coming from another room, on his right.

Suddenly, he's met with Louis' figure, already stripped down to his swim shorts and nothing else. His skin is golden from the sunbathing in Thailand and Philippines, tattoos shining with the caramel tan.

“I hope you liked vanilla scent, it was the first I found on the drawer.” he crosses his arms, leaning on the door.

Harry takes him in for a second, looking at him from head to toe before gulping loudly.

“What are you doing here?!?! When did you arrive?” he jumps up and goes to him, his big hands already around Louis' hips, squeezing softly.

Louis laughs. “Surprise!” he smiles.

His eyes are shining, for the first time in a week, after all the stress they' ve put up with, Louis seems a bit more relaxed. And so is Harry, seeing him this serene despite everything.

“You were behind all this?”  
Louis pretends to think, his tongue in between the teeth. “Hmm, maybe?”

He's adorable and Harry loves him so much he feels his knees weak already.

“We can stay here,” Louis continues “For two days and relax and...you know, not think.” he shrugs, looking for a moment at his bare feet.

Harry looks down and places two fingers under his chin, lifting Louis' head up, meeting his blue blue eyes.

Without answering, Harry leans down and meets Louis' lips in a sweet kiss. Louis stands on his tip toes and almost climbs Harry to kiss him better, the younger guy holding him closer, on hand already on his leg to lift him and take him in his arms.

“I love you,” Harry murmurs in between kisses. “I love you so much.”

Louis inhales from his nostrils and pulls away to get some air, he tilts his neck to let Harry exploring it with his mouth, a trail of hot kisses from his ear to his bare shoulder, a hot feeling coiling at the bottom of Harry's stomach.

“Want you, babe,” Harry groans, his hands now roaming Louis' back.

Louis breathes. Harry is already thrusting his hips against him. “Yeah? Wanna test the bed? 'Asked the most comfortable of the whole resort.”

Harry smiles, _beams_ at him and he feels like his heart is in flames. He waited for so long to have Louis all for himself, with the crazy weeks they have been having, it was almost impossible. It's been so long since the last time they could enjoy something like this for more than a few hours.

(Also, it's been more or less a _week_ since the last time they did something more than a quick handjob in the shower so yeah, Harry tries not to think about this or he could come right on the spot and he's sure Louis feels the same)

He keeps kissing Louis right where they are, while Louis moans softly at every touch of Harry's finger on his bare sides. He's shivering, goose bumps on his skin that Harry can feel under his fingertips. The arousal is evident in both of them when Harry groans once more and pulls Louis' bottom lip with his teeth before grabbing him by the underside of this thighs and shift towards the bed.

Louis lands flat on his back, the soft comfy mattress bounces with the weight of the two boys, Louis chuckles and Harry's heart beats faster as soon as he hears it. It's one of his Louis' favourite sounds.

Harry hovers him, looks at him deep in the eyes and Louis looks at him back, a moment of silence in between the two guys.

“You are so beautiful.” Harry murmurs.

Louis arches his back to touch him in every way possible, his fingers carding through Harry's wild curls, freeing them from the ponytails. He tugs gently and Harry closes his eyes, his hips automatically grind slowly against Louis' that shift a bit on his back, responsive.

“You are.” Louis moans softly again as Harry ducks his head down to suck a love bite on Louis' neck.

“Careful, baby,” Louis warns, stiffing for a second.

“This will fade in two days, don't worry.” Harry says before licking with his tongue flat on the bruise.

“So are you going to tease me like this all night or can we make things more... interesting?” Louis moves his hips up suggestively, Harry laughs and tilts his head up.

“D'you want me to..?” Harry asks, cautiously.

“Hmmm, actually,” Louis suddenly takes Harry's wrist and he flips position, now taking control, his body molded against Harry's, no space in between them anywhere. “I want to spend hours like this, having you all for me, kissing these gorgeous lips,” Louis says and one finger slides along Harry's bottom lip. Harry opens his mouth, trying to catch it, or kiss or – _something_.

He is hard, Louis can feel it against his thigh which is in between Harry's, but he suddenly decides they'll have time to have proper sex later. Also, he always finds it entertaining to tease Harry and bringing him to the edge before giving him what he wants.

He suddenly steps back and lifts himself on his biceps, rolling off Harry.

The younger guy blinks, puzzled, and stare at him as his boyfriend circles the bed going towards the next room.

“Where are you _going_?” he asks with a protesting tone.

You didn't even have a tour of the house!” Louis shouts, showing off his gorgeous curvy body as he sways his hips walking away to the other room.

Harry groans and stands up with an effort, chasing after him. He has to adjust himself in the jeggings he's wearing, suddenly too tight.

“Who cares about the house we were...like, you know, doing _things_!”

Louis laughs, Harry is so adorable seriously – sometimes he thinks he shouldn't be mean like this with him and leaving him with a hard on the whole time. He is sure Harry likes it this way too, after all, so he is not that worried.

“ _Things_ ,” Louis laughs. “Come on Harold, let's see what this house offers, like..woah, have you seen the jacuzzi??”

They stop walking as they arrive in the middle of a room made entirely of marble and stone, very modern, a shower with glass doors in between two column of grey stones and then a jacuzzi with three little steps to get in.

“What happened to 'I want to test the bed' or 'kiss your gorgeous lips'???? That's not fair come on babe, _please,_ ” the whole room is very nice and Harry is sure they are going to love staying here but he has needs and Louis can't really play with him this way. Deep down they both know Harry loves it but still, he wants to make the best of their little time together, two days in the middle of a right storm could be enough but Harry needs to have his hands on Louis and he needs it yesterday.

Louis regulate the water of the jacuzzi as the water is starting to bubble and he smiles, triumphantly.

“Done, now we can enjoy this first and then if you behave, we'll go back to test the bed!”  
“ _Louiiiiisssss_!” Harry protests as he pulls the strings of Louis' swim shorts before the guy takes them off.

“Stop moaning Harold, I didn't say you are not gonna get a reward if you behave!” Louis nods.

Harry frowns. “How much are you enjoying playing with me this way??? You are unfair!”  
“Jacuzzi, babe!”  
“As we didn't have one at home!”

“Yes but this is cool!”  
“Ours is cool as well, you know!” Harry crosses his arms, pouting.

Louis turns to look at him, amused by his childish attitude.

“Don't be a grumpy baby, come on it's so nice, jump in!”

With a smirk, Louis never takes his eyes out of Harry and hooks his hands on the elastic band of his swim shorts to slowly slide them down his legs.

Harry is sure he's going to die. He tries to breathe but his throat is closed and he's sure he's not sweating for the hot weather outside.

He doesn't know what to do, he's still semi hard from the past minutes and Louis has decided the foreplay is a thing today so he is teasing him in a way that would me his death soon.

He gulps and takes a breath.

“Fuck,” he mutters.

“What did you say?” Louis, gloriously naked, with the tan line around his hips and bum, looks at him before bending a bit and jumping on the jacuzzi.

“I said _fuck_ ,” Harry repeats, trying to remember how to move to undress and join him. “You are going to kill me here, Tomlinson, I swear.”  
“I love it when you call me by surname.” Louis smiles. He slips into the water and leans his elbows back. “Come on, you're not joining me? Might have mercy and give you some relief after all...who knows!” Louis wiggles his eyebrows, smiling.

Harry rolls his eyes, if he was half-hard first ,now he's full on. _God_ , why does he have the mental strength of a 16 year-old hormonal teenager???

“Why are you doing this to me, Lou?” Harry sighs and dips down in the bubbling water.

He sits next to Louis who starts playing with the already wet hair at the nape of Harry's neck.

Harry closes his eyes and enjoys the small massage of Louis' fingers into his hair.

“I am not doing anything.”  
“That's the point! We should be fucking all over this place, as usual!” Harry protests, humming when Louis tugs his hair a bit harder.

“Who said we won't, sunshine?” Louis chuckles.

“But you're playing with me now like this, such a bloody tease!”  
“You love me for that, also --” he stops talking and dips the hand that he's not using to play with Harry's curls down the water, patting around until he finds Harry's crotch.

He squeezes and Harry jolts away from him.

“Louis!!!”  
“I am sure you can last a bit longer!” Louis nods, a playful smile on his face.

And Harry should really kill him. Drown him in the water because he really can't with someone like him, okay? But no, all it takes him is to look at Louis' beautiful feature, his fringe wet from the tub and the humidity of the room, his gorgeous tan body, his deep blue eyes, his perfect fingers at the nape of his neck and – all he sees is his baby, his love, his angel. Nothing else.

Harry is so in love he really wouldn't mind Louis playing with him like this for the rest of his life. Actually, he hopes Louis never stops doing what he does to him, not even in 10 or 20 years. Harry is sure any of this will change.

“Fucking tease, I don't know what I find in you, really.” Harry mutters.

Louis smiles, shrugs and then covers Harry's body with his by straddling his legs, his lips quick on Harry.  
“Happy now?” Louis murmurs in between hot kisses.

Harry grabs Louis' face with one hand and tugs him towards his lips, not wanting him to stop now that he got him. “Hm-hm,” he smiles “Always.”

 

* * *

 

The personal waiter brings the food around eight pm, once they both showered and Louis surrendered bringing them both off with a slow and sweet grinding in the hot tub. He's only human after all.

So after they are both sated – for now – freshly showered and with their hair still damp, they are sitting in their lovely garden, a few torches around them to create a nice atmosphere.

They are eating sea food and some local concoction with names they can't even pronounce. Louis lives for the way Harry laughs with his dimples and his eyes bright and clear when he tries to pronounce the names failing miserably. He's so in love with his boy his heart hasn't stop beating since he arrived in the private villa.

“How's that?” Louis asks as Harry is eating some oysters.

“Taste good, want some?” Harry asks and as usual, Harry ends up feeding Louis with his fork, Louis making a show of grabbing bites and taste things only to see Harry laugh and laugh again.

They are slightly tipsy from the wine they are drinking, a South African one that apparently is really strong. They like it though, it's sweet just like the night they are surrounded by.

They drink and chat and forget for a while. None of them wants to talk about the bad week they had, what happened, the way they feel. It's not that they are avoiding talking or dealing with the situation, it's just that they decided to take a break from everything and not thinking about the future. Future is far off tonight and it's easier for Louis to get lost in his thoughts and trapped in his anxiety for what is going to happen now, but not today. Not when he has his anchor with him, his strength, the love of his life that keeps him every single time from floating away.

“I am so lucky.” he suddenly says, his hand lightly caressing Harry's on the table.

“For what?” Harry says, finishing his wine from the big flute he has in his hand. His eyes never leave Louis'.

“For having you here.”

Harry blushes a bit and looks down, the most adorable flushed face on him.

“I am lucky. Couldn't make it without you.” he confesses.

And Louis knows. Louis knows what he means. He knows how bad Harry was living this thing, how scared he was while pretending he wasn't affected more than the others. Louis was there, always there, with his arms and his kisses – he hopes he did a good job in suggesting him everything is going to be alright.

“We will baby. We will.”

Harry doesn't answer. He takes a breath and then bows down to take something from the bucket of ice the waiter brought with dinner.

They ordered about five bottle of whatever there was on the list (one never knows, they made sure they were well-stocked) and Harry shows him the big bottle of champagne.

Louis wiggles his eyebrows, suggestively.

“What're you up to, _Tomlinson_?” Louis knows how much Harry is affected by the way he calls him with his surname.

Harry, in fact, closes his eyes for a second, trying to play it cool.

He bites his bottom lip, smiling sheepishly. “Drink it from you?” he winks.

Ohh, and now it's time for Harry to play then.

Louis accepts the challenge, _obviously_.

“Race you to the pool.” he jolts up and run towards the pool a few steps away from where they are having dinner.

Harry follows, running, laughing already, clutching the bottle in his big hands.

Louis shouts, laughing in the night and jumps into the water with his knees high against his chest.

Harry jumps in too, after leaving the bottle on the edge of the pool. Of course, he'd follow Louis wherever he leads.  
They reemerge, all wet hair and bright smile, laughing, their lips come together quickly.

They kiss, touch each others everywhere under the water, hugging, feeling each others in every way.

“Where's the champagne?”

Harry stretches one arm back, laughing, takes the bottle and popped the cork. A few drops spread in the blue water.

Louis takes the bottle from his hand, drink a bit and then attaches his lips to Harry, passing him the champagne that way.

Harry drinks from him, a bit of champagne dripping down the corner of his mouth.

“You're so hot,” Louis breathes, kissing him again.

Harry smiles into the kiss, not quite able to kiss him back properly.

“Love you,” Harry drinks again and they shotgun the champagne this way, with Harry pressed against the corner of the pool, the big bottle passed back and forth, kisses and sweet words.

“Love you too,” Louis nods, sucking a love bite into Harry's wet neck. “I am so proud of you.” he adds.

“For what?” Harry asks, looking at him.

Louis looks at him in the eyes. Suddenly he's serious.

“D'you know why we are here Harry?”

Harry looks around for a second. “Uhm, relax after all that happened? _Us_ time?”

Louis nods, licking his lips. He tastes like Harry, he loves it.

“We are here also because with all that happened, we didn't have time to celebrate the fact that we are...you know, free. I am.”  
Harry knows what Louis is talking about, his eyes bright. It's been almost two weeks and the sense of freedom is still there, it hasn't left Harry one moment. Like an enormous weight off his shoulder and stomach. He can only imagine how Louis himself is feeling.

“Oh, yeah, I am so happy about that.”  
“No, Harry, look, it's not about me or this think I am glad it's over but..I wanted to thank you.”  
Harry frowns but he doesn't talk, taking another sip of champagne from the bottle.

“To thank you because you have been with me all these years, coping with all the crap I put you through.”  
“None of that Louis,” Harry interrupts him. “I love you, you are my fiancé, I would do it over again if I had too. We chose this, we knew, we did it and we are still here. And you have been so great, Louis, I am so proud of calling you my fiancè, really. You have been so brave and strong for both of us when I wasn't and...”  
Their fingers entwines on the water. Louis' heart might burst at any moment now.

“I wouldn't have been able to do it, if you hadn't been here, you know that? I want you to know that, it's important.”  
Harry smiles. “I know. But you also must know that you are stronger than what you think babe.”

“Thanks for staying with me when anyone else would have quitted. And sorry for the... for the pic I had to...the girl...” he doesn't even know how to say it, he doesn't want to remember at all.

Harry closes his eyes for a second, shushing him with a kiss. None of that matters anymore. It's all in the past.

“I was _made_ for staying with you baby just as you were made for staying with me. No matter how many Eleanors or fake pics there will be.”  
“Hopefully none. One was enough to last us a lifetime.” Louis rolls his eyes and Harry chuckles.

His eyes are glassy and his features relaxed, Louis can tell he's a bit drunk.

“You're welcome, my love.” Harry cranes his neck and meets Louis' lips in another heated kiss.

Louis opens his mouth to let Harry's tongue sliding in, the warmth feeling of _home_ settles in Louis' bones and he shivers under water.

“God, d'you know you're so hot? Dunno what I did to get you, so lucky, _fuck_ ,” Harry slurs, champagne flooding and kicking in.

Louis closes his eyes, his head light from the alcohol. The best feeling in the world.

“Wanna show me how much?”

Harry doesn't wait two seconds, he grabs Louis and they move towards the stairs to get out of the swimming pool.

 

A bit of fumbling and laughing later, they are naked in the bed, Harry asking Louis to make love to him in the sweetest way.

Louis always remembers the first time it happened, when Harry asks in that way.

It always gets him so much.

Louis is gently rocking into Harry, hips meeting in the slow thrusts, their hands caressing each others, eliciting jolts of pleasure.

“I am so glad you're mine, only mine again.” Harry says, locking his legs around Louis' hips, pushing him a bit to thrust harder.

“I am always yours, always been.” Louis whispers, his lips pressed on Harry's ear.

He starts moving his hips faster, Harry arches his back and knocks against Louis' chest when the older boy hits the spot with more strength.

“Oh, God, Lou, oh _God_ ,” Harry mutters incoherently already, so worked up by the entire day. Louis is not better too, he can't go much longer honestly so he moves even faster, the bed is creaking beneath them, the headboard is banging against the wall.

Louis entwines one hand with Harry's, bringing it over Harry's head.

Their eyes never leave each others.

“I love you,” Louis repeats, in between breathes, moving his hips with the only purpose to bring both over the edge.

“Close, come on babe,” Harry clenches around Louis, the feeling suffocating and so so good.

“Me too,” Louis says before one last deep thrust that finish both of them at the same time.

None of them talks for a bit, Louis squeezes Harry's hand still entwined with his. He collapses on him, his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry nuzzles against his temple and tries to regulate the breath.

“So good, babe, best day ever.”  
“Glad you enjoyed it.” Louis nods. He remembers he's still inside Harry so he suddenly slides out before it gets uncomfortable for both.

Harry wiggles his bum a bit and yes, he's going to feel it for a while. Just what he wanted.

Louis rolls off him and next to him, breath still short.

“Sleep now babe.” he says and Harry molds his body against Louis, being the little spoon he always wants to be.

Louis smiles softly, kisses him at the nape of his neck and hugs him. Their calves entwines under the light duvet.

The breeze is coming through an open window and the night is very silent outside.

Louis falls asleep listening to Harry's heart and his muttered “Love you”.

 

* * *

 

It's around noon when they wake up, shower and then show up in Liam's room with food from the room service.

Liam has been with Andy the whole time, a chilled night watching movies and talk. Niall is there too at the moment Louis and Harry arrives, they are playing FIFA to kill time before going to rehearsals.

“Ohh, look who's alive! Long time no see, lads!”  
Harry smiles. “We bring food and come in peace.”  
Before Niall can open his mouth to crack some joke, Louis kicks him in the knee as he's staying legs-crossed on the floor next to Liam.

“No jokes about Harry coming thanks Ni,” he says while Niall clutches his knee.  
“It's the bad one you know?!?” he protest.  
“Don't care, don't mock my fiancé.” Louis frowns and then winks sitting down next to Liam.

Harry smiles proud of his knight in shining armor and sits down on the other side, next to Niall.

“You should eat something, Li,” Harry nods at his friend.

Liam looks at him for a second. “Not hungry, thanks. Wanna play?”

They all look at each other for a second, they all know that the most affected by Zayn's leaving is Liam.

He's hurting, a lot, but he doesn't want to show it, he pretends everything is okay for the sake of the band, because he's the strong one, the 'bulletproof jacket' this band always wears.

He's not ready to talk about it yet, the boys know and leave him be. But still, it's never that okay when one of them is hurting.

After an awkward silence of concern, Louis clears his throat.

“You know it's going to be fine, it's going to be just fine.” he says. And he believes it.

“You think?” Niall says, biting his lip, concerned.

“Of course. We can do this. We can.”  
“Can we play now?” Liam asks again, his eyes fixing on the TV screen. His tone a bit irritated.

Louis looks at Harry, Harry mouths an “I love you” and Louis smiles before taking his controller and play his match.

Yes, it's going to be fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sorry for the mistakes I am too lazy to proof read it. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love and the messages, thanks for the requests and the lovely asks on Tumblr about my FF. 
> 
> Love you lots, xxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, people !
> 
> The break has started so let's kill the time of these "months off" with a new chapter. 
> 
> Dubai this time. Louis has his family over, Harry is part of the plan.

**13\. DUBAI**

 

The days in South Africa have been amazing. Louis managed to relax a bit more since the whole storm of Zayn leaving the band toned down and everyone looks forward to arrive in Dubai, doing the last concert and then going back home.

With all that happened, everyone needs this time off and yeah, they are still working on their new album, they'll have to write and committed to a few days of work but it's different from these weeks of constant stress and traveling around the planet for this first concert leg.

Louis can't wait to touch down in London, drive home and _rest_.

For the moment, though, they have two days off in Dubai before the final concert so their schedule doesn't look that hectic and frenetic as it was at the beginning.

Moreover, Louis is waiting for his family to come to Dubai and enjoy the beauty of this city, frankly he can't wait to spend some time with them, seeing his mum mostly, but also his sisters and the twins. There is also someone else that can't wait to see Louis' family and the twins in particular and hasn't stopped thinking and planning since they put their foot in the hall of the hotel.

Right now, Louis is sitting in the lounge of their suite, the hotel is one of the biggest of the city, a majestic building made of bridges and arches that lead to beautiful rooms with a breath-taking view. He has already eyed the massive swimming pool in the back of the left wing of the hotel so Alberto is working with the hotel staff to get a few hours of privacy for them to relax in it.

As he finishes to speak with Alberto about the plans before dinner, Harry opens the door and storms in with a lot of shopping bags.

He has his long curly hair hidden under a large hat, sunglasses and a shiny white shirt that Louis has never seen him wearing before.

“New stuff, babe?” he asks without even looking at him, his eyes on his Iphone.

He hears Harry's steps towards him until Harry hovers him, his hands on the arm of the sofa Louis is lying on.

“I did a bit of shopping downstairs, do you know there is a massive aquarium inside a shopping mall next to the hall????” he asks, surprised and excited. He had left the room an hour after their arrival, muttering about having to buy some things before disappearing.

Louis had let him, too tired to ask him what the hell was he talking about, so he napped a bit and then waited for him to come back and maybe join him for a swim to beat the heat of Dubai's current weather.

“Really? I'd take the family, that'd be cool to see.” he smiles as he lifts his head and tilts it towards Harry, the younger guy knows what Louis is asking for so he quickly ducks his head down and reaches for Louis' lips to exchange a soft hello kiss.

“When are they arriving?” Harry asks, pulling apart.

“Tomorrow night, wanna come and pick them up?”  
“Hm, yeah I might, I can help with the babies!” Harry lights up and Louis smiles back.

“I am sure after that long flight, my mum will be more than happy to leave you the twins so yeah, go for it.”  
Harry smiles again, actually excited.

“Can't wait, I'll see what I can do to sneak out of the hotel once you go. Is Lottie coming?”  
“Of course!”  
“Great, I might go with her then.”  
“Ace, now...what did you buy?” Louis asks, interested, as Harry is emptying the bags of clothes on the big bed in the middle of the room.

“Oh, well..there were a lot of stores, looks a bit like LA.”  
“Did you buy other farmer hats for your collection?” Louis teases with a chuckle.

“No!” Harry rolls his eyes, fondly, “Actually, Captain Sarcasm...” the first thing Harry takes out of the bags is a brown box with a logo Louis knows very well.  
His eyes lights up automatically when Harry gives him a pair of new Vans.

“For me????” Louis asks, pleasantly surprised.

“'f course, babe!” Harry smile. “I saw them and I thought of you so...yeah, open the box, come on.” Harry encourages, he bites his bottom lip just like the 16-year-old himself, too shy when it came to speak because he thinks he's pathetic, but to Louis is just really sweet and perfect.

Louis looks like an excited kid at Christmas as he opens the box to reveal a pair of checkered classic slip-on Vans in red and white.

They are beautiful and Louis loves them very much. He also loves Harry very much for always including something for him in his shopping spree.

“They're sick babe! Thank you! Come here now!” he smiles, Harry closes the small distance between the bed and the sofa where Louis is perched, the older boy is quick to grab him by the back of his neck and tugs him towards his lips.

He gives Harry a sweet kiss that quickly becomes deep and heated, Harry opens his mouth to let Louis' tongue slip inside.

“Love you,” Louis murmurs. “Thanks, baby,” he pecks Harry one more time and let him go.

“You're welcome.” Harry nods, smiling softly. “Glad you like them.”  
“But I did't buy you anything! That's not fair!” Louis huffs as Harry goes on showing him clothes he bought at the YSL and Burberry boutiques.

“You don't have to! I saw the shoes and I wanted to buy them for you, that's all.” Harry shrugs with a smile. Louis is beaming, smiling sweetly because of his incredibly lovely boy.   
“You are so sweet, sunshine, but I want to give you something in exchange.”

Suddenly, Louis is up on his feet, circling the sofa, walking slowly towards Harry.

The younger lad is putting away his new shirts as he suddenly feels Louis' hands circling his waist and hugs him from behind.

Louis' soft cheek against Harry's back. He thinks it's cute that Louis can't really reach Harry's neck to kiss him, just like Harry does all the time with Louis.

“Again, you don't have to.”  
“I _want_ to!” Louis protests. “I am too lazy to go shopping at the moment _but_...there are a lot of things I can repay you with instead, what d'you think?” he grabs Harry by his waist and turns him. Finally he meets his green eyes and Harry's sweet dimpled smile.

“Hi,” Louis murmurs and his lips are once again on Harry's.

“Hi,” Harry says against Louis' mouth, kissing him back, his long arms coming around Louis' neck, resting on Louis' shoulders. “So you want to give me a present, uh?” he adds when Louis latches his lips against Louis' neck, starting to unbutton Harry's shirt with his quick fingers.

“Well, I was thinking..what shall I give Harry that he loves so much so he's as happy as he made me with that pair of Vans?”

“Kissing me would be nice.” Harry smiles into another kiss, he feels Louis' hands wandering all over his shoulders and back until he found the swell of his bum. He splays his hands there as Harry lets him sucking a sweet love bite on his left collarbone.

The curly boy moans softly and as Louis hears it, he squeezes Harry's bum in his hands, tugging him against himself, heat spreading quickly through both of their bodies.

“I really need to shower,” Harry starts, pulling away when air becomes necessity.

Louis is out of breath too, his sweaty hair wild against his forehead.

“Me too. Wanna go now?” Louis cocks and eyebrow, a smirk on his lips that Harry needs to kiss away.

“It will take two hours minimum if I shower with you, Mister.” Harry nods with a smile.

“But I can give you my present!!” Louis grins and breaks the hug only to hook his fingers under the waistband of his Nike shorts and pull them down.

Harry watches with hungry eyes as Louis is stripping unabashedly. Louis smiles when he sees Harry's eyes widening, his breath hitching a bit.

“Let's have the shower you need so much, then!” Louis watching Harry over his shoulders, giving him a full show as he walks down the corridor to the luxurious bathroom they have in the suite.

Harry mutters a “Fuck,”, takes a deep breath and follows quickly. The bathroom door closes behind Harry's back a few seconds later, when Harry grabs Louis by his waist and carries him into the large shower, the only sound is Louis' bright laugh.

 

* * *

 

They spend a few hours before dinner at the swimming pool. Alberto is with them, checking that nobody spots them or comes in to bother so the guys can relax in the pool for a while.

Harry is now pressed against the cold tiles of the swimming pool, in the corner next to the hot tub, Louis' body molded against his, hands on Harry's hips under water.

There are also Calvin, Oli, Liam and Niall there, playing volleyball or whatever, jumping in the pool, racing each others in between laughs and jokes.

The couple has completely tuned out the others, closed in the bubble of sweet words and kisses, Harry's hands vaguely reaching for Louis' legs under water.

“I should buy you more shoes if that's the result!” Harry chuckles, kissing Louis on the shell of his ear. He feels Louis shiver at the touch.

“You _definitively_ should!” Louis smiles. Harry takes a second to observe him, bright eyes and sweet smile, his blue eyes searching for Harry's emerald ones, wet hair all over his forehead and sun kissed skin.

“Noted.” Harry smiles, he closes his arms around Louis and hugs him, nuzzling into Louis' jut between shoulder and collarbone.

They are still cuddling when suddenly the ball hit Harry on his head.

“Lovebirdddssssss!!” someone shouts, Calvin probably.

“Stop sucking on his tongue, Louis, come here and play with us!!” Oli shouts again.

“Nah man, it doesn't work, you have to literally pry them from each other when they are in this mood!” Niall nods, sliding his hand through his wet hair.

“Shut up everyone, would you??” Louis protests, sighing and breaking the hug.

Harry is smiling shyly behind him, swimming to join the group as well.

“Here I am you fuckers, happy now?!?” Louis adds once he has reached the centre of the pool and has automatically locked his arm around Liam's neck, trying to drown him, just because. Liam grabs him by his arm and tries to free himself from his hold.

“Stop smooching every two seconds and play with us, we need two players more!” Calvin says once he gets the ball back.  
“Alright, where am I going?”  
“Are you sure you want _Harry_ to play?” Louis laughs and he's rewarded with a splash of water from Harry himself that looks at him with a smirk.

“He's good, let's go,” Liam nods.

“If he plays at least you can focus on the game,” Oli adds, “if he stays on the side you will stare at him for the whole match!”

Harry looks down at the water, Louis swears he can see a bit of pink on his cheeks. He's so adorable he wants to kiss him forever and yeah, his friends might be right but he will never admit it, of course. He's not a lovesick puppy, he's a _man_ , for goodness' sake.   
“When have I ever done such thing???? I never ---”  
“You do it all the time.” Alberto's voice echoes in the empty room.

Everyone turns their head towards the bodyguard and starts laughing.

“You are so fired for this!” Louis points a finger at him, pretending to be annoyed.

Alberto laughs and takes a sip of his beer, shaking his head.

 

* * *

The next day, Louis' family arrives.

They picked them all up at the airport and Harry managed to come with them without being noticed. During the car ride to the hotel, Harry is constantly playing with the baby twins, keeping Ernie on his lap and Doris' little finger wrapped around his big ones.

Louis can't stop staring at him, seeing him beaming at his baby siblings is something that makes Louis heart swell with pride and love. He can't wait to give Harry what he wants, he can't wait to start a family with this beautiful man.

The morning after their arrival, once the whole family is settled, Louis wakes up around nine, still suffering a bit from different jet lags. They have been working pretty hard in these weeks, traveling around for so long got him very tired and he really can't wait to stop and take a breath for two months. Possibly with Harry by his side.

He opens his eyes and pats the side where Harry is sleeping and....well, where Harry was sleeping.

Apparently his side of the bed is already cold and empty, Louis lifts his head from the pillow, looking around: Harry is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he's having breakfast with the others, maybe he went to see Dubai. Louis was expecting to find the usual note on his bedside table, telling him where he was – an old and cute habit Harry has to always let him know when he goes out and where, but there is no such thing around. Weird.

He takes a breath, he's probably somewhere and he'll come back soon, Louis really wanted to wake up beside him and cuddle a bit. He feels he need cuddling more than usual in these days, he doesn't even know why.

After a few more minutes lying in that comfy bed, his stomach decides it's time to eat something so he gets up and stretches before checking his phone.

Yawning, he pads to the bathroom, takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth before putting on a white clean shirt, grey Nike shorts he found in his bag and his new red Vans.

He still has his hair wet and he thinks about how he can't be bothered to style them more decently when suddenly he hears laughs coming from the terrace.

He frowns and turns towards the big glass door that leads there, the sun is shining already and he swears he can hear Lottie and his mum's voice.

“What-” he mutters under his breath and slides the door, peeking out.

His eyes lights up when he recognises Harry, sitting on the terrace floor, playing with the twins and their soft toys.

His family is all around him, Lottie, the older twins, his mum and his grandad and Louis can't stop staring.

Seeing Harry with his family, _in_ his family, is the most perfect picture he can think of right now, the natural way Harry has always belonged, as it all was planned from the beginning.

Suddenly, Louis remembers the words of Harry's step father, when they still were at the X Factor and they met Harry's family. He remembers him saying that they all were family already and the glance Harry gave Louis, smiling shyly.

They've grown up so much since then, a lot of things have happened in the past years since those words were pronounced, but that... that hasn't changed. The same shy smile Harry is given to him right now, the same light in his eyes as he spots Louis standing a few steps afar.

“Good morning!” Harry smiles, his bright green eyes on him.

Louis steps forward and join the group.

“Good morning! Morning everyone!” Louis smiles, one hand slides through his wet hair.

He is suddenly aware that everyone is looking at him. His mum, his grand dad, even the baby twins. Harry, sitting on the floor with them, is looking up at him with a smile.

“What?”  
“You can..you know... _greet_ him!” Jay encourages.

“ _Greet_ him?” Louis cocks an eyebrow, looking at his mum like he grew another head.

He looks down at Harry and he gets it when the younger lad winks at him and purses his lips as to kiss him.

“Let me cover the babies' eyes and then you can!” Lottie laughs taking Ernie with him.

“Very funny, Lots,” Louis rolls his eyes as the family laughs.

He sits down next to Harry and takes baby Doris on his lap.

“So?” Harry whispers as the rest of the people around them are chatting with each others.

“So?” Louis asks, petting Doris' hair.

“Might as well just listen to your mum.” Harry nods.

Louis turns his head to look at Harry in his eyes. “You want me to kiss you?”

Harry pretends to think. “...Very much, yes. I haven't seen you in a while.”  
“I was sleeping. You left me when we could have stayed in bed and you know...kiss there. And stuff.” Louis covers Doris' ears, whispering.

Harry bites his lower lip. “And stuff?”  
“Yes, and stuff, Harold. Now here we have to...beh--” he doesn't finish as Harry grabs him by the collar of his t-shirt and plant a smacking kiss on his lips. Louis is quick to kiss him back twice, gasping. “--have.” he finishes. Harry gives him his brightest smile.

“Good morning, love.” he says softly as Louis groans.s

 

They spend the morning with the family, playing with the babies, chatting, laughing, sunbathing on the private terrace. It's good and it's fun and Louis missed this so much. After these bad weeks, this was exactly what he needed, Harry, his family, a few days to breathe again.

 

They have lunch all together, the older twins not wanting to stop diving into the pool, Lottie looking at them while sunbathing. Louis is in the smaller pool, with Ernie, he is such a brave little man that wants to the test the water on his own, kicking his little feet while Louis holds it by his puffy arms.

He's smiling, letting him grazing the water, Harry is observing him from afar through his sunglasses.

“How are you two doing, Harry?” Jay asks, sitting next to him on the lounge chair.

“Good, we are good.” Harry nods looking at her now.

“How is he...you know, with all you've been doing here I didn't have time to actually...talk to him about..stuff that happened.”

Harry knows what Jay is referring too. Is the question his mum is holding too, everyone in their families is waiting to know the truth.

“Well, it was pretty hard for everyone. We didn't think it could have been this hard. And Louis.. he suffered a lot the first days, when he actually realised. We were all pretty gutted.” Harry nods. He focuses back on Louis playing with Ernie in the water. He's so cute and sweet Harry is not able to look at them without feeling so overwhelmed.

“So is he okay now?”  
“Yeah, he's getting better. We are going to see him maybe when we come back.” Harry nods.

“Tell me he didn't do anything wreckless instead of talking to someone about how he felt.” Jay sighs. He knows his son too well.

“No, I am here for that.”  
“Thank you Harry, you are a blessing.”  
“He is the real blessing here.” Harry smiles.

“I am so glad he has you now and...in his life.” Jay takes Harry's hand and squeezes.

Harry smiles. “Yeah, I am glad too.”

The conversation is interrupted when Louis comes back with Ernie in his arms.

“What happened?” Jay asks, looking at his son.

“We were just enjoying the water, weren't we?” he smiles “But now he needs a change so..there you go!” he lends Ernie to his mum and flops down beside Harry.

“And you don't change him?” Harry asks, looking at him.

“Harold, this is something his mum's gotta do.” Louis smiles.

Jay snorts and takes the baby's toiletry bag, heading towards the toilet.

“You have to learn, though, baby.” she says, “Harry won't be doing it all the time.”  
“Who says that?” Louis shrugs.

Harry rolls his eyes ad his mum gives a pat on Harry's shoulder before going to change his son.

Louis turns his head and finds Harry staring at him, his sunglasses off this time.

“What?” Louis asks and he sees the way Harry is eyeing him up. Hungrily, he'd say.

A few moments later, Louis finds himself being dragged inside and up to their suite.

 

* * *

 

The mattress bounces when Louis is thrown down, his skin still warm from the sun. Harry's skin is _burning_ , instead. Louis is not sure it's because of the sun, this time.

He's dragged Louis upstairs and in their room without saying a word, Louis complies as he couldn't do much more what with the strong hold Harry had on his wrist.

He has let Harry manhandle him on the bed and now the guy is hovering him, ducking his head down to leave a trail of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses along Louis' neck, shoulder and stomach.

“What is it, Harold?” he asks, gasping at the feeling.

Harry looks up with his sweet innocent gaze and Louis feels like he wants to cry from how hot all this is.

“You, it's always you,” Harry breathes through his nose, sucking a love bite on his hip bone.

Louis arches his back, trying to get more, _something_ , _whatever_.

His brain is starting not to function anymore, with the way Harry is working with his mouth on him, Louis is reduced to sensations and jolts of pleasure reaching every nerve ending of his body.

He moans softly when Harry goes up once more, kissing his mouth hungrily.

“I love you, missed this,” Louis exhales, opening his mouth to kiss Harry properly.

“Love you too, so much,” Harry replies in between kisses. “Seeing you with the twins, holding Ernie...it makes me crazy, I can't wait to have our own babies,” he breathes.

Louis arches again his back, his hips against Harry's elicits a moan from the younger guy.

“You get off on me holding a baby??? You're such a weirdo, really,” Louis chuckles.

Harry opens his eyes again, just when Louis' hand slides into his long curly locks and tugs a little.

They stare at each other for a second before Harry smirks and grabs Louis by his hips.

“Wanna know how much I love it?” he whispers, playing with Louis' bottom lip in between his teeth, something that he knows drives Louis absolutely crazy.

Louis looks at him with a daring smile and Harry squeezes his hips before turning Louis on his stomach.

Louis knows what's coming as he smiles, “Oh, yes, _yes_ ,” he breathes out, his hands already clutching at the soft sheets under him.

“Yeah? You want that?” Harry slowly gets rid of his swimming shorts, letting him go for a moment and Louis breathes before laughing.

“What is with you and asking the permission to fuck me?” he shakes his head.

“Oh well, sorry I asked!” Harry teases before hooking his hands on the waistband of Louis' shorts and tugging them down.

He helps his fiancé getting rid of it and then the stretches one arm to reach the bedside table and get what he needs from the upper drawer.

Louis closes his eyes as he feels Harry's fingers walking slowly on back and then down on the curve of his bum.

He ducks down to plant one kiss on Louis' tailbone before starting to prep his boyfriend with his fingers, slowly murmuring sweet praises and all his love.

When he takes Louis almost to the edge and the older guy is getting crazy over there, he moans louder than normal, “More, babe, come on, _please_ , please,” and Harry complies, positioning himself behind Louis, grabbing his hips with both hands.

“I love you,” he murmurs again, covering Louis with his broad shoulders and long lean body.

Louis feels so tiny and overwhelmed he can't even speak properly. It's just moans and shivers and Harry Harry _Harry_. Harry grabs Louis' hands who are currently twisted around the sheets beneath him. He entwines his fingers with Louis', starting to thrust slowly at first inside him.

“Beautiful,” he whispers, another thrust, slightly stronger and deeper, Louis tilts his head back on Harry's shoulder and turns, his lips automatically look for Harry's.

“Kiss me, oh _God_ , kiss _me_ ,” he moans again at Harry's particular deep thrust.

Harry doesn't wait any further, he kisses Louis deep, his tongue playing with Louis'.

After another heated kiss, Harry straightens up and grabs Louis' hips again, “This is going to bruise.” he says and Louis can't see him right now but he can _hear_ the smugness in his voice, the teasing tone and imagine a smirk on his beautiful face.

“I wanna feel you, babe, come on,” Louis breathes again, staying on his hands and knees, rocking backwards towards Harry's hips which are snapping quickly against him.

A few thrusts more and Louis can feel a familiar feeling at the bottom of his stomach, he feels like he's going to cry, the sensation of Harry inside him is too good and too strong.

“Let it go babe, come on,” Harry knows exactly when Louis is close, he can tell by the way his breath changes so he intensifies his thrusts until Louis holds his breath and finally comes.

The feeling is like a wave crashing on a rock and it doesn't matter they've been doing this for almost five years now, this will always be perfect.

Harry is a few minutes behind him, thrusting again now with the only purpose of getting himself off.   
“Gorgeous, you are so gorgeous,” his eyes lowers on Louis' tan line around his hips, his perfect body that Harry is playing like an instrument and it doesn't matter Louis is tired out, he is still so responsive and his body twitches again every time Harry moves.

Another thrust and Harry is right at the edge. He lies on Louis' body, still buried inside him, covering Louis' smaller frame with his big shoulders and long body, until they are only one.

Harry thinks this is beautiful.

He bites lightly at Louis' neck, where his hair have curled with the heat of the day and the water of the swimming pool.

Louis whimpers softly. “God, that was... good, babe,” he breathes.  
“Only good?” Harry asks, still out of breath instead.

“It gets better and better every time, this is not possible.”  
“How do you know? You tried with someone else?” Harry jokes.

Louis shifts under Harry's weight and wiggles his bum, now starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with Harry on him like that.

“No you _twat_ , just sayin'” he huffs.

The younger guy gets it and slowly pulls off careful not to hurt him. He rolls on his side and stares at the ceiling for a minute.

He turns his head to look at Louis and smiles softly. The older guy is still on his stomach, his head resting on the pillow now, looking at Harry through his beautiful long eyelashes.

“I love you.” Harry says, lifting one hand to caress Louis' cheek with one knuckle.  
“I love you too,” Louis nods, smiling.

“Wanna shower?”  
“Uh-uh,” he shakes his head, “sleep.” Louis closes his eyes. Harry looks at his face for one second. Beautiful – it's all he can think about.

He rolls on Harry before the younger guy opens his arms and hugs him. They are all filthy but none of them cares, this is too perfect and they both want to bask in this as long as they can.

“Your mum is wondering where we are, probably,” Harry thinks before kissing Louis on his forehead. He's already half asleep on Harry's chest.

“Shhhhh, sleep Haz. Love you.” he mutters something before kissing Harry where “his” bird sits on his collarbone. Harry smiles, slides his finger into Louis' hair and closes his eyes. Their breaths the only noise in the room.

 

* * *

 

So the morning after the last concert of the tour, Harry has to leave to go working on the new album in LA. It's very early in the morning when Louis has to say goodbye to his beautiful boy.

“Are you going to behave now that I am not here to check on you?” Harry asks, cocking an eyebrow.

Louis is wearing his Aviators on his head, wild air everywhere and his arms are around Harry's middle. Harry's hands are splayed on the small of Louis' back, their natural place since forever. Harry's bags and guitar are at their feet. Bodies pressed together.

“Of course! Who do you think I am? I am the responsible one.” Louis cocks an eyebrow, smirking.

“Wasn't it Liam?” Harry asks.  
Louis shrugs. “Not anymore.”  
“I've already told your mum to keep an eye on your in case you wanted to go diving from a rock or something equally dangerous without me here.”

“I won't dive from a rock, I swear.” Louis nods, laughing at how lovely and caring Harry is right now.

“Sunbathe, enjoy your family, don't drink nor smoke.” Harry frowns “Or at least wait for me.”  
Louis plays with the collar of Harry's half-buttoned shirt and smiles. He pecks him in between his chest.

“Oh, you'll be in LA for God's know how long, like hell I am not going to smoke since you show up your arse in UK!!” he protests.

Harry smiles, tilting his head back. “I'll be back as soon as possible.” he assures his fiancé.

Louis sighs. “Yeah, hopefully.”  
“I promise.” Harry takes Louis' face in between his hands and looks at him in the eyes. “I promise.”  
Louis takes a deep breath, it's time to make him move or he's going to miss the flight. He doesn't want to let go. He rises on his tip toes and kisses him sweet and passionate for a second. Harry is quick to kiss him back, tugging towards himself by his waist.

“God, I'm going to miss you so much,” he breathes once he pull apart.

Harry leans his forehead against Louis'. “I'll be back soon, don't wanna leave you you know that?”

“Yeah, I know.” Louis finally decides the longer they stay like this, the harder will be for him to let Harry go.

He gives him another kiss, pats Harry on his bum twice and takes a deep breath, putting some distance.

“Go, write songs about me.”  
“Every song is about you.” Harry says, taking his guitar and he quickly slides Louis' sunglasses out of his head, putting them on. “Those are coming with me.”  
“Hey! My sunglasses!!”  
“You'll be back to the grey England soon, you won't need them, also... they are yours. With me.”

“You have loads of clothes that are mine in there, I need my pair of sunglasses here!!”  
“Too late!” Harry smirks, fixing them on the bridge of his nose.

Louis huffs. “Fine, but if I'm going blind because this sun burns my eyes, I blame you, Mister!!”  
“See you soon babe, I love you!”

Louis purses his lips, Harry comes back quickly to peck him once, then twice.

“I am going.”  
“Go.” Louis nods. “Gooooo!”

“See you at the match, yeah?” Harry asks, eyes bright because maybe, _maybe_ this time they could win.

“I'll be the one wearing the Captain armband, babe!  
Harry frowns, biting his bottom lip in a sexy way. “Ohhh, so hot I am married to him!!” he teases.

Louis laughs. “Love you!”  
“Love you too!” Harry says before getting on the black van heading to the airport.

Louis watches the van until it disappears. He takes a breath. Alright. It's going to be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS THANKS THANKS for all the kudos and the comments and the love, 
> 
> As usual, I didn't proof read it (yep, Easter is over and I am STILL a lazy a*s!) so sorry for any mistake ! Try to understand my poor English ahahahahha 
> 
> Happy Easter days to whoever celebrates it, if not, happy days to everyone !!! xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people !! I am very very sorry I cannot write as often as before, I don't have time (nor I had inspiration during these months) to actually write something!
> 
> But since the wonderful news yesterday and today being Pride Day, I am going to give you a new chapter and hopefully make you happy for a second :) 
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely messages and requests, I am still shocked you liked my stuff !! thankssss xx
> 
>  
> 
> Always remember that love always wins eventually.

**14\. BRUSSELS, BELGIUM**

 

Harry lands in Brussels a few hours before lunch, his phone already in his hand and as soon as he is out of the airport and inside the black van that takes him to the hotel, he opens his messages app to find a few from Louis.

 

_Bored here in the hotel !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! liam keepin me company not the same !! :( :( :(_

 

_how was the flat ???? did u like it ??? I know we talked about it on the phone but I wanna know what you think xxxx_

 

_so glad ur coming back today thank god_

 

_also new setlist dont know if they told u_

 

_miss u :(_

 

Harry giggles scrolling through his conversation with Louis, thinking that he is probably sitting in the middle of the bed in their hotel room, wearing one of Harry's shirt, waiting for him to arrive.

Harry quickly thumbs an reply.

 

**sorry babe had to switch the phone off! Ill tell u all about the flat when I am there should be in 20 ly xx**

 

It's not even two minutes and Harry's phone buzzes against his leg.

 

_Ordered some food while waiting, fancy a bath before the show ????? xx_

 

Harry smiles. He knows what's coming when Louis suggests these kind of things and yeah, honestly, who is Harry to refuse spending some quality time with his fiancé before a show. He might relax a bit since the flight was so long and his legs are still cramped despite flying business class on a spacious seat.

 

**Sounds great, cant wait! Almost there now xx**

 

When Harry opens the door of their hotel room, another white and black big suite with a long crisp sheets on a king size bed, he finds it empty.

He sighs and finally makes his bags fall on the ground, not really caring where they land. He takes his boots offs, he unties his hair shaking his long curly locks and rolls his shoulders to stretch a bit.

He's still in the middle of his back stretching when the en-suite bathroom door opens and finally Harry meets Louis' eyes.

“Baby,” he murmurs, almost a whisper that Louis catches anyway. For them, it has never mattered for how long they stayed separate, it could have been one day or one month, they always look at each others this way when they meet again, like they need their souls to reconnect through their eyes. To recognise the presence of the other in the room after a time apart.

Harry's lips stretch in a smile that shows his dimples and Louis does the same, before Harry can add something else, he finds himself holding Louis in his arms, his strong legs around his waist, holding tight. Louis knows Harry can perfectly support him in this position ( _oh_ , Louis knows too well) but he shifts a bit imaging Harry would be too tired to keep him up this way for a long time.

“Well? Don't you think I deser-- ” Harry is cut off by Louis pressing his lips against his, their lips molding into each others, Louis biting Harry's plump bottom lip while Harry's hands slide from Louis' waist to Louis ass. His big hands squeeze it for a second and Louis jolts forward making Harry almost lose the balance.  
“What?” Harry asks with a cheeky smirk on his face.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks again, planting open mouthed kisses on Harry's neck and behind his ear. Harry shivers because Louis always knows the right spot to make him weak. He always has.

“Nothing, I am saying to hi to your bum again.” he jokes.

Louis kisses him again on his lips, small pecks that make Harry chase Louis' mouth when he moves to look at him in the eyes.

Harry missed those eyes. Even if it was two days, he missed Louis' smell and Louis hands and Louis' lips and those beautiful deep blue eyes that with the light that comes from the floor-to-ceiling window on their left, are changing into an ice blue shade.

“You missed it?” Louis plays along.

“Of course babe, my hands really did.” Harry nods. He slowly starts to walk towards the bathroom where he can hear the water running. Louis was really running a bath for both of them, Harry loves him so much.

“Hmm, only your hands?” Louis says and while Harry is carrying him inside the bathroom, he manages to lift his shirt (Harry's shirt, as he imagined) and take it off, letting it falling on the bathroom floor.

“No, not only my hands, love.” Harry chuckles before placing Louis on the ground again.

The older guy is quick to hook his thumbs on the waistband of his boxers and tug them down hitting the tiles. Harry takes a look at the work of art before him, whistling appreciatively.

Louis smiles and turns his head to look at him over his shoulder, “Are you going to have a bath with your shirt and jeans on? Being naked is too mainstream for you?”

Louis finally enters in the tub and sits down with his back against the tiled side.

His hair already damp, his long fringe messy falling in front of his eyes.

Harry is sure he has never seen something more beautiful than him.

He smiles again, quick to undress and leave a pile of clothes on the floor.

He steps inside the tub and takes his place, in between Louis' legs, with his back against his boyfriend's torso.

Louis slips his arms under the water to circle Harry's waist, puffs of breath on Harry's neck. Another quick peck behind Harry's ear.

Sometimes, Harry is still amazed by how they slot into place so naturally, like two puzzle pieces meant to be like this every single time. How Louis arms are made for holding and hugging Harry's body, how Harry's shoulders are made for Louis to lean his chin on, his the side of Harry's neck is made for Louis to kiss it.

“Missed you.” Louis murmured. A lovely scent of vanilla and something stronger and sweeter is surrounding them, Louis must have used one of Harry's bath bombs he loves to buy in that little shop back home.

“Missed you too, babe.” Harry sighs, feeling his muscles already relaxing.

He's playing with Louis' fingers under the water, Louis' hold tight around his middle.

They stay like this, eyes closed, breathing each others, the water lulling them.

“Thanks for this, I need it.” Harry nods at some point, breaking the silence in the spacious room.

Louis kisses him on his ear. “Don't have to thank me love, I needed this too.”  
“Oh so you are saying you weren't doing something romantic for me???” Harry asks, faux-offended.

He feels Louis smiling against his neck. “Hm, no? I needed a bath. You are just an...alright bonus.”  
Harry turns his head to look at him in the eyes, opens his mouth in a shocked face.

Louis chuckles, his eyes crinkling at the corners and Harry feels his heart melt into his chest.

Sometimes he finds it hard to breathe when Louis smiles at him like that. Or simply when Louis does something.

“Alright?? Is that how you treat your boyfriend when he comes back after a long flight??” Harry fights a smile, pretending to be annoyed.

Louis bites his bottom lip and cranes his neck to reach Harry's lips.

Harry lets him kiss his mouth, opening up to deepen the kiss.

“I am glad you are back,” he murmurs in between kisses.

Harry arches his back to kiss him again, his hands entwined against Harry's flat stomach.

“I am glad I am here.”

“In the tub?” Louis laughs. He knows what Harry means but he always loves to tease him.

“Yeah, in the tub, you are just you know...an alright bonus!” he repeats.

“Ohhh, is that so??” Louis starts to tickle him, biting his shoulder in between giggles and kisses. Harry is so glad he's back.

 

* * *

 

The concert was a special one as the setlist has changed a bit. They introduced two songs the crowd was crazy to hear, “18” made everyone cries, “No Control” made everyone scream.

It was a success.

It was the first time they performed it, Louis couldn't believe his ears and eyes when the first chords of No Control started and the crowd finally shouted in joy and excitement.

He considered that a great winning as the song is very much loved and everyone went crazy every time he had to sing his solo parts.

The concert was over a couple of hours before, they are all now gathered in the hall of the hotel where they are staying the night, celebrating the success with staff and friends around.

There are also a few random people, Louis is not very sure what they are doing and if it was a private party or something else. Not that he really cares as long as he has free booze, a bit of music played by a DJ on the other side of the room, his friends and an eye on Harry who is currently chatting with Lou a few steps away from him. He's smiling at something Louise just said and he's doing that hair flick thing that he does, his head thrown back in a sincere laugh.

Louis can see his dimples from there and even if he doesn't know what they are laughing about, he can't stop from smiling too.

Harry was lovely tonight. Well, his fiancé is always lovely but tonight in particular – Louis didn't miss the glance he gave to him while singing his heart out with 18, the lyrics _I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18_ sung directly to Louis, looking at him in the eyes while the crowd shout in the distance.

“Look at him gaaazingggg!” a whistle and some coos surround him suddenly, waking him up from his thoughts.

Oli and Luke are next to him, another round of beers. Oli gives Louis his pint and smiles.

“You need an extra glass to drool into so you don't wet the floor?”  
“Might be slippery, ya know,” Luke adds, cheekily.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Shut the fuck up you two,” he says taking a sip of his beer.  
“What were you doing here?”  
“Enjoying the music, drinking beer, I think I am going to have a smoke outside in a bit,” he says.

“I might come with you, need some air,” Oli nods.  
“Where's Cal?” Louis asks, looking around.

“Dunno, probably off on the other side, I saw him with Liam,”  
“Is he still avoiding Harry like the plague? I told him he's harmless.”  
Oli and Luke laugh together, drinking a bit more from their cups. “He pretends to be busy when Harry is around, he's shocked mate!”

Louis snorts. “He's not mad at him, Harry is not _that_ jealous come on!”

Oli and Luke raise their eyebrows in a silent _'I wouldn't be that sure of that'_ motion and Louis rolls his eyes again.

“Oh come on! What are we, 15? He's not going to kill him because I sit on his lap! I am going to smoke now, who's with me?” Louis nods.  
He doesn't finish his sentence that he feels one arm around his waist.

There are no cameras inside and the few strangers around couldn't care less. Louis doesn't even flinch, he knows whose arm is that.

“Hello everyone!” Harry smiles, a gin tonic in his hand. Everyone says hi back, cheering with their drinks.

Louis can tell from Harry's glassy eyes and dopey smile that he's not completely sober. Not drunk but at least tipsy. Louis'd better keep an eye on him as he feels Harry's hand tight on his hip.

“Hi babe, what're you up to?” Louis asks.

“Nothing, just going around... were you going to smoke?” he says and that's the inevitable pout that Louis is not able to resist to.

“Actually yeah, wanna join?”  
“It's bad for your voice.” Harry says, drawling a bit.

Ah, Louis is going to have so much fun carrying Harry's drunk body to their room later.

“Just one I promise, come with me, come on!” he takes Harry's hand in his, fingers automatically entwining, Harry follows Louis as he tries to dodge people away from their path.

They are almost in front of the glass door that leads to the small garden in the back of the hotel hall when someone stops them on their path.  
“Hm, hey, hi, sorry, are you.. Louis Tomlinson? One Direction?” Louis is one second away from saying 'no, you must be mistaken' – it wouldn't be the first time he does when he doesn't want to be bothered by fans and people – when he turns his head and sees a tall dark haired guy standing in front of him. He can see Harry's hand leaving his, a dry cough behind him like Harry wasn't holding his hand at all.

“Uhm, yeah? Hi.” Louis nods, trying to be heard above the music.

The guy smiles triumphantly. He is quite muscular and has impressive biceps that stretch under a sheer t-shirt. He's good looking and all, but Louis needs a smoke. Now.

Harry is silent next to Louis, looking at the whole scene with the usual polite smile on his face, probably hoping he leaves them alone as well.

“Oh and you must be...Harry..Styles, right? My sister is obsessed, I still don't remember your name though.”

Louis turns his head, looking at Harry and yep, the fake 'leave us alone' smile full on. He knows Harry so well.

“Yes, I am,” Harry adds, voice cold and eyes on the guy.

“D'you need..something? A picture for your sister?” Louis prompts so the thing can finish before closing time, Louis really needs that cigarette. _Pl_ _ease_.

“No, actually..can...can we take a picture?” he asks, looking at Louis.

Louis is quite surprised because when he's with someone else from the band, he's not really the one that is asked pictures with. Let alone if he's with Harry Styles (this probably hasn't happened for like ages, but still) - he's more used to Harry getting more attention because everyone recognises him on the spot (it's quite easy with those outfits of his) so they all want a picture with him rather than with somebody else from the band.

Harry is always polite, maybe too much to say no, but this time, apparently, the guy is determined to have a picture with Louis instead.

Louis glances at Harry who tries to communicate his impatience with his big green eyes that are becoming darker with all the lights of the room. Louis smiles to reassure him it's just one photo and they are off.

“Uhm, me?”  
“Yeah, you, can we?” he says, Iphone already in his hand.

Louis cocks and eyebrow and smile. “Okay, uhm, who's gonna...” there's a friend, a blonde girl, on their left, to whom the guy gives his phone.

The girl smiles, says hi to both of them adding the usual 'big fan of yours guys!' and then takes the picture.

As soon as Louis positioned himself next to the guy, smiling for the thousandth time that night, he feels that guy's hand sliding down his back.

He freezes, at first he thinks he's just positioning the end for a normal picture, he's not really _caressing_ him or something, is he? But then he looks at Harry for one second and all he sees it's Harry's dark green eyes burning at hole at the guy's hand on Louis' back.

Oh, so Louis is not imagining things. Also, he'll have to go away before it's too late and Harry starts give vent to his half-drunk self against that poor guy.

“You are very good looking,” he says, after taking the picture, his lips almost touching Louis' ear with the excuse of making him hear his voice.

Louis instinctively moves his head away, the blonde girl has disappeared in the crowd and Harry is almost catching fire on the spot, looking at them talking.

“Thank you, I have to go now so--”  
“My name is Thomas, nice to meet you,” the guy's hand is moving towards him, Louis lowers his eyes and tries to smile politely. He hears Harry clearing his throat now that the music is less loud than before.

“Likewise and I believe you already know me, I have to...” he points at the door “Sorry, we really need to go--”  
“Would you like something to drink? It's on me, for, you know..the picture.” Thomas nods towards the bar counter.

Before Louis can open his mouth to say something, anything, he feels a hand strongly gripping around his hip.

“We really have to go, sorry,” Harry's low voice says before Louis answers.

The guy looks at Harry in the eyes and somehow, he seems to understand that it's really not the case.

“Oh well, okay, uhm, yeah, so...congrats on whatever you are doing and.. Louis, nice to-”  
“Meet you, yeah yeah, have a nice night mate, bye,” he hasn't even finished the sentence and he's already walking, Harry is physically drag him outside.

He opens the door with one hand, the other on the small of Louis' back, guiding him.

 

“Why are you pushing me? Don't push me!” Louis protests with a calm tone, while Harry doesn't seem to listen. They are finally outside in the desert garden, the music is far away and nobody's there to disturb them.

Harry balls his fists for a second, standing in front of Louis. He frowns, his long curls plopping on the side of his head.

He looks very annoyed.

“Want one?” Louis says, taking a cigarette off his packet and patting his jeans for a lighter.

He found one in the back pocket and finally lights the cigarette, taking the first drag. Ah, finally.

“No,” Harry replies, still looking at Louis with a serious pout.

“What?” Louis asks, puzzled. “I know it's bad for my voice Harold but it's just---”

“It's not that!” Harry protests, his tone annoyed.

“So what's up?” Louis asks, tilting his head to fix his wild fringe.

“That... _guy_ ,” his voice seems to tremble.  
“Who? Thomas?”  
“Oh, you remember the name?” Harry replied, crossing his arms on his chest.

Louis takes another drag from his cigarette, smoke coming out the corner of his mouth.

“He told me three minutes ago?” Louis asks, eyebrows raising, “He asked for a picture, what's the problem?”

Harry shakes his curls and sighs. “He wanted to buy you a drink. He completely ignore my presence in order to hit on you!”

Louis chuckles in between drags, “What're you talking about, Harold?? He wasn't--” he sees Harry's serious face and tries not to laugh at his boyfriend being incredibly possessive and jealous even after all this time. “Maybe he was, yeah, but..I am here right? I am not drinking his drink.”  
“I bet he wished you drank his drink.” Harry murmurs in a way that sounds much like a growl.

“Ah-ah, you are so funny seriously.” Louis says in a flat tone, finishing his cigarette.

Harry sighs and looks down at the concrete under his boots.

“I didn't... I didn't like it.” he shrugs, tone sweeter like the child he really is.

Louis' heart beats faster and a smile stretches on his face. He throws the cigarette on the ground, putting his black Adidas on it before he takes a few step and he's already in Harry's space.

Harry lifts his green eyes to look at Louis who is circling his middle with his arms, hands locked on the small of Harry's back.

“Baby,” he murmurs, a bright light in his eyes. Harry has the stars and the moon in his. A shy smile is revealing. “Will you ever stop being so jealous?”  
“'m not jealous. I..I love that people know you and give you the attention you deserve because you are wonderful but.. but I don't like when it's too much...I know, it's stupid and I make no sense but..maybe it's because...”  
When Harry starts stammering, there is only one thing that can stop him and calm his nerves.

Louis lifts on his tip-toes and tightens the hold on Harry's hips. His lips chasing Harry's as he moves to talk but instead finds his lower lip to suck on.

He teases the seam of Harry's lip with his tongue, a smile on his upper lip. Harry opens up immediately for Louis, letting his tongue sliding inside in one first sweep.

They kiss deep and slowly for a while, Harry claiming Louis' mouth, Louis letting him as he feels Harry's big hands roaming on his back and lower.

When Harry finally grabs Louis' bum and pushes Louis against himself, a small moan comes out the older's lips.

Harry smiles. “Love you,” he says.

“Love you too,” Louis replies almost automatically, still kissing him.

“You were beautiful tonight,” Harry says “Beautiful and bright and perfect,” Harry punctuates each adjective with a kiss on Louis' mouth, nose, ear.

“Stop _ittt_ ,” Louis scrunches his face, trying to avoid Harry's mouth everywhere. A shiver runs down his spine though, Harry always knows how to make him melt with his words.

“Never, I'll never stop loving you, telling you you are gorgeous when you sing, you are born for it baby, I am so lucky I am your man.” he whispers again.

Louis closes his eyes, his face buried in Harry's neck as he murmurs those sweet words, hands still on his bum, holding him.

“When we sang 18 and you looked at me, I thought I had to put my hands on you, kiss you in front of everyone, you reminded me when we started..”  
Louis is not really able to talk when Harry alternates sweet words and open-mouthed kisses on Louis' jaw and neck. Louis says 'yeah' or 'Harry' in a deep sigh, trying to keep calm. Harry is a real demon though, a demon come on earth to tempt Louis in every possible way. It' a good thing Louis has never resisted him.

espite the company of many people now in the hall of the hotel, Louis decides not to care that much and as the back garden is still empty, he tilts his head to give Harry better access and let the younger lad put his mouth on his neck. Harry opens his mouth on Louis' pulse point, his teeth gently scratching the skin on Louis' neck, as Louis finishes to smoke his cigarette with one last drag.

Harry murmurs against his neck, kissing it open-mouth and when Louis finally throws the stub under his shoe e revels for a moment in Harry's warm embrace, his strong arms around Louis' middle, tightening as Harry decides to sink his teeth on Louis' neck and suck a love bite there.

Louis' eyes roll up then close, his breath hitching. Harry keeps sucking a nice bruise and Louis' entire body vibrates with the movement of Harry's tongue soothing where he bit.

“You done?” Louis asks after a second, trying to turn his head as soon as Harry pulls his mouth away.

Harry looks at him, a smug look on his face, stars in his eyes. He's beautiful. Louis is truly impressed. He can feel his neck throbbing, god, he loves this so much. He loves Harry so much.

“Now you can go back inside talking to whoever you want.” Harry says, a playful pat on Louis' bum.

Louis turns to face him, Harry's arms again around his waist, pulling him closer.

“You want that? Because I was thinking we can go upstairs and...I believe we have a fully-stocked mini fridge I really want to empty by tomorrow.”

Harry giggles and his mouth brushes against Louis cheek.

“Really? Is it just for the mini fridge? So you can go, don't need me upstairs...I see.”

Louis swats him with his hand on his shoulder, making him laugh softly.

“Don't be silly, I need your dimples to drink tequila from. Come on, love!” he starts to move.

“Hmm, I can't refuse I guess!” Louis takes Harry's hand in his, fingers entwining as they leave the garden from the rear door.

Their light laughs diffuse along the corridor as they reach their room. The door closes behind them when Harry murmurs a guttural “You are all mine, babe,” followed by Louis' amused chuckle.

 

==

 

**GOTHENBURG, SWEDEN**

 

It's the morning after the concert in Sweden and Louis has no idea what time is it. They managed to spend the night in the hotel they were staying, changing from the standard room they were booked before the concert to an amazing wedding suite Harry chose for the night.

Louis didn't care, they could have slept in the alley if the couches were comfortable enough, but apparently Harry wanted it to be a special night, given how much he likes being in Sweden. Louis thinks the city is beautiful too, especially when he saw the amazing view of Gothenburg from the balcony on the third floor of their suite.

Because yes, apparently Harry's chosen a suite with three floors, a luxurious bathroom as big as a penthouse in central London and the most comfortable king size bed ever tried before.

It's from this exact bed that Louis doesn't want to get up. Like, never.

Even if their check out and return to England is due in a few hours, he is planning on staying in that exact position and the world can just fuck off.

He doesn't need more in this life than this bed, food (which is already in their suite thanks to the amazing room delivery) and the boy currently wrapped around his middle, breathing soft puffs of air through his nose against Louis' neck.

Louis does't know how he ended up being the little spoon last night but it's good sometimes. He usually drapes himself over Harry's back and sleeps peacefully like this but this is good too. He feels...protected. It's a good feeling.

He opens his eyes, a few rays of sun are coming in from the big window at the end of the room, the air smells like sweet candles Harry lit last night. It smells a bit like home too.

He tries to shift, he really needs to pee but Harry's hold is stronger than a rugby player when he sleeps, as he's afraid to let Louis go even when they are sleeping.

He tries to rub circles on the back of Harry's hand with his thumb, trying to free him slowly without waking him completely up.

After a few more cuddle, Harry shifts and breathes deeply – Louis knows it's when Harry is waking up.

His body shifts too, Louis is about to move Harry's arm and finally go to the toilet, when he feels Harry shifting his hips against Louis' bum. A pleasant feeling that makes Louis smirk against the pillow.

“Hrhm,” Harry groans and Louis can't see his face from this position but he can feel Harry furrowing his eyebrows and pouting as he always does when Louis threatens to leave the bed for whatever reason.

“Morning,” Louis yawns, his head turned back to try and look at him.

Harry's palm spread on Louis' bare stomach. A wave of heat spreads inside Louis' body. He can feel Harry's hips pressed against his bum, he can feel Harry's already hard.

“Need a wee,” he says, whispering. “Just one second.”  
Harry chuckles. Eyes still closed. “Romantic.” he says, voice low and guttural. Louis loves Harry's morning voice.

“I'll come back, alright?” Louis moves a bit but Harry's arm is still around his middle, tightening.

“Haroldddddd,” Louis huffs, his body falling once again against Harry's chest.

Harry giggles. Louis can't help but smile.

“Stayyyy, you can wee later! Want cuddles!” he protests with that adorable pout he does when he wants Louis to surrender.

“'I can cuddle you without wetting the bed, let me goooo!” he forces himself out of Harry's arm and the younger guy finally let him go.

He waddles towards the stairs that lead to the bathroom and as he's going down the first steps, he hears Louis whistling in the background.

“Look at that arse!!!” he shouts and Louis turns around flipping Harry the bird before disappearing down the stairs. He's only wearing his black briefs and he has a very big, very evident red bit right in under his bum. The bruise only half-covered by underwear.

 

He climbs up again with two cups of black tea that the personal waiter the hotel gave to them with the suite brought breakfast on a very lush trolley and left it next to their door.

He's trying to balancing two cups when he finally comes back to bed and finds Harry leaning with his back on a pillow, sitting against the headboard. The fluffy white duvet covering only from his waist down, black tattoos and dark red love bites all over his bare skin.

“Why are you wearing briefs?” Harry asks before thanking him when Louis gives him his cup.

“I got cold during the night.” Louis shrugs, sitting back on his side assuming the same position as Harry.

“Briefs are stupid. We don't have to go anywhere, you might as well take them off.”

Louis rolls his eyes, taking a sip of this tea.

“You trying to get me naked, Styles?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow playfully.

Harry grins over the rim of his cup. “Don't I always?” he asks, almost murmuring.

Louis smirks, a beautiful light in his blue eyes glinting with the sun that now comes fully from the window.

“I'll do if you behave, then, finish your tea,” Louis nods.

Harry takes another sip and then turns to put the cup on the bedside table.

He turns again, grinning. “Done, now please...where were we?”

Louis chuckles. “This is behaving?”

“You love it when I don't.” Harry wiggles his eyebrows, Louis knows that smirk too well already.

“I didn't finish my tea.” Louis teases, sipping it as slowly as possible.

Harry is already half crawling into Louis' lap, the duvet twisted around both of them in a tangle.

Harry is naked and Louis feels another warm wave of heat starting from the bottom of his stomach when his boyfriend manages to sit down on Louis' lap, straddling.

“Take these off.” he says, almost like an order, his index finger hooking on the waistband of Louis' briefs, making it snap against Louis' belly.

Louis is ticklish there, Harry knows, as he starts squirming and trying not to spill tea everywhere.

“Harold! Would you let me finish my---” he doesn't even finish the question, cut off by Harry's soft lips on his. He sucks on Louis' bottom lip, his tongue teasing the seam of Louis' lips before the older guy gives up and blindly puts the cup on his own bedside table.

Once he has free hands, they automatically goes around Louis' soft hips, the younger guy taller than him now that he's sitting on Louis' lap.

“What do you want?” Louis asks, his hands touching him everywhere, not sure where to stop. Never wanting to stop.

Harry closes his eyes, tilts his head backwards and starts grinding against Louis. Their crotches aligns, Louis thinks it's time for him to take off his briefs.

“Want me to fuck you? Use your voice, love,” Louis murmurs against his ear, he feels goose bumps on Harry's soft skin whenever Louis touches him.

Harry moans softly, his wild curls everywhere as they are not tied in a ponytail yet. His emerald eyes meets Louis' soft blue ones, they look at each other for a second before Harry can form words. “Yes, yeah, please, just, _please_.”

“Like last night? Hands and knees? Or you want it like this?” Louis asks and it's not that he's having fun teasing Harry (not this time) he's not even wasting time instead of _doing_ something, he just wants Harry to speak to him with that slow sweet syrupy voice of his as he gets hard in his briefs. The grinding motion of Harry's perfect body against Louis is amazing and it doesn't take much anyway.

“Like – like this, rid—I want to ride you, please Louis,” Harry is in a right state, pulling and playing with the baby hair at the nape of Louis' neck. He loves it, whenever they are relaxing at home watching football or a movie, or they are writing songs or music together, Harry always plays with Louis' hair, it's like it helps him focus. And Louis adores it, he adores Harry's long fingers from roots to ends, the caress and the sweet way he always kisses his temple or forehead when he stops.

“Ok, come here then,” he whispers before he lifts Harry for a second only to slide further down on the comfortable bed.

The bright lights in Harry's eyes when he realises he's getting what he wants is totally worth it.

Harry hurries to take lube from his bedside table before sitting again on Louis' lap.

They look at each other again, Harry so confident with himself as he moves on top of Louis.

Louis is gripping him by his waist, soft rounded hips lovely under his touch.

“I love you,” Louis says, arching his back from excitement when he sees Harry is prepping himself looking straight into Louis' eyes just like he knows Louis appreciates. He's giving him quite a show and Louis thinks that life can't get better than this.

He always thinks this when it comes to Harry.  
“I love, _ah_ , I love you too. So much.” Harry moans before taking one of Louis' hand on his hip to entwine their fingers together.

Louis smiles because that's what Harry always does before this. Every single time. Louis suddenly remembers him insecure and shy, with eyes low on the ground and pink cheeks. He remembers Leeds and the music and the colours around, he remembers their bed at home with the candles all around. He remembers Harry's eyes which are the same as now, deep and pure and lit up by some inner force Louis can't still quite explain.

He can't believe that shy young guy turned into this confident man that is now sinking down slowly, but with the same enamored look on his face.

Louis closes his eyes, and enjoys.

 

Of course they check out later than what they are supposed too, taking too much time in the shower when Harry decided to pin Louis against the tiled shower wall and blow him under the spray. They takes their bad and heads for the van that is waiting for them outside.

“You are late.” Alberto says when Louis opens the van door and finds him sitting there. Baseball cap and sunglasses on.

“Yeah, we had a problem with the...hot tub.” Harry coughs, sitting in front of Louis.

“Yeah, right.” Alberto says again and Louis is about to elbow him as he usual does when he notices he's too still and quiet to be the bodyguard he knows.

Suddenly he laughs. “Oh my god!”  
“What? What's going on now?” he says as the van leaves the hotel towards the airport.

“You're so hungover from the party last night Alberto!!!” he laughs.

Alberto doesn't take his sunglasses off.

“Shut up, as you weren't!” he bites back.

“Where is your professionalism, Al??” Louis jokes. “Getting drunk while working...should have fired you.”  
“Yeah? Next time I have to drag your drunk arse out of some club because you starts whining about missing your husband then you can ask Calvin or Oli to do it on my behalf!”

Louis opens his mouth, surprised. “We agree we didn't talk about THAT time it happened! It was only once!” he protests as he sees Alberto grinning proud of his come back.

This time it's Harry chuckling. “Let him live, Lou,” he smiles, “Alberto had too many yesterday night, that's fine! We were all happy to celebrate!”  
“Yeah, that's what I have heard passing by your room last night, Mister Excitement!” Alberto replies and as Harry suddenly reddens, Louis starts laughing again.

 

==

**LONDON, UK**

 

As soon as Louis makes a step inside their house, shrugging off his green jacket, he's stopped on the threshold by Harry's strong hand.

His brows furrowed and his eyes roaming all over Louis' body, looking down.

“What?” Louis asks, he's too tired to play he just wants to have a shower and go to bed.

“Where do you think you are going?”

Louis cocks an eyebrow but he doesn't move. “Inside? I need to take off these clothes and have a shower, please Harold, I am too tired to--”  
“You wore Chuck Taylors at Glastonbury, I told you not too, look at how they are now!”  
Louis looks down and smiles. “I wasn't going to wear your hipster wellies, love!” he protests. “Also can I go in???? Why are we discussing my shoes when I can--”  
“Take those things off or you are not going to come in.” Harry states, one hand still stopping Louis from moving. His big body covering the door.  
“Excuse me???” Louis asks, surprised.

“You heard me, Rose has just cleaned the floors, you look like Bruce when he jumps into the pond.”

Louis bites his bottom lip and huffs. “I hate you.”  
“No you don't.” Harry smiles as Louis starts untying his shoes on the door matt.

“Yes I do, instead of have mercy of me poor body and let me go have a bath you fuss about fucking shoes!”  
“You are a mess, maybe next time you'll listen to me! Also you'd look very cute in a pair of wellies,” Harry blinks at him.

Louis looks up from where he's bent to take off the second shoe and once he's barefoot he jumps on Harry making him almost lose his balance.

Harry takes him in his arms and he has mud all over his jeans too so it takes two second to cover Harry's Nike joggers too.

“Ohhh nooooo!! Louiiissssss!” he whines, taking him in his arms, Louis' legs around Harry's waist.

“Ooops! Sorry, love! I never listen to you, do I? Now you are a mess too! Ohhh! Silly me!” he laughs, not sorry at all, smudging mud all over Harry's clothes.

Harry shakes his head and sighs. “You are a _menace_! What do I have to do with you?”  
“Hmm, have a bath with me? And drink with me and.. kiss me? Like, a lot???”

Harry cocks an eyebrow and spreads a sweet smile. “You want me to carry you to the bathroom, don't you?”

Louis smiles sweetly, his eyelashes fluttering. “Harolddddd, I love you so much you are so beautiful, you are the light of---”

Harry sighs and turns closing the front door with his foot.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. And the bath was already running. I figured you needed one, you filthy boy!”

“Not the same without you.” Louis whispers to Harry's ears as Harry takes the stairs for the bathroom.  
“Yeah, missed you.”  
“Next year we'll go, yeah?”  
“Oh so I can look at you drooling on James Bay???” Harry asks, Louis loves when Harry takes some sassy after him.

He puts Louis down gently on the floor once they are in the bathroom and they start taking their clothes off.

“I wasn't!! It was a nice concert! He's very good!”  
“Yeah, it's totally your type also!”  
“ _You_ are my type.” Louis says, hugging Harry's middle once they are all naked. “And yeah you and James are hipster twins but...I prefer curls to be honest.”  
“Oh, yeah..just because I wash your clothes and cook you breakfast and he doesn't!”  
“And you sleep with me, that's the thing that made me choose you over him, to be honest.” Louis jokes breaking the hug to step inside the bath tub.

“Ohhh, I am honoured! Thanks!” Harry stops him before he can sit down and Louis turns his head, smiling. “You haven't kissed me yet, I feel neglected.”

Louis bites his bottom lip and tilts his head in the opposite direction as Harry, giving him a sweet deep kiss like the one Harry always deserves.

“I am just kidding love, nobody compares to you.”  
“I know, now jump in _,_ it'll take ages to scrub mud away from you!”

Louis sits down, waiting for Harry to join.

“It's okay, i've got nowhere else to be.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE !!!!!! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for all the love and all the anons and not anons that request I continue with these fics! You are all AMAZING and thank you thank you thank youuuu! xxxx


End file.
